The Leader
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: In a time and place of great suffering a Leader comes to bring her people back to glory.
1. The Leader

**Author's Note:** I am a huge fan of Youjo Senki the anime. I loved its characters, storyline, concept, and art. I have not read the light novels, I gave the manga a try and discovered I didn't care for it. So, I don't know any more than what was revealed in the anime. This story is simply my own creation inspired by the anime. If you are expecting this to be a fanfiction based on the light novels I am afraid you are out of luck. Please don't leave reviews or send me PMs telling me how this isn't what happens in the novels. I don't know how far I will go with this story. It's fanfiction and I am writing it for my own satisfaction. If other people also enjoy it that will be a bonus.

XXX

 **April 22, Unified Year 1940**

 **Kaiserhoff, Prussian Republic**

More than two hundred thousand people had gathered together to hear her speak. The front ranks were made up entirely of party members. They were all dressed in the field grey party uniforms that were almost replicas of the old Imperial ones. Most of vast crowd were dressed in ordinary work clothes, some were in little more than rags. The Depression was entering its third year, and things were only getting worse. The common people were suffering almost as much now as they had been at the very end of the Great War. They were hungry, scared, and desperate. They were ready to listen to anyone who could promise them hope.

Up on the wooden stage she strode to the podium. She was in the party uniform. On her collar was the insignia of Reich's Marshal of the Armies. Pinned to her chest was the Silver Wings Assault Badge, the Imperial Cross First Class, the Dragon of Brandenburg, and the Medal of Saint Rupert which all wounded veterans received. She'd earned many more, but those were the only ones she wore in public. On her right hand was a black glove. The mechanical hand it covered worked well and she could even write with it. The right half of her face was covered in burn scars and she had an eye patch. If you stood directly to her left and saw only her profile she was quite a beauty. Many men thought it a terrible tragedy that she'd been maimed and disfigured. She didn't. She understood just how lucky she was to still be alive, and attracting men wasn't something that worried her.

On the stage behind her were her five strongest supporters; Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakova, Erich von Rerugen, Matheus Johan Weiss, Hans von Zettour, and Conrad Weilburg. All except for Weilburg were in uniform. She stood before the podium, looking out at all those expectant faces. All those eyes were staring back at her. Two hundred thousand people waited eagerly to hear what she had to say.

"Nine years ago," she began. "The Great War ended. On the tenth hour of the tenth day, of the tenth month of nineteen thirty-one we laid down our arms and agreed to an armistice. Two million brave sons and daughters of the empire had given their lives to save and protect the Fatherland. We won many victories and showed all the world our courage and valor. The imperial armies were never defeated in the field. We yielded only due to facing overwhelming numbers on multiple fronts while suffering betrayal in the rear."

From the crowd came shouts of agreement. Many of them were veterans, many more had lost loved one in the war. None of them wanted to believe it had been a lost cause.

"The Empire never wanted war. I was there in Norden on the day the Great War began. I saw with my own eyes the soldiers of the Entente Alliance invade our sacred soil. We never fought for conquest or power, we only ever fought to defend ourselves and our beloved Fatherland!"

Cheers rained down. The entire rest of the world had blamed the war on the Empire. Their propaganda had painted their nation as aggressive and militaristic, as an evil that had to be destroyed. But the fact was the Empire had never declared war on anyone except the Russy Federation. And even then, it had only been to forestall an attack by them. These people knew the truth, that it had been the rest of the world that had wanted war, not them.

"The Entente Alliance attacked us without reason! The Republic violated an armistice agreement and continued the war after agreeing to peace! The Allied Kingdom blockaded and starved us! The Russy Federation invaded us without provocation! And the United States of America declared war just to make certain they would get their loans back from the Allies! They were always determined to destroy us! From the beginning our enemies were determined to settle for nothing less! And what happened when, after eight years of fighting, after being on the brink of starvation, after the revolts in Ostland, Bohemia, Copenhagen, and elsewhere? When they promised us an honorable peace?"

She didn't have to feign anger or outrage. Even after all this time the thought of what had happened still made her furious.

"Our enemies dictated the terms of our destruction! The Emperor was forced to abdicate! The empire itself dissolved! Where our proud nation had once stood, they carved us up! Ostland, Prussia, Mecklenburg, Silesia, the Duchy of Copenhagen, Bavaria, Saxony, Thuringia, Brunswick, Westphalia, Austria, Slovakia, Hungary, and Rhineland were created. The Treaty of Orleans not only dismembered the empire but left us disarmed and helpless! Placed impossible war reparations on us! And even required us to accept all responsibility for the Great War! And when our delegates tried to negotiate they were told to sign or else have the war renewed! This wasn't an honorable peace! It was nothing less than total surrender!"

Fresh cheers roared out and she was again forced to stop for a moment.

"And since that disgraceful day what has happened to us as a people?! Rhineland is occupied by the Republic and is nothing but a puppet. There have been strikes and revolts and hunger riots in every corner of our land. Our money has become worthless, five thousand marks won't even buy you a loaf of bread! A quarter of our people are without work! Everywhere you look the communists shout for revolution and try to sell us to the Rus! Factories are closing! Farms are failing! People who have worked hard their entire lives now have nothing! The illegitimate governments sit on their hands and squabble as the rich grow even richer! And all the while as we suffer, the Allies prod at us and tell us to keep paying or else! Is this what we sacrificed for? Is this what two million of us died for?"

Screams of 'nein' answered her.

"Then it's time to change things!" She slammed her metal fist into the podium. "That is why I am here! That is why the National Union Party exists! We stand for Unity, Justice, and Peace! Tomorrow, on election day, vote for me as President of the Prussian Republic! Vote National Union delegates into the Parlament! We won't just stand about and watch as our home burns down!" She clasped both hands over her heart. "Put your faith in me and I will you give you back everything you have lost and more!"

The crowd surged and she was answered with cries of pure joy. They believed in her and in what she promised. She was their hope for a better future. The random shouts began to shift and take form. The people before her began to chant her name.

Degurechaff! Degurechaff! Degurechaff!

Tanya stood there and drank it in. The adulation, the worship, the love of her people.

 _What mindless sheep they all are_ , she thought.

She smiled back and lifted her hands, for all the world as though basking in their cheers.


	2. Nothing natural

The rally was a huge success, as Tanya had known it would be. Once it had ended Tanya md her entourage climbed into some sedans and were driven back to party headquarters. Kaiserhoff was a small suburb of Berun. Berun had been the imperial capitol and now served as the Prussian one. It was a convenient location for Tanya and her associates. They were a short drive from the heart of the capitol, but far enough away from it to avoid the riots and protests and street fights that had become endemic. The best part was that it was affluent enough not to have any working-class neighborhoods. Those were the people Tanya and her party depended on for support. The problem was the communists also had a strong presence among them. Walk through any factory or block of flats and you were guaranteed to see leaflets demanding revolution or copies of The Red Banner demanding the same. A little distance from the battleground was useful. Tanya understood the value of being able to choose when and where you took on the enemy.

The National Union Party had not always been based here. They had started off in the back rooms of the White Horse Beer Hall in the Tempelhof, one of the poorest section of Berun. As their fortunes improved and the party had grown their headquarters had moved accordingly. They had come out to Kaiserhoff only a few months earlier, thanks to the help of certain friends.

The sedans pulled up to the Ruhige Erholung hotel, a five-story building with all the modern conveniences that the NUP had taken over. Tanya had actually been offered use of the old imperial palace; she had of course refused. The communists already screamed that she was nothing but a puppet of the capitalist elites. She could only imagine what the headlines in the Red Banner would look like if she took up residence in one of the Emperor's old homes.

Outside the main entrance were a pair of armed sentries. As she and her party approached the guards saluted, she returned the salute. Draped above the entry way was a large party flag. Tanya had designed it herself. There was a white circle within a field of red, and within the circle was a black cross. White, red, and black; the colors of the old imperial banner, using them stressed their connection and devotion to the empire. The cross was also an old imperial symbol and would remind people of the Imperial Cross she'd won.

Tanya had done a little research and learned that the swastika also existed in this world. To her great surprise, it turned out that in this world at least, it was an Indian symbol that meant good fortune. She had no idea if that was also the case in the world where she was originally born; she had just always assumed it was Germanic in origin, or at least European. She'd considered using the hooked cross as her symbol, since no one in this world would know its connotation. In the end though, she decided the regular cross would be more familiar to people and suit her purpose better.

Tanya used a suite up on the fifth floor for her quarters. Her entourage followed her upstairs to discuss the rally as well as the election tomorrow. She'd barely sat down before Conrad Weilburg began complaining.

"Fräulein Degurechaff, I really wish you would stop accosting the wealthy and instead focus all your attention on the communists. My associates don't appreciate it you know." He was dressed in a tailor-made suit that had probably cost more than most working men earned in a year.

"You don't expect me to be too friendly, do you?" She leaned back on a sofa. "To be honest Conrad, it would be better not to have you so visible. Bankers aren't very popular these days."

Without being told to, Viktoria went over to the bar and placed two ice cubes in a glass and then filled it with malt scotch. She delivered it to Tanya who accepted it without a word.

"My associates want me here, they want me to be an advisor and help you with important decisions if you do come to power."

"When she comes to power," Weiss said sternly. "You saw the size of the crowd tonight. She'll be elected, no doubt."

"I certainly hope so," Conrad said. "We've given your party huge contributions. Having her fail now would mean all that money was wasted. But having her not support us would be almost as bad."

"Are you sure of that?" Erich von Rerugen resettled his glasses. "If Herr Levi wins I think things would be just a bit worse for you businessmen."

Hans von Zettour nodded. "Prussia might be the new Bavaria."

Paul Levi was the leader of the Prussian Communist Party, and like all communist leaders in the former empire took his orders directly from Moskva. He was also running for election as President, he and Tanya were the two leading candidates. The previous year the communists had won the elections in Bavaria and gained control of the government there. In short order, they had suspended the constitution, proclaimed a communist people's republic, outlawed private ownership of the means of production, arrested most of the capitalists and nobility, signed a mutual defense pact with the Russy Federation, and tried to form a people's militia. The Bavarian military and a few thousand Republican 'volunteers' were eventually able to stage a military coup and restore the situation.

But not before the communists executed most of their prisoners, about two thousand in total.

The whole reason why Conrad and his cabal of wealthy businessmen had decided to support the NUP was because they were terrified of what might happen if Levi and the communists won.

Tanya took a sip of her drink. "If you think I'm not friendly enough you can end your support of me. I suppose you can always go back to the Nationalists. They've got what, four seats in the Parlament right now? And Herr Lizvow is polling six percent?"

"It's five actually," Rerugen corrected.

Tanya nodded. "They tell people what you want them to hear. That everything is going to be just fine, that a recovery is right around the corner, that the system isn't broken and they need only be a bit more patient." She took another sip. "You can see how well that's working."

Conrad ran a finger along his collar. "Naturally, we intend to continue to support you, I never said otherwise. You are the White Silver and one of the great heroes of the Fatherland. My friends and I all believe you are the person to deal with the communists and the disorders we've been having. My point is simply that you should be more positive towards us in public, and listen more to our advice."

Tanya swirled the drink and let the ice cubes clink against the glass. "Because you and your associates have handled things so very well up until now?"

"We have done the best that we could! Whatever the reds like to say we are not to blame for this mess. This all started when the American's stock market crashed and credit from them disappeared. The disaster spread from them to the Allied Kingdom and the Republic. Foreign orders for our manufactured goods have dried up and with the damn reparations there is no government money to spare for investment or public welfare. We can't employ people if we don't have any business!"

"I do understand that," Tanya said. "In a free market economy, the goal of every business is to maximize profit and share price. I can certainly appreciate the challenges of trying to deal with hyperinflation, loss of market share, and the lack of availability of credit. However, what you need to understand is that being good businessmen doesn't make you qualified in the fields of politics and mass psychology."

Conrad Weilburg frowned and crossed his arms. "Fräulein, I've been dealing with politicians and men in power for over thirty years. While I acknowledge you a brave soldier, you are still a twenty-six-year-old girl. Do you really think to lecture me?"

"Watch your tone, money grubber." Weiss snapped. "She has seen and done more than a hundred like you!"

From his seat Zettour nodded. "You make a very serious mistake if you believe all she knows is how to fight. During the war, Degurechaff was promoted all the way from second lieutenant to Major General. Had we won, she would undoubtedly have served on the General Staff. One does not reach such heights in such a short time based solely on courage or fighting skill. I can truthfully say she is the finest tactician I have ever encountered."

Tanya smiled and gave a nod. Zettour wasn't someone to give out compliments lightly.

"You want to know why I am better qualified than you to deal with the situation? I will just answer you like this. Why was it my name those people were shouting tonight instead of yours or Lizvow's?"

"You are famous and popular with the masses," Conrad said. "I don't deny it."

She laughed and finished off her scotch. "It takes a lot more than a famous face to make people want to follow you. Especially when it's a face like mine. What you and your rich friends don't understand is that the best way to manipulate people is to make them believe that what you want to do is in their own best interests. Things have fallen apart and what the common folk want most is an enemy, someone to blame."

"Blame the communists and the Allies then," Conrad said. "Don't bring up business and the wealthy."

Tanya shook her head. "If I didn't the communists would say that was proof I was in your pocket."

"They say that already."

"They say a lot of things about me; that I'm a Republic spy, a monarchist, a drunk, a lesbian, and a dictator." Viktoria flinched. "The point is that if I want the poor to side with me instead of with Levi and his ilk I need them to believe I'm against the wealthy. I have to be a champion of the poor and the weak. I can't do that if I tell everyone the ones with all the money are my friends."

"Then why should we stand by you if you mean to turn on us?!"

"The last thing I want is to destroy the banks and big business. My goal is to restore a strong, independent empire. That's what you want as well, isn't it? A powerful, stable empire that can deal with these communists as they deserve and protect business interests within a peaceful society. Bringing order out of chaos is never easy, many sacrifices are going to be necessary. You and your associates must keep that in mind. Once I am in power it may be necessary to implement some policies you disagree with, but try to remember what the alternative is." With her gloved hand, she mimed pointing a gun at him and firing it.

Conrad did not look pleased. "What exactly are you planning?"

Tanya glanced at the clock on the mantle place. "It's already past midnight and the polls open early. I think we should all get some sleep, it is bound to be a long day."

The other men rose to their feet and wished her a good night. Conrad would have obviously preferred to remain and speak with her some more, but he too departed. The only one who remained was Viktoria.

"I wish you wouldn't mention those stories people are always spreading." Viktoria said.

"You mean about us being lovers? Most people don't believe it, they assume it's more communist lies. And the ones who do believe it are the same ones who say I work for the Republic or that I'm a morphine addict." Tanya patted the spot on the couch next to her.

Viktoria hesitated, but sat down beside her leader. Her hands were folded in her lap and her eyes were down cast.

"We shouldn't," Viktoria muttered. "We shouldn't do these things. It's unnatural."

Tanya slid her left hand along the other girl's thigh. "So what? There's never been anything natural about me."

With her right hand, Tanya turned Viktoria's pretty face towards her. She placed an eager kiss on the other girl's lips. Tanya could feel tension, but it melted. Soon they were kissing each other and beginning to unbutton their uniforms.


	3. A meeting in a Beer Hall

**August 25, Unified Year 1932**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The White Horse Beer Hall was a loud, dirty, and dimly lit place. There were plain wooden tables with benches running from the bar at the back all the way to the doors at the front. With all the seats at the tables and up at the bar he guessed the capacity to be somewhere in the neighborhood of two hundred or so. If there were less than three hundred people in attendance he'd eat his hat. There were men packed in against the walls and standing in the space in between the tables. Anyone needing to get to the bathroom had better have a strong bladder.

He was right by the door, as far away from the bar as you could be and still be inside the beer hall. Almost everyone was in cotton and denim work clothes. A few, here and there, were in faded imperial uniforms with rank badges cut off. He suspected those men wore them because they had literally nothing else. At the end of the war most of the soldiers had been discharged, many were destitute with almost nothing to their name. The men didn't even get their pensions, the successor states didn't feel obligated to fulfill the promises made by the empire. (And with the reparation payments could not afford them without risking default to the Allies.) The wounded were lucky to still receive free medical care.

It had been ten months since the end of the war, things were still pretty chaotic. It remained next to impossible to get imports into the country. Raw materials such as iron ore, coal, and leather were in short supply, which meant many factories were either closed or running on short time. Unemployment was at an all-time high of eleven percent and the value of the Prussian mark had been dropping steadily. It currently stood at eight marks to one US dollar and eleven marks to one British pound sterling. The situation meant many veterans could not find work and so could not begin putting their lives back in order. These men slept on cots in overcrowded shelters, ate at soup kitchens run by the church or a local charity, and begged on street corners to scrape together enough coins to come to a place like this and afford just one stein of cold beer.

It was a tragic state of affairs. The only positive was that things were starting to improve. Food was finally flowing back to the city markets; the rationing system would soon end. As the successor governments found their footing things would eventually return to normal. It might still take another year or two, but with peace the situation would stabilize.

The noise inside the beer hall began to quiet. Faces turned towards the back. Past the heads and shoulders of all the people before him he was just able to make out a figure climbing up on the bar. Even from this distance there was no mistaking her, Tanya Degurechaff the White Silver and hero of the Fatherland. Or, depending on who you asked, the Devil of the Rhine and war criminal.

She looked to be in better shape than the last time he'd seen her. There were no bandages, and her right arm no longer ended just below the elbow. In the lamplight, he could see a glint of metal where a new hand was. He realized this was the first time he'd ever seen her out of uniform, if you didn't count that visit at the army hospital. She wore a plain grey pull over shirt and some baggy trousers that were at least two sizes too large for her. Given the outfit the stories about her being penniless were probably true. One more veteran the war had left bankrupt. On her tunic were pinned some of her medals, he was too far away to make out which ones.

She looked over her audience, cleared her throat and began to address them with a voice that held absolute certainty.

"All of you here know who I am and how much I have given to the Fatherland." She brought up her prosthetic hand to the corner of her face by her eye patch. "I am not here to ask any of you to have sympathy for me. Despite what I've lost I am still better off than many, many others. No, I came here tonight to talk to you about the war that is still going on."

He saw some confused looks and heard some whispers from among the crowd. Tanya clearly noticed them as well.

"I'm not talking about the Republic putting down the natives in some of their colonies or about the Allied Kingdom in the Celtic Isle. The war I'm talking about is the war WE are still fighting! Because have no doubt what we have now is NOT peace! The Treaty of Orleans was not a negotiated peace! It was an unjust and biased punishment inflicted on us at gunpoint! It was the murder of our beloved empire by a pack of cowards who could only beat us by stabbing us in the back!"

There was applause and shouts of agreement as well as the sound of steins banging on wooden tables. He listened and remained utterly silent.

Tanya was only getting started. "Some will say that the war has been decided," her lips twisted. "They like to say the outcome was God's will. Well, if that's so then I can only say God is no friend to me or to any of us! Never forget, that the Republic signed an armistice with us. That we were ready to make a fair peace with them and bring the war to an end. But they deliberately violated that agreement and used it to safely move an army to Africa in order to continue the bloodshed! Since they have no compulsion about honoring their agreements we don't have to either!"

There was another loud round of applause.

"The war doesn't end until WE say it's over! No matter how much we have suffered, no matter if we seem defeated, no matter if the entire world hates us! All that it requires to guarantee out ultimate triumph is the will to fight on regardless of the cost! We are the greatest people this world has ever seen! Our enemies didn't attack us because we were weak! They attacked because they knew just how strong we were and were afraid of us! If we have the iron will to fight on to final victory no matter the cost, who can stop us?!"

Cries of 'no one' rang out to the rafters.

He looked about at the faces; bloodshot and full of excitement. Mouths wide open and spitting rage. It certainly looked like Tanya was as good a public speaker as she'd been a soldier. She clearly had a talent for inciting a crowd.

She kept going for another hour, keeping the entire crowd hanging on every word and gesture. When she was done, she asked for donations to help the cause and invited those interested to join her group.

XXX

She remained in the Beer Hall talking to people, sharing stories, shaking hands, and explaining just what needed to happen. He hung back and waited. It was almost closing time, and the hall near empty, before he finally approached her. He was in uniform. As he walked up to her, Tanya brought her metallic hand up in a text book salute.

"I was wondering if you would come say hello, Colonel Rerugen."

He returned her gesture. "It's major now."

She noticed his rank badges and nodded. "I'm surprised you were demoted. You were an excellent staff officer."

"I was lucky there was a position available for me at all."

Tanya nodded. "I believe you. I tried to volunteer myself, but they wouldn't have me. I couldn't be a combat mage for them of course, but I offered to enlist in the infantry. They told me no."

"I'm afraid the Prussian army didn't have much choice in the matter, given your status."

"Do you mean as a cripple or a war criminal?"

He frowned. "Could we talk in private? Just the two of us?"

"Certainly." She pointed to an empty table and motioned for the people she was with to remain.

As they sat down across from each other Tanya grinned. "Forest green isn't your color, and the cut of your uniform looks more British than Imperial."

"You get used to it," he told her. "Times have changed, pretending they haven't won't unchange them."

"Believe me, Major Rerugen, I know all about being forced to deal with sudden radical changes."

"Is it true you've actually started a political party?"

She nodded. "We call ourselves the National Union Party. Want to join? We don't pay anything, but membership is free. We have twenty-two registered members so far and a lot of volunteers."

"A soldier shouldn't be political."

"That hasn't been true since he days of Julius Caesar, if not before."

"Degurechaff, what precisely are you hoping to accomplish?"

"My goal is simple; I want to restore the empire."

Rerugen gave a stern shake of his head. "That would be impossible, it's specifically forbidden by the Treaty of Orleans and the Allies would never allow it."

"Nothing is impossible if you have intelligence, patience, and the willingness to do whatever it takes to succeed."

"The war is over, Degurechaff. You need to move on with your life."

"The war is not over. Weren't you listening during my speech? We occupied the entire Republic, but they kept fighting. We can do the same. I consider the current situation nothing more than an extended cease fire."

"All you're doing is stirring up trouble. You're giving a lot of desperate people ridiculous hopes about something that will never happen. That's not what we need now. We need everyone to come together to restore order and stability."

"What we need is Unity, Justice, and Peace. To unite back into a strong empire than can protect itself and provide for the citizenry. To give the people true justice where they are not exploited. And to create a peace between equals not one imposed on us from the end of a gun."

"Is that your party slogan? Unity, Justice, and Peace?"

Tanya shrugged. "Simple slogans you can repeat over and over again work best. 'Land, Bread, Peace,' did pretty well, didn't it?"

He frowned and adjusted his glasses. "That was the Bolshevik motto. Do you really want to use them as an example?"

"They succeeded. I'm not picky about who my teachers are."

"Trying to foment a revolution is a very dangerous game to play."

"I have no intention of starting a revolution. I intend to come to power legally, through constitutional means. Once I have the support of the people I'll change things. As for danger?" She laughed. "I survived eight years fighting the biggest war this world has ever seen. Do you think upsetting a bunch of politicians scares me?"

"It should. I didn't come here on my own. Officially I am not here, unofficially I was asked to speak to you on behalf of a mutual friend."

"Oh? I don't have all that many friends. Who asked you to see me?"

"The Chief of Staff of the Prussian Army."

Tanya blinked. "General Zettour? Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"I wrote to him when I was mustered out of the service. I begged him for a position on his staff. I wrote again when I tried to enlist, pleading just to be allowed to join as a common soldier. He never answered. I figured he'd abandoned me like everyone else."

"Believe me, his opinion of you is very high. Were it up to him he would have nominated you for a general's rank. But it was absolutely impossible. The Republic sees you as a war criminal and they want very badly to put you on trial and execute you. The hundred and eight officers we were forced to hand over to the Allies for their show trials? The list was originally going to be a hundred and nine, your name was on it."

She nodded. "I heard the rumors. Honestly, the whole time I was recovering in the hospital I kept expecting a squad of foreign soldiers to show up to arrest me. Why was I spared?"

"You can thank the Americans for that. They were horrified by the idea of putting an underage girl on trial for her life, no matter what she might have done. They have rather paternal attitudes where young women are concerned. The Republic was forced to remove your name from the list because of American insistence. If the war had lasted just a few more months and you'd been eighteen…"

"Well," Tanya grunted. "Thank God it ended when it did then."

"The point is the Republic still sees you as a war criminal. The Prussian government received a formal request for your extradition. It was refused. No one wants to be blamed for handing over one of our greatest living heroes to the enemy. But the more attention you draw to yourself the more dangerous things will become. For your own safety, you should give up this silly idea and find a quiet place out of the spotlight. Maybe you could find a good man and have a family."

He was surprised to see a visible shudder run through her.

"No thank you, I'll continue on this path. I never expected it to be completely safe and knowing the Republic is watching only makes me more determined to continue. Please do give the general my regards and my appreciation for the warning though."

"I will," he stood up. "Before I go there was one other matter I wanted to ask you about."

"Yes?"

"Then Elinium Type 95 Computation Orb. When the armistice was signed, the Allies required all the computation orbs to be handed over, but the Type 95 never was. What happened to it?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I didn't have it when I was brought into the hospital. I guess I must have lost it during that last fight. It's probably somewhere in the mud of Flanders. Maybe a farmer will find it someday as he's plowing his fields."

"I see, well I don't suppose it really matters any more. Despite my objections to many of your tactics, I do respect you Degurechaff. I hope you manage to stay safe."

"Thanks, I wish you the same major. Maybe someday I'll see you in a uniform that better suits you."

"I doubt it, but I suppose anything is possible."

With that he left, not expecting to ever talk to her again.

XXX

 **April 23, Unified Year 1940**

 **Kaiserhoff, Prussian Republic**

Like everyone else he was in the party uniform. He looked at his watch.

"It's already seven thirty," Erich von Rerugen said. "We should be going if we want to be there before the polls open."

Matheus Johan Weiss looked about. "Where's the banker?"

Tanya chuckled. "Waiting in his suite. I told him I wanted to have a private talk with him before we went out to vote. Sergeant Gunter?"

"Yes, Leader?" The burly man stepped forward.

"Whenever Conrad finally gets out here please give him my sincerest apologies and tell him I had a sudden change of plans and was forced to leave early. I want you to personally drive him to the polling station, the one in Spandauer."

"Spandauer? But that's on the other side of Berun. I thought you were going to the one next to the Reichsplatz?"

"I am. It's a very stupid mistake on your part. You'll need to apologize for that too I'm afraid."

Understanding dawned in the man's eyes. He snapped off a salute. "Yes, Leader!"

Tanya and her party walked over to the sedans that would take them into the city.

"Are you abandoning Weilburg?" Rerugen asked.

"No, I can still use the funds he and his associates provide. What I don't need is the press taking pictures of him standing next to me as I go in to vote."

He nodded. "A good strategic decision, as usual."

She waved the compliment away with her false hand. "Outsmarting Conrad isn't what I'd call a challenge. Now let's go, today is going to be good day."


	4. A good start

**April 21, Unified Year 1934**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Tanya was sitting alone in her dingy, two room apartment. It wasn't much, but she could afford it and it was certainly better than staying as a 'guest' with various party members. She made her living as a speaker these days. Different organizations and groups would ask her to talk to their members and would pay a modest fee for her services. The veterans particularly loved her, and any organization trying to appeal to them would want her to speak on their behalf. It wasn't much, but at least now she wasn't destitute. It also helped that she didn't have to draw on the Party funds to pay for personal expenses. Along with her courage and sharp mind she also had a reputation for being honest and incorruptible. She needed to maintain that appearance of the virtuous leader who always did what was best for the greater good rather than what was in her own self-interest.

Spread out before her was the morning edition of the Berun Standard. It was the largest and most popular paper in the city. There were a dozen of them, newspapers and the radio were how most people got their news. They were the internet of this age. In much the same way, you could find websites aimed at specific groups; many of the papers pandered to a particular demographic. The Standard was a conservative paper. If you wanted to read something more liberal, you could buy the Sun. Each of the main churches owned a weekly that would argue temporal matters and encourage the faithful in their beliefs. All the major political parties had them as well, even the communists. For the past month, the headlines had been screaming about one scandal or another perpetrated by political rivals. Libel laws in Prussia were lax, you could print almost anything short of accusing someone of a specific crime. That left a **lot** of room for personal attacks and stories of corruption and immorality. If you believed all the stories every single candidate for office was sleeping with underage boys, getting drunk, getting high on morphine, robbing the tax payers blind, in the pocket of the rich or the Rus or the Republic or the Allied Kingdom, and spending every night in an orgy.

It was a wonder any of them found the time to actually vote on anything.

The NUP didn't have a paper. That would have required a lot more capital than their meager funds would allow. The party had to rely completely on donations from its supporters. The people and groups with money weren't interested in them. Just getting registered as an actual political party and getting on the ballot had been hard. For the last six months, she had been campaigning all over Berun, speaking anywhere she could. She'd talked in beer halls, theaters, at schools, hospitals, markets, in the parks, and even on some street corners. Basically, she'd spoken anywhere the police would allow her to. She would have loved to have gone to the other major cities as well, but only a handful of her followers owned cars. Gasoline was expensive and so were rail tickets, give the party's finances she'd only managed to speak outside of Berun a total of three times. Without the money for a newspaper or travel getting noticed was difficult.

She almost never suffered any personal attacks in the opposition papers. To a certain degree that was because she was a war hero and a woman. But the main reason was that the NUP just wasn't enough of a threat to waste the ink. On the front page of the Standard were the final results of yesterday's election. There were a total of 170 seats in the Prussian Parlament. Unlike in many other democracies, here people didn't vote for specific candidates to represent specific districts. Instead, they would vote for the party they wanted to represent them. Each party would win a number of seats based on their percentage of the overall vote. The party would then decide which members would fill those slots. It was an unusual system. Tanya thought it was probably a holdover of the old Imperial mindset that had stressed teamwork over individuality. She actually liked the method; it tended to force people to follow party lines and stressed the success of the whole rather than that of the individual.

The election results were:

 **Nationalist - 66**

 **Social Democrat - 58**

 **Centrist - 23**

 **Black Soil - 11**

 **Teutonic Alliance - 6**

 **Communist - 4**

 **National Union - 2**

Tanya wasn't surprised. This was about what she'd expected. She'd actually been worried they might not win a single seat and be deregistered. According to the constitution, if a party failed to win at least one percent of the vote in a national election they lost their designation as a political organization. At least the result guaranteed they would still be in the polls two years from now.

Even more importantly, two members of her party would now serve as elected deputies of the Prussian Parlament. They would receive a state salary, enjoy immunity from libel and slander charges for as long as they were in office, and best of all receive a rail pass. All members of the government were entitled to a pass that gave them free and unlimited travel on the state rail lines. They could also not be refused a seat.

Tanya grinned. It was a good start. The only question was, who would the other deputy be?

XXX

 **April 23, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Driving on the way to the Reichsplatz they passed the two-story brick building where the Berun Union was printed. The building was draped in party flags and their newsboys shouted they were giving away free copies. Tanya was pleased to see a small crowd gathered reading the papers and discussing things. Many of the telephone poles were plastered in posters that depicted her as a knight with a sword in hand. Her medals were somehow pinned to her armor and at the bottom was a single word in stark white letters, 'Degurechaff.' She saw other posters too; posters with hammers and sickles and message like, 'workers unite' and 'equality now.' There were posters with white stars, eagles, angels, and even a handful depicting a farmer working a plow. But there were more posters of her than any other.

The polls throughout the country would open at eight on the dot and would remain open for twelve hours. They arrived with a good five minutes to spare. The place was already packed. A line of voters stretched down the block. Across the street from the polling station were two groups of hundred men or so. One group had red scarves tied around their necks or arms. The other were either dressed in field grey uniforms of wearing white arm bands with a black cross. Both sides carried placards and were screaming at the opposition. Words like 'traitor,' 'murderer,' and 'rapist' were among the nicer things being said. Standing between them were two full squads of armed policemen. Two more squads surrounded the polling station to make sure no one interfered with the people trying to vote.

As Tanya and her group got out of their cars a horde of reporters and photographers rushed up. She was half blinded by the flash of camera bulbs. A couple movie cameras on tripods also captured the moment. No doubt the images would be on newsreels all over Prussia.

Tanya smiled at the reporters, one of those soft, gentle smiles she liked to show the public.

"Fräulein Degurechaff!" One of the reporters shouted. "The polls show you have a significant lead for the Presidency! If you do win what are your plans?"

"To help our people and our nation be great again."

"Will you pledge to respect all the articles of the constitution?" A different reporter asked.

"You make it sound like holy writ. That piece of paper was written up in six weeks because the Allies said it had to be. I may have to make a few alterations here and there, but I do pledge to you that whatever I do will be done legally."

A different reporter elbowed his way ahead of the others. "Fräulein, what does it feel like to betray the workers and sell them out to the rich?"

 _Well I can guess which paper he works for._ She deliberately made her smile even wider and answered with a girlish tone. "What does Comrade Vorshilov's ass taste like? You must know. You spend enough time licking it."

That produced a round of laughs from the other reporters and turned the face of the one she'd spoken to red. That line would be in all the papers tomorrow. In some countries a political candidate saying something like that would be a scandal, especially if it came from a woman. In Prussia, politics were not for the faint of heart and the insults could near draw blood.

"Now if you'll excuse me, me and my supporters need to vote and help put this country in order."

Tanya and her group walked past the reporters and up to the doors. One of the staff opened it for her and allowed them in though it was still a couple of minutes early. The people in line didn't object, they were excited just for the chance to see the White Silver up close.

"I'm sorry I can't vote for you," Viktoriya mumbled.

She and her family had actually been nobles in the Russy Empire. They had fled when the revolution took place. Viktoriya had been granted Imperial citizenship when she had volunteered for military service. Unfortunately, because her family residence had been in Leipzig, she was a citizen of Saxony not Prussia.

Tanya gave her a quick pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about that. You've helped me more than anyone else. I couldn't do this without you."

Viktoriya's cheeks blossomed and she looked relived. The girl looked so adorable Tanya felt the urge to kiss her right then and there. Tanya forced herself to turn away and go up to the closest table where the election staff waited. The old Empire had been one of the most enlightened and rational societies in the world. But there were still limits to what people could accept as 'decent' behavior.

Tanya produced her ID card and handed it to the man seated there. "I am Tanya Degurechaff, resident of Berun, district four."

The man took her card and opened the ledger he had. He flipped through some pages until he found her. He drew a pen and neatly crossed out her name. The man then took a paper ballot, handed it to her and pointed to a line of booths with curtains. "Please fill out your ballot in any of the booths and deposit it in the box inside."

"Danke schön."

In the booth was a basket with sharpened pencils. On the list of candidates for President were five names, she drew an 'X' in the box next to her own. The ballot also asked her to vote for a member in Parlament, city council of Berun, city bailiff, city treasurer, and city burgomeister. She marked each box listed National Union. That done, she folded her ballot in half and dropped it through the slot of the ballot box.

Rerugen, Weiss, and Zettour were all citizens of Prussia and also voted. Their democratic duty complete, they left the polling station to return to Kaiserhoff.

XXX

They all went to her suite to listen to the returns on the radio. When Conrad joined them he was as angry as a cat caught in a rainstorm. He'd informed her that Sergeant Gunter was a moron and that she should get rid of him. She promised to speak to the sergeant and apologized profusely for the mistake.

The early results began coming in at two. In the very first report she had a lead of eleven thousand votes on Levi, none of the other candidates had more than five percent of the vote. They were leading in the race for Parlament as well; though by a much smaller margin. The other parties were also doing better there.

Each hour there was an update as more votes were tallied. All through the day Tanya's lead kept expanding. The communists had a strong following in all the major cities, but as the polls showed, they had practically no support in the towns and countryside. It was soon obvious Tanya would be President and that her party would be the largest in Parlament. It was a great and wonderful success, but there was still a little bad news.

"We're not going to have a majority in Parlament," Rerugen said when he shut off the radio at about ten. "Never mind the two thirds majority we would need to amend the constitution."

Zettour gave a solemn nod. "With the communists as the second largest party they'll be able to obstruct everything we try to do. Just like always they'll try to sabotage our efforts."

"That doesn't really matter, does it?" Conrad said happily as he sipped champagne. "Fräulein will be able to select whoever she wants as chancellor and you'll be chief of staff again. The important thing is we kept Levi out of the main seat. I'm sure things will be just fine."

Tanya scowled at the man. It was enough for him and his kind to know the wolf was no longer at the door. All they really cared about was having an environment where they could make money without worrying about a sudden knock at the door in the middle of the night. Business and the economy were important, as a salaryman she damn well understood that. But she hadn't gone through all this just to make a little money. She had much bigger plans in mind.

"Today was a good start," Tanya announced. "But only that. There is still a lot of work ahead of us and much to do."

Viktoriya, Rerugen, Weiss, and Zettour all nodded. Conrad sipped more champagne.


	5. A surprising offer

**September 15, Unified Year 1934**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

It was a large estate out on the edges of Berun. She was walking with a servant through gardens filled with rose bushes and other flowers. She found it hard to believe this place was just a twenty-minute drive from her apartment in Tempelhof. Such a beautiful, tranquil local seemed to belong to a whole other world. If you lived in a place like this, it would be easy to believe everything was just fine.

She was eventually led inside and brought to a parlor room. There was a small table with two chairs. A cake and a tray of muffins and pastries sat there as well as a tea set made of fine porcelain. A rotund man in a bulging business suit greeted her. The instant he saw her, his brows lifted. He forced a smile on his face and extended a hand.

"Fräulein Degurechaff! I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to have the famous White Silver here in my home! It is truly a great honor!" His beefy paw shook her gloved hand.

"I thank you for the invitation, Herr Weilburg. I don't get many bankers asking to meet with me."

"Well perhaps we can change that. Ah, might I ask why you are wearing what you are?"

"One of my party members is a tailor. He made this for me as a gift. Does it suit me? I plan to have every member of the NUP wear one eventually."

"It's… lovely, but, ah, do you really think it appropriate to go about in public in a uniform when you aren't actually a soldier?"

"I **am** a soldier. I've been one since I was nine years old. Even if the guns have stopped I am still fighting for the Fatherland!"

"Yes… of course you are. All of us are fighting for the Fatherland, just in our own ways."

She stared back at him and didn't reply.

"Still... some of our soldiers might take offense at you wearing their uniform."

"Herr Weilburg, have you ever actually laid eyes on the Prussian uniform? If you had you'd know there's no chance of anyone mistaking the two."

He blinked at her and she would have bet every pfennig she had that he'd never actually seen one.

"Of course, of course," he motioned to one of the chairs. "Shall we have tea and cake?"

"Yes, thank you." She would have actually preferred come strong black coffee, but it would have been rude to say so.

She poured herself a cup, the tea kettle was polished silver. Tanya stirred in a spoonful of sugar and cut a slice of lemon cake.

"If I may say, fräulein, you've been making quite a name for yourself since your election. Which is certainly something for a war hero. You must spend more time in rail cars than you do in the Parlament House. Is there anywhere in all of Prussia where you haven't spoken?"

"I haven't missed any votes, have I? No one can say I haven't done my duty as a deputy of the Parlament. What I choose to do the rest of the time is my own concern."

Conrad dumped four spoonfuls of sugar into his own cup and stirred. "No one would ever accuse you of not being dutiful. But you do realize you don't need to worry about reelection for some time yet?"

"I am not fighting just for myself. I am trying to get the word out about what my party and I stand for. Since my office gives me free and unlimited travel it would be a waste not to use it."

He continued stirring his cup. "Forgive me for saying this, fräulein, but it is a waste. While no one could fault your devotion or your hard work, it's all rather pointless, don't you think?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Conrad took a long drink and then set down a mostly empty cup. "You are stirring up the people with silly notions about reunion and bringing the Empire back. While it pains me to say this, the fact is the Empire is gone and will never return. Do you think the Allies would stand by and allow it's rebirth?"

"Right now? No, but the situation can change."

Conrad chuckled. "It would need to change quite a lot."

"Yes." She took a sip of tea and ate a bit of cake.

"And you really expect the world to change that much?"

"I do, just as soon as the financial crisis hits and all the world's economies begin to collapse."

He blinked several times in rapid succession. "What?"

"A financial crisis such as this world has never seen is looming, and with all the international trade and reliance on colonial and foreign markets all the world's economies are hopelessly intertwined. When one falls into crisis it will have a ripple effect on all the others. When this takes place, it will be a time of opportunity for us."

"But things are getting better," Conrad objected. "We are finally recovering from the war. Unemployment is down, the standard of living is rising, production is up, sales are up, and more people are investing is new businesses than ever before! The financial markets have been rising steadily and there is no reason to think that won't continue!"

She smiled at him. "And where exactly has all this wonderful prosperity come from?"

His brow furrowed. "I don't know what you mean."

"The economic situation has improved some, but it's not due to our own productivity or a sudden rise in demand for consumer goods. It's the result of loans from American banks. The American economy is soaring right now, the other Great Powers are all in debt to them, and they are so flush with cash they are looking for investment opportunities all over the globe. They believe that if they loan the successor states money they'll be able to shape our economy and trade practices for years to come. In their eyes, we look like a good investment."

Conrad slowly nodded. "That is a very… interesting view of the situation. I am surprised you know so much about economics, fräulein."

"I like to read the financial section in the paper." _I also studied finance and business economics at Todai._

"Well you shouldn't think reading a few articles makes you an expert. I happen to be the president and primary stockholder in the largest bank in Prussia. While it's true we are receiving large loans from America, that's nothing to be concerned about."

"Well not until the American economy fails and those banks all call in their loans at the exact same time."

Conrad chuckled. "America is the richest country in the world right now, they may well be the richest to have ever existed. Given their dominance of the financial markets, their production capacity, and their control of so much foreign debt the kind of collapse you're talking about is simply not possible. Such things could occur in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, but not now, not with a modern industrial economy. Just look at how much stress the Empire's economy was forced to endure, and it remained functioning to the very end. If the Great War could not bring on an economic collapse what could?"

She shrugged. "The same thing that usually does it, a lack of consumer confidence. America is suffering from overproduction and overvaluation of their companies. Stock prices will continue to rise to unrealistic heights until some people finally get nervous and decides to pull out of the market. The moment the valuations begin to slide there will be a panic, mass sell offs, and the stock values will plummet. This is the normal pattern of every boom market, it happened with the Dutch tulip boom of the seventeenth century and will happen again."

Conrad shook his head. "Fräulein, that was in pre-modern times. That sort of collapse is impossible now. Modern banks and financial institutions are too sophisticated and there is too much information available for such a thing to occur in the modern world. All the financial experts everywhere are in agreement that the American economy will continue to expand for at least another decade, if not indefinitely."

"We'll see," she had some more cake. It was really good.

"Fräulein Degurechaff, if your hopes for the future lie in America falling apart then you really are tilting at windmills. That is the whole reason I asked you to come here today."

"Good, I was wondering."

"It so happens that I and a number of other gentlemen are supporters of the Nationalist Party. We provide them funds and, naturally, have quite a lot of influence with their leadership."

"Naturally."

"Chancellor Ludwig has been having some trouble with the Social Democrats. They're raising all sorts of unreasonable demands such as a minimum wage, a forty-hour work week, and legal protection for strikers. It's nothing but damn bolshevism! As soon as we get people working again they thank us by wanting to not work!"

"Management and labor always have issues, it's only natural."

Tanya did have some sympathies for his point of view. In her previous incarnation, she'd been devoted to making herself invaluable to the corporation she'd worked for. She'd done that mostly by weeding out incompetent and lazy employees. In that life, she had always identified with those in charge and had scant sympathy for labor.

In this life though she drew almost all her support from veterans and the working class. The affluent and the middle class mostly voted for the Nationalists.

"The Centrists have been pushing us to grant more privileges to the Apostolic Church, but most of our members are Reformist. We don't want to offend our supporters, but the Centrists are threatening to go over to the Social Democrats if we don't give in. Together they'd have a majority in Parlament."

Tanya nodded. "I've heard about it of course. Isn't the whole point of democracy compromise, though? If you want them to support you, you should negotiate."

"But we brought them into a coalition government," Conrad objected. "They should be grateful to us!"

She grinned. "And did you do that out of the goodness of your hearts or because you wanted something in return?"

"Their demands are unreasonable, giving into them would lose us votes in the next election."

"Then tell them no and let them go over to the SDP. It's not like they can actually do anything. The Chancellor has his veto and they don't have the two thirds majority to override it."

"But they'll have enough votes to block us from passing any legislation."

Tanya shrugged. "Which leads back to negotiation. If you lack the power to force someone to do your bidding, then you have to try and make a deal with them."

"The chancellor thinks there might be another option. Many of the Centrist deputies are veterans. If you would join us, it might be enough to keep them from breaking up the coalition."

"You want the NUP to join your government?"

Conrad shook his head. "No, what we have in mind is that you resign from your party and join the Nationalists. Chancellor Ludwig is ready to create a brand-new cabinet position for you, Secretary of Veteran Affairs. The position will come with a significant increase in salary, and of course, being a member of the ruling party will open all sorts of new opportunities for you. With your name I don't doubt you could be one of the leaders of the party in time. Both the chancellor and President Schumer are eager to have you on our side."

The offer caught her by surprise. When she'd received the request to meet with Weilburg, she'd assumed it would be so he could offer her a donation in exchange for the NUP's support. That they would ask her to abandon her party to join them hadn't occurred to her.

"I was the one who founded the NUP, it's mine. I'm its leader and every single person who's joined it has done so because they believe in my vision of the future."

"Please forgive me for saying this, fräulein, but your party will never be anything more than a curiosity. The people who vote for it aren't doing so because they believe in your ideals, they are doing it because of you. They love _you_ Fräulein, their heroic White Silver, who fought for the Empire even as a child and gave up so much for it. They are drawn to you and want to see you succeed, but so long as you talk about impossibilities you will never achieve real political power. If, on the other hand, you join the Nationalist Party and follow the party line, there is no limit to how high you might rise."

She finished her tea and put the cup down. "A good commander doesn't abandon her troops to save herself. I'll have to decline your offer, Herr Weilburg. Besides, I suspect your Nationalists won't adapt well when the storm hits."

"Are you sure, fräulein? If you give up this opportunity I can't guarantee it will ever come again."

"I am sure. I intend to make the NUP everything I believe in. Someday, we'll achieve great things. We'll need help along the way. When the time comes that you want to support us you'll be welcome."

Conrad rolled his eyes. "You mean when the Americans go broke?"

She nodded.

"Well, if the day comes in my lifetime perhaps I will pay you a visit. But truthfully, I think the Second Coming more likely."

She stiffened. "Don't place any bets. Good day, Herr Weilburg."

XXX

 **June 1, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

It was inauguration day. At twelve, noon she would become President and a new era would begin. A motorcade of fifteen cars was taking them to the Reichsplatz and the Chancellery where the ceremony would take place. Conrad was travelling in the sixth or seventh car. He would attend, but he would be kept in the second row where he would be less noticeable.

On the sidewalks were large, enthusiastic crowds waving little party flags. With her coming to power many people had hope for the first time since the Depression began. Tanya knew that if the people had known her true plans they would have turned on her and called her a monster. She was going to change the world.

For better and worse.


	6. The Oath

**April 24, Unified Year 1938**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The results of yesterday's elections were the lead story in the Standard.

 **Communist - 70**

 **National Union - 68**

 **Social Democrat – 14**

 **Centrist – 10**

 **Black Soil – 4**

 **Nationalist - 4**

Levi, the leader of the communists, was already demanding he be appointed Chancellor. He promised his party would block any legislation from passing until he was.

She snorted a laugh. "How is that any different from always?"

The communists were a party of obstructionists. They spent their time in the Parlament making speeches about how the government was betraying the workers and licking the boots of the rich. Even though they were elected representatives they refused to acknowledge the government as legitimate. In every vote, all the communists would vote 'no.' Even when the Social Democrats tried to push through some worker relief legislation. The communist philosophy was that the best thing for the workers would be for them to take control and establish a 'workers' paradise' like the Rus had. So, they would not cooperate with any political party, regardless of whether or not the law was pro-labor. Their only agenda was to seize power. A year and a half ago that has seemed impossible; the communists had been a fringe element that only appealed to the most desperate and extreme voters. The majority of the working class had gone with the Social Democrats.

Then, on February 3rd of last year, Black Wednesday, the American stock market had crashed. The stocks being traded had lost about 90% of their value. Roughly sixteen billion American dollars of wealth simply vanished in one day. The American president McPherson had issued a statement calling for calm. He called the crash a 'market adjustment' and assured people that there was no reason to be alarmed. He had absolute certainty that the private sector would adjust to changes and expected the stock prices would rise again shortly. He also stated that the government would not interfere with the market and would leave businesses a free hand.

Businesses failed and people lost their jobs. The unemployed could not afford to buy products; which led to more businesses failing and more people becoming unemployed. Along with the overproduction of factory goods there had also been an overabundance of wheat and other agricultural products. This had driven the price down and led to many farms also failing. As the panic spread there were runs on banks, most banks could not produce enough cash to cover the accounts being withdrawn. The banks had to declare bankruptcy, and any customers who had been unable to withdraw their money in time lost everything. And, of course, those banks that survived had to keep large reserves of cash on hand to maintain the confidence of their customers and avoid a run. This meant credit dried up. Business loans, mortgages, and investment capitol were soon impossible to acquire. So, people could not buy homes, start new businesses, or get the money needed to keep struggling businesses from collapsing. It was a vicious cycle. Soon the wealthiest country in the world was facing massive unemployment and business failure. And as America was not a country that believed in socialism or 'handouts' the people who lost their jobs and homes became completely destitute, struggling just to survive in a country overflowing with food, shiny cars, and beautiful clothes.

It was not long before the American banks that had lent so much money overseas began to call in their loans. Refusing repayment was not an option. In Prussia, the result was many companies suddenly collapsing and many hardworking, honest, men and women losing their jobs without warning. Almost overnight, the outlook in Prussia had gone from sunny to pitch black.

A couple of months later President McPherson, under mounting pressure to do something, had signed the Smith-Howard Tariff. The assumption was by making foreign goods more expensive it would help generate sales in his home country. This was a miscalculation. Foreign nations, especially the Republic and the Allied Kingdom retaliated with tariffs of their own on American products. The whole system of international trade was breaking down. With their own loans being called in, and the loss of American markets, most nations began to see their economies fail.

Representatives from Prussia, Bavaria, Austria, and the other successor states asked the Great Powers for a temporary suspension of the reparation payments. The Allies said no and told them to keep paying.

Representatives from the Republic, the Allied Kingdom, and the Entente Alliance asked President McPherson for a temporary suspension of payment of the war loans. McPherson said no and told them to keep paying.

And so, the whole world began to fall apart.

XXX

There was a knock on the apartment door.

"I'll get it!" Viktoriya said and hurried to answer. She wasn't wearing her party uniform, but the maid outfit Tanya had bought her. Of course, Tanya didn't think of or treat Viktoriya like a maid. The girl was an important member of the NUP and a dear friend who Tanya allowed to live with her.

It was just that Viktoriya was too adorable in it.

The girl opened the door to reveal a red faced and slightly panting Conrad Weilburg. "I'm here to see Fräulein Degurechaff."

"Herr Weilburg?" The man nodded. "She's waiting for you."

Viktoriya led him to the dining room where Tanya was already seated. There was a pot of fresh coffee and a pair of mugs.

"Herr Weilburg," Tanya said. "It's so nice to see you again. Are you here to discuss the Second Coming?"

The man flinched and dug a finger into his collar. "Thank you for agreeing to see me at such short notice, Fräulein Degurechaff. We could have met in my home, I would have been more than happy to send my driver for you."

"Well, since you were the one asking for this meeting I thought it only proper I be your host. It's not a palace, but I'm rather proud of my home. It's certainly a lot bigger than my previous one." Tanya motioned to the seat across from her. "Would you like some coffee?"

Tanya motioned for Viktoriya to leave and filled his cup up herself. She then sat back and sipped from her own cup as he dumped in some sugar and clanged a spoon about.

"I always like my coffee black. I like that bite it has and pushes your eyes wide open."

He nodded absently, took a quick sip, and then put his cup down on the table. "Fräulein, we have important matters to discuss."

"Do we?" Tanya asked with a blank expression. "I wasn't aware of any. Your phone call this morning took me by surprise." That was true. She'd expected him to reach out to her weeks ago.

Weilburg pointed to the newspaper she'd been reading. "You can see the results of the election. The people have gone mad! They actually want the communists to take over here as they did in the Russy lands."

"If people are going mad can you really blame them? Do you know how much I paid for this newspaper? Forty marks. A year and a half ago it cost ten pfennigs. Money is becoming worthless. Even the people lucky enough to still have work can hardly afford to eat and keep a roof over their heads."

"I know all about the inflation," he said irritably. "Saving accounts have become worthless, as have all the loans and mortgages we made before these problems started. We have no gold or silver reserves; the Allies require all precious metals be included in the reparations. Since the mark isn't backed by gold or silver there is no way to regulate its value."

"Its value reflects the public's confidence in the government that issues it."

"We are not to blame for any of this! We are in this mess because of the Americans and the other Allies!"

Tanya took a slow, deliberate sip of coffee. "Well, they're certainly the main cause, but I'm afraid the government is going to have to take some of the blame. You could have taken action and at least alleviated some of the problems."

Weilburg narrowed his eyes. "How? By nationalizing the factories and banks the way the reds want? Seize all the private property of the wealthy and give it all away to the poor? If that is what you believe faulting, then I think I should go."

Tanya chuckled. "I am no communist. I believe in competition and allowing people to reap the rewards of their efforts. However, you could have put some relief efforts into effect. Started some public works projects to provide some jobs, set up a state welfare program to keep people from losing everything, offered public housing to families who were left homeless, the government could have done something."

"That's what the socialists wanted, to give everyone a hand out and turn us into a welfare state! It's not our responsibility to take care of everyone. People need to work hard and take care of themselves! Not look to the government to make their lives easy."

"We aren't in this situation because people don't want to work. Come with me Herr Weilburg, I'll take you by a soup kitchen. Yell out you have work for some ditch diggers and you'll have a thousand men fighting each just to break their backs shoveling dirt."

"I still say it wasn't our place to give everyone charity. Businesses need to be the ones to give people work, not the government."

Tanya took the paper and slid it to Weilburg. She tapped the article with the election results. "And we can all see how well that worked for you."

He scowled at it. "As I said, the public has gone mad."

"Well, when the world around you stops making sense the only rational thing left to do is go mad."

Weilburg shook his head. "Fräulein, I did not come here for a philosophical debate. Our country is in the greatest danger it has been in since the end of the Great War. The communists are everywhere! Causing strikes! Sabotaging factories! Attacking people in the streets! The country is falling into chaos! We need a strong voice to unite the people and restore order!"

She sipped at her coffee some more. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Chancellor Ludwig has already resigned his office, this will be announced later today. I offer you the chancellorship and the chance to form a new government, I am sure the people would rally behind the White Silver and unite against the communist horde."

"You're offering me the position of chancellor? I didn't realize you were president of the republic, Herr Weilburg. Congratulations on your election."

"I have already spoken with President Schumer and he is in full agreement with me. You told me once that you were still a soldier. Well it is a soldier's duty to fight for and defend the people and the nation. Your country needs you now more than ever."

"Please don't try and lecture me about duty," Tanya said sternly. "I know more about it than someone like you ever could."

"Of… of course, I would never suggest otherwise. Does this mean you will accept my offer?"

"That depends," Tanya set her cup down and folded her hands before her face. "My party doesn't have a majority in Parlament. It would have to be a coalition with the Nationalists and the Social Democrats."

Weilburg shook his head. "No, not with the Social Democrats. We don't trust them, they're Bolsheviks who just have better manners."

 _But you trust me though,_ Tanya thought with amusement.

"We've sent some feelers out to the Centrists and to Black Soil. They don't want to see a Red take over any more than we do. They would agree to support us in exchange for creating some farm subsidies and granting some minor rights to the Apostolic clergy. All together we would command a majority in Parlament. Under your leadership, we can pull ourselves back from the brink."

"A government made up of imperialists, financiers, farmers, and religious zealots doesn't sound terribly stable. Are you sure they'll follow me when I start implementing National Unionist policies?"

"Ah, as to policies, we naturally want to restore calm and reestablish order. The best way to do that is to not introduce radical changes into a situation that is already so volatile."

"In other words, do nothing and somehow how hope things will get better? That's what the Nationalists have been doing since the crisis began. Now we are on the verge of revolution and they have four seats left. And you expect me to do the same?"

"Fräulein, I offer you the chance to save your country from disaster and to be its greatest hero!"

"I'm already a hero, I don't need you for that. And as to saving my country I already have ideas about how to do that."

"You can have real power to-"

"Do nothing," she cut him off. "You aren't offering me power. What you're offering is for me to be the one they blame when this whole rotten mess comes crashing down! Letting the companies and the people with power run things however they like is how we got where we are now! It's going to take a lot more that hopes and prayers to get us out of this Depression, it's going to take massive government intervention and some radical changes to the status quo. And I'll tell you right now you and your friends won't like some of them. But if a foul-tasting medicine will save you from death, you hold your nose and choke it down!"

Weilburg's face paled. "Fräulein, you begin to sound like a communist yourself!"

"I'm not. Communism doesn't work. When you tell everyone they're going to be treated the same no matter what you kill entrepreneurship and the individual drive to excel. I want to protect business and the ability for people to do great things. But these are dire times and they demand extreme solutions. If I accept the chancellorship I need carte blanche to run things as I see fit."

Weilburg violently shook his head. "No. Absolutely not! We want you in charge to save us from such upheavals! The last thing we want is radical change!"

"Open your eyes and look around. You've got that whether you want it or not. The only question is if the changes are for the better or worse. If all you want is a puppet to tell people everything is fine, find someone else. If you want a real leader who can save this country then here I am. But understand I am going to lead, you and your friends can help me, but you won't be in charge."

Weilburg rose to his feet. "I truly believed you to be a patriot, but it seems you're just another radical who wants to tear everything down."

Tanya shrugged. "When the structure of the house is rotted the only thing to do is tear it down to the foundation and start over."

"Good day fräulein, I think our business is concluded."

"For now," Tanya said. "But you'll be back Weilburg. When things are even blacker than they are now and you're ready to do as I tell you."

He barked a laugh. "Such a day will come only in your dreams!"

XXX

 **June 1, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

It was noon. Tanya Degurechaff was standing on the steps of the Chancellery. Viktoriya was at her side, a radiant smile on her face. Erich von Rerugen, Matheus Johan Weiss, and Hans von Zettour were right behind her where all the world could see. Conrad Weilburg was somewhere among the party functionaries, out of sight as she'd ordered.

Chief Judge Reinsdorf held out the Holy Book. "Tanya Degurechaff, are you ready to take the oath of office?"

"I am."

"Then please raise your right hand and place your left upon the Holy Book."

Tanya did not like having to swear using a religious text, but the ceremony required it. Gritting her teeth, she did as she was instructed.

"Please repeat after me; 'I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the Prussian Republic. That I shall act at all times with honor and true justice in dispensing my duties. To the best of my abilities, I shall protect and defend the constitution, people, and nation entrusted to me. In God's name'"

Tanya spoke. "I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the Prussian Republic. That I shall act at all times with honor and true justice in dispensing my duties. To the best of my abilities, I shall protect and defend the constitution, people, and nation entrusted to me." She drew in a deep breath. "In God's name."

She more than half expected to feel time stop, and to hear Being X mock her.

Instead Judge Reinsdorf offered her his hand. "Congratulations, Fräulein President."

Her friends all congratulated her. The onlooking crowd cheered. Tanya allowed herself to enjoy the moment just a little. There was a lot of work to do, and much of it would not be pleasant.

XXX

That evening, the NUP celebrated her inauguration with a special parade. As Tanya stood in a Chancellery balcony, five thousand of her followers marched past as she saluted them. They carried torches with them. As they went by, torches held aloft, boots slamming down in perfect unison, the sight was somehow both inspiring and yet… foreboding.

Viktoriya was also in the balcony, watching her precious leader. As the torches went past light and shadows danced over Tanya, and just for a moment, just for a heartbeat, the shadows played a trick. Tanya eyes were ablaze and she was cloaked in darkness. For that one instant, Viktoriya thought she looked like a demon.


	7. The first meeting

**June 2, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

They were meeting in one of the conference rooms within the Chancellery. Tanya was seated at the head of the table. With her was the new government. Erich von Rerugen was Chancellor, Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakova was Foreign Minister, Hans von Zettour was Defense Minister as well as Chief of Staff of the Prussian Army, Adam Zetzler was Secretary of the Economy, Matheus Johan Weiss was Secretary of Education, and Johan von Metternich was Secretary of Agriculture. Everyone at the table was wearing a uniform and was a member of the NUP. General Zettour's was forest green, the others field grey.

The fact that Tanya was presiding over the meeting was a bit unusual. That was because under the constitution the president only had two powers, she could bring charges of corruption against a member of Parlament and demand a vote of expulsion. And more importantly, she could appoint and dismiss the chancellor of the republic. The politicians who had rushed to put together their constitution had decided to make the chancellor answerable to the president rather that to Parlament. They did that as a tiny reproach to the Francois Republic, where the Premiere could be appointed or dismissed by a majority vote of the Upper Chamber. This made their governments unstable; some Premieres remained in office for a matter of weeks, sometimes mere days. The idea had been the President would be elected by the nation to act as a sort of distant guardian. He would only intervene when the situation warranted it, and otherwise not be directly involved with the business of running the country. That was what the chancellor's responsibility.

President Schumer had behaved that way. He had appointed a total of three chancellors (all from his own party even when they were the minority) and spent most of his time out of the public eye.

Tanya had no intention of being a figurehead. She was in charge and she was going to run things the way **she** saw fit. Her authority came not only from her office as president, but also from her position as Leader of the NUP. When she had originally founded her party, she had established the 'leadership principle.' The idea that the designated leader had both the absolute authority and responsibility to make the necessary decisions. There would be advisors of course, but one person would make the decision and all the subordinates were expected to follow orders. There were no votes to decide policy. The National Union Party was run like an army or a corporation. Tanya would listen to the people she trusted, but she would make the final decisions. And woe unto anyone who tried to challenge her.

"Yesterday was wonderful," Tanya told them. "But now it's time to get down to business. Zetzler, why don't you begin?"

The man nodded. Back during the Great War he'd been a colonel in the Logistics Section of the army. He'd helped coordinate production on the home front and helped to keep all the armies supplied on all the different fronts.

"We are on the verge of bankruptcy. The mark is essentially worthless. As of this morning, the exchange rate with the American dollar is six thousand to one. This means that we are effectively barred from buying foreign goods. The only exception being in the other countries that were once part of the Empire."

"Because their money is just as worthless as ours," Tanya grunted.

"That's right. Of course, this also means our products cheaper for others to purchase. Unfortunately, given the worldwide situation, overall sales to foreign markets have still dropped by about sixty-five percent. The shortage of imports, particularly oil, is going to become even more drastic. With so much unemployment and business failures tax revenue has also seen a huge decline. And since the reparation payments remain the same they take a bigger percentage of the budget. Even four years ago, when our economy was expanding, they represented forty percent of the annual budget. This year we estimate the reparations will take up seventy-six percent."

"So, we're supposed to provide some sort of public works program, help launch new businesses, rebuild our military, fund new technologies, fix our crumbling infrastructure, and provide all the expected public services with less than a quarter of the money we should have?"

"That is the situation," Zetzler confirmed.

"Wonderful, maybe I'll turn some water into wine while I'm at it." Tanya looked at Hans von Zettour. "I don't suppose you have any good news for me?"

Zettour shook his head. By nature, he was usually a very serious and solemn individual. At the moment, he looked as though he were about to attend his best friend's funeral.

"I know you are aware of the military restrictions placed on use by the Treaty of Orleans; limit of army personnel to twenty-five thousand individuals, limit of twenty-four panzers or self-propelled artillery pieces, limit of twenty-four single engine planes, bombers are forbidden, limit of seventy-two artillery pieces, none to exceed the caliber of seventy-five mm, limit of one hundred machine guns, limit of one hundred mortars, naval restrictions of one cruiser and five destroyers or destroyer escorts, submarines are forbidden, mines are forbidden, and of course, all mages are forbidden to perform military service, and the manufacture of computations jewels is forbidden."

Tanya gritted her teeth. "It's not even a modern army anymore! If we had to fight Dacia we'd lose! The Rus could overrun us in a day!"

Zettour nodded. "Believe it or not it could have been even worse."

"How?!"

"The Republic wanted to deny us even having a general staff. The other Allies thought that went a bit too far though."

Tanya barked a laugh. "Like it would matter! We could have Alexander, Caesar, and Napoleon commanding and it still wouldn't make a difference!"

"We aren't even as strong as the treaty limits allow. When I was Chief of Staff I recommended we make non-specialist enlistments one year long. I also wanted army maneuvers every Spring and Fall. My intention was to build up as large a reserve of trained young men as possible, so if the day came we could expand we would have a larger pool of men to draw on. I also wanted us to continue to invest in new models of panzers and airplanes, so that our equipment could remain modern."

"But the Nationalists thought that would be a waste of money."

"Yes, which is why I resigned. Since then, Schumer and his government have allowed our military to atrophy. I've checked the rolls, we have less that six thousand men under arms now. The enlistments are for ten years. There has been virtually no training, the army hasn't even performed maneuvers in the last three years. Our panzers, fighters, and navy have been allowed to sit and rust because there is no fuel for them. There are shortages in everything from blankets to ammunition. To be honest, our soldiers are so poorly trained and equipped I cannot guarantee we could even put down a communist revolt. The situation is that bad."

"That's absolutely criminal! At least when the Allies crippled us it made sense! They were our enemies, of course they wanted to ruin us and make sure we would never be a threat again. But Schumer and his bunch were supposed to be the protectors of our country! They should have done everything they could to keep us strong! I ought to charge him and all of his cronies with treason!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Rerugen inserted. "Levi and he communists are already saying you intend to overthrow the government. They would call that proof you mean to silence all your political opposition."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Pot meet kettle."

Everyone at the table stared back at her in confusion. That saying had come from a different life and a different world.

"I mean Levi saying anyone else is trying to overthrow the government is pretty damn ironic given what the communists preach."

"Nevertheless," Rerugen continued. "They wouldn't be the only ones to see it that way. A lot of people don't trust you."

 _A lot of people have common sense._ "I have no intention of overthrowing the government… not unless I am absolutely forced to." She allowed herself a little bit of a smile as she said that.

"What about the banker and his bunch?" Weiss asked. "Whatever Schumer and the Nationalists did they were the ones pulling the strings."

She waved that away. "Don't worry about Conrad and his friends. I'll be putting them in their place soon." She turned her focus back to Zettour. "Open up the recruitment centers and bring our numbers up to the treaty limits. Not only will that strengthen the military, but every soldier in uniform is one less unemployed mouth to feed."

"But we will need to feed them," Zetzler objected. "And house, equip, and pay them. We are not in the position to take on such an expenditure."

"We will," Tanya said firmly. "And this is just the start. I intend to launch a re-armament program like nothing this world has ever seen before. We'll have a conscript army again, one trained to the same level as the Imperial Army. All our equipment will be modernized, and I intend to start several new research programs to develop brand new weapon systems. First here in Prussia, but eventually in all the successor states, I intend to create a new, modern Imperial Army that no force on Earth will be able to stand against!"

Everyone nodded, they all shared the same goal. They all wanted to restore the Empire with an army strong enough to keep it safe. Zetzler was the only one who looked a bit concerned.

"That all sounds wonderful, my leader, but also very expensive."

"Those are long term plans, for after we've pulled ourselves out of this depression. But right now, getting the army back up to strength will do."

"Ah, speaking of that," Viktoriya pulled out a piece of paper. "I received this from the British ambassador this morning. It's a letter from the Francois Republic. The Republic refuses to recognize your government and has recalled their ambassador back to Parisee." Viktoriya fidgeted. "They still consider you a war criminal and warn that any violation of the terms of the Treaty of Orleans will be met with sanctions and possible armed intervention. The British ambassador informed me that both his government and the government of the Entente Alliance were associating themselves with the note."

"Well, that's hardly a surprise," Tanya stated. "What about the Americans? Are they ganging up on me too?"

Viktoriya shook her head. "They weren't mentioned, and I haven't met with ambassador Kennedy yet."

"Well that's interesting," Tanya murmured.

Almost as soon as the Great War had ended and the Empire been dissolved the Allies had started to go their separate ways. The United States had been the major creditor to all the other allies. They had agreed not to take any war reparations, allowing the other states who'd suffered far greater material loss to receive all of them. The Americans were satisfied with having their massive loans repaid. Following the war, they had largely withdrawn from European affairs.

The Russy Federation had almost immediately defaulted on their loans and declared them to be the capitalists' attempt to claim the blood and sweat of the workers. Comrade Vorshilov had isolated his country and focused instead on building an ideal workers' paradise. Nine years of purges, gulags, treason trials, re-education camps, and funding revolutions all over the globe had left the Rus a rogue nation feared and distrusted by everyone.

The Entente Alliance had annexed all the territory east of the Oresund Strait and were more or less satisfied with that. These days they were a lot more worried about the common border they shared with the Rus.

The Allied Kingdom was focused on its empire and simply wanted to maintain the balance of power. There had actually been some talk from them that the peace treaty might have gone too far. They thought leaving a rump Empire intact might have been a good idea. It would have acted as a counter balance to the Rus. The Russy Federation was beginning to grow more aggressive and expansionist. The broken, bankrupt, and disarmed pieces of the Empire weren't going to deter the Rus from starting a new Great War. They instead made a tempting target. There were hints the British _might_ have been open to adjusting the treaty terms. But there was just one problem.

The Francois Republic were absolutely determined the Empire would never rise again. During the war their homeland had been occupied and devastated worse than any other country. During the negotiations with the other allies they'd been the ones demanding the harshest terms. The time since had done nothing to soften their feelings. Two years after the peace treaty was signed they'd used a late payment of reparations as a pretext to occupy Rhineland. They were still there; bleeding it for every pfennig they could and treating it like a colony. Their occupation was a clear violation of the peace treaty, but no one cared. It was a warning to the other successor states and deeply resented by all the people of the Empire. The Republic was their main and absolute enemy.

Tanya was going to annihilate them!

Eventually.

"Viktoriya, please go and talk to ambassador Kennedy and tell him I would like to pay a state visit to their president as soon as possible."

Viktoriya's eyes brows leapt up. "You want to visit America?"

Tanya nodded. "That's right, one democratically elected president paying respects to another. At the very least it's a nice gesture, and who knows? Maybe we can have a pleasant chat over tea or something."

"I'm not sure you should do that now." Rerugen objected. "There are strikes and protests going on all over the country. The communists are doing everything they can to destabilize things."

She frowned. "The communists need to be reined in, they have been getting away with this nonsense for much too long. I'll appoint new police chiefs here in Berun and the other cities and explain to them they need to be tougher on the reds."

"You can't do that."

"What? Why not?"

"Because," Rerugen explained. "According to the constitution, city officials have to either be elected to office or appointed by the local Bürgermeister. The national government isn't permitted to interfere."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm president and I can't even decide who runs the police?"

"Well not unless you want to violate the constitution, and if you do not only the communists but the other parties are going to scream about it."

Tanya sighed with frustration. "It's way too soon. I'm not going to do anything illegal yet."

"Yet?" Rerugen echoed.

She thought for a moment. "Tell me something, does the constitution say anything about creating a national police force? One that will have authority all over Prussia?"

"Well, the constitution does allow the government to create new agencies to serve the public and carry out legislation."

Tanya smiled. "Okay, that's what we'll do then. A police force that will be staffed completely with good, loyal National Union men who will know just how to deal with the communists. And I already know exactly who I want in charge. We'll call them the secret state police, Gestapo for short. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Even if you create a new national police force they will still have to follow the law and use the same court system."

"Of course they will," Tanya agreed. "They won't break the law. Though they made need to bend it a little, especially where the communists are concerned. Do you think anyone will care if we're a little rough with them?"

"They're the enemy," Weiss said. "They want to betray the Fatherland and sell it to the Rus. It's our duty to protect the country from them."

"In extreme times, extreme measures are warranted." Zettour said.

"That is true," Rerugen admitted. "So long as they act within the limits of the law, I don't suppose there's a real issue."

"Good, and while we're at it, we may as well tap all their phone lines and bug their offices and homes." Tanya said.

"We would need a court order for each act of surveillance," Rerugen noted.

She thought for a moment. "Do I get to appoint judges?"

Rerugen hesitated. "Not to the district courts, however as chancellor one of my duties is to make appointments to any openings on the upper circuit."

Tanya nodded. "I'll draw up a list of candidates. Next, I want to hear about the problems with the Junker estates…"

That first meeting continued for a few hours as Tanya laid the foundation for what was to come.


	8. A deal

**June 3, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Tanya was pinning the rank badges of a colonel onto the burly man's collar. When she'd been a Japanese salaryman she'd seen that whenever possible, a superior would make a production of giving a subordinate a promotion. The bigger the promotion the more ceremony usually accompanied it. It tended to give the person receiving the promotion a stronger sense of personal obligation to their superior, and often motivated them to work that much harder. It was always a good idea to try and give your subordinates a personal obligation.

As soon as she had pinned them on she took a step back and saluted him. "Congratulations, Colonel Gunter! Along with the party rank of colonel you will also be the Director of the Secret State Police. I know you won't disappoint me."

He returned the salute. "Thank you, my Leader. Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"While I am deeply grateful for this promotion and for the trust you are placing in me, I don't believe I can do this job! I was never a detective or officer! All I ever was, was an MP and a cop who knew how to knock heads! I'd be more than happy to join this new police force as a sergeant or even a lieutenant, but I can't be in charge of it!"

She patted his shoulder and spoke in a soothing tone. "No Gunter, you are _exactly_ he man I need for this position. You served faithfully during the entire war, you were in Prague during the Bohemian revolts. You saw the absolute worst of it when our own people turned on us. You've fought the reds when they tried to break up our party meetings and our rallies. You fought the enemy in the streets just as hard as you fought them in the trenches. You are ferocious and loyal and I know you won't refuse to do the things that have to get done, no matter how dirty they may be."

Hans Gunter nodded. "Yes, my Leader, all that is true. It's why I'd be happy to serve leading a squad or a company. But I can't run a whole police force!"

"Gunter, during the war I led troops as a second lieutenant, a major, a colonel, and as a brigadier general. The principles of leadership don't change. The same way you lead a squad is the same way you lead a battalion or a division. The only difference is who you give your orders to. Of course, you don't get to be as 'hands on' as you would like as your rise up the chain of command, but you still need to figure out who can do the job and who can't and keep a close enough eye on them to make sure things run properly."

"But I-"

"This police force isn't going to deal with regular criminals. That's not why I created it. Your task is to deal with all the traitors and enemies who want to stab us in the back. You will be the first line of defense against all our internal enemies. I need a man who has the absolute commitment to root out and destroy all our hidden enemies no matter who they are! I need a man with iron will and total loyalty! A man who does not flinch at carrying out his orders no matter what they might be! A man who isn't afraid to get blood and shit on his hands if it means he keeps our people safe at night! Tell me, are you this man, Gunter?"

The former sergeant sucked in a breath and snapped to rigid attention. "Yes, Leader!"

She nodded. "Start to put your organization together, place men you trust in the positions of authority. Remember, loyalty and a strong stomach are what I need most. Those with brilliant minds but weak hearts won't do."

Gunter smiled. For the first time since arriving to receive his promotion he looked excited. "I understand, Leader. I promise that I'll get just the right men for this work."

XXX

 **June 21, Unified Year 1940**

 **Washington D.C., United States of America**

Washington in the summertime was miserable. It was ninety degrees Fahrenheit and so muggy she would begin to sweat if she took more than five steps. The meeting could have at least been held indoors, where she could have enjoyed the air conditioning. But no, President MacPherson had decided to host her in the rose garden. It reminded her of Conrad's palatial estate back home. _What is it with powerful men and roses?_

Miserable or not, Tanya understood she was lucky to have gotten this meeting at all. Prussia was the largest of the successor states, representing about a quarter of the old empire's territory. But they were a very minor player on the world stage while the United States, despite its problems, remained the strongest. MacPherson was quite busy, dealing not only with the economic crisis, but also with an upcoming election in November. If he had declined to meet with her it would have been understandable and there'd have been nothing Tanya could do about it. Beggars could not be choosers.

The way she had come to this meeting had been a perfect example of just what a poor position she was in. Traditionally, when heads of state traveled to foreign nations for diplomatic visits, they went on board one of their nation's warships. She could have come here on board her country's lone cruiser, the PRS Königsberg. Instead, she had been a passenger on the American naval destroyer USS Birmingham. It had been a bit humiliating, but she'd chosen to travel on a US warship for practical reasons. Though she would have made the journey through international waters, she would not have put it past the Republic to use their navy to seize her. It would be an international incident and an act of war, but the Republic might think they could get away with it. In much the same way no one really objected to their illegal occupation of Rhineland. But while the Republic might not think twice about seizing a Prussian warship, they wouldn't dare try any such thing with the Americans. So, Tanya had swallowed her pride and asked the Americans to transport her.

And that hadn't been the end of her humiliation. Back home she was almost never seen in public in anything but her party uniform. She had been a soldier for most of her life and felt completely at ease in military dress. At the moment, she was in a bright blue sundress and had on a ridiculous, wide brimmed hat that included cloth flowers. She'd visited the most popular salon in Washington and gotten her hair cut and put in the finger waves style that was all the rage with American women right now. The scars on her face had been covered up with make up as much as possible. They were impossible to hide completely, but the effort made them less conspicuous than normal. President MacPherson had four daughters, the youngest one was only a year older than her. Tanya had seen photographs of the girl and had deliberately altered her appearance to match.

Tanya felt uncomfortable looking so 'girly.' _Do people realize I am the personification of horror and despair?_ She sighed. _The things I do for my country._

After a short wait, President Donald MacPherson came out to join her. He was fifty-five, a devout Confirmationist, a wealthy capitalist whose family had made a fortune in railroads, he was a great admirer of men like Carnegie, Morgan, and Rockefeller, he had been the governor of Ohio, and had won the presidential election of '36 as the Republic Party's candidate. His slogan? 'The business of America is business!' He had promised to give entrepreneurs a free hand and to actively resist the liberal and socialist beliefs that he felt were threatening the American ideals of individualism and hard work. The American spirit that had made the country great would lead them into a bright and prosperous future.

When he'd been elected, America had been in the midst of boom times. They were the only major power whose lands were untouched by the Great War. They were world leaders in industry, agriculture, finance, and most technological fields. McPherson had seemed a perfect leader in those prosperous days. But when the Great Depression struck he'd refused to start any work programs or public welfare. He firmly believed those things were best left to individuals and that government interference would only make people dependent on federal handouts. So, except for passing a tariff that had helped kill off international trade, he'd done almost nothing.

Not surprisingly, the American public _hated_ him. He was blamed for the stock market crash and all the misery that had followed. All the papers drew caricatures of him as a miser hording his fortune inside the White House with beggars sitting just outside his door. Politically speaking, he was a dead man walking. The election was not until November, but it was already obvious that the Patriot Party candidate would win in a landslide. But that was for the future, what mattered to Tanya was the present.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, affairs of state."

She gave him one of those bright smiles normally reserved for the cameras. "I understand, Mr. President. As leaders of our countries we have to put the needs of our people first."

As he sat down a couple of servants placed tea and trays of pastries on the table. "Please, call me Donald, Miss Degurechaff. These days it's very rare for me to host a young lady. The damn papers would probably accuse me of something lurid."

There was bitterness in his tone. If the papers in America were anything like the Red Banner and other communist rags she could understand why. She gave him a sympathetic nod.

"People in power always get blamed for things, whether they are actually at fault or not. I sometimes think the main part of the job is to be the target and to spare others from all the insults and ridicule." She gave a wistful sigh. "I only wish politics could be more civil and polite."

He nodded eagerly. "I do too, but it's probably too much to hope for. Forgive me for saying this, Miss Degurechaff, but it amazes me that a woman so young could be President of her country. Here you would have to be at least thirty-five."

"In Prussia, if you are old enough to vote in the elections you are old enough to hold any political office."

He frowned. "It sounds very liberal."

She nodded. "We copied the idea from the Francois, it is the same in the Republic."

"Hmmm, do you know most of my advisors warned me to not meet with you? Ambassador Dubois was absolutely adamant about it. I swear I thought the man was going to have a heart attack right there in the Oval Office."

She giggled and gave a tiny, girlish nod. "I can guess what he told you; that I'm a war criminal, a murderer, a monster. To hear the Republicans tell it, I should have horns and a tail. Though if you have a cross that should be enough to drive me away."

MacPherson shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "He did bring up a few stories. He mentioned the city of Arene and-"

"Did he also mention the firebombing of Dresden? When about sixty thousand women and children burned alive?"

MacPherson swallowed and avoided her eye. That had happened three months before the end of the war, and American bombers and war mages had participated.

"Did he bring up the massacre of prisoners at Compiegne? The sinking of the hospital ship Princess Julia? The violation of the armistice they signed with my government?" Her voice and tone remained deliberately pleasant.

The American president was silent for a moment before answering. "No, I can't say he did."

"I'm not terribly surprised. The Allies always pictured us as monsters, while they were never ever in the wrong. During the war, I saw posters that depicted Imperial soldiers tossing babies into a cauldron. Other posters had them about to rape a group of nuns. I served on the front lines, and I can tell you we always followed the rules of war." _Mostly._ "Do you know what inscription every imperial soldier had on his or her belt buckle?"

He blinked. "I have no idea."

"'God is with us.'" She resisted the urge to scowl as she said those words. "We were never the monsters the Allies made us out to be. For that matter, weren't the Rus your good friends back then? Your propaganda liked to picture them as brave peasant soldiers fighting for freedom. How does that look to you now?"

His lips twisted. Like everywhere else, there was a communist party in the United States, funded and led by Moskva. In America it was still small, but growing.

"I do see your point, Miss Degurechaff. Things are not always as black and white as we would like to make them."

She sipped some tea. "So why did you agree to meet the Devil of the Rhine?"

"Well… to be honest I was very curious. There are, after all, many stories about you. The fact someone your age could be president of a country also intrigued me. Do you know I have a daughter who is about as old as you?"

"Her name is Jennifer, I believe?"

He nodded. "Yes, she's married to a lawyer and has two little girls."

"How wonderful! Could I meet them? I simply love children!"

"I'm afraid not, she lives out in California."

"That's a pity."

"Yes, it is. I still think of her as my baby. Do you know, Miss Degurechaff, you remind me of her."

 _Good, then all that time at the salon wasn't a complete waste._ "Thank you, I take that as a great compliment."

"Is it true you were fighting in the war at nine?"

"That's right, I volunteered and I was in service from the beginning to the very end."

He shook his head. "I simply can't imagine it. At that age, my girls weren't even allowed to go outside without their mother or another adult. Why would you volunteer to go to war at such an age?"

 _Because I wasn't born into a wealthy family and it was my best hope for a decent life._ "I did it out of love for my people and my Fatherland. It is the same reason why I became president, why I formed my political party. My country and my people are suffering, Mr. President."

"Donald."

"Donald. There are communists everywhere causing trouble. People are miserable and without hope. There are children and babies crying because they are hungry!" She wiped her left hand over her eye, pretending there were tears. "It breaks my heart! You can't imagine how it hurts me to see the people I love suffering! All I want is to help them!"

He nodded and offered her a handkerchief. She took it and dabbed at her eye.

"You have my sympathies, Miss Degurechaff. We have the same problem here. Go to any city and there are bread lines and soup kitchens and men looking for work. If it were something I could solve I would. But I can't even fix what's wrong in my country, never mind yours."

"But Mr.- Donald, there is something you could do that would make all the difference."

He shook his head. "I can't extend your country any foreign aid. I'm sorry, but I can't. My own party would be screaming at me if I did, never mind the Patriots."

"I understand, but there is still something else you could do that would help not only my country but many others as well."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked cautiously.

"All my country's wealth goes into reparations. There is nothing left to feed the poor and hungry! If we could only get the reparations suspended we could do so much good for those who need it! Especially the children!"

"But we don't receive any of the reparations. I'm afraid I can't help you."

"If you would agree to a suspension of the repayment of war loans, I'm sure the other allies would agree to it. This would help not only my country but all the successor states and the allies as well."

He shook his head. "No! Absolutely not! We need that money to keep things afloat. We already had to write off all the millions we lent to the Russy Federation. Doing the same with the other allies is impossible!"

"No one is suggesting you cancel the war loans, just a short moratorium would help. It might be enough to return prosperity and get all the countries in Europe working again. Wouldn't that also be good for America? They would all be able to afford more American things."

"You're not the first person to suggest this. The allies have been asking me to suspend the repayments for three years now." He looked unhappy. "A lot of the so-called experts think it might be a good idea, and that damn Sinclair wants to do it too."

Mitchell Sinclair was the Patriot Party nominee, and almost certainly the next President of the United States. The mere fact he thought a moratorium a good idea seemed to convince MacPherson it was a mistake. Even if Sinclair did decide to halt the repayments he would not take office until next March. And he might or might not insist on a halt on reparations as a condition.

Until she could stop all their money from going to their enemies there was little Tanya could do to start fixing the problems in Prussia. She desperately needed MacPherson to help her. She wracked her brain for something that might convince him.

"Oil!"

He blinked at her sudden outburst. "I beg your pardon?"

"Right now, my country purchases all our oil from the Ottoturk Empire. What if we agreed to purchase it exclusively from here instead? And not only Prussia, I am sure all the other countries that made up the Empire would also be happy to agree to import all their oil from America as well. Wouldn't that be a huge boost to your economy? And think of all the good will you would get from the governments in Europe! Plus, this might very well be the push that helps get people here working again!"

He paused and considered it. "We would have to have exclusive trade rights for at least five years, and not just in oil. We'd also want you to buy our wheat and other farm products."

"Agreed," she said instantly. Black Soil and the farmers back home would be upset, but it was a small price to pay. Besides, she already had an idea of what she could do for them. Technically, she didn't have the authority to negotiate treaties, but she was sure she could manage her way around that.

He gave a measured nod. "Please try some of the cake, it's quite good."


	9. A minor adjustment

Though both Tanya and President MacPherson had wanted to get the deal done as quickly as possible it had still taken another three weeks. MacPherson wanted to show the public he was bringing much needed business back to America and taking a more active role as a world leader trying. Tanya just wanted the reparations halted so she would have enough money to actually start making some changes back home. While she was forced to endure the outdoor sauna that was Washington she did not waste her time there. She had dinners and attended parties hosted by leading politicians of both sides. She got to meet a few celebrities including John Wayne and Gary Cooper. She visited the zoo and all the local monuments. She visited the orphanages, hospitals, soup kitchens, and shelters. Wherever she went in public there was always a crowd of photographers following her. They took a stream of pictures of her playing with children, talking with the unemployed and with veterans, feeding a deer, eating ice cream, dancing with movie stars, and simply smiling. Whenever she was interviewed by a reporter in front of a camera she always gave the same message.

"I never knew America was such an amazing place! Or that Americans were such wonderful, kind people! Now I know what a terrible mistake the war was. I have no doubt there will never be another war between our great peoples! The Great War really was the war to end all wars. All my people and I want is to be good friends with you and with every other country on Earth. And all I ask is that you give us a fair chance to show you we are good people too."

The black and white trailers of her speaking ran in movie houses all across America. The American public was fascinated by this young woman who had fought for the enemy, been terribly wounded, and not only overcome it; but risen to be the leader of her country. Everyone thought she was a great dame, full of spirit and moxy! To them she became the face of Prussia and the former Empire in general.

During the negotiations, Tanya spoke with all the ambassadors from both the successor states and from the allies. Except for Ambassador Dubois. Upon their initial meeting, with cameras rolling, she had offered him her hand and spoken.

"My people and I hold no animosity towards the Francois or the Francois Republic. All we want is to heal the wounds and to become friends."

He walked past without acknowledging her or her extended hand. That scene made it into the movie trailers as well and upset many Americans. They believed that you should always shake a hand if it was offered to you, even by a person you couldn't stand. The fact it had been a woman offering her hand only made it that much worse. The ambassador and the Francois in general were painted as being petty and arrogant.

Her meeting with the British ambassador, Henderson, went much better. They'd been trying to get a cessation of the war loan payments for some time and were impressed at her ability to achieve what they'd been unable to.

"The Prime Minister, as well as his majesty the King, would be most pleased to offer you their hospitality. Would you like to pay a state visit to Londinium?"

"Ambassador, I would be absolutely delighted to! I want our two great peoples to gain stronger ties and friendly relations."

"My government feels the same way," the ambassador assured her. "We are most impressed by your firm stand against the communist menace. We believe a strong Prussia to be vital to maintaining the peace and security of Europe and we would be open to negotiating certain agreements between our nations."

 _Oh, this has possibilities._ "As a frontline soldier, I've seen the horrors of war and the worst side of mankind. I am determined to solve all my country's problems through negotiation and diplomacy. So long as I am in power you can rest assured war will never return to the continent of Europe. At least not by my choice, we still have to be able to defend ourselves from attack."

The ambassador nodded his head. "The Prime Minister is in complete agreement."

Yes, this was promising. "While I look forward to being a guest in your country, it will need to wait a bit. I have been away for some time and need to return home to take care of things there."

"Certainly, we can arrange a date that suits you. My government looks forward to working with you to secure Europe from the threat of communism."

During those three weeks, Chancellor Rerugen formally named her as a member of the Prussian diplomatic corps. She received documents with his signature authorizing her to negotiate and sign international treaties on behalf of the Prussian government. She found it rather ridiculous that she needed authority from the chancellor she'd installed just to sign the agreement. But then she'd worked in a corporation as well as in the Imperial Army. She knew procedures and bureaucracies could take on a life of their own and didn't have to make any kind of logical sense.

The negotiations consisted of the different parties trying to tweak the terms to make them just a bit better. The fact was, everyone wanted this agreement. So there was never any serious opposition or possibility it might fail. However, one person did refuse to sign. The ambassador from Rhineland informed the meeting that his nation was _eager_ to continue paying the reparations, and simply _thrilled_ to purchase all their agricultural goods from the Republic. Therefore, Rhineland respectfully declined to sign the agreement and withdrew from the conference.

Everyone knew it was a farce. Rhineland was technically independent; but in reality, were as much a Francois posession as Algeria. Tanya lodged a formal protest with MacPherson, but there was nothing to be done.

Despite a lot of pointless debate and squabbling, the terms of the agreement were pretty much what President MacPherson wanted them to be. War loan payments would be halted for five years, during which time they would continue to accrue interest. All reparation payments from the successor states, with the exception of Rhineland would be halted for five years. During this time, the effected nation states; Prussia, Ostland, Mecklenburg, Silesia, the Duchy of Copenhagen, Bavaria, Saxony, Thuringia, Brunswick, Westphalia, Austria, Slovakia, and Hungary granted exclusive trading rights in oil, wheat, and all other agricultural products, excluding livestock and products not native to United States production, to the United States of America for a similar period. Everyone got something they wanted from the agreement; a halt in reparation payments, a halt in loan payments, a guaranteed marketplace for foreign sales. Despite a few minor complaints, everyone involved seemed pleased.

Then, the day before the agreement was to be signed, Tanya suddenly thought of something. She asked if they could make an insignificant, minor, teeny, tiny, itty, bitty adjustment.

"Mr. President, did you know that among the four hundred and forty articles in the Treaty of Orleans one of them specifically prevents any of the successor states from signing any agreement with another? We aren't even allowed to sign extradition treaties so we can return criminals to countries where they are wanted for trial. Since there will be thirteen of us, not counting Rhineland of course, wouldn't it help to simplify things if we could form some sort of customs union? That way, rather that work out thirteen different schedules for purchases and shipments, we could organize everything through a single office. It would also make delivering the products from the ports across the different rail lines and road systems easier and quicker."

And as she'd known he would, Ambassador Dubois immediately jumped to his feet to object.

"She wants to violate the peace treaty! The Republic will absolutely not permit it!"

President MacPherson sent the man a harsh look. He had grown rather fond of Tanya, and had not appreciated the constant rudeness and disrespect the ambassador had shown her.

"Why not? I think her suggestion makes perfect sense. It would make things simpler and quicker for everyone."

"She is trying to tear up the Treaty of Orleans!"

"Tear up?" Tanya held up her left thumb and forefinger, as close as she could be without actually touching. "I am only asking to be allowed to change one article. You will still have four hundred and thirty-nine in place."

The man shook a finger in her direction, speaking to her directly for the first time. "You will not be allowed to break the treaty! The Republic requires you to honor every single article of it!"

"Including the article that guarantees the independence of all the nation states of the former Empire? Does the Republic honor that one?" Tanya asked sweetly.

The man's face reddened. "We will not allow you to break the treaty in any way! If you do so you will suffer the consequences!"

Tanya gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Are you threatening to attack my country just because we want to work together with our neighbors? Is that really a cause for war?"

"Is that what you're doing?" MacPherson demanded.

Dubois blinked and was startled by the reply.

Ambassador Henderson joined in. "His majesty's government would firmly oppose any such action."

The Francois ambassador darted his eyes to each man. "Don't you understand what she is doing? This is just the first crack in the treaty. If we let her get away with it she will keep chipping away until she breaks it completely."

"She's not the one who is being unreasonable here," MacPherson said. He spoke to Tanya. "We'll add your clause to the agreement. If the Republic doesn't like it they can damn well keep paying us what they owe."

The ambassador looked about the table and saw only hostile faces. He took a deep breath.

"I did not say that we would not sign the agreement. But I do say allowing her to break any part of the peace treaty is a mistake. One we will come to regret." He sat back down.

Tanya made very sure not to gloat.

XXX

 **July 10, Unified Year 1940**

 **Washington D.C., United States of America**

With cameras rolling and flash bulbs going off, representatives of eighteen different countries signed what was known as the MacPherson Degurechaff Agreement. With it Prussia gained he economic resources needed to begin the programs Tanya had wanted to carry out.

Years later, Donald Macpherson would say it was the single greatest mistake of his life. Shortly before committing suicide.


	10. No rest for the wicked Part 1

**Author's Note:** This chapter has sexual content. The story is rated M for a reason. If you don't like, don't read.

XXX

 **July 19, Unified Year 1940**

 **Kaiserhoff, Prussian Republic**

Following the signing, Tanya attended a reception and spent much of her time talking to the foreign press or to the ambassadors. Ambassador Dubois made an early exit, but the others seemed pleased to chat with her. The ambassadors were especially excited about the idea of the customs union. Tanya pointed out that since they would all be meeting to organize the purchase and delivery of American goods, they could take the opportunity to discuss other matters as well. With the whole world as chaotic as it was, it only made sense for them to work together. Tanya graciously offered to host the meetings in Berun.

The next morning it was finally time for her to depart. She waved to the cameras one last time and told them how much she would miss hamburgers and hot dogs and baseball. And promised once again that their countries would remain friends from here on out. Tanya boarded the same American destroyer. It took eight days for it to ferry her across the Atlantic and to at long last return her to Prussian soil. Almost the first thing she did on her arrival was change back into her uniform.

She then piled into a motorcade and spent three hours on the road. Along the way, whenever she passed a city or large town, she would see crowds gathered waving the party flag. It was already early evening when she finally arrived back at the Ruhige Erholung. She headed upstairs to her suite. When she opened the door, there was Viktoriya, waiting for her with a warm smile.

"Welcome home, Tanya!"

Seeing Viktoriya again after so long filled Tanya with joy. She couldn't imagine a better greeting. Well… maybe if Viktoriya were in her maid outfit, or a negligee, or nothing at all.

"I've missed you." Tanya went up to her and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. She pulled her close to give her a long, passionate kiss.

Viktoriya's face was marred with sudden panic, she shoved Tanya away with both hands.

"No!"

Caught by surprise, Tanya stumbled back a step. "What's wrong?" She demanded.

"The door is still open," Viktoriya said in a panicked whisper.

Tanya looked back over her shoulder. Sure enough, she hadn't bothered to close it. Tanya stomped over and shut it with a bang.

"There! Is that better?"

Viktoriya flinched. "Don't be mad, we need to be careful. You don't know what it's been like lately. There have been more stories about us than ever."

"There are always stories." Tanya went over to the bar and poured herself some scotch.

Viktoriya shook her head. "Never like this. Ever since the news came out that you were going to get the reparations cancelled people have been going crazy. Most people think everything is going to be fine now, and you're going to fix all our problems. The communists have been spreading all sorts of stories about you. Not just in their papers either, there are posters and leaflets all over the country calling you everything from a whore to a lesbian to a baby killer."

"And you were worried someone might peek in and think I was about to go murder some babies?" Tanya knocked back most of the scotch in her glass.

In this world, no one ever condemned an unmarried man for sleeping around. It was seen as a natural thing, a positive really. A healthy, strong, powerful man was SUPPOSED to have beautiful women at his beck and call.

But a woman in power? She had to be virtuous. A powerful, young woman who slept around was just as much a whore and deserving of contempt as any common barmaid or secretary. And sleeping with another woman? THAT was the height of perversion and depravity.

"Don't be upset, you know I'm just trying to protect you."

Tanya snorted a laugh and refilled her glass. "After all the things I've done, do you really think me kissing you is what's going to ruin my reputation?"

Viktoriya wrung her hands together. "You have to be careful, people can be very cruel."

"You know, we live in a strange world where the public is fine with me slaughtering civilians and blowing up churches, but are horrified by the idea of me sleeping with you."

"That was in war time, now is different."

"You sure it's my good name you're worried about?" Tanya emptied her second glass of scotch. The happiness she'd felt just a moment ago had been poisoned. Was it really so much to ask to have the girl she loved welcome her without reservation? Why did everything have to be complicated? "I wish I were a man. If I had a cock, I'd force you on your knees and make you suck me off."

Viktoriya's face reddened and she stared back with an open mouth.

Tanya walked out from behind the bar and approached the other girl. She snatched Viktoriya by the arm with her gloved hand and yanked her close. Her metal hand could crush walnuts, and she wasn't bothering to be gentle. "Would you like that? If I were a man, would you get down on your knees and put my cock in your mouth? Would you lick me and suck on me until I choked you with cum?" He gave her a shake. "Well? Would you?"

Viktoriya looked back at her with those big, beautiful, blue eyes. With her free hand she reached up and gently caressed Tanya's cheek. "I love you. Nothing makes me happier than to please you. Of course I would do that for you, I would always do anything you asked me to. All I ask is that we do it behind closed doors, where no one else can see."

Tanya suddenly imagined herself as she'd been back in Japan. She was a man again and in her office. Kneeling in front of her was Viktoriya, dressed in her maid outfit. Not like one the employees at a maid café used or that you saw in a cheap porno; but the same old fashioned cotton outfit Tanya had bought her. Tanya imagined what it would feel like to have Viktoriya gobbling up her dick and running her tongue all along it. She imagined ripping the girl's clothes off her and slamming her down on top of the desk, legs spread and body quivering. She pictured the moment when she forced herself inside the other girl.

Tanya wanted to make Viktoriya moan and cry out her name. To fuck her, and remind her just who she belonged to. Not to do things with tongue and fingers, but to actually **fuck** her. Tanya wanted to take her the way a man took a woman. To pound away until she exploded and then covered her with thick cum. Even after twenty-six years in a female body, she still thought of herself as a man and had all the instincts and desires of a man.

 _I'm such a sad pathetic joke._

Viktoriya looked confused. "Are you all right?" The hand that had been caressing her cheek dropped and began to tug at her belt instead. "Do you want me to-"

Tanya let go and pushed the girls aside. She headed to the bedroom they normally shared. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed. You sleep in the other room tonight."

Viktoriya nodded and rubbed her arm where Tanya had grabbed her. Tanya went to the room and shut the door. It took her a long time to get to sleep.

XXX

 **July 20, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

She was holding another meeting with her cabinet at the Chancellery.

"Your popularity among the general public has skyrocketed," Erich von Rerugen said. "Naturally, our own papers have been praising your actions and all your successes while you were overseas. But most other newspapers are doing the same, even those run by other political parties."

"I don't suppose that includes the Red Banner, does it?" Tanya grunted.

"Uh, no. If anything, their articles about you are even more lurid and personal than ever before. They keep printing stories they claim to be factual about you committing every sort of crime. Levi says the fact you haven't been arrested is proof the entire police and military are corrupt and can't be trusted. They've even gone so far as to print false pictures right on the front page."

"They had you getting drunk in a church," Matheus Johan Weiss added. "Fondling a schoolboy. Taking money straight from the Francois Premiere. And even kissing Viktoriya."

 _So, me kissing another woman is on the same level as sacrilege, pedophilia, and treason._ Tanya glanced at Viktoriya. The girl's head was down to avoid her gaze. "Anyone believe this nonsense?"

"Some do," Rerugen acknowledged. "The communists accept it as absolute fact. So do a few extremists over on the right. Anyone with an open mind can see the photographs are clearly doctored. The stories themselves are so ridiculously detailed and sensationalized they read more like a bad ten pfennig paperback than a news article."

 _Lucky for me Photoshop doesn't exist in this world._ "That's fine. It's only to be expected. If the communists actually liked me I'd be worried."

"We should shut down their paper," Weiss said. "It prints nothing but lies."

"What else would you expect from the communists?" Rerugen asked.

"We're not going to shut them down," Tanya said. "At least not yet. Everything we do needs to be constitutional. I need everyone to see I will respect the law and that I can be trusted."

"Well you could at least sue them for libel," Weiss said.

Tanya shook her head. "If I did that everyone would assume I was scared of what was being printed and that there might be at least some truth to it. If I ignore it, people will go on seeing it for what it is, a bunch of communist lies." She turned to her Defense Minister. "What is the status of the army?"

"I'm pleased to say I have shut down the recruitment centers," Hans von Zettour told her. "It took less than a week to fill out the lists. I recruited a hundred and twenty veterans, mostly specialists and noncommissioned officers, to help with training. All the rest, were young men under the age of twenty-five. The veterans were signed to five year enlistments and the new recruits to one. In the old army, we didn't consider men to be ready for combat until they'd had two full years of training. I intend to train them very hard and get them to Imperial standards in just twelve months."

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. When the time comes to expand the military, we'll have as many young men as possible to draw on. What's the condition of the panzer and air units?"

Zettour scowled. "The equipment at least is all functioning and we have enough fuel and ammunition. But all of it is surplus from the war. The Mark 3 was an excellent panzer when it was first deployed, and still a good one even in '31. But now it is hopelessly undergunned, thin armored, and slow; it's no match for any other main line battle tank our enemies possess. The situation with the fighters is even worse, the British Hurricane is at least thirty miles per hour faster than the Me-46. Our units are good enough to suppress a revolt but nothing more, we are absolutely no match for any modern army."

"Given our numbers that would be true regardless. For now, train them up and do the best you can to instill a sense of pride and professionalism. I have a lot of plans for the military; new weapon systems, new doctrines, and new tactics. When I'm done, our army will be like nothing this world has ever seen."

"We've spoken of your ideas," Zettour said cautiously. "While I support many of them, some of your more unconventional ones might not be practical."

"Believe me, everything I have in mind will be done. Though a lot of it is for the future, some things we can change now. "For instance, the army will no longer be designated as Heer (army) but as Wehrmacht (defense force.) Likewise, our air units will be officially designated as Luftwaffe, and our navy, such as it is, as the Kriegsmarine. Also, I am sick of seeing our soldiers in forest green, British knock offs. We're going back to field grey, and the designs will match the old Imperial ones."

Everyone at the table nodded. They were all veterans, and all wanted to return to the uniforms they'd served in.

"I trust Operation Fairy is under way?"

"It is," Zettour said. "I am proceeding with great caution, both in recruitment of personnel and in acquiring the necessary equipment. You do understand this is a blatant violation of the Treaty of Orleans?"

She grinned. "Sort of the whole reason we have to keep it a secret. Believe me, we are going to start a _lot_ of programs and operations that are going to be off the books. Tell me, do you plan to keep most of our troops stationed in Fort Clausewitz?"

That had been one of the primary bases of the old Imperial Army and served the same function for the Prussian Army as well. It was located just outside the capitol.

"That's right, there will be a few brigade sized detachments in other locations, but except during maneuvers that's where the majority of our troops will be."

"Good," Tanya turned her attention back to her chancellor. "So, what the hell happened in Ketzin? I read the reports while I was in Washington, but I want to hear it from you."

Rerugen adjusted his glasses. "There's a canning factory there, or there was. The communists started a strike to try and get better wages and improved working conditions. When the owner tried to bring in replacement workers things escalated."

"There are strikes and replacements all the time, it usually doesn't result in half the town getting burned down!"

"The strikers became violent and began to deliberately loot and vandalize the factory. The local police tried to intervene but were overpowered. The situation quickly escalated into a full-blown riot. The strikers began to ransack local businesses and set them on fire. The winds caused the fires to spread to residences as well."

"The geniuses," Weiss said. "Attacked the firemen who were trying to put the flames out, so the fires just kept spreading."

"I was forced to dispatch a battalion to restore order and finally bring the fires under control," Zettour said.

"And by the time that happened the factory and half the town was gone," Tanya summed up. "So, do you think the workers are better off now that they don't have jobs or homes?"

"None of us would disagree with you, my leader." Rerugen said. "Unfortunately, we're not the ones who need to be convinced. There are strikes and work disruptions going on all over Prussia. There is evidence that what happened in Ketzin was planned. There were reportedly many more men involved than worked locally. It's likely most of the rioters were sent there on Levi's orders."

"That's just wonderful. We still have a lot of the country unemployed and the damn communists want to fix things by burning down factories! We are never going to have any real peace until we get rid of them!"

Weiss, Viktoriya, and Zettour all nodded. Rerugen looked uncomfortable. "And do you intend to do that through constitutional means?"

Tanya gave a fierce nod. "Everything will be legal, unless the reds try to start an actual revolution. If that happens, all bets are off."

"If you mean that," Rerugen continued. "You might want to have a word with Colonel Gunter. His new police force has recently started its activity. We are already getting many complaints that they are not behaving like proper policemen."

"Good! If Ketzin is any example of that happens when regular police try to deal with these animals, we need men who take things more seriously."

"So far, the Gestapo have made over two hundred arrests, all exclusively of communists or communists sympathizers. Many credible witnesses report unnecessary violence during the arrests. There have been allegations of beatings and long stretches of solitary confinement without food. Those arrested aren't permitted to contact friends or family. They have even ignored court orders to have subjects released. So far, almost none of those arrested have actually been charged with any crimes. Instead, they are simply held in police custody, some have been there for over two weeks."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Breaks my heart. The communists have been treated way too gently up until now. They're enemies and we need to recognize them as such."

"But the police are acting outside the law," Rerugen said. "If you declare a state of emergency I will support you in any actions you take. But if the constitution is still in place we have to act in accordance with it. You just said you intend to act legally, if that's really so you need to have Colonel Gunter change his tactics."

"Have his police broken any actual laws?" Tanya asked. "If a suspect resists arrest of course they are going to get a little rough with him. Prisoners are put into protective custody all the time. Getting visitors while in jail is a privilege, not a right. If they miss a few meals, so what? They aren't being killed and jail isn't supposed to be a pleasant experience."

"And ignoring court orders to release those in custody? Holding them without charge?"

Tanya shrugged. "Well of course the court orders will be honored, and everyone arrested will either be charged or released. But it's still a new organization, I'm sure Gunter has a lot of administrative problems to iron out. I don't doubt as soon as all the proper forms are filled out and filed, those men will be released. You can't expect a brand-new entity to run with perfect efficiency, can you?"

"I don't care what we do to the communists," Viktoriya declared. "No matter how we treat them they deserve, much, much worse!"

Tanya knew that Viktoriya would always support her when it came to dealing with the reds. She and her family had been Rus nobility, they were even distant relations to the Czar. They'd fled he revolution and lost everything. Many of her childhood friends and relatives had been purged and her family property confiscated. Viktoriya wanted to see the Russy Federation destroyed even more than Tanya did.

Rerugen frowned but didn't raise any more objections.

"Are things set up for when I speak to Parlament tomorrow?"

"Yes," Rerugen said. "There will be two separate cameras to record the meeting. The director of the state radio assures me that everything will be ready for a live broadcast."

"Good."

Rerugen glanced at one of the sheets in front of him. It didn't contain her actual speech, but an outline if the subjects she would cover. "The communist deputies are often absent to show their disdain for the government. I'd be willing to bet every one of them will be there tomorrow. Some of the things you intend to bring up will have them screeching like pigs about to be slaughtered. Wouldn't it be better to simply record the meeting and re-broadcast it later? We can edit out anything objectionable."

Tanya shook her head. "I want the whole country to hear what they say. Let them scream and shout as much as they want."

"They might not be the only ones shouting. Some of the things you intend to bring up are going to upset a lot of people, some of whom are on our side right now."

"You mean like Conrad and his bunch?"

"And the Social Democrats, and the Centrists, and the whole nobility for that matter. Are you sure you want to offend so many people?"

"You can't change the world and make everyone happy at the same time. Change always hurts, and the greater the change the more it usually hurts." Tanya paused. "You're a von, do you object to what I have planned?"

"No, but then I'm not a Junker landowner with a huge estate."

"I have an estate," Zettour said as tranquil as ever. "I am ready to make the sacrifice for the greater good."

"I never doubted it," Tanya said.

"You're also going to upset all the churches and their followers," Rerugen said. "Is what we gain really worth it?"

She grinned. "To me it is."

The look in her eye made Rerugen shift in his seat.

"Now, let's move on to the next order of business. I have a lot of meetings scheduled after this and a lot more work to do."


	11. No rest for the wicked Part 2

Tanya went to her office. She had scheduled a number of private meetings with important people who were not members of her party. Now that the reparations were on hold, her government had the necessary funds to invest in some long-term projects that would pay huge dividends in the years to come.

The first was with two men who were both brilliant engineers and bitter business rivals. Fortunately for Tanya, the companies both men ran were struggling to survive and in desperate need of business. Wilhelm Messerschmitt, President and co-founder of Messerschmitt AG and Henrich Focke, chief engineer and head of production of Focke-Wulf Flugzeugbau AG. The two men sat in their chairs eyeing one another like a pair of cats.

"I want to thank both of you for coming here today," Tanya said. "I have many plans for our air forces, and both of you are important to achieving them.

Messerschmitt leaned forward in his seat. "President Degurechaff, our latest interceptor, the Me 109 is a superb aircraft. It-"

"Our Fw 190 is faster and more maneuverable," Focke interrupted.

"The Me 109 has a faster rate of climb and better performance at high altitudes."

"The Fw 190 is more effective in ground attack."

"It needs to be, since it isn't much of an interceptor, not with such an underpowered engine."

Focke glared daggers. "We haven't gotten two test pilots killed!"

"Well we haven't almost gone bankrupt!"

"Yet."

Tanya sighed. It was like being between two salesmen trying to make quota. Actually… that was pretty much exactly what this was. It just so happened that both salesmen were also the leaders of their respective companies.

"Gentlemen," Tanya said. "I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid both your models are obsolete and of no interest to me or my government."

The men had startled looks.

"Bitte?" Messerschmitt asked. "What do you mean? Our designs and production are as good as any aviation company's in the world!"

Focke gave a ferocious nod. "Our new models are equal if not superior to anything the British or Francois currently possess."

"Are these propeller driven planes?" Tanya asked.

"Of course," Focke answered, looking and sounding dumbfounded.

Tanya shrugged. "That's what makes them obsolete."

"I don't understand," Messerschmitt said.

"I am only interested in aircraft powered by jet engines."

The two engineers shared an uncertain look.

"Fräulein President, what do you know of the jet turbine engine?" Messerschmitt asked.

"I know it can produce speeds far beyond what a propeller plane can. Jet fighters are the future and will completely replace the planes we have now."

The men shared another look.

"What you say is true, in theory." Focke said cautiously. "However, what you must understand is that aviation is still a relatively new field. Non-magical powered flight has existed for less than forty years. The technology has advanced incredibly."

Messerschmitt nodded. "We were still flying wood and cloth biplanes at the beginning of the Great War. By the end of it we had fully enclosed fighter aircraft with dual machine guns, cannon, and engines that could reach a top speed of over two hundred miles per hour! In those eight short years' aircraft development went through a revolution!"

"Then I'd say it's time for another revolution," Tanya said.

"But all of that has been done with the piston engine," Focke told her. "Since the very first powered flight, men have relied on it and the propeller. Nearly forty years of development and research have gone into making those engines more powerful and reliable. We know how to make them work and how to get more out of them."

"The jet turbine engine is a radical and completely new concept," Messerschmitt added. "Much of what we know now would no longer be applicable. Building a jet fighter would require completely new designs and construction. There would no doubt be an entire series of problems and difficulties we cannot even guess at yet."

"That's true," Focke said. "Creating a jet fighter is not as simple as replacing a piston engine with a jet turbine one. It would require a massive investment and many years of trial and error to see any practical result."

"Would the equivalent of twenty million American dollars be enough to get you started?" Tanya estimated that would be about equal to two hundred million dollars in the world she came from.

She was not surprised to see both men open their mouths and gape. Their companies had been struggling to remain solvent. She was offering them a massive government contract that would not only pull them back from the brink, but make them both huge profits.

"There are conditions of course. This research will be a state secret and all those involved will be liable to arrest and possible execution if they allow any of the information to reach outside sources. To that end, all research will be conducted at a new army testing facility at Peenemünde on the Baltic coast. This will just be one of many projects that will be tested there. Part of the contract is that you have a working prototype within twenty-four months of the project's commencement."

"Two years?!" Focke gasped. "Impossible! We don't even have a working jet engine, let alone an exhaust system, instrumentation, or proper air frame!"

"Fräulein President, you are asking for too much. I'd estimate we'd need five years or more to have a prototype ready." Messerschmitt asked.

"At the very least!" Focke declared.

Tanya smiled. "I'm glad to see you two in such agreement. I know this project is asking a lot, that's why both your companies will work together and employ your top men. You view yourselves as rivals, but I expect you to do your absolute best for the sake of the Fatherland."

The two men again looked at one another.

"For the sake of the Fatherland," Messerschmitt said with deliberate care. "I suppose we could cooperate."

Focke waited a beat and gave a single, curt nod. "We ae all patriots and ready to do what the nation requires of us."

"I'm glad we're all in agreement," Tanya said.

"But the two-year deadline is simply impossible," Focke continued.

"I agree," Messerschmitt said. "We need at least five."

"You have two," Tanya said flatly. "For the amount of money I am providing you I want results. If you don't think you can deliver them say so, there are other companies out there."

The two men quickly shook their heads.

"And while the jet fighter will be your top priority there will be other projects as well, naturally these will be given their own separate budgets. I want helicopters mounting twin machine guns, rockets, and able to deliver fifteen or more soldiers to a fixed point. I want jet engine transports with a radius of at least five thousand miles and a capacity of fifty thousand pounds. I want long range, jet engine, strategic bombers with a ceiling of thirty-five thousand feet, a range of five thousand miles, and a bombing load of at least sixty thousand pounds. These however can all wait until after the successful production of the jet fighter. Though I do want to see progress made on them as well."

"Armed helicopters?" A disbelieving Messerschmitt gasped. "But those are still experimental. And they're not designed for combat! They're for evacuating wounded and reaching terrain where runways can't be built."

"We don't have a working engine and you already want us to build you transports and bombers that can travel _five thousand miles_? No aircraft in the world can travel that far without refueling!" Focke cried. "You're asking for he impossible!"

She smiled at them. "Trust me gentlemen, you can do the impossible. During the war, I did it all the time."

The sight of her smile made them sit back and swallow their tongues.

XXX

Her guest was wearing a grey suit that was frayed at the elbow. She noticed that the second button on his shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was a complete mess, and his mustache uncombed. As he sat there he took out a pipe from a jacket pocket and a small pouch of tobacco. Before he could begin to fill the bowl, Tanya gave a polite cough.

"Herr Doctor, I would prefer it if you did not smoke in my presence."

He blinked and gave a slow nod. "My apologies, I didn't realize it wasn't allowed in the Chancellery."

"Oh it is, but I ask people not to smoke when it is a meeting I am hosting. I don't like second hand smoke."

He put the pipe and tobacco away. "Second hand smoke? That is an interesting term. I have bought second hand books and second hand clothing and even a second hand table once. But I have never heard of smoke being second hand."

"It's my own term," Tanya said. "I don't care for it."

"Well, this is your office and I shall respect your wishes. Now, could you tell me why I have been summoned here, Fräulein President?"

"Certainly, Doctor Einstein. You are a Nobel Prize winner and the recognized leader in the field of physics. Everyone has heard about your theory of relativity. You are the very definition of a genius."

"You flatter me, Fräulein President. But all I am is a research scientist and professor at the Berun Academy of Sciences."

"I understand that you were invited to teach at Oxford and also at Princeton University in America. Yet you chose to remain here."

"This is my home, it is where my family and I feel comfortable."

"I am glad to hear that you are a patriot, and that you love the Fatherland."

"I do love my home," Einstein said. "But I do not consider myself a patriot in the sense that you mean the word. I did not serve in the Great War and hated all the suffering and death it caused. I consider myself to be a pacifist and opposed to violence in general."

"I see. Well, I can respect that. But would you at least agree with me that there are times when people must fight? When there is no choice to defend yourself from those who would destroy you."

"There are times when violence may be necessary, but it should always be a last resort. I would not, for instance, support violence as a means to reunite the Empire. I would only support the use of peaceful means to achieve such an end."

 _Pretty damn brave to say that right to my face._ "Herr Doctor, I have seen more of war than you would in a thousand lifetimes. Believe me when I say, I know how terrible and wasteful it is. I am the absolute last person in the world who would ever turn to it except in the defense of our people."

"I truly hope that to be true."

 _Really brave or really stupid._ "It is. And it's for the sake of protecting our people that I called you here today. Tell me, what do you know of a Professor Anatoly Ivanovich Rasskazov?"

Einstein blinked and rubbed a finger across his chin. "He was the leading Rus physicist and a well-respected scientist. He had some interesting theories involving particle decay. I never actually met the man, but I did read some of his early work, from before the revolution of course. He was murdered seven or eight years ago in one of their purges." He gave a sorrowful shake of his head. "Vorshilov and his government have massacred most of their best scientific minds. They seem to fear anyone who is too intelligent or capable of free thought."

"What would you say if I told you that Rasskazov and many of the physicists and scientists reported killed were actually alive and well?"

"Really? That would be wonderful."

"Well, we have spies hidden in the Russy Federation and one of them have sent us a report about a massive secret research base hidden somewhere in eastern Siberia. It seems that Rasskazov and his associates have been working on some sort of weapons project. We don't have any details, but it seems to involve atomic energy and uranium. My intelligence officers don't really understand what that means. I was hoping you might be able to shed some light on the matter."

Right before her eyes Einstein paled and seemed to stop breathing. "Are you telling me, Vorshilov and his people are trying to develop an atomic bomb?"

"I suppose," Tanya sounded unsure. "Can you tell me what an atomic bomb is?"

"A doomsday device, a weapon that uses the same energy that powers the sun. Such a weapon would have more than a million times the destructive power of the largest conventional explosive. An atomic bomb would be powerful enough to destroy a whole city, even worse it would leave behind radiation which would act like a lingering poison and kill many who survive the initial blast."

"One bomb that can destroy a whole city?" Tanya chuckled and shook her head. "That's ridiculous, there's no way such a thing could exist except in a science fiction story."

"I only wish that were so, Fräulein President. But if Rasskazov is alive and leading such a project I am afraid it is very real."

Tanya paused and considered. "I still can't believe a bomb that could wipe out a whole city could exist. But even if it were just a very powerful explosive bomb that spreads poison that is still too dangerous. Vorshilov has used poison gas on his own people, it's hard to imagine anything he wouldn't be capable of. Even during the Great War, none of the participants used gas weapons. Vorshilov really is a monster."

Einstein nodded. "I cannot imagine anything more terrifying."

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure what I can do about it. The facility is very well protected and deep within Rus territory. There's no way to attack it. And given the fact the Russy Federation is already isolated and a rogue state, there doesn't seem to be anything to do diplomatically."

He shut his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. "Fräulein President, there is only one option. You must develop an atomic weapon first. Then, once Vorshilov realizes he cannot use his without suffering the same destruction in turn, I am sure he will decide not to use it at all. That is the only sensible thing to do."

"I'm not sure it's possible to create this super bomb first. Information of the Rus weapons project is scattered, but it has certainly been in operation for years now. How could we possibly catch up to them?"

"It may not be possible, but we must try. Fortunately, many of the world's best physicists are Imperials by birth. Not all of them are residents of Prussia, but I believe they could be convinced to work together for the greater good."

Tanya frowned. "It sounds like it would be very expensive, and of course the whole project would have to be kept absolutely secret."

"You must give this project all the resources available! Believe me, Fräulein President, nothing is more important than preventing the Russy Federation from acquiring these weapons first. Any sacrifice, is worthwhile to prevent such a calamity."

"I see. While I still have some doubts, if a man as well respected as you urges me I can't in good conscience say no. I'll do as you recommend. Herr Doctor, would you agree to head the project and to help recruit the other physicists?"

"I will be happy to work on the project and to convince others to join me, but it might be best to choose someone else to actually be the leader."

"Why?"

"I am Jusen. While I am not as devout as some, there are those who would not be willing to work under a Jus."

Tanya shook her head. "This isn't the Dark Ages. This country is a meritocracy, one should only be judged by one's abilities. No one who matters is going to be so ignorant as to refuse to work for you because of your religious beliefs. Personally, Herr Doctor, I am not one of God's fans. If he exists he is lazy and not very attentive to his responsibilities. But I would never judge anyone based solely on their personal beliefs, neither would anyone else who works in my government."

"That is good to hear. Not everyone is so enlightened. Very well, if you are certain, I will lead the project."

"Excellent. Then we'll get Project Prometheus underway as quickly as possible."

Einstein frowned. "Considering the fate Prometheus suffered perhaps you might choose a different name for it."

"Why? If what you say is really true then we are indeed stealing fire from the gods. I can't think of a more fitting name."

XXX

After seeing the good doctor out, Tanya was so pleased with herself she almost broke into a dance. Everything she'd told Einstein had been a lie. Rasskazov and the other Rus scientists weren't part of any secret project. They were all rotting in the ground. Vorshilov didn't have any interest in atomic energy, he might not even know what an atom was. There was no Rus secret weapons project (that she knew of at any rate). But with just a few carefully crafted lies aimed at the doctor's deepest fears, she'd manage to get the full and total support of a confirmed pacifist. And with Einstein leading the charge the project would race forward as quickly as was humanly possible. A good executive knew how to manipulate people and play on their weaknesses.

The thought of her final meeting of the day dampened most of her enthusiasm. It was with yet another scientist, one she found much less pleasing than Albert Einstein.

XXX

Doctor Schugel was in a white lab coat with a monocle. His hair was a bit greyer than she recalled, otherwise he looked almost exactly like she remembered. In other words, like the fucking mad scientist who'd almost blown her up and convinced her to volunteer for front line duty. Because THAT was safer!

He wasn't seated, instead standing in front of her desk, bouncing so much she thought he was about to jump out of his shoes. An excited Schugel made her very, very nervous. _Maybe I should just forget my plans and shoot this crazy bastard._

"It's been a long time, it's very good to see you again!"

"Wish I could say the same," Tanya muttered.

"As soon as you took power I knew you were going to contact me."

"Did you?" Tanya asked with suspicion. "You didn't have another dream where you talked to 'God' did you?" When he shook his head, she was relieved.

"No. The creator has not spoken to me again, though I hope to be worthy of it one day. I go to church every single morning and pray to him! My devotion and faith in him is absolute!"

 _Wonderful, like he wasn't crazy enough before! Now he's mad scientist and a religious zealot. I really ought to just shoot him._ Tanya took a deep breath. Yes, the man had come close to blowing her up. Yes, he'd strapped her inside a giant missile. Yes, he was about as stable as hundred-year-old nitroglycerin. But he had created the Type 95 and the V-1 rockets. While he was definitely mad, he was also definitely a genius. She had a lot of things to do and a limited amount of time. She couldn't waste a valuable resource just because he made her nervous.

"So, what is it you want from me? You have no idea how boring it is working in the civilian sector. All I do is invent chemical compounds for non-stick frying pans and detergents and cosmetics." He made a face. "I don't even have human test subjects any more, I have to use mice."

Her eye twitched. "I'm so very sorry things have been hard for you since the war ended."

Completely missing her tone, he nodded. "Yes, but now that you are in charge I can return to government work and to experiments that really matter! So, what is it you want?"

Reminding herself again that she needed him, Tanya answered. "Rockets. I want you to make me rockets. I want short range artillery rockets that can be fired from a truck. I want an anti-panzer rocket that can be used by a single soldier. I want ground attack rockets that can be loaded onto pods and mounted on aircraft or helicopters. I want ground to air rockets that can be used to shoot down enemy aircraft. I want air to air rockets that can be used by fighters against other aircraft or mages. And above all; I want you to build me intercontinental ballistic missiles capable of carrying at least a two-ton payload to any target on this planet. Missiles that will dwarf the V1s and V2s you built."

As she spoke she could see him getting more and more excited. When she was done listing her requests he actually gave a maniacal laugh and slapped his hands together. "Yes! I knew things would get interesting with you in charge! I always knew God had great things in mind for me! Deus vult! God wills it!"

"I will it!" Tanya snapped. "God has nothing to do with it!"

Schugel looked down at her with surprise. "Don't you know all of it is God's plan?"

"Forget what God has planned. It's only my plans you need to worry about."

"You should be careful, if you mock the Lord you shall know his wrath."

"Believe me Herr Doctor, I know that better than you ever could."

With that her last meeting was complete. Now she would need to work on her speech to Parlament tomorrow. One more busy day ahead.


	12. A visit from an old friend

**July 21, Unified Year 1940**

 **Kaiserhoff, Prussian Republic**

It was already past midnight. Tanya was sitting on the couch in her suite. On the coffee table were several hand-written sheets of paper. Words were crossed out and others scribbled in above. Tomorrow she was giving a speech to Parlament that would outline her plans for the future, not only for the deputies, but for the citizenry as well. Live broadcasts by the President of the republic were rare, usually reserved for the campaigns and ceremonial occasions. It was the Chancellor who normally spoke to the nation on important matters. This would also be the first time a broadcast was ever made from the floor of the Parlament building, and it would be during a live session.

Conrad and many conservatives were aghast. They felt it beneath her dignity and the dignity of her elected office. If she wanted to address the nation she should do it from a radio studio, and not in front of a horde of uncivilized communists who were certain to curse her, live in air. Even Rerugen thought it a bad idea. None of them understood how much more dramatic and powerful her words would be if they came in front of live opposition. There would also be cameras rolling. People would see her address in the theaters, and see how the communist reaction. A calm, undisturbed monologue from some soundproof studio wouldn't give her half the reaction this would.

Her collar was unbuttoned and her boots were off, but she was still dressed in her uniform. Along with her speech there was a souvenir from her trip to America. She picked it up and took a look at it. In this world, in this time, it was just a very nice memento. In her first life, it would have been a unique and almost priceless treasure. It was sometimes interesting to think about all the things she'd had in her original world that she lacked in this one, and vice versa. In the entire world she currently resided in, there was not a single computer, cell phone, or television. Then again, here she could use magic and soar through the skies. She also had more real power than any Japanese salaryman could ever hope for.

Of course… she'd paid a very high price for all that power. And it would have been nice if she'd been given a choice.

The door to her bedroom opened and Viktoriya came out. She was wearing a silk nightgown that went down to her ankles. Tanya immediately thought of another wonder of 21st century Japan that didn't exist here; panties. Tanya noted the purple and brown bruises on the girl's arm.

Viktoriya smothered a yawn and rubbed at her eyes. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"In a little bit, I just need to get this done. It's going to be a very important speech."

"I know. I'm sure it will be wonderful, you're an amazing speaker. You always put the crowd right in the palm of your hand."

"This time might be a little different," Tanya tossed her souvenir a bit into the air and caught it. "When I talk at a beer house or rally the audience wants to hear what I have to say. I'm not so sure a lot of the deputies will."

"If you're worried you could always cancel the speech. Or at least the broadcast."

"No, it'll be fine. Even if it's a mess it will still be fine." She again tossed the item in the air and caught it.

"What is that?" Viktoriya pointed to the object in Tanya's hand.

"It's a baseball."

"That's used in a sport, isn't it?"

Tanya nodded. "Baseball is the most popular team sport in America. While I was there I took in a game where the New York Yankees played at the Washington Senators. Afterwards, I was given this ball with all the signatures of the Yankees players."

She turned it in her hand so she could get a clear look at the signature of Joe DiMaggio. He was considered a great player, but not a legendary one. She wondered if next year he would have the same hitting streak he'd had in the 1941 of her original world. Even if he did, he wouldn't be known here. Baseball wasn't payed anywhere in Europe, even on the club level. Futbol, boxing, and horse racing were the sports people loved.

In her other life she'd been a shortstop, and had played the game through High School. She'd been competent in the field and the batter's box, but nothing special. She'd stopped playing in college in order to focus on her studies, but had remained a fan.

"Do you think I could get a league started here?"

Viktoriya's brow furrowed. "You want to do that? Was the one game you saw really so amazing?"

Tanya chuckled. "It had its moments." She tossed the baseball up one more time.

It stopped and hung in the air.

Tanya jumped to her feet and placed a hand on the pistol she always carried with her.

Viktoriya bowed her head and clasped her hands together in prayer. " _You are still lost my child. I had hoped you would find your way, but you have only stumbled further into darkness."_

"Being X!" She gripped her weapon but didn't pull it out of the holster. "After all this time, you've shown up to torment me again!"

Viktoriya shook her head. " _I do not torment my beloved children. My only wish is to help them find salvation._ "

"By making my life hell?! By making me a poor orphan? By almost blowing me up? By forcing me to speak prayers just to stay alive? By sending a couple of maniacs after me? By costing me an eye and a hand? By deliberately manipulating events so my country would lose a war we should have won? How exactly is any of that help?!"

" _From your own mouth, you said that someone from your society would have no need for God. That if you suffered, you might repent and find your faith in your creator at last._ "

"I remember that conversation very differently."

" _Repent_!" Viktoriya stretched out her hands to her. " _Your God is both merciful and just. Ask for mercy and I shall be merciful. Plead for justice and it shall be granted. All you must do is acknowledge me your God._ "

"Fuck you!"

Viktoriya's hands fell to her side and a look of sorrow filled her face. " _Why will you not acknowledge me? I have performed miracles for your sake. I have watched over you and paid attention to all your efforts._ "

"I never asked for your attention or your miracles! I don't want them. All I want is for you to stay out of my life! Leave me alone and get out of Viktoriya! She has nothing to do with this."

Viktoriya smiled. _"Do you truly love this girl? Or is it only lust?"_ Her hands began to caress her own breasts. " _You have corrupted her and forced her to suffer at your side. Is that an act of love?_ "

"I've never forced her to do one damn thing she didn't want to! I took her in when she was alone. I helped her and gave her a good life at my side. I've made her happy!"

Viktoriya lifted her arm to display the bruises there. " _Did this make her happy as well?_ "

Tanya gritted her teeth. "That was a mistake. Unlike you, I don't pretend to be God, I make mistakes."

" _Yes, you have made many. The worst and greatest being your denial of me_."

"That's not a mistake. Nothing you've done from the moment we met has made me believe you could be God. I can't deny you're an entity with great powers. If you told me you were the Devil or some sort of ancient existence men have mistaken for God, that I could accept. But God, the creator of the universe, the be all and end all?" She shook her head. "No, that's still impossible."

" _Why? Why do you deny it?_ "

"Because it makes no logical sense. For such a being to be concerned with the opinions of one single human being out of billions makes as much rational sense as me wandering into the woods and picking one random ant to care about. On the other hand, you told me you were overworked trying to keep track of over seven billion people. For an omnipotent and omniscient deity, even that should be no problem at all. Which would imply that no matter how powerful you are, there are limits to your abilities. Which again would disqualify you from being God."

" _You dare find fault with the Lord? My child, my ways are not your ways, and you cannot understand them._ "

Tanya smirked. "The excuse every con man and false prophet has used since the dawn of time. Now why don't you get out of here and out of Viktoriya?"

Viktoriya brought her hands together over her heart. " _Your heart is overflowing with pride, it blinds you. Beware, for your choices shall lead to much sorrow; for yourself, for others, and for this girl you pretend to love._ "

The baseball dropped onto the carpet.

Viktoriya blinked. "When did you-" She shook her head. "I didn't see you stand up, maybe I should see an optometrist."

"Don't worry about it." Tanya put her arms around the girl and gave her a passionate kiss. When she did so, she felt Viktoriya stiffen for just a second, before relaxing and accepting her kiss. Even after all this time, there was still always an initial resistance whenever Tanya showed her affections.

"Is something wrong?" Viktoriya asked.

"Nothing, everything is fine." Tanya pulled her close and just felt the other girl's warmth against her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Viktoriya placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Are you really so worried about your speech?"

"The speech will be fine. I think I've worked on it enough for one night. Let's go to bed."

Viktoriya nodded. Together they went to their bedroom and went to sleep.


	13. No rest for the wicked Part 3

The Parlament building was only two blocks from the Chancellery, literally just down the street. Tanya and her party made their way over to it more than an hour before her speech was scheduled to begin. She was in the chancellor's office located behind the rostrum. She was going over her speech one final time.

"Every seat is filled," Rerugen informed her as the moment approached. "Not just on the floor, but the balconies as well. There are people standing in the back aisles too. I've never seen it so full before. Usually, all the communist seats are empty."

"Good, good," Tanya said as she went over her lines. "Do we have the police in riot gear standing by?"

"Yes, a full company's worth. They're sitting in the secretarial offices and ready to form up as soon as you call on them." Rerugen gave a shake of his head. "The mere fact we need to have so many police on standby should tell you this is a bad idea. Things are too likely to get out of hand."

"That's fine," Tanya told him. "So long as it's the reds who are the ones who cause the trouble."

"It's still not too late to cancel the broadcast."

"Yes, it is. If I cancelled now I would look weak."

"And how will you look if the communists all suddenly run riot in the middle of your speech?"

She smiled at him. "Like an adult forced to deal with a pack of unruly children. Trust me, the worse the communists behave the better."

Rerugen continued to look stern. He obviously didn't get it. He was a very intelligent man and quite capable, within certain limits. He was excellent at devising a rational and logical policy and then carrying it out in an equally measured and cogent way. His problem was that even after everything that had happened in the Great War he still didn't understand how irrational people could be. More importantly, he didn't understand how to take advantage of people who were driven by passion rather than calm thought.

 _Well, he's good for what I need him for. A good human resources director knows how to place people in positions where the company can get the most out of them. I think it's about to time for a new cabinet position._

She glanced at the clock and saw it was five minutes to eight.

"I think it's about time to start."

Rerugen nodded. "Good luck."

The other cabinet members also wished her well and began to file out.

XXX

The rostrum had a central podium, where the speaker could be seen and heard clearly. Back behind the podium were a line of benches and seats where the cabinet members would sit. Before the rostrum was a small open floor. Here two separate cameras, each manned by a pair of men, were set up. Surrounding this floor were a hundred and seventy wooden seats arranged in a semi-circle. Above the deputies' seats were balconies where reporters or certain guests could watch things unfold.

The Parlament was divided as follows:

 **National Union - 81**

 **Communist - 63**

 **Social Democrat – 12**

 **Centrist – 8**

 **Black Soil – 3**

 **Nationalist – 3**

The seating of the deputies was by party, and there was no mistaking who was who. To her right, the deputies were all in grey uniforms that included the armbands with the NUP party symbol. On the left, all the deputies were in work clothes, some even had on denim overalls. Every one of them had a red scarf tied around an arm or collar. In the seats between the two groups were the members of the other parties. They were dressed in business suits. The handful of Nationalist deputies also had on top hats.

"Deputies of the Parlament!" Rerugen called from the podium. "I call you to order. Please give your full attention to our President, Tanya Degurechaff."

At the signal, she opened the door and stepped out onto the rear of the rostrum as Rerugen took his seat. As she made her way to the podium she was greeted by a mix of cheers and boos. Tanya stood at the podium, her party and the communists tried to drown each other out. The deputies were on their feet, cheering and booing at the top of their lungs. The hostility was not for show. Over the past few years the two sides had, had many fights in the streets. There had been a few deaths and hundreds of arrests and injuries. These men had two very different dreams for what the country should become, and they were ready to fight for what they wanted.

He cameras were rolling.

Tanya stood there looking on for a moment. "Elected deputies of the Parlament, please calm down and take your seats."

It took a few more minutes, but eventually they quieted and sat.

She smiled for them, one of those gentle, feminine smiles that always softened the hearts of the crowds. A false smile that showed people a side of her that didn't exist.

"It is a great honor to speak to you, and to the nation tonight. I have come here to share my plans for the future with you. To tell you what I hope we can-"

"Fräulein President!" One of the deputies in the front row was back on his feet. He had a threadbare jacket and faded trousers, along with a bright red bandanna about his neck. At the interruption one of the cameras swung around to him, the other remained on Tanya.

"We're not having a debate, Herr Levi," Tanya said politely. "Please do not interrupt me."

"We all know you've just come back from America. The workers demand to hear if you intend to sell them out to the Yankee capitalists!" He was filled with fury and righteous indignation, like a preacher in the pulpit speaking about sin.

Tanya gave an exaggerated eye roll. "You figured it out."

Laughter filled the room. It came not only from her people, but from the members of the other parties and the balconies as well. Levi sent her a furious glare and sat back down.

"As I was saying," Tanya continued. "I hope we can work together to give our people unity, justice, and peace. And when I say our people I don't only refer to the citizens of Prussia. Even if they are the only ones we can help now, we must never forget our brothers and sisters who are forced to reside within artificial borders drawn up by others. Now and forever, I proclaim the right of all Imperials to be free from fear of foreign occupation and attack. And that they should have the right to decide for themselves what nation they live in!"

She had to stop as this drew loud applause from her deputies and also from the people in the balconies. Tanya noted some scattered clapping from the other parties as well. The reds remained absolutely silent.

"Things have been very hard since the end of the Great War. Not only was the Fatherland torn apart, but the unjust and outrageous reparations imposed on us insured we were never able to begin repairing the damage from the war. But thanks to my personal efforts and self-sacrifice, an article of that abhorrent treaty has been ripped up. I promise you it will not be the last! We will not stop until we take that hateful piece of paper and SHRED it!"

She again had to stop as she drew even louder cheers, this time from everyone but the communists. Whether you were a socialist or a farmer or a capitalist, just about everyone living in the former Empire hated the Treaty of Orleans.

"Of course, such a thing will not be easy. To achieve this goal everyone will be called upon to make sacrifices. Just as during the years of the Great War I know our people will do what they must for the greater good. Never forget, even if the guns have stopped for now, we are still at war! We are fighting to give our people the safety and security they deserve! Not only from foreign enemies, but from enemies who hide in the shadows right here at home as well."

She made a point to look directly at Levi as she said that. He stared right back at her.

"The very first law my party will introduce will be to restore the pensions of all veterans of the Great War who reside or resided in Prussia. This will, of course, include all widows and widowers of veterans who have passed on. This is a debt that absolutely must be paid! We must honor the sacrifices of our veterans!"

This brought not only her party members to their feet but many of the reporters and visitors in the balconies as well. Tanya was certain that all across Prussia men and women were standing in front of their radios cheering as well.

If there were any one thing she could do to more firmly bind the veterans and their families to her, this was it. The cancellation of the pensions had been bitterly resented by them. It had been a slap in the face; the government refusing to acknowledge what they'd given up for the state. The sight of so many widows and fatherless children left with absolutely nothing had been a national disgrace.

By restoring the pensions, Tanya guaranteed that the veterans and their families would support her no matter what. And it would make the sacrifices she was going to ask for more tolerable.

"Along with restoring the pensions, our greatest priority must be putting people back to work! This Great Depression is a calamity too large to be left in the hands of private business and individuals who care more about turning a profit than about helping their fellow man."

She could see the handful of Nationalists squirm in their seats. No doubt Conrad and his friends were squirming too. If they thought this was bad, they had no idea. They were going to be very unhappy with her before this night was done.

As were the communists.

And the socialists.

And the nobility.

And the clergy.

Tanya resisted the urge to smile. _Who would have ever believed one politician could unite all those groups._

"We will begin a series of public works projects to put the unemployed back to work. We are going to repair roads, bridges, railways, docks, and other parts of our infrastructure. We will build brand new factories, dams, and farmhouses. My government will create a new form of social welfare! Not by simply giving people money and allowing them to do nothing, but instead by guaranteeing all unemployed people work! We will guarantee that anyone who wants to work will be able to! Anyone who applies to the new National Labor Office will be guaranteed at least twenty hours of work at a minimum wage! Those who will not work will not receive anything. Rather than support the people we will help the people to support themselves through good honest labor!"

The Social Democrats applauded that long and loudly. The communists didn't make a sound. From their faces, it seemed most of them were upset. To Tanya it was just more evidence they didn't really give a damn about the workers.

"I want to make clear, that while the government will guarantee anyone who wants to work a chance to, this is not a permanent solution. Rather, it should be seen as a last resort for those who cannot find employment elsewhere. The economy would be best served by private industry hiring people and producing goods and services that make a profit for them. It is also best served by a public who can afford these goods and services and who can be the customer base for all sorts of businesses. In order to assist in that, credit needs to be made available, and money needs to retain its value."

She paused to draw breath.

"Therefore, I am going to create a new Central Bank which shall be called the Reichsbank. It will act as the Prussian treasury and control fiscal policy. It will not exist to make a profit, but rather to help stimulate the economy and help maintain the value of our currency. To which, we will create a new monetary unit, called the Reichsmark which will replace our current money. The exchange rate will be determined later at the implementation, but it will likely be in the range of a hundred and twenty thousand marks to one reichsmark. To help regulate inflation, the Reichsmark will be backed by American dollars, which are themselves backed by gold. The exchange rate of reichsmarks to dollars will be determined by the free market."

This drew a confused reaction. Backing currency with gold was an idea as old as paper money. Indeed, the first paper money had essentially been bank notes that could be exchanged for gold. The idea of backing one currency with another was a radical and completely new concept.

At least in this world.

Despite the global nature of the Depression, the United States remained the strongest economy. The US dollar was the most universally accepted monetary unit and form of exchange. Since the treaty made backing Prussian money with precious metals impossible. (And they could not realistically afford to buy that much gold and silver anyway.) Backing their money with the dollar was a neat way around that restriction, and most importantly would help give people confidence that the Reichsmark would be worth something and would retain its value.

What many people in this world, even bankers and economists, failed to realize was that no commodity had a set intrinsic value. All things were only worth what people believed them to be worth. In the middle of a city a diamond would be worth a thousand times more than a gallon of water. In the middle of a desert the reverse was true. By connecting the new currency to the dollar people would have more faith in it, and once they had faith in it few would ever bother to actually exchange their money. Her government would still have to acquire a reserve of American dollars for those who did want to exchange them, but that would be a small price to pay for consumer confidence.

"To help the economy recover the Reichsbank will make loans available both to companies and to individuals. These loans will include mortgages and small business loans and the interest rate, for the foreseeable future, will be set at one percent. The Reichsbank and its local affiliates will also provide regular checking and savings accounts, and these accounts will be federally insured. This means all bank accounts held by the Reichsbank will be one hundred percent guaranteed by the government. There will be absolutely no danger of losing money that has been deposited. Current, privately owned banks, can become affiliates of the new Reichsbank. To do so they will need to follow all central policies and agree to surrender ten percent of their stock to government ownership. Affiliates will be liable to closing without compensation should they fail to follow Reichsbank policies."

There was only tepid applause even from her own party. Most of them didn't really understand the importance of what she'd just said. The Nationalist deputies though all looked as if they were sick. They at least got it.

"Along with businesses and labor I also want to assist the agricultural sector. Many farmers have lost their lands due to foreclosure. Many family farms are lying empty and unproductive, the farmers forced into poverty due to the plummeting market price for many of their goods. This is an absolute crime! Food production is central to any state's economic stability, and small farmers are the backbone of many villages and rural communities. Prussia needs its farmers tilling the soil and providing their fellow citizens food. Therefore, we will begin a program of land redistribution called the Entailed Farm Act. The government will purchase farms currently in foreclosure and also provide other lands for farms of between fifty to eighty acres. These farms will then be provided to approved families at no cost. However, they will also not be subject to sale or division or non-agricultural development. Every family in possession of an entailed farm will be required to actively farm the land or use it as pasture for livestock. They will have to provide fifty percent of their yearly yield as a 'tax in kind.' But so long as the land is used in food production it will not be subject to confiscation or any type of lien."

Again, there was mostly polite and unenthusiastic applause. The Black Soil deputies looked very pleased.

"Along with helping people economically, I also believe in trying to create a just and fair society, where all people are equal. We should abandon medieval traditions that have nothing at all to do with our modern world. Therefore, I mean to strip all legal entitlements and privileges connected to the nobility. New noble titles should no longer be awarded. By all means, people with vons in their names and noble titles may continue to use them. But they should be nothing more than a family name. It should not provide any sort of advantage whatsoever. Let us be a true and total meritocracy, without any outdated traditions connected to a privileged birth."

The reaction was mixed. Even a few of the NUP members were unhappy. Her party contained a number of nobles like Rerugen and Zettour. One of the Nationalists got to his feet.

"How can you do this?" He cried in outrage. "You're a knight!"

"I was," Tanya replied. "I earned my knighthood at the military academy. I gave it up after the war when I saw just how little it truly mattered. My father was a common soldier who was killed before I was born. My mother abandoned me. I grew up a poor orphan, as far from privilege as is possible. Everything I have gained in life I have earned and paid the price for!" She brought up her false hand. "The very same people who don't want handouts given to the poor, shouldn't demand rewards just for being born with a von in your name!"

This brought more cheers from the balcony. The Empire had been largely a meritocracy. She could never have risen to the rank of general if it hadn't been. But even there, having a noble title had always been an advantage. An inherently unfair advantage. She wanted to do away with such things and have a society that wasn't beholden to old outdated beliefs.

Speaking of which…

"As well as getting rid of the privileges of the aristocracy, let us also rid ourselves of the special rights of the church. I for one do not believe in the Almighty. We prayed to him all through the Great War to grant us victory. And then, when our hopes for victory were gone, we prayed for mercy. If what happened truly was God's will, then God is no friend to any of us! I will not tell anyone what they should believe in. Each adult can choose what they believe, whether they are Apostolic, Reformist, Jusen, Mohameden, agnostic, atheist, or anything else. You are free to worship and believe whatever you wish to. But I can see no reason why the taxpayers should have to pay for these beliefs. I will submit a law requiring all church properties to lose their tax-exempt status. I will require all religious institutions of learning to follow the same curriculum as all other public and private schools. Religious holidays will be replaced by secular ones. And all speech of the clergy shall be subject to the same libel and slander laws as the common citizenry."

The Centrists were on their feet screaming bloody murder. They existed to defend and protect the interests of the Apostolic Church. For them this was pure anathema. The applause from her supporters was strained. Many of them were veterans, and in the Imperial Army faith in the Empire and in God had been almost interchangeable. What they had suffered in the war and after had led some to abandon their old beliefs, but it had made many even more devout.

Amazingly enough, a few of the communists actually applauded. The communists were largely atheist, refusing to acknowledge any authority above man's. They tended to attack organized religion as a matter of course. Tanya didn't really want to see them on her side for any reason.

Fortunately, she wasn't done with her speech yet.

"Along with putting people back to work and restoring the economy, another major priority is to restore order and the public safety. The horrifying recent events of Ketzin are a warning that we must not ignore."

Levi was on his feet. "What happened in Ketzin was instigated by the factory owner and his scabs and the corrupt police!"

Tanya smiled oh so sweetly at him. "Yes, Herr Levi, and I'm sure you and your followers had nothing whatsoever to do with it."

"We only ever fight to defend the workers."

"Really? I wonder if the Rus imperial family would agree with you? A pity they're all dead."

"What happened in the Russy lands was necessary to secure the revolution."

"I'm sure those words come as a huge comfort to every soul listening," she pushed on before he could interject. "I intend to help ease the pressure so many workers feel while trying to provide for their families. I intend to introduce a number of socialist measures. There will be a minimum wage. Child labor is outlawed. Men and women will receive equal pay for commensurate labor. Workers will have a standard forty-hour work week, with a maximum of sixty hours, all labor performed beyond forty hours will be paid at a rate of time and one half. Employers will be required to meet minimum safety standards to be set by the National Labor Office. Employees will have the right to compensation for death or injury that occurs either while performing activities related to their employment or while at an employer's premises. Employees shall also have the right to file civil suits against employers for unsafe work conditions or practices."

With each concession, the social democrats looked more delighted and the communists more upset.

"And, in exchange for all these benefits, strikes are hereby outlawed. From this point on unions, or the delegated representatives of a group of workers, will file any grievances they have with the National Labor Board. The board will set up an arbitration hearing and listen to the arguments of both sides. Their decisions shall be binding."

Both the social democrats and the communists looked thunderstruck. They were all shouting at her.

"The strike is the most basic and necessary tool of every worker! You can't do that!" Levi screamed.

"And yet I have. You communists will not be allowed to run riot anymore and burn down factories whenever you feel like it. I also intend to submit an Anti-Sedition Act. It will make it an act of treason for any elected official to accept payment or instruction from any foreign entity. Anyone charged with sedition will be subject to immediate arrest and confinement until a thorough investigation is completed."

"You show your hand!" Levi pointed at her. "You really are a dictator! This will be your excuse to arrest us whenever you like!"

"If you haven't committed sedition you have nothing to fear. Have you committed sedition, Herr Levi? How much money has Vorshilov given you? How many of his orders have you followed?"

"We won't let you sell out the workers, you capitalist whore!"

Levi waved to his men and as one they began to charge the podium. The National Union deputies ran in to stop them. Words led to shoves, that quickly led to punches. Almost immediately there was an all-out riot going on, on the Parlament floor.

"Stop! The communist deputies are attacking their fellow deputies!" Tanya helpfully narrated for the radio audience. "They are savages!"

Rerugen was already on a telephone that had been set up by his chair. In less than a minute, a hundred armed policemen in riot gear were stampeding across the rostrum and down onto the floor to try and restore order.

"This is a horrible disgrace!" Tanya shouted into her microphone. "Herr Levi and his deputies have brought violence to this peaceful speech! They attack people because they know they can't win by honest debate!"

One of the cameras had been smashed, but by some miracle the second one was not only still in one piece, the cameramen were still working it.

Tanya felt Rerugen grab her shoulder. "My Leader, I think it's time to go."

She nodded. She'd gotten what she wanted.

XXX

 **Omake**

"So, will you do this for me?" Tanya asked.

Viktoriya blushed and pressed her index fingers together. They were alone in the hotel suite and she was dressed in the maid uniform.

"I… I don't know, I still feel a little strange about it. You've really picked up some weird things since coming back from America."

"Well, it's a bit unusual I suppose, but not really strange I don't think. Anyway, it's just something private. No one else will ever know about it, and it would make me very happy if you would perform this for me."

Viktoriya hesitated. "You promise to never mention it to anyone else?"

Tanya nodded and put a hand over her heart. "You have my word."

"And you really want me to do this for you?"

"Yes, very much. It would really make me happy."

Viktoriya sighed. "All right then."

"Wonderful!" Tanya sat down on the sofa and waited.

Viktoriya took a deep breath and then began to dance as she sang.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like,

It's better than yours.

Damn right, it's better than yours.

I can teach you,

But I have to charge…"

As Tanya watched and enjoyed the girl's performance she wondered if she could remember all the lyrics to some Lady Gaga tunes.


	14. Ripening

**July 21, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Along with a great many other people, Conrad had demanded a meeting with her. She'd thought about ignoring him, but decided she owed him at least this much. He and his financier friends had helped with her party's growth.

She was in her office at the Chancellery, seated behind her desk. Conrad was red faced and furiously telling her what would happen if she tried to enact her banking legislation.

"Don't believe for one second we'll accept this fräulein! My friends and I control the banking system in Prussia! How dare you suggest creating a central bank! Do you have any idea what that would do to us?! We won't stand for it! Do you hear me fräulein? We won't let you do this!"

She couldn't keep herself from smirking. Watching a middle-aged banker try to be threatening was kind of cute.

"And how exactly are you going to stop me?"

"We helped you come to power! Your newspaper, your headquarters, the rallies, the air time on the radio, have you really forgotten where all that came from? We've paid you a small fortune!"

She couldn't resist.

Tanya got up from behind her desk and walked up to Conrad. She placed her metallic hand lightly on his shoulder and spoke with a much deeper tone than usual and a slight British inflection. "And this gives you power over me?"

Conrad blinked at her. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Sorry," she took her hand away and replied with her usual voice. "I was just reminded of a scene from a favorite movie of mine."

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!"

"Not at all," Tanya answered sounding friendly enough.

"If you try and push through this new central bank we'll throw all of our resources behind a different party!"

"Which one?" Tanya asked with an amused grin. "The communists are the only ones with enough votes to be any threat. The Social Democrats like you about as much as they do. The Centrists would take your money, but they have a very limited base. Same with Black Soil. Or do you want to go back to the Nationalists? The common people despise them almost as much as they do the communists."

"Perhaps we'll found a brand-new party!"

"Go right ahead."

"Do you think your National Union will survive without our money? How will you manage without us?"

"We'll find a way," she replied with a grin. "We have a lot of new friends these days. Herr Steinmann for example."

"What?" Conrad said startled. Steinmann ran a large corporation in the manufacturing sector and was one of the wealthiest men in Prussia.

"He likes the idea of strikes being outlawed and admires my commitment to keeping the red menace at bay. And unlike you, he doesn't feel the need to publicly hold my hand."

"But what about all the other laws you want to pass? A minimum wage, a forty-hour work week, the right of employers to sue? There's no way Steinmann would accept all that!"

"Oh he's not thrilled, neither are a lot of my others. But he's decided that he wants to be on the winning side."

Conrad blinked several times in rapid succession. "How can you be this ungrateful after everything we've done for you!"

Tanya shrugged. "You got exactly what you paid for Herr Weilburg. I told you from the very beginning I wasn't going to be your puppet. You didn't back me because you believed in me or what I stand for, you did it to keep the communists from taking over. Well it worked, that should be enough for you."

"How can you say that when you're going to nationalize the banks! You're acting like a damn Bolshevik!"

"No, I'm not," she answered. "Your bank still belongs to you, no one is going to take your private property from you. I'm not even going to regulate how you do your business. You're still free to run your bank however you please."

"But there's no way for us to compete against this new Reichsbank!"

"So?" She shrugged. "Isn't open competition one of the hallmarks of capitalism? If you run your business badly then the market dictates you go under."

"But having a bank with the funding of the state treasury gives it an unfair advantage!"

Tanya laughed. "Fair? What has fair to do with banking? Aren't you the same sort who will repossess a home if a mortgage payment is late? You don't seem to mind unfair advantages so long as they work in your favor. It's funny, Conrad. Why is it, the very people who scream the loudest against laws that benefit the poor just naturally expect everything to be rigged in their favor? I haven't touched your business, all I've done is create my own. Don't cry to me because you don't want competition."

"This isn't ordinary competition! If the government guarantees all deposits in the Reichsbank who in their right mind will keep money anywhere else?"

"Given how many people lost all their savings in bank closings it was necessary. Guaranteeing the customer's money is the only way to restore confidence in the banking system."

"Then do the same for my bank as well! That at least would give me a chance!"

"Herr Weilburg, have you ever heard the phrase, 'too big to fail?'"

He frowned and shook his head. "Nein, I have not."

"It's an American term that refers to companies that are so large and have such an impact on the economy, that they literally cannot be allowed to fail. No matter how badly they are run or how deserving they may be of bankruptcy, the government must intervene to save them. Because to allow them to actually fail and go bankrupt would cause too much collateral damage to the overall economy."

"It sounds sensible."

"The problem is, when companies believe they will not be allowed to fail it gives them a free hand to be reckless and aggressive in the pursuit of profit. It only makes sense. If a casino owner tells you that he will compensate you however much you lose at the tables, then what incentive is there not to take risks, even huge ones? If you win you keep all your profits, if you lose someone makes you whole again."

"I suppose that is true."

"An important element of capitalism is, and must be, open competition. And competition means there will be winners and losers. Those who are more efficient, innovative, and successful should reap the benefits. Likewise, those who inefficient and outdated should fail and leave the marketplace. If a company wants to make a profit I am fine with that, but they have to suffer the consequences if they do badly. And if a company is going to be guaranteed survival no matter how they perform, then they can't be allowed to focus solely on making more money. If they are too big to fail they are also too big to do as they please. They will have to have government oversight to ensure they behave properly."

"So, you punish us because we want to make money?"

She sighed. "How much interest do you charge for a mortgage or small business loan these days?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Humor me. How much?"

"Currently, eighteen percent."

"And how many people can afford to borrow at those rates?"

"We are in the midst of the worst economic crisis is history! Too many banks have already failed. Lending money now is a huge risk, of course the interest rates we charge will reflect that."

"And exactly how is the economy going to improve if people can't secure the funding needed to start new businesses? If people can't become home owners?"

"That is not our responsibility."

She nodded. "Which is exactly why I am creating a central bank, and charging it to not focus on profit. If you and your friends want to become affiliates of the Reichsbank all can. All you have to do is give the government ten percent ownership and agree to follow our policies. You can still make a profit for yourselves, it will just be less than you might like. But in exchange, you won't be allowed to fail. Otherwise, you can remain privately owned and continue to run things however you please."

"This is not a real choice! Anyone who does not join will be out of business in less than a year!"

"True," Tanya said sweetly. "Adapt or die. You can leave now." Tanya returned to her desk and began looking over some paper work.

Conrad stood there a moment, dumbfounded by the sudden dismissal. He finally slunk away.

XXX

Friedrich Ebert was the head of the Prussian Social Democratic Party. He was a sixty-nine-year-old who had a reputation for strong moral beliefs, but also a willingness to compromise. He was generally respected by both his political friends and foes. Tanya had invited him to her office for a private meeting. They were seated at a small table where coffee and cake was served. There were no servants, Tanya poured the coffee for him. Ebert was very polite, but they soon got down to business.

"If you want my party's support you must withdraw your ban on strikes. It is absolutely unacceptable."

Tanya sipped at her coffee. It was black, bitter, and strong; just the way she liked it.

"The ban stays, consider it the price for everything else I am offering the workers. As a great philosopher once said; 'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.'"

"I'm sorry, I've never heard that, Descartes?"

"Arakawa."

Ebert's thick brow furrowed. "I'm not familiar with him."

"It doesn't matter. The point is, I know banning strikes is a great deal to ask. That's why I'm offering all the other concessions. It's a fair exchange. I don't want to force this on the unions, I want them to see it as the price for everything else I'm giving them."

Ebert shook his head. "It's still asking too much. We can't support any legislation that will permanently hamper the working class."

"Well you can't have the rest unless you agree to the ban. All of it will be included in the Labor Relation Bill we will submit."

"My party could submit the different measures separately."

Tanya shrugged. "And my deputies would vote them down."

"We will vote down your bill. You need us, your party is six votes short of a majority. We are the only ones you can turn to for those six votes. The communists, obviously, will never help you. Neither will the Centrists, they hate like sin, literally. If you were a member of the Apostolic Church they would have you excommunicated."

"If I were a member I doubt I would try and drag them into the twentieth century."

"The point is they will not vote for you, neither will the Nationalists. The only other party that might support you is Black Soil, and they have only three deputies."

"Would you really give up everything else just for the right to not work? The minimum wage, the forty-hour work week, the right to compensation for injury or death? Isn't all that worth more than being able to strike?"

"We support much of what you propose, but losing the ability to strike would cost the unions too much leverage in their negotiations with management. Will this National Labor Board give labor a fair hearing? Or will they always side with ownership?"

Tanya smiled. "I see. So that's your main concern? What if I could put your mind at ease that the board will be fair?"

"How would you do that?" Ebert asked cautiously.

"The board will be made up of seven members. What if I named you President of it? The other six members could be people we both agree to. Also, as with the High Court, all members of the National Labor Board will have to be approved by a vote of Parlament."

Ebert considered for a long moment. "If I lead this board and my party votes for the labor bill the communists will scream that I've been bought by you."

"So what?" Tanya asked reasonably. "They already say that, according to Levi everyone is corrupt except for him. If you agree to work with me you will do more good for the working class than a hundred strikes would."

Ebert folded his hands in his lap and took an even longer pause. "I think you should know that I have heard rumors that if this bill does become law the communists will not tamely accept it. I don't know the details, but there will be serious trouble."

Tanya smiled and had some more coffee. "Let me worry about that, Herr Ebert."

XXX

 **July 23, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

"How sure are you about this information?" Tanya asked.

"Reasonably sure, my Leader," Colonel Gunter told her. Despite his initial objections, he'd assembled his police force and was proving quite effective running it. "I don't have physical evidence, but I have gotten corroborating information from four different suspects following interrogations."

Tanya smirked. "These interrogations didn't violate the Treaty of Worms regarding the ethical treatment of prisoners, did they?"

Gunter licked his lips. "That treaty only applies to prisoners of war, my leader."

"True. So, did you break any of the laws and regulations regarding police treatment of criminal suspects?"

He took a deep breath. "My leader, you told me to treat these people as enemies, and that you needed a man who was not afraid to get blood on his hands. No one has been killed or mutilated, but I have not been gentle. I valued acquiring information ahead of the civil rights of these traitors. If this is not what you wanted, I offer you my resignation and will turn myself over to the proper authorities."

Tanya shook her head. "No Colonel, this is exactly what I wanted. I just wished to clarify things, that's all. So, the communists have more than fifty thousand rifles hidden away?"

Gunter nodded. "And millions of rounds, hundreds of grenades, explosives, at least twenty machine guns and as many mortars, and possibly up to twenty computation orbs and flight equipment."

"Enough to equip a small army. And most of this is right here in Berun?"

"Yes, Leader. We know the buildings where they are being kept. Some are inside communist party headquarters. I want to go in and confiscate all these weapons before the reds can turn them on us. But to do that I need more manpower. At least two brigades of regular soldiers to assist my detectives. If the communists mean to put up a fight it's best to have enough manpower to put them down quickly."

She nodded. "That's good strategic thinking. You should always move with an overwhelming force when you can."

"Then may I have permission to begin planning the operation? I will need to move simultaneously here and in several other locations to prevent the communists from warning any of their fellows."

"No, keep all these locations under surveillance, but I don't want you to take any action on them yet."

"But those weapons are a serious threat!"

"I know that," Tanya said coldly. "But, for the time being, I don't want to tip my hand."

"Then may I at least arrest Levi and the other red leaders?"

Tanya shook her head. "No. Keep them under close watch, follow them wherever they go, record their every conversation and photograph anyone they speak to. But you are forbidden to arrest any of them."

Gunter stared at her. "My leader, these men are traitors! Give me just twenty-four hours with them and I promise I will give you all the evidence needed to hang them all."

"I don't doubt it, Colonel. Believe me, these red bastards will get what they deserve, but not just yet. I need to let things ripen a bit more."

"Ripen? I don't understand."

"You don't need to, you just need to carry out my orders."

XXX

 **July 25, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Tanya was in her office. The windows were shuttered and the lights were off. A projector cast black and white images against a wall of her office. The footage was of her speech to Parlament and of the fighting that had followed it. The running time was only three minutes. For most of it, the soundtrack was her own voice, lifted directly from the radio broadcast. Only during the final thirty seconds was a narrator added.

"The violence of the Bolshevik criminals is put on display for all the world to see! Whenever communists are opposed with courage and honor, this is their only answer! This is the communist way!"

The very last image was of a communist deputy kicking a National Union deputy who was already down.

With the short film over an attendant turned the lights back on.

"Does it meet with your approval, my Leader?" A man in a party uniform with the rank of Major asked. "We had to edit everything carefully to remove any images of the communists on the receiving end. As you can see, it's been cut to reveal them for exactly what they are."

Tanya nodded. "It's perfect. And this trailer will run in front of every feature film in every theater for the next two weeks?"

"Two?" Major Joseph Goebbels asked in surprise. "It's only scheduled for one week."

"Extend it. I want people to see this, until they're bored to tears with it. Whenever they think of the communists I want them to picture that man at the end kicking someone who is helpless."

Her new minister of propaganda nodded. "I also have some stories I want to run in the papers this week about communists attacking school children and sabotaging some plants and causing injuries of innocent workers."

"Any of these stories true?"

"A few."

"I don't want anything that's complete fiction. Embellish as much as you want, but I want everything to have at least some basis in fact."

Goebbels gave a disappointed sigh. "I'll have to scrap the one about attacking the school children then."

"You don't need to toss it, just file it away for now. The time will come when you can put it to use."

This seemed to cheer him right up. "That's good. I promise you will like what I do have."

"I don't doubt it," she said. "I just know you have a natural talent for this sort of work."


	15. An invasion, civil war, and a rebellion

With the help of the Social Democrats all of Tanya's bills were passed and became law. As well as a number of new property, sales, and excise taxes that would help increase state revenues. A new budget was also passed where about ten percent of the nation's wealth was allotted to 'National Research and Development.' A few Nationalist and Centrist deputies tried to raise questions about what exactly this involved, and why it required such massive funding. But the National Union and Social Democrats were able to push it through. There was also a sharp increase in the military budget, with the new social programs swallowing up much of the rest. Ebert was confirmed as the President of the new National Labor Board, along with six other members; three of whom were former union leaders and three who were pro-labor lawyers. A number of new government agencies were created to help oversee the many new programs.

The communists, as was their habit, voted against every single measure. Levi and the other communist deputies spoke out against them and against Tanya. Many of their speeches were angry rants filled with vulgar insults and the constant claim that she was a tyrant planning to seize power. Since deputies of the Parlament were legally immune to charges of slander or libel the Red Banner and other opposition papers were free to quote them and print articles based on them.

The communists were joined in their attacks by pro-business and church papers. Not only the Apostolics, but the different branches of the Reformists were upset by the anti-religious laws. And while the small noble class had lost a lot of wealth and influence since the end of the Empire, they were also loud in their opposition.

But among the working class, the poor, and the veterans Tanya reached new heights of popularity. In their eyes, she was a savior. The Nationalists had ignored them and the Communists had preached violent revolution, while refusing to do anything that might help in the short run. Only the National Union seemed to truly be on their side. After three long years of suffering there was real hope that things were getting better.

The most tangible evidence of this widespread faith was the value of the new Reichsmark when it was issued. While there was still some slippage, its value remained fairly stable. The hyperinflation that had made money practically worthless was over. The value of the Reichsmark soon stabilized as being worth roughly a quarter of an American Dollar, or four reichsmarks to the dollar. And as Tanya had predicted, a few people did convert their money into dollars, but most did not bother. They were happy just to know their money was worth something again, and that they did not have to spend their paychecks the moment they were cashed.

With the creation of the Reichsbank almost all the privately-owned banks in Prussia applied to become affiliates and serve as local branches of it. (Including Conrad's.) There were only a handful of banks who chose to remain private. These were controlled either by a church or a corporation and so could rely on the support of a single entity. They did not have to worry about customers emptying their accounts. For the rest, there was no real choice. Thus, in accordance to Reichsbank policies, credit and loans were suddenly made much more available. Also, a radical new innovation began to make an appearance.

This was the 'credit card.' It was effectively a line of personal credit that anyone could secure if they had a steady income. People could now apply at their local Reichsbank affiliate to receive their very own 'credit card' with a set amount of personal credit that they could spend in any way they pleased. Repayment of the money spent was set in monthly amounts at an interest rate of one and a half percent. This brilliant innovation made credit even more available without the need to go through the process of filing for a formal loan. It also lessened the need for actual paper money and increased consumer spending and helped boost the economy.

Of course, it would also lead to much greater consumer debt. But very few people gave this any consideration.

All across Prussia offices for the new State Works Program opened. Anyone who applied was guaranteed up to twenty hours of employment at the wage of one and a half reichsmarks per hour. Most of this labor was physically demanding or otherwise, unpleasant. Many were set making bricks, doing road work, digging ditches, digging up coal, cutting down trees, loading and unloading trucks, working in the sewers and in the slaughterhouses. Coordinating the efforts took some time, and while every effort was made to make the work useful to the public, there were times when people were made to dig trenches and fill them up again. The important thing was that no one could receive money for doing nothing. Arbeit macht frei! (Work sets you free!) Was the official slogan of the SWP and was taken quite seriously. Most who applied did not complain even when it meant doing meaningless busy work. The important thing was that they could earn something for themselves and their families.

Many foreign observers were very interested in seeing just how all these different innovations would work. In general, conservatives painted them as a form of state sponsored communism that would ruin free enterprise and open the way to economic collapse and a red takeover. (Ironic given how the actual communists viewed things.) Liberals were mostly excited and hoped these efforts would show them how to fix things in their own countries. Tanya even received a telegram from Mitchel Sinclair, the man who was likely to be the next President of the United States of America. He wished her well and hoped to see her measures succeed. (More irony.)

Throughout, the communists did everything they could to sabotage these efforts. When the labor legislation originally passed, there were rumors of a nationwide strikes in all major industries. For the communists, the hope was that the strikes would paralyze the country and compel Tanya to repeal her own law. It would be a way for workers to reassert their power and autonomy and check the president's growing popularity.

The problem was many of the unions and individual laborers didn't want to go on strike when things looked to be improving. Many of them supported Tanya and her policies, especially the minimum wage and the guaranteed work. The last thing most of them wanted was to oppose their president and her new program.

Levi and his party were able to manage a few strikes the week after the labor bill was passed. The government response was to send the Gestapo and regular police to arrest two hundred of the strikers and charge them with violation of the new law. The men would all have to face trial with the maximum penalty being five years' incarceration. The remaining workers quickly returned to their jobs and the strikes ended. The end result was a huge embarrassment for the communists and a demonstration that the president would use force when necessary to enforce her laws.

So, as the summer ended and the fall began the situation in Prussia had improved, but there was still tension. Many embraced the sudden radical changes Tanya brought to the country. Some deeply resented them and distrusted her. They believed in tradition and in the glorious past and did not want this new Prussia. As opposition hardened three very important events would take place well outside Prussia's borders that would have an immediate impact on Tanya and the people she led.

They were an invasion, a civil war, and a rebellion.

The first was an attempted coup by the army of the Iberian Kingdom against its leftist government. The coup failed to capture the King or Prime Minister, but did secure roughly two thirds of the country, including the capitol of Madria, and proclaimed a new king on the throne. The original government held the northeastern corner of the nation with the help of loyal army units and local militia. Calling themselves the legitimate government they pleaded with their citizens to rise up in their defense and called on foreign nations for help.

The Iberian Kingdom was on the southern border of the Francois Republic who had a socialist Premiere who was sympathetic. Léon Blum decided to dispatch Republican troops and supplies to the Legitimates to help restore the rightful government to power.

The second war began on the other side of the world. Without a declaration of war, the Rus invaded Manchuria. Manchuria had originally been a part of Wulan. However, during two wars the Akitsukushima Empire had wrested control of those lands away and established it as a puppet kingdom. Most of the Great Powers had important trade interests in Wulan, and did not want to see the large country partitioned. They more or less condemned the annexation of Manchuria, but were not willing to go to war over it so long as the rest of the kingdom was left alone.

The invasion by the Red Army caught the rest of the world by surprise, especially the Akitsukushima. While the Akitsukushima Empire quickly dispatched more troops to defend what they saw as theirs, it quickly became obvious they were going to lose. The Rus forces were simply too great in number for them to stop. In Europe and America this caused a great deal of worry. It was the first major war since the end of the Great War. It showed that Vorshilov was becoming more overtly aggressive. And if the Rus absorbed Manchuria it would put their forces on the northern border of Wulan and threaten their interests.

The third event was a violent and widespread uprising in Punjab; the jewel in the crown of the British Empire. The British were absolutely determined to keep control of their colony no matter the cost and rushed units from across their empire to put the revolt down.

All three of these were in progress as Tanya paid a state visit to Londinium in late October.


	16. A tool to be used

**October 26, Unified Year 1940**

 **Londinium, Allied Kingdom**

Tanya had come to the heart of the British Empire aboard the HMS Hood, the pride of the Royal Navy. The British reception had been every bit as friendly and welcoming as the one she'd had in America. She'd been granted a royal audience with his majesty, King George the VIth. She'd attended a royal ball held in her honor and managed to force a grin on her face as she spent the evening dancing with lords, counts, dukes, and even the heir to the throne, Prince Charles. She attended some horse races and a futbol match in Wembley Park. To her great pleasure, she got to play eighteen holes of golf at Saint Andrews. And she had the press photographing her as she visited local orphanages and hospitals.

Of course, she was once more in a dress. She went about with a bonnet on her head, smiling for the cameras and telling reporters that war would never come again between their nations. She told them that they needed to stand united against the red menace to protect all people. She played with the dirty little orphans and ate stale porridge with them. Tanya related her own stories about growing up in an orphanage and told the little brats they could grow up to do great things.

It was all part of the job. In Prussia she played the hero, here she played the noble lady. You did what was required.

Mercifully, after all the dances, state dinners, and photo opportunities she was eventually granted a private meeting with the Prime Minister. Johnathon Cromwell was the Earl of Norwich. In the war, he had served as an aerial mage as she had, and risen to the rank of Colonel. He was a Tory, a member of the conservative party, and a passionate proponent of the British Empire. He was the sort of politician who would have sought the destruction of her empire because it served the interests of his. Now he might well want to support her country for the exact same reason.

"I do hope you've enjoyed your visit here with us," Cromwell said. "You're the first former Imperial to visit our soil since the end of the Great War."

"I've enjoyed myself immensely," Tanya answered with a wide smile. "British hospitality leaves nothing to be desired. I only hope that you, or his majesty, would visit Berun one day and allow me to welcome you to Prussia."

"That would be delightful I'm sure. Perhaps his majesty might take you up on it in the near future. Unfortunately, I don't believe I'd be able to. Not given the current situation."

"In Punjab you mean? Are things really as bad as they seem? An entire regiment wiped out?" She shook her head in false sympathy. "Who would have ever thought a colonial people could manage that?"

Cromwell shifted slightly in his seat. "The situation there has become… complicated, but it's certainly nothing we can't deal with."

"Of course not," she agreed. "I know just how strong the Allied Kingdom is. Though I imagine putting down such a widespread revolt may be difficult."

"The Punjabi don't have tanks, aircraft, or heavy artillery. We can put these malcontents down and restore order."

In the long term, she did not doubt it. The Allied Kingdom was a great power, and even in the midst of its economic troubles still had one of the world's most powerful and experienced militaries. In the short term though, they would have a lot of difficulties. Punjab was a massive land, more than five times larger than the British Isles themselves. They also had a population of over two hundred million. They lacked a large industrial base, but if they were committed they could put up a very hard fight.

She did expect the British would win in the end, but it would not be quick, and it was likely to cost quite a lot of blood and treasure. And while they were tied down in Punjab, their forces would not be available elsewhere.

"This began with a demonstration in Delhi, didn't it?"

Cromwell nodded. "That's right. Unfortunately, the natives got a bit out of hand and the officer in charge, a Captain Hampton, ordered his men to open fire. It was a shame, but the locals should have behaved themselves."

Tanya nodded. "There were more than a hundred dead, including their leader. What was his name again?"

"Ghandi. He was a huge troublemaker, always staging protests. The locals absolutely adored him though. The irony is that he was a nonviolent sort. If he had lived he would have never supported all the fighting and looting that's taken place."

"Terribly ironic I suppose. Did you punish the captain responsible for starting all this?"

"We don't punish officers for doing their duty," Cromwell replied. "In any case, I didn't ask you here to discuss an internal matter. I thought instead we might talk about the international situation."

"Certainly, what specifically did you have in mind, Prime Minister?"

"The Rus," Cromwell said with a grimace. "Their recent act of aggression has us deeply concerned. It could destabilize the entire Far East. The Wulan Emperor, Puyi, has expressed his own anxieties over the situation. Under normal circumstances we would apply diplomatic pressure and threaten sanctions. For obvious reasons, that is not applicable here."

"Yes, it's very hard to do those things when you don't have diplomatic relations or trade with someone."

"Given that, our best option might be to give as much aid as we can afford to the Akitsukushima."

Tanya chuckled. "If I may say so, Prime Minister, I think that would be a waste of your resources."

Cromwell frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I've dispatched a military observer to Manchuria. His reports confirm my own suspicions. The Akitsukushima are simply outclassed. The Rus T-34 and K-1 panzers heavily outgun and outarmor their Chi-He and Chi-Nu models. Worse, their forces are severely outnumbered not only in panzers but in aircraft, mages, artillery, and infantry. The Akitsukushima troops are fighting bravely, but are being overwhelmed. They will be driven back to the Correan Peninsula where the terrain is better suited to the defensive. Vorshilov may choose to make peace once he has secured all of Manchuria. Or he may annihilate them completely and take Correa as well. But no amount of reinforcement is likely to prevent the Red Army from doing as it pleases. I estimate Manchuria will be overrun within three months."

"Your estimate comes depressingly close to that of my own military chiefs," Cromwell admitted. "If Vorshilov succeeds in Manchuria it will only encourage him further. He could threaten Wulan, alternately he could threaten any nation on his border."

Prussia didn't have a common border with the Russy Federation, but Ostland did. If Vorshilov decided to attack the heart of Europe, Ostland would not be much of a buffer. The Treaty of Orleans limited their army to ten thousand men.

"You don't need to convince me that the Rus are dangerous. I have always known that. As a matter of fact, I am very worried about a possible uprising by the communists in my country. I am in absolutely no position for any sort of foreign adventure. Even if I were, what do you imagine I could do with an army of twenty-five thousand? Two understrength divisions aren't exactly an overwhelming force."

"Believe me, President Degurechaff, your commitment to fighting the red menace is greatly admired. I and many members of my government believe it was a mistake to leave the successor states permanently disarmed. I am afraid this weakness might invite Vorshilov to try and expand westward. This is the absolute last thing my government wants."

"I see." Tanya folded her hands in her lap and said nothing more.

The Prime Minister took a moment before continuing. "You must understand we are in a difficult position. The United States has become increasingly isolationist and disinterested in the affairs of Europe. The Duchy of Dacia and the Entente Alliance are not major military powers. The Francois Republic is our closest ally and the strongest nation on the continent, but they are not strong enough to dissuade the Rus all alone."

"It sounds like you need some strong friends who can stand up to Vorshilov and his red horde."

"We live in a dangerous world, President Degurechaff. I think we all need friends."

"And what does Herr Blum think? He has never recognized my government. I suspect he might be happy to see the Red Army overrun my nation."

"Yes, he probably would." Tanya blinked, caught off guard by his bluntness. "But he might feel differently if that same Red Army was on the Rhine."

"Perhaps," Tanya grunted. "The problem is, by then it would be a bit too late." She sat back and steepled her hands before her face. "What is it exactly that you want from me?"

"Only to let you know that the Allied Kingdom wants and needs Prussia as a strong friend. If, per chance, your military forces were to exceed the limits placed on it by the Treaty of Orleans, we would not object strenuously. We would understand the need to defend yourself from the communist threat both within and without."

"And what about the Republic? If we start rearmament would they 'object strenuously?'"

"I can only speak for my own government, not for the Francois."

"Would you sign a formal treaty with us? One guaranteeing our borders and an unrestricted military?"

Cromwell quickly shook his head. "Please understand, what I am telling you is in confidence. Officially, we still give full support to all the articles of the Treaty of Orleans."

"What happens if we begin to rearm and the Republic decides to intervene militarily?"

"I can promise you we would in no way support the Francois Republic in such an action."

"But you also wouldn't seriously oppose them."

"They are our strongest ally."

"What a wonderful bargain," Tanya sneered. "We can break the treaty, but if the Republic decides to punish us for it, we're on our own. And you can pretend to have had nothing to do with it. Have you ever heard the American phrase, 'plausible deniability?'"

"Please try to understand the situation. We want a stronger Prussia to help protect mainland Europe from the Russy Federation. This is also in your best interest. At the same time, we cannot break with the Republic, that alliance is the bedrock of our foreign policy."

The British Empire had always succeeded at getting others to fight their wars for them. Whether native tribes in Africa, the maharajas of Punjab, or the nations of Europe; the British always managed to manipulate others into fighting and dying for the British Empire. That had been as true in her original world as in this one.

But Tanya knew what eventually became of the British Empire in the world she had been born in. Like the Rus and the Republic, the day would come when the Allied Kingdom would pay for its arrogance. Tanya damn well understood she was being used by Cromwell, and she resented it. But given the situation it was the best she could hope for. And Cromwell was at least telling the truth when he said rearming would be in her country's best interests.

"I will keep your words in mind, Prime Minister."

"I trust you will also keep them in your confidence."

Tanya nodded.

"Excellent. However, there is another matter I think I should clarify."

"Yes?"

"While my government is prepared to be flexible on the matter of rearmament, there are other aspects of the treaty in which we are in full accord with the Republic. The restoration of the Empire is unacceptable to us. Under absolutely no circumstances will we agree to it."

"I see," Tanya answered quietly.

"We are not blind, President Degurechaff. Your inflammatory speeches have been noted. As has your creation of an Imperial bank and Imperial marks, not to mention the faces on your new currency. You make no secret of your ambitions."

In most nations, the faces on the money were either long dead historical figures, or the current leader. Tanya had instead used the faces of some of the one hundred and eight Imperial officers who had been handed over to the Allies at the end of the war and hanged for supposed war crimes. The face on the one reichsmark note, for example, was that of General Kurt von Rudersdorf, former Imperial Army Chief of Operations. Whenever a Prussian citizen paid for something or received payment, they looked on the face of a martyr of the Empire.

Tanya sighed and shook her head sadly. "I understand, Prime Minister. It is nothing more than a political slogan. A dream to inspire people to vote for me and my followers. I devoted eight years of my life to fighting for the Empire. It was my greatest honor. Of course, I would restore it if I could, but I am a realist and understand it is impossible. Believe me, defending Prussia is more than enough."

"So long as they remain only words, that is fine. But be warned that if you take any actions to restore the Empire the consequences will be dire."

She nodded. "I know."

XXX

 **October 31, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Tanya remained in Londinium a couple more days before departing. When she returned to her capital she arranged a late-night meeting in her office at the Chancellery.

"How many buildings are the communists using to store weapons here in the capital?"

"Including their party headquarters, eight." Colonel Gunter told her.

"I want one of these buildings raided and secured early this morning, before five a.m. to give time for the story to run in the morning papers. Take possession of all the weapons you find, and arrest everyone at the premises. If you need additional manpower draw as many men as necessary from the local police stations. You'll also have some photographers with you, give them free access to take all pictures as they want."

"Only one building?" Gunter asked dumbfounded. "But what about the other seven? And that's only here in Berun. There are weapons stored in five other cities! My leader, if we only raid one building we will be alerting the communists that we are on to them!"

"I know all of that. But I only want to have one building raided until I tell you different. For now, keep the rest under surveillance."

"What about Levi and the other communist leaders? Do you want them arrested?"

She shook her head. "No, just keep them under your eye. Dismissed."

Gunter was obviously unhappy with her orders, but still gave her a salute before leaving her office.

XXX

"I want every NUP newspaper we control to run this headline in tomorrow's morning edition; 'Secret Communist Weapons Store Seized!'"

Goebbels eyes lit up. "Is this a true story or imaginary?"

"It's real, there will even be pictures. There may not be time to run them in the morning editions, but they should be all over the afternoon ones."

"Marvelous! We'll crucify them! How liberal may I be with the facts?"

She waved a hand through the air. "Feel free to make it as sensational as you like, but I want the story to include a couple specific facts. One, that more hidden weapons may be out there and the police are actively searching for them. Two, that I am strongly considering outlawing the communists party and arresting all members of it on charges of treason. I will probably come to a decision in the next couple of days. As for the rest, write it up however you want. I want the readers to be absolutely horrified and afraid the communists are about to go on a rampage. Don't hold back."

"I will begin writing up the editorials immediately! Don't worry, my leader. I will bring the whole country to an uproar!"

She nodded. "Good, that's exactly what I want."

XXX

As soon as Goebbels had left she was on a secure line to her Army Chief of Staff.

"Yes?" Zettour answered.

"Commence Operation Fairy. Commence Operation Fire Brigade, Case Three. Both Operations must be ready to begin within twelve hours, but do not initiate until I contact you."

There was a long pause. "Understood, my leader. It will be done."

There was a click and the line went dead.

XXX

 **November 1, Unified Year 1940**

 **Near Berun, Prussian Republic**

" _Firelight_ ," Tanya spoke the word and concentrated.

In the palm of her left hand a fire came to sudden life. It had been a long time since she'd used magic. Many mages found it difficult to do anything significant without a computation orb to act as a focus for their magical energies. Tanya however was a prodigy, the only mage ever born with an 'unlimited' mana capacity. Even without an orb she could create fires, bend objects, levitate, move things, and even create weak shields. Since the end of the war she hadn't used it though. Whenever she did she was always reminded just what the source of her powers were.

She was alone in the forests just outside the capitol. It was two in the morning and she was looking for something.

It took about a half hour of wandering about to fine it, a tree with a single word carved into it.

Revenge.

She dropped to her knees and extinguished the fire. She took out her dagger and began to tear up the grass at the base of the tree. With her two hands, flesh and metallic, she eagerly dug up the dirt. She soon found a plain wooden toy box. With her metallic fist, she ripped off the lid and looked inside.

When she saw it, she smiled.


	17. The November Revolution

The Gestapo raid went perfectly.

Two hundred armed detectives and regular police men pulled up to the warehouse in ten separate trucks at 4:30 in the morning. The men jumped out the back of their trucks with rifles or pistols in hand. They rushed in through the front and rear entrances, screaming that they were the police and that everyone present was under arrest. They only encountered two, very confused and frightened, guards who immediately surrendered. The two men were quickly hand cuffed and led away. They would be interrogated later at Gestapo headquarters. As the guards were being taken away six different photographers took their pictures. The poor men were half blinded by the all the picture flashes. Along with the policemen there were a total of fourteen reporters and photographers.

It turned out there was no one else in the building. The police spread out and secured all the floors. Once they were sure there was no one else present they began to break open the wooden crates. The first couple held nothing but ordinary lead pipes and ball bearings. For just a moment, some of the detectives worried that they'd a mistake. That somehow, they'd gone to the wrong building or been tricked by the Bolsheviks.

When they smashed open the third crate though, all doubts were relived. Inside were thirty Mosin–Nagant Model 1891/30 bolt action rifles. They were in pristine condition; with grease lining them and wrapped in cloth. The detectives were more than happy to put them on display for the reporters. The image of Colonel Gunter with a bayoneted Russy rifle in his hands would be all over the afternoon papers.

Every crate in the warehouse was opened and a quick inventory was performed. There were a total of three thousand rifles, ten machine guns, ten mortars, and a large quantity of ammunition for all the weapons. By the time the sun was rising they were already busy loading the trucks and moving all the contraband to a secure location.

Even before that, the morning papers were hitting the streets. The story about the raid was an exclusive for the papers belonging to the NUP. The newsboys shouted about police grabbing communist guns hidden in Berun. They yelled about communists planning a revolt and about communists working with the Rus to murder the President. Men heading off to work stopped to grab a paper and find out what was happening. On the morning radio, regular broadcasts were interrupted to tell people the shocking news. All across Prussia, people were waking up to hear that the communists were planning attack the government, that the police had found thousands of guns and millions upon millions of bullets. But even worse! The communists were still at large! There were still more weapons hidden out there! The police would do everything they could to find them, but in the meantime the public was warned to keep an eye out! President Degurechaff was in the midst of emergency meetings and deciding what sort of drastic action to take. It was only a matter of time before she declared martial law and outlawed the communists. Levi and his traitorous lot would soon be arrested and charged with treason!

The general public was put in an immediate state of panic. They had been living with the threat of Red Revolution for years now. The horrors that had taken place not only in the Russy Federation, but in Bavaria were the stuff of nightmares, and all too real. For business owners, the middle class, the wealthy, and most others; communist revolution meant being lined up against a wall and shot. Many businesses shut down for the day. Workers stayed home, school children were not allowed out, those with cars fled, some even heading for the nearest border.

All the non-National Union papers were caught off guard. They sent reporters to their different police sources to find out what had happened. The government offices were flooded with phone calls from supporters and local officials trying to learn what was happening. Were the communists in revolt or not? Should they start arrest known party members? What were they supposed to do?

Tanya had given her orders to Gunter and Zettour and others in her government. Many of the city officials in Berun had been told what to expect, so that they could better cooperate. But she hadn't bothered going further than that with her instructions. That was deliberate on her part, for security reasons she kept things on a need to know basis.

In the small town of Bischofsburg the mayor panicked. There were twenty-one known communists and communist sympathizers residing there. He ordered the local police chief to arrest them all. The Bischofsburg communists were just as confused as to what was going on. All they knew was what they'd heard on the radio, that their party was about to be outlawed and they were all going to be arrested and charged with treason. So, when the local police came for them they assumed it was as part of a nationwide move by Degurechaff.

They decided to fight back.

Six of them were armed with revolvers and took the police man by surprise when they shot first. In the initial skirmish two officers were killed and three wounded. A confused and frightened police chief was quickly on the phone with the regional police commissioner demanding help and screaming that the revolution had begun!

Those words, 'the revolution has begun' quickly got out. Different newspapers, already scrambling to find out what was happening, jumped on the story. The details were vague, but they were able to confirm that known communists had shot at and killed policemen. There was pressure to get the story written in time for the afternoon editions, and not every reporter got to speak directly with the police chief or mayor in Bischofsburg. Second hand accounts from local residents were considered credible and used. The number of dead police men ranged from two to seven, depending on which paper you read. There were many more rumors about attacks in other places. Many of these also found their way into print, not all including disclaimers that they were not yet confirmed.

When Goebbels got the report about the shootings in Bischofsburg, he wasted no time. He wrote up the release himself and had the radio broadcasters on the air telling everyone of the 'massacre' of unarmed policemen. The communists freeing prisoners and lining up the surviving police and local officials against a wall and executing them.

The people heard these reports and accepted them as absolute fact. So far as they were concerned the communists were in revolt. People throughout Prussia began to act on their own. Mayors and police chiefs ordered known or suspected communists arrested without waiting for any instructions from above. The local communists were just as ignorant as to what was happening. Many of them _did_ believe the revolution was underway and acted accordingly. Guns were brought out, shops were robbed and looted, police were attacked, and a handful of rich factory owners and bosses were murdered.

All through the early afternoon more and more reports of violence were coming in. They were happening in scattered locations all over the country. Each new act of violence was reported on the radio. The picture they painted seemed very clear; everywhere the communists were in revolt. The revolution really had come!

As all this was happening, President Degurechaff never came on the radio to address the public. Never asked people to remain calm or tried to assure them that these were all separate incidents and not part of a single conspiracy. The army was not called out and did not make an appearance anywhere in the country. The incidents were all dealt with locally by the police. Outside of Berun, none of the police precincts were given any instructions from above as to how to handle the situation. Each was left to deal with things as they thought best. As things grew increasingly out of control, Tanya did nothing to try and maintain order.

During these same hours, she received reports from Colonel Gunter. There was activity at all the warehouses, and not just the ones in Berun either. Men were busy loading crates onto trucks, communists were gathering together in large numbers, phone calls were being made and meetings were being called.

In the morning, some of those phone calls had been from Levi to her office. He left half a dozen messages with her secretary demanding to know what was happening and asking for a meeting. Tanya never returned any of the calls. The last one came in at a quarter to eleven. By that time, the news about Bischofsburg was all over the radio and some of the afternoon editions were hitting the street.

With each report he made, Gunter pleaded with her to declare martial law and call in the troops. He begged to be allowed to act to stop the transfer of weapons. He told her that the longer she waited to act the worse things would be.

She told him to continue observing and sending on reports.

XXX

It began at about six p.m. The sun had already set and it was night. They poured out of their headquarters and other buildings where they had gathered. Thousands of men armed with rifles, grenades, machine guns, and other weapons. None of them had helmets or uniforms. Instead they all had red scarves tied around their necks or arms. They piled into trucks and cars and drove towards their targets. They did not move with perfect military order. There were arguments and confusion, some drivers had to get directions and a few needed to stop and get gas. Anyone observing would have immediately realized it was not a carefully organized and planned operation. But the men were, at least, committed to what they were doing.

From the roof of communist party headquarters, eighteen men launched themselves into the air. They carried the same Mosin–Nagant rifles as their comrades below. Unlike the Imperial soldiers of the last war they weren't equipped with flying boots, but instead had skiis, like the Entente Alliance or the Red Army. They flew in a ragged square formation; the standard formation of Red Army aerial mages. The soared across the night sky of Berun unnoticed until they reached the Chancellery. Fifty feet above it's roof they surrounded it and took aim.

XXX

A mile and a half away, Tanya Degurechaff was standing in the bell tower of the Immaculate Conception Cathedral. She was watching through a pair of binoculars. Around her neck was the Elinium Type 95 Computation Gem, it was set to record.

"Aren't we going to do anything?!" Weiss asked her. He was standing to her left.

"Not yet," Tanya murmured.

"But they're going to blow up the Chancellery!" Viktoriya cried. She was on Tanya's right. "There are still people inside!"

"No one important," Tanya said, still looking through her binoculars. "In war, there are always sacrifices."

Viktoriya and Weiss both stared at her in silence. Both were suddenly reminded of the war leader who had formed the 203rd and led them to so many victories. The person who'd always frightened them more than any enemy ever had.

They all watched as eighteen mages activated artillery spells and rained down their destructive power on the building below them. The beams of magical energy struck the Chancellery. It exploded with a flash and a thunderous roar that was deafening even a mile and a half away, Fire and smoke filled the air as bits and pieces of masonry and marble were sent flying. In an instant, the Chancellery was obliterated along with all those who had been inside.

Viktoriya and Weiss looked on horrified.

Tanya merely grinned. "Now we can go." She took her radio communicator and flipped it to a set frequency. "This is Titania. 'The World Burns' I repeat, 'The World Burns.' Over."

A voice answered. "Roger. This is Fire Brigade, activating Case Three."

"Roger that."

Tanya activated her equipment and flew out of the bell tower to hang in the air above the cathedral. Beneath her, spread pout along the steeple were forty-eight combat mages. All of them in military uniform with computation orbs, flying boots, and armed with the brand new Maschinenpistole 40 or MP-40 submachine gun. They stared up at her as though she were the Angel of Death.

"Aerial Mage Combat Battalion One! The communists have just declared war on our Fatherland! Let's show these red fuckers what they get for betraying us! Follow me!"

The men let out a roar and eagerly took to the sky.

Tanya didn't wait for them, she poured on the speed and left them far behind. The Red mages were already reforming above the Parlament building. So far, they'd had no opposition and were entirely focused on their new target. Tanya was two hundred feet above them and came to a sudden halt. She brought her rifle to her shoulder and aimed.

Her lips twisted as she spoke the words to a prayer. "Oh Lord, I pray thee, lend me your strength. For I am but your servant, and the defender of the weak and innocent."

She felt it. The old familiar rush of power flowed into her through the Type 95. Her eyes turned from blue to gold as her heart filled with fire. She pulled the trigger and fired off one bolt of raw destructive power. It struck one of the reds and vaporized him and all the others close by. Twelve off them were killed instantly. The six survivors fell from the sky like swatted flies.

 _Yes!_ Her mind cried out. _I'd forgotten how amazing this feels! The power to destroy anyone or anything that gets in my way! How I've missed this!_

Turning around she saw the rest of her battalion had caught up. They were gaping like fish on the hook. Except for Weiss and Viktoriya none of them had ever seen this kind of annihilating power before.

"I've left some survivors, take them out. Then split up into squads and help our ground troops. Try and limit the collateral damage as much as you can, but I want every fucker wearing red either dead or a prisoner. Let's slaughter these fucking traitors!"

The men gave a loud shout of approval and dove down to the streets below. All but Viktoriya.

"What are you waiting for? I'll be hunting on my own, just like in the old days. Pair up with Weiss and let's put this revolt down quick."

Viktoriya gulped and licked her lips. "Ah…"

"What?" Tanya said impatiently. She was eager to do some more killing.

"You prayed. I heard you. You do still believe in God, Tanya! I'm so glad!"

Tanya sent the other girl a look so cold and unforgiving that Viktoriya flinched and put some space between them.

"If I spoke a prayer, it was out of habit. God?" Tanya held out her rifle. "This is the only god I believe in! Now get going! There's a war to fight!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Viktoriya saluted and flew away just as fast as she could.

Tanya flew off in a different direction, towards the distant sound of gunfire of screaming. On her face was a look of pure bliss.


	18. The thing Tanya loves most

Throughout the day, all the radio stations had been busy with news updates about the worsening situation. People listening to station RN-4 were caught off guard as the broadcaster suddenly stopped and said there was some kind of disturbance there at the studio. This was soon followed by the sound of gunshots, screams and physical struggle. After a few more minutes of confusion a new voice came on the radio.

"Workers and citizens of Prussia! I am Paul Levi, Chairman of the Prussian Communist Party, and provisional chancellor of the new People's Republic of Prussia! As I speak, the heroic workers and proletariat are fighting to seize control of our beloved country from the corrupt bourgeois capitalists who have stolen it from us! Their puppet and obedient toy soldier, Degurechaff, is dead! As are most of the other members of her tyrannical regime! We are fighting to give this country back to its people! All citizens will have true justice and equality just as soon as the new order is established. To all soldiers and police who can hear my voice, I call upon you to turn on your so-called superiors and join your brothers in arms. To the common people, I ask only that you stay in your homes, and that you do nothing to aid your former masters. Anyone who takes up arms against the new government, or offers aid to our enemies, will be shot! Those who lay down arms and surrender will be shown mercy! Let us all work together to create a better country of true justice and equality!"

This broadcast was, to say the least, somewhat premature. It began to 6:23 p.m. By that time, the Chancellery had been destroyed, all the red mages killed, the Prussian Army had entered Berun, the aerial mages of Fairy Battalion were raining down death from above, and Tanya Degurechaff was very, very much alive.

Though Levi didn't know it, his revolution was already doomed.

XXX

Tanya spotted a squad of six soldiers breaking into a corner store and looting it. This was no doubt a heroic triumph of the dialectic against the forces of repression and conservativism. Or else a bunch of poor men who had rifles decided to take advantage of the chaos to rob the place.

She could have easily slaughtered them from above, but decided to have a little bit of fun. She touched down just outside the broken door to the store. The reds were so busy helping themselves that none of them even noticed.

"Greetings comrades!" Tanya shouted with a huge smile on her face. "How goes the fight against the capitalist swine? Yay communism!"

They all stopped and jumped about. When they got a clear look at her she saw the horror on their faces. The men started to shoot, but the bullets bounced off her magical shield. She stood there for a moment and just let them fire away. Their panic and terror as they realized it was hopeless made her want to laugh.

She brought up her MP-40, it was already on full auto. "Bye comrades, say hi to Marx for me."

She held down the trigger and emptied her magazine, cutting down all six men. Tanya then ejected the empty mag and slapped in a fresh one. As she was doing this, a seventh commie who had been hiding behind the counter popped up. He threw a grenade at her. It struck her barrier, and as it bounced off exploded, momentarily filling the air with fire and smoke.

"Aaaaahhh!" Tanya screamed.

The man leaned forward, a hopeful expression plastered on his face. When the smoke cleared, she was still standing there untouched.

"Just kidding," Tanya laughed.

Rather than shoot him she grabbed her long knife and flew at him. She slammed her blade into the side of his neck so hard it went in all the way to the hilt. His blood spurted onto her face and down the front of her uniform. She yanked her knife back out and cleaned it as the red collapsed onto the floor to choke and flop about as he drowned in his own blood. Once her blade was clean she slid it back into its sheath. She noticed there were some chocolates on sale, she grabbed a handful before going.

XXX

Fairy Battalion had split up into squads of three. They spread out all over Berun and began attacking any armed men they saw with red. The army had arrived from Fort Moltke and were dealing with things on the ground. Single panzers went slowly down different streets, using their machine guns on the enemy. Their cannons remained silent, Option Three for the plan to suppress a communist revolt was for securing Berun with the minimum of collateral damage. The artillery and fighters were not being used, and the panzers could not fire their cannons without a direct order from the commanding general. The mages had also been instructed not to use artillery spells except in the most extreme situations.

Every panzer was backed up by at least a company of infantry, most soon had a squad of mages supporting them too. Even limiting themselves to small arms, the communists were severely outgunned. The army had more machine guns, and all the NCOs and about a quarter of the men carried MP-40s. The rest were still armed with bolt action Gewehr-98s, the standard infantry weapon of the Great War. They could put a lot more lead in the air than the communists could. And since the reds had no artillery beside some mortars, there was nothing they could do against the mages.

The reds caught out in the open were quickly slaughtered. As word spread about the government forces attacking them, especially the mages, they quickly went to ground. They occupied buildings and fought from them. Some hid in upper story windows and acted as snipers, letting the army pass by and then picking off anyone who came after. A few of them saw it was hopeless and threw down their arms to surrender. A few more threw away their rifles, got rid of their red handkerchiefs and disappeared. The vast majority though, chose to keep fighting.

Though it was obvious how things would end, the communists did not go down easily. Two panzers were put out of action with grenades, many soldiers and civilians were killed during the fighting. Among these deaths were a number of police men, businessmen, priests, and local government officials who were deliberately executed. Many buildings, especially police stations, banks, and churches were set on fire. The communists were determined that ever if their revolution was going to fail they would at least do as much harm as possible.

XXX

Viktoriya and Weiss flew down in front of the second story windows of a brick apartment building. They hung in the air as the communists at those windows shot at them. Even at point blank range, their bullets were no threat. Viktoriya calmly shot and killed four men. Just as calmly, Weiss tossed a grenade and watched as it turned five living, breathing men, into dog meat.

As soon as it was done Weiss waved an arm and shouted. "It's clear!"

In the street below a sergeant ordered his men to follow him. Leading about fifty soldiers he rushed forward into the building. Lying in the street were two dead soldiers. Four others were under cover, being treated by a medic.

With no immediate targets, Viktoriya rose forty feet into the air. She and Weiss were not technically members of Battalion One and so had formed their own squad. They'd been busy, zipping from one fire fight to the next. Helping their soldiers as much as they could. She wasn't sure, but she would guess she'd killed at least fifty men so far. As bad as the fighting was, it was still nothing compared to an ordinary day at the Rhine Front, never mind one of the many serious battles she'd served in in the last war. Unlike back in those days, she felt absolutely no fear, not for herself at least. What she was doing didn't qualify as war in her mind. It felt more like someone working a shift in a slaughterhouse.

Up above the roof line, she had a clear view of the city. Fires dotted the horizon, a couple of them were huge, probably whole city blocks burning. With all the fighting going on the fire department was severely limited as to what they could do. She could hear gunfire and the occasional explosion coming from every direction. There were slivers of light dancing about in the night sky, those would be the other mages doing their work.

What she was seeing didn't compare to the horrors of the Rhine or Cherbourg or Arene or Dresden, but it was bad enough.

Weiss arrived to float in the air beside her. "Do you see where we should go next?"

"Why did she wait?" Viktoriya asked, not looking at him.

"What?"

"Tanya knew this was going to happen. Gunter told her where the weapons were, he begged her to let him take them before the communists knew what was happening. She could have stopped all of this just by acting sooner." Viktoriya turned to look at him. "So why did she wait?"

Weiss stared back at her. "In war, there are always sacrifices."

She took a deep breath and looked back out over the city.

"We have to believe in her," he said quietly. "What choice do we have?"

She opened her mouth to answer him, then closed it. "Come on, I think I see some more trouble."

They flew off to the northeast and the next slaughter.

XXX

The communists were driven back as building after building was taken from them. They made their last stand at Communist party headquarters at about 4:30 a.m. They were called upon to surrender. They refused, choosing instead to die fighting for their beliefs, to become martyrs for their fellow workers.

Tanya personally led the mages in the assault.

"For the Fatherland!" She cried out as every computation orb was recording.

The reds were completely overwhelmed. They would have been killed to the last man, but Tanya had deliberately told people she wanted prisoners. The person she most wanted alive, Levi escaped her. Before he could be captured he put a bullet in his ear.

With the capture of party headquarters the battle of Berun was over. The city was not completely secure, there were still handfuls of diehards scattered across the city. There would still be some murders and acts of sabotage. There was still danger, but the large-scale fighting was over with.

XXX

 **November 2, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

It was seven a.m. Tanya had called for an emergency meeting of Parlament. It was morning and there were still fires burning. The entire Reichsplatz was surrounded by panzers, mages, and two regiments of soldiers. Every deputy they could find was being brought to the Parlament Building under heavy guard to guarantee their safety. All of them were also being driven past the hole in the ground that had been the Chancellery.

That was where Viktoriya found her. Tanya was standing at the edge of the blackened crater and looking down into it. Viktoriya walked over to stand at her side. She did not speak. Though she wanted to, she did not give Tanya a hug and tell her it was all right. The way Tanya was standing there all alone staring at the results of her decisions had to be difficult.

"You know," Tanya began while still facing the crater. "When I was a little girl, before I enlisted, I hated the idea of war. I thought it wasteful and inherently pointless. I hated the idea of putting my own life in danger. I hated everything about it."

Viktoriya nodded silently. "Yes, it is terrible. Something that should only ever be turned to as a last resort."

"I don't feel that way anymore though." Tanya faced about. Plastered on her face was a look of absolute ecstasy. "My darling Viktoriya … I love war. I love holocausts. I love blitzkriegs. I love defensive lines. I love sieges, charges, I love mop up operations, and retreats. Wars across prairies, in streets, in trenches, in grasslands, in frozen tundra, through deserts, on the sea, in the air, I love every act of war that can occur upon this Earth. I love blasting the enemy to smithereens with artillery salvoes that thunder across the lines of battle. My heart leaps with joy when a soldier is tossed high into the air and cut to pieces by well-placed sniper rounds. And there is nothing like a panzer operator using their gun to destroy an enemy panzer. And the feeling that comes when a soldier runs screaming from his blazing panzer only to be mowed down by heavy machine gun fire is such an exquisite feeling. Like when ranks of infantry brandish their bayonets rushing into the enemy line. It moves me deep within my heart to watch a fresh recruit stabbing over and over into the bloated chest of a long-dead enemy. The sight of deserters being strung up from a street lamp is an irresistible pleasure. And there is nothing more arousing, than the sounds made by prisoners of war dropping like flies, screaming in agony as they're mowed down by ear piercing schmeissers! When a band of pitiful resistance fighters makes their final stand with nothing but small arms, only to have their city smashed to bits, block by block by 4.8 ton bombshells, I'm in ecstasy. I love it when my forces are ravaged by a Russy armored division. It's so sad to see towns and villages that were supposed to be defended at all costs, being laid to waste, their women and children being raped, and killed. I love to be squashed under the heel of the British and American war machines. The humiliation, as my men crawl around like vermin, ducking the jagdbombers flying overhead. All I ask for is war, a war so grand as to make Hell itself tremble. A war whose fury is built with iron, and lightning, and fire. A war to sweep in like a tempest, leaving not even ravens to scavenge from the Earth. I want to send all our enemies screaming into oblivion. I want to drag them out of their beds by the hair, and remind them of what we are! We will remind them of what it feels like to live in fear. We will remind them of the sound our jackboots make against their throats. We will remind them, that there are more things between Heaven and Hell than are dreamt of in their philosophy. We'll burn this world down to ash so that even God may weep for it. Let's bring this whole miserable world hell."

Viktoriya trembled, and forgot to breathe. She stood there, paralyzed, unable to move. For a moment, they stood there together in silence.

Then Tanya reached into a pocket and pulled out a candy bar. "Chocolate?"

XXX

 **Author's Note:** The speech by Tanya was taken from the Major's 'war' speech from Hellsing.


	19. The Enabling Act

"Are the cameras in place?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, my leader." Goebbels replied. "We have four total, two will be on the floor and two more up in the balconies."

Tanya nodded. "What about the sound system?"

"The microphones will record everything. We are not set up for a live broadcast, if you like I could have that ready within a couple of hours."

"No, I'll speak to the nation later. I just want everything recoded for the news reels. How many deputies are there?"

"Eighty-eight in total." Chancellor Rerugen glanced down at a hand-written note. "Seventy-two from our party, eight Social Democrats, five Centrists, two Black Soil, and one Nationalist. We have enough for a quorum."

Tanya snorted a laugh. "You think things like that matter anymore?"

Rerugen took a deep breath. "No, I suppose not."

Tanya rubbed her hands together. "Well, lets not keep them waiting."

"Ah," Viktoriya spoke up. "Maybe before you speak to them you should visit the washroom first, and ah, change into a new uniform. Your face and clothes are covered in blood."

Tanya grinned. "I know, presentation is very important."

XXX

Even for an emergency meeting of Parlament, the situation was unusual.

To begin with, about half the seats were empty. The deputies who were present were all in their assigned seats. Which meant that almost the entire left half of the chamber was vacant. On the right side of the building, all the National Union deputies were in their political uniforms, like always. What was unusual was that five of them wore bandages. The balconies were empty, save for four camera men and fifteen armed soldiers. The building itself was surrounded by military troops, and they were inside as well. A full squad of armed soldiers stood at attention before the rostrum. Their rifles were bayoneted, and they looked ready to spring into action. Along the back wall were even more soldiers, with rifles and sub-machineguns in hand.

The deputies from the other parties fidgeted in their seats. Many of them glancing at the soldiers.

From the back, the members of the government filed in and quietly took their seats up on the stage. Rerugen went to the podium and called the session to order.

"Deputies of the Parlament!" He said. "I call you to order. As you know, we are here today because of the attempted coup of the communists. Having fought with her own hands against this revolt, our President is here to speak to you. Give her the attention and respect due not only to her elected office, but to that of a brave soldier who again put her life in danger to defend all of us!"

As Rerugen sat down, Tanya came out. Her face was splattered in dried blood, the front of her uniform stained with it, and over her shoulder was slung her MP-40. The moment they saw her the National Union deputies jumped to their feet and began to applaud and shout as loudly as they could. The others hesitated, but quickly did the same. And if they were a bit less enthusiastic, they still clapped their hands and called out to her.

The cameras panned over them and recorded the moment.

Up at the podium, Tanya nodded in appreciation and motioned for them to quiet down. It took a couple of minutes for the cheering to finally stop and for all the deputies to sit back down.

"Thank you, men and women of the parlament. It has been a long night, and I fear there is still a long day ahead. Likely many long days lie ahead of us. As you all know, in their blind hunger for power, the communists tried to begin a bloody revolution. Thousands, perhaps tens of thousands have already been killed. Here in Berun, there is still fighting. In Königsberg, Potsdam, Strausberg, and a hundred other places, the communists are still murdering people and setting building alight! The brave soldiers of our army have had to fight as hard as they could just to keep Berun from falling. The castration our forces suffered due to the treaty has left them with barely enough strength to beat the reds back! In fact, if not for myself and a handful of volunteer mages who joined the effort, it might not have been enough!"

She had to stop as there was a round of applause.

"Even with the courage of our brave soldiers, and the best efforts of volunteers, there is no telling just how long it may take to finally put an end to these communist atrocities. We have uncovered many documents that prove a vast conspiracy that has involved every segment of society and people who would have never been suspected of such crimes. Vorshilov and his spies have infested our country and there are traitors everywhere!"

She slammed her gloved fist down on the podium.

"Traitors!" She yelled directly at one of the cameras. "We have the lists! We have the names! Taken from your own party headquarters! Even if you have stayed hidden we will find you! No matter how well you hide we will discover all your secrets! We will find the truth no matter how long or hard we must dig for it!"

She again had to stop as her followers were on their feet cheering wildly. Tanya stood at the podium acknowledging them with silent nods. She waved at them to be quiet and after a moment she continued.

"No one can guess how long it will take to put this revolt down, or just what actions may be needed. Obviously, we cannot continue with government as usual. Such extraordinary situations demand extraordinary actions. Therefore, I propose a special Enabling Act, to grant me total executive, legislative, and judicial authority for a period of six months. During this time, there will be no need for Parlament to meet. Instead, I will make the difficult decisions and take the responsibility for them! Trust in me, an old soldier, to deal with this crisis!"

Her people jumped up and were nearly delirious with joy. There wasn't much doubt as to whether or not she would get enough votes to pass the motion. Some of the other deputies were on their feet applauding too, but not all. As order was restored one of the Social Democrats stood and spoke.

"Fräulein President, are you declaring martial law?"

One of the cameras on the floor immediately turned to him, the other remained locked on Tanya.

"I would prefer not to, that is why I am presenting this bill to you. I will do whatever is necessary to crush the damn reds, but I would prefer to do it with parlament's consent. As the representatives of the people, I want you to show the entire world that we stand united in the cause of freedom and justice!"

The lone deputy ran a finger along his collar and glanced over at all the National Union men glaring back.

"Forgive me, Fräulein President, but this seems to go completely beyond the limits of the constitution. What you appear to be doing is dismissing us from office and assuming all political power for yourself. One could think of it as a coup."

The National Union deputies began to hiss and yell at him. Some made threats to physically hurt him as soon as the session was over. Tanya held up her hand and shook her head sadly.

"I know what people have said of me, especially the communists. They love to call me a tyrant or a dictator. Well how many tyrants would put their own lives on the line to protect the people?"

She rubbed her flesh and blood hand across her face.

"I spent this night fighting the enemy face to face! I saw them blow up the Chancellery! I saw their murders and their crimes as they happened. I've been fighting side by side with our soldiers to protect the people! Where were you, Herr deputy? Were you hiding under your bed? Or were you at your window cheering them on? Whose side are you on? When we get done going through all the lists, will we find your name among them?"

The blood drained from his face. "I am only asking a legitimate question. I only ask to know what your intentions are."

"They are what they have always been, to protect the Fatherland! I am a patriot! A soldier! Everything I do, I do for the Fatherland! I want nothing for myself! I fight on the front lines for the people who can't fight for themselves! I fight for them! I bleed for them!" She waved her gloved hand in front of her face. "Can you say the same Herr Deputy? Who are you to question me?"

Cheers and angry shouts rained down on the man. He looked about the chamber. The deputies of his own party remained seated and silent as the grave. With his legs shaking slightly he sat back down. It took some time before Tanya could continue.

"Despite what some people might believe, I'm not a tyrant. I have no interest in political power except to use it to help our people. And just to prove I mean what I say, part of the Enabling Act will be a requirement to hold new elections and a guarantee that Parlament will reopen in exactly six months from today. This is a temporary measure. Nothing more."

She took a deep breath.

"I came here today _not_ to seize power, but to ask you to work with me for the greater good. I ask all of you," she looked directly at the deputy who had spoken up. "To vote yes on the bill. Make the passage unanimous. Show our citizens and the world that we are united in this fight against communism."

When the roll was called, the Enabling Act was passed by a vote of 103 – 0.

XXX

Following the vote, Tanya and her party returned to her suite back in Kaiserhoff. Of everyone present, Zettour was by far the oldest and looked the most exhausted. However, he was not about to rest.

"Berun is largely secure. There remain individuals and small groups at large, but organized resistance is now over. I would like to go ahead and redeploy our assets to those locations currently under siege. Specifically; Königsberg, Potsdam, Strausberg, and Hiddelberg. Most importantly, I want to send one company of the First Aerial Mage Combat Battalion to each location. According to the reports none of the uprisings have any mages involved. With the use of our mages I believe we can bring the fighting to a swift end."

When Tanya shook her head, Zettour and everyone else in the room was taken by surprise.

"No, I want Fairy Battalion to remain here. Also, I don't want any panzers sent out, and limit the ground troops to one regiment per location."

Zettour gaped at her. "But with such limited resources we won't be able to put these revolts down quickly. Even worse, many of the enemy may escape. There's a strong possibility they could form a guerilla movement if they aren't eliminated now."

"I know," Tanya said placidly. "That's exactly what I want."

They stared at her in obvious confusion.

"Why would you want that?" Zettour asked her.

"For political reasons," she replied. "I need this revolution to keep going. I need it to be a huge threat in order to justify all the steps I plan to take to crush it. If we put them down in two or three days that'll undercut everything I plan to do."

Zettour frowned and shook his head. "That goes against every principle of military theory. The goal is always to destroy enemy forces as quickly as possible, not let them persist. Military necessity should always come before political considerations."

"And it's exactly that kind of thinking that lost us the last war."

That gave Zettour and everyone else pause.

"We didn't lose on the battlefield, we lost in the newspapers and the opinion polls and in the break rooms. The entire world ended up seeing the Empire as too dangerous to be allowed to exist. That is not going to happen this time! And if that means a few more people get killed and a few more buildings burn, so be it. In war, there are always sacrifices."

Zettour looked unhappy, but nodded. "Very well, it will be as you say. I will limit the deployment to one regiment per city."

"Good. I want the news reels showing the Chancellery being destroyed and me taking out the red mages above the Parlament Building. I want them to see me leading the charge into communist headquarters and the highlights of the meeting today."

"Yes, my leader." Goebbels said scribbling down notes.

"Put plenty of focus on the deputy who argued with me. What was his name?"

"Joachim Meyer," Colonel Gunter supplied.

"I think he should be arrested as a communist sympathizer. Not right away, give the investigation some time. Arrest him in about two months."

In her chair Viktoriya squirmed, but did not speak up.

Gunter nodded and made a note in his notepad. "Anyone else who should be arrested as a sympathizer, my leader?"

"Not yet," Tanya answered with a predatory grin. "We'll take our time and draw up a list. A very, very long list."

Everyone present but Viktoriya nodded.


	20. A call for volunteers

**November 3, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The newspapers were filled with photos of the crater that had been the Chancellery, of burned out and gutted churches and homes, of wounded soldiers in the hospitals, and of the bodies of murdered women and children. There were many pictures of Tanya, either in action or standing at the podium, drenched in the blood of the enemy. All the National Union papers had pictures of individual combat mages. There were no photos showing more than a single mage in battle. The articles all talked about the handful of brave volunteers who had stepped forward to defend the country when the fighting broke out. The papers mentioned how some old computation gems and flying boots had been discovered in cold storage at a military warehouse. Only seven names were ever mentioned in those stories, including Tanya, Viktoriya, and Weiss. None of the articles ever actually stated _specifically_ that only seven mages were involved, but if the reading public assumed that it would be understandable.

There were other pictures as well. Black and white images of Prussian soldier firing from alley ways and from behind barricades of piled up brick and chunks of concrete. Pictures of red flags waving defiantly from roof tops. There were stories written beneath the by line; 'from the front.' Something that had been common for eight long years, but which had not been seen since the end of the Great War. Those stories always told of the bravery of the Prussian soldiers and their heroic sacrifices. They also spoke of communist savagery and fanaticism. Unlike similar articles written during the war, these did not promise certain victory. They instead focused on the immense numbers of the enemy and how very limited the Prussian military was due to the peace treaty.

The newspapers warned about bands of murderous communists roaming the countryside, setting homes on fire and murdering people in their beds. The papers told of foreign agents operating from the shadows with the communists, giving them weapons and lists of targets. (The nationality of these agents was never stated, but the implication was obvious.) There were articles about patriotic fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters who had turned in a parent, child, or sibling who was a hidden communist. These people were praised for doing what was right despite the duty to family. The stories also pointed out how _anyone_ could be a secret traitor. Such reports were often lacking details. Specific names and locations were never mentioned, yet few readers thought to question the validity of the stories.

The capital of Berun was effectively under military occupation. Squads of armed soldiers patrolled the streets. Military aircraft flew overhead. The entire Reichsplatz was cordoned off with lines of barbed wire and sandbags. At all the major intersections and rail stations there would be a machine gun emplacement and a platoon of soldiers keeping a careful eye on things. People could be stopped at any time and ordered to show their identification cards. Even the slightest suspicious act could lead to arrest and interrogation. Most of the locals didn't object to this, they were mainly relived to have the army present to protect them.

Throughout the country there was a curfew in effect from six p.m. until six a.m. People were warned to lock their doors at night and to immediately report any suspicious activity. They were told they could trust no one. No one except for one person; their heroic leader Tanya Degurechaff! When the reds had risen their beloved White Silver had once again picked up her gun and fought to protect them! Despite her great love of peace and hatred of war she fought to keep her people safe! She was the soldier, the patriot, and ordinary citizen who did her duty not because she expected some reward, but because it was her sacred duty. Only she could lead them through this terrible crisis! And the fact that Parlament had voted unanimously to give her emergency powers was proof that even the squabbling politicians agreed with that.

"Trust in me, and I will never fail you," she was quoted as saying.

And a frightened country did.

XXX

At eight that evening she spoke to the nation. People gathered around their radios to listen to her voice and find out what was going to happen.

"People of Prussia!" She began. "We are once more at war! This time we are not being attacked by foreign powers, but instead by traitors who were once our brothers and sisters! The communists have shown their true colors, attacking innocent civilians, and murdering them! Armed to the teeth with Russy weapons and serving a foreign master, they have done unbelievable harm here on our own soil. Had it not been for the courage of our soldiers, and of a handful of volunteers who fought beside them, the communists might very well have won! Even now, despite our best efforts, the communists are fighting inside our cities and committing atrocities all throughout the countryside! Because of the Treaty of Orleans, we have been left too weak to beat them."

There was a pause.

"And because our army is not strong enough to deal with this crisis I am calling for volunteers to help us put down this revolution and secure peace. I am going to create a Voluntary Police Auxiliary. Men and women who volunteer will be given arms and the training necessary to use those arms and be of proper value to authorities fighting the enemy. This new police force will be available to support the military, patrol, and provide any aid necessary. I am also specifically requesting all mages willing to serve the state to volunteer as well. As I am sure many of you know, I and a small handful of veteran mages fought here in Berun. I must tell you, with absolute honesty, had we not the capital would have fallen to the reds. And if that had happened who knows what the situation would be like now. If we had only had a company or two of combat mages available who knows how many lives could have been saved. It's possible the fighting would already be over. Therefore, I ask all of you with the ability to use mana, regardless of your civilian occupation or age or experience to volunteer for the police auxiliary. You can make the difference in this war and bring it to a swift end!"

Of course, Tanya did not mention how all these mages would be supplied with military grade computation orbs. Something that would be a clear violation of the treaty. She also did not say that arming thousands of volunteers and training them for combat would also be a violation, whether they were designated as police or not.

"As I am sure all of you know, in wartime it is necessary to make sacrifices. Until the communists have been stamped out completely it is absolutely vital for the whole nation to support this effort. Those who volunteer for service will be making the greatest sacrifice, but every single one of you can help us achieve victory! So, I have no choice but to impose war time policies that will focus resources on the war effort. To begin with, rationing of food and other goods will begin."

Tanya knew how much people had hated that. She'd made it the first on her list deliberately. It was always best to get the worst news out first.

"A censorship board, under the authority of the propaganda minister, will guarantee that all media outlets report events truthfully and factually to the public. False information and any stories that might give aid to the enemy will be prevented. Any newspaper or other news outlet that defies the dictates of the censorship board will be subject to immediate seizure. Those responsible will also be subject to arrest."

She was sure few people objected to that. There'd been a censorship board all through the Great War and no one had cared.

"New munitions and arms factories will be opened, and many current factories will be converted over to arms production. All travel by rail or plane will be restricted. The current curfew will be continued for the time being. The Secret State Police will be expanded and given authority over all matters of internal security. A toll-free phone number will be set up and available twenty-four hours a day, directly to the offices of the Gestapo. I encourage all of you to report any activity you consider suspicious, no matter how minor it may seem. You can report anonymously, you can also identify yourself. If your information leads to an arrest you will be given a reward of one thousand reichsmarks, tax free."

Tanya was certain the lines would be flooded as soon as the number was given out. Most of the tips would no doubt be worthless, the stuff of local gossip and rumor. But a few nuggets of real value might turn up. The more important thing was that people would be a lot more nervous about voicing any complaints about her.

"The Gestapo have been given the thousands of files and documents captured when I led our forces into communist party headquarters. They are still reviewing the records, but it is already clear that there is a VAST conspiracy to overthrow the government! Many people who would never be suspected ae involved! I can give you no details, but I will promise you this, the guilty will be found and punished! The traitors out there listening to my voice, know we are coming for you. There is nowhere for you to hide!"

She again paused.

"Loyal people of Prussia! A hard and dangerous fight lies ahead of us. Too many innocent people have already lost their lives and there is no telling when this fighting will end. But have absolutely no doubt as to how it will end. If we all work together, we will win! Don't doubt that for a moment! Together we are unbeatable! Give me your help! Work with me to put these mad dogs down and make our country safe again! United as one people, who can stop us?" She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

XXX

 **November 4, Unified Year 1940**

 **Kaiserhoff, Prussian Republic**

Since the Chancellery was destroyed, Tanya had taken to having important meetings in her suite. An entire regiment was stationed here to provide security, along with a full company of aerial mages. Tanya was seated on the couch with her cabinet occupying the other seats.

"All the recruitment centers report lines stretching around the block and beyond," Zettour told her.

Tanya nodded, nodded she hadn't expected anything else. "How quickly can we arm them?"

Zettour pulled out a report. "We have in storage roughly two hundred and twenty thousand rifles, three thousand machine guns of both light and heavy design, one thousand mortars, and large stores of ammunition. Other equipment such as uniforms, boots, and entrenching tools are in much smaller supply."

"How do we have so many weapons?" Rerugen asked. "Weren't we supposed to turn everything over at the end of the war?"

Zettour shrugged. "The Empire produced more than ten million rifles, the vast majority were handed over. It was decided to keep a small reserve in case of an unforeseen emergency."

Tanya chuckled. "Like a communist revolt?"

Zettour gave another shrug. "The Allies were much more concerned with computation gems and heavy weapons. The point is we can supply a large number of the volunteers with small arms almost immediately."

"We also have a lot of Russy weapons," Rerugen said. "Enough to supply at least another two divisions."

"Those rifles are a different caliber," Zettour pointed out.

"We'll still use them," Tanya said. "This is an emergency, we'll use everything we can to arm as many men as possible as quick as possible. I don't suppose we have any computation orbs or flying boots hidden away, do we?"

Zettour shook his head. "When we outfitted the First Battalion it was with a single small weapons factory on government land. We did produce an additional twenty-four units as replacements. I have ordered production to start again, but their capacity is limited."

"Computation orbs and flying boots have priority over everything else. One aerial mage is worth at least a company of infantry."

Zettour gave a weary nod.

"Is something wrong?" Tanya asked. "We're expanding the military. I would expect you to be a little more enthused."

"No matter how quickly we rearm, we have no hope of defeating any of the allies, with the possible exception of Dacia."

"I know that," Tanya said. "But this is just in response to a communist revolution. None of the allies want to see us taken over and be made into Vorshilov's puppet. Technically we aren't expanding the military at all. These men are going to be deputies in the civilian police force."

"That isn't going to fool anyone," Zettour said.

"Of course not, but it does give them an out to just look the other way. The Allies have to either let us rearm or watch us lose to the communists."

Viktoriya, the Foreign Minister, spoke. "I have already received diplomatic message from the Allied Kingdom, the Entente Alliance, the Grand Duchy of Dacia, and the United States of America supporting our efforts to fight the communists."

Zettour frowned. "And what does the Republic say?"

Viktoriya shifted in her chair. "Ah, I haven't heard from them yet."

"The entire international community is on our side. Everyone is more afraid of Vorshilov than they are of us. If the Republic were to attack us they would be diplomatically isolated and acting alone."

"What happens if they decide to attack us regardless?" Zettour asked.

"We lose," Tanya said.

Everyone looked back at her in uncomfortable silence.

"But I really don't think it will come to that."

XXX

 **November 4, Unified Year 1940**

 **Parisse, Francois Republic**

The Francois Premiere Léon Blum was in his office with the General Staff.

"I am going to give Degurechaff an ultimatum. She must cancel all her illegal actions and resign as President within twenty-four hours, or we will invade Prussia and remove her by force."


	21. Ultimatum

Chief of Staff of the Republican Armed Forces, General Maurice Gamelin took a long moment to reply to his Premiere.

"Sir, I must remind you, most of our army is committed to the fighting in Iberia. Attempting to restore King Leo the Vth to his throne, along with the legitimate government. Resistance by the Nationalist forces has been much greater than we anticipated. They are receiving foreign support, and much of the front line is located in mountainous and hilly terrain suited for the defensive. I expect we will not be able to complete operations there until the coming spring."

Blum frowned. "That is not what you told me when I made the decision to support the Legitimists. You promised me we would take Madria within three weeks, and that any necessary mop up operations would be completed within ninety days at most. We have already been fighting for three months, and now you say we'll be there until spring? I thought we had the finest military in the world, why are things going so slowly?"

"The situation has changed," general Gamelin replied. "The Nationalists have managed to convince their people that our intervention is an invasion by a foreign country. As happened with us when the Empire crossed our borders, the Iberian people have rallied and are making a great effort against us both in the field and in the factories. The Iberian Kingdom may be a weaker nation, but they are industrialized and they do have a significant population. They have also received significant military aid from the Ildoan Kingdom. These factors, along with the difficult terrain, have allowed the Nationalist forces to check our advance."

The reminder about the Ildoans made Blum give an angry shake of his head. When he'd made his decision, no one had expected them to get involved. There was no obvious reason why they would, the Ildoans had no vital interests in Iberia, no close ties. The cause had nothing to do with the Iberian Nationalists at all. The reason they were sending over weapons was because of their ambitions in Libya, Egypt, and the Balkans.

The Ottoturk Empire was known as the 'sick man of Europe.' They had not been involved in the Great War, but had instead gone through a long series of uprisings and revolts throughout their vast territory. The Turks had managed to hold onto all their territory, but barely. Observers always expected them to fall to pieces, but they simply refused to die. The Ildoan Kingdom wanted very much to sign the death certificate and inherit as much as they could. They wanted to create a new colonial empire from the corpse of the Ottoturks.

Since the end of the Great War, they'd encouraged various uprisings and made increasingly aggressive demands of the Turks. A war would undoubtedly have already broken out between them if not for diplomatic pressure from both the Republic and the Allied Kingdom, as well as the threat of crippling sanctions. The British Empire had funded the Suez Canal and had many special interests in Egypt and Palestine. The Republic had similar interests in Syria and Mesopotamia. Sultan Mehmed the VIIth was a weak ruler who understood his situation and was willing to accommodate British and Republican interests. The last thing his country wanted was to see the Ottoturk Empire torn apart and replaced by who knew how many new governments. (A situation Blum found personally distasteful, given the Sultan made the Ancien Régime look progressive, but national interests were national interests.)

So, the Ildoans were helping the Nationalists kill Republican soldiers in the hopes it might weaken his country enough to allow the Ildoan Kingdom to expand. International Realpolitik could be a very dirty, messy business.

"What can we do to settle the Iberian situation more quickly?" Blum asked.

"We could blockade their ports, cut off foreign aid." Gamelin said.

"A blockade is an act of war. We are not at war with the Iberians, we are simply aiding the legitimate government there in restoring order."

"You may call it whatever you like Premiere, I am sure to our soldiers it looks suspiciously like a war. Especially to the twelve thousand casualties."

Blum shook his head. "Blockades require other nations to acknowledge them, otherwise an international incident is almost certain. I want no such incidents with the United States or any other Power. I most certainly do not want to stumble into a war with the Ildoan Kingdom. No blockade."

"Then I once again ask you to allow the air units to begin a strategic bombing campaign. Most of the enemy's industrial capacity is centered in just six cities, all within range of our bombers. An intense bombing campaign could cripple their industry and bring on a collapse in a matter of weeks."

Blum again shook his head. "We've already discussed this. King Leo and his government are inalterably opposed to bombing their own cities. He does not want to see us turn his largest cities into smoking piles of rubble. He insists our air force only target military units. I also do not want to be seen killing tens of thousands of civilians."

"Sir, you are asking me to fight this war with one arm tied behind my back. I cannot give you a breakthrough and swift victory if I am not allowed to fully deploy my military assets."

"I am sorry general, but for political reasons I must place these constraints on you."

Gamelin frowned. "Limiting military action for political reasons is unwise."

"I would remind you general," Blum rebuked. "The Empire lost the Great War exactly because they placed military necessity above political necessity. The Apostolic Democrats have already called two votes of no confidence against me. If the opposition could print pictures of Iberian women and children killed by our bombs, my government would be overthrown. This is not the Great War; our goal is not to win by any means necessary. Our political objectives are limited, our means must be limited as well."

Gamelin shrugged. "Then the only remaining suggestion I can give you is to call a full mobilization."

"Are you insane?" Blum gasped. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"If we cannot bomb enemy industry and infrastructure, and we cannot deprive them of foreign aid, then the only other method of bringing a quick victory is to call up the reserves. With our whole force in the field we can overwhelm them."

"A mobilization requires a declaration of war! Let me say this again, general. We are **not** at war! If I signed a mobilization order my government would collapse before the ink dried."

"Then Premiere, we will simply have to continue to push forward as we have been doing. We are winning, and our ultimate victory is certain. It will simply take more time than originally expected."

"If you had told me in August we would need at least six months to capture Madria I would have refused King Leo's request for intervention."

The general again shrugged. "The estimates I gave you at the time were what my staff believed based on our information we possessed. We could not see how the situation would change."

Blum gave a weary sigh. It seemed the Iberian situation was going to remain a quagmire for the foreseeable future. With every Republican death, the political discontent was rising, but so long as the army did not suffer any major setbacks he thought he could survive it.

"And what is your estimate for Prussia? How long would it take us to capture Berun if Degurechaff tries to make a fight out of it?"

Gamelin paused. "Premiere, my recommendation is that you not issue this ultimatum. At least not until the situation in Iberia is resolved and the bulk of the army is again available."

"You just told me that will take months! How many soldiers will Degurechaff have under arms by the time we can finally pull out of the peninsula? How many trained mages will she have? How many tanks? How many planes? The whole point of the ultimatum is to keep her from rearming and violating the treaty."

"I understand that sir, but having fought these people before I have too much respect for their ability to take them lightly."

"It's exactly because they're so dangerous that we have to deal with them now, while they are still vulnerable. If we get rid of Degurechaff, then whoever replaces her won't dare challenge us. It will also make a good lesson for the rest of the former Empire."

"If we overthrow her government while she is trying to put down a communist revolt, won't that be tacit support of the communists?"

"That is a political matter," Blum told him. "Your only concern is the military. Tell me, how many soldiers will we have to invade Prussia with?"

Gamelin needed a moment to consider. "If we leave our forces in Iberia and our colonies intact, and use only our garrisons here, we could deploy about one hundred thousand men."

"So, we would outnumber the Prussians four to one! How many tanks would we have? How many planes?"

"We would have available for immediate use about three hundred tanks and a total of about five hundred and fifty fighters, fighter-bombers, and tactical bombers. Would we be allowed to use our strategic bombers in this conflict?"

"Not at the start. If at all possible, I want this operation over in a matter of days and with as little bloodshed as we can manage. However, if we run into difficulties, you will be allowed to use every weapon in our arsenal. Maintaining the terms of the treaty is of vital interest to our country. Besides, I doubt anyone will shed a single tear if we start bombing them."

Gamelin nodded.

"How many mages do we have?

"In total, roughly three hundred."

"And how many do the Prussians have? According to the treaty they shouldn't have one."

"Our best estimate is twenty, that includes Tanya Degurechaff herself, the Devil of the Rhine. She was easily the deadliest aerial mage of the war on either side."

"Perhaps, but we will still outnumber them fifteen to one in mages. In planes, we will outnumber them twenty-two to one, and in tanks twelve to one. With such an advantage, we can't possibly lose! I am sending the ultimatum. You start to assemble our forces. If she refuses to resign I want you to begin the police action as quickly as possible."

"Is that what you intend to call it?" Gamelin sounded amused. "A police action?"

"It sounds more acceptable than 'slaughter' which is what it will be if the Prussians fight. Get the troops ready. If we have to march I expect us in Berun within a week at most. There are no mountains in Prussia."

"All I will promise is that our troops will do their best."

XXX

 **November 5, Unified Year 1940**

 **Kaiserhoff, Prussian Republic**

Tanya and Viktoriya were having breakfast together when a call was routed to her suite. It was for Viktoriya in her position as Foreign Minister. Tanya watched as the color drained from Viktoriya's face and a worried expression replaced her usual smiling demeanor. By the time the girl hung up Tanya was pretty sure what was coming.

"The Republic?" Tanya asked.

Viktoriya nodded. "It was actually from the British Embassy. Ambassador Hampton is requesting an audience with you at twelve noon. The secretary was insistent it had to be at noon. The ambassador was asked to deliver a note from the Republic."

Tanya sent her a false smile. "I'm sure it's good news. They probably just want to congratulate me on suppressing the communists. I mean what else could it be?"

Viktoriya stared back in glum silence.

Tanya finished her coffee, wiped her mouth, and then got up and gave Viktoriya a quick kiss. "Come on, let's get ready to meet the ambassador and find out exactly how deep the shit is this time."


	22. Defiance

Lord Hampton was ushered into her suite at 11:40 a.m. Tanya and Viktoriya were the only ones present, they were both dressed in their party uniforms. Tea and cake were already on the table. The initial greeting was friendly enough. Lord Hampton had served as a frigate captain in the Royal Navy. He had spent most of the war shepherding convoys back and forth across the Atlantic, watching out for U-boats. Tanya had met with him a few times, he didn't seem to harbor any resentment against her or her people. She supposed it was just naturally easier for the winners to move on and be magnanimous. When you lost a war, you didn't ever want to simply let it go.

"Since you're here," Tanya asked. "Shall we begin the meeting a little early?" She was surprised when the ambassador shook his head.

"For reasons of diplomacy it's important our meeting take place at exactly noon. However, I can tell you that my government is in no way associating itself with this note. In this situation, we are acting solely in the role of messenger, nothing more. I have received a phone call directly from the Prime Minister. He wishes me to inform you that we are willing to act as a third party to try and negotiate a settlement. He also wanted me to inform you that the Allied Kingdom would be willing to grant your sanctuary if you request it."

Tanya's eyes widened and she gasped. "Sanctuary? That sounds pretty dire. Why would I need that? What exactly have I done but fight against the communists as hard as I can?"

Hampton shifted in his seat. "Please, understand that the Prime Minister respects and appreciates your efforts. But he does not dictate the foreign policy of the Francois Republic."

Tanya gave a sad shake of her head. "I don't know what the Republic wants from me. Do they want me to let the communists take over? When someone attacks you, what can you do but defend yourself?"

The ambassador fidgeted in his seat. "Quite."

Tanya's behavior was all an act of course. All the phone lines to all the embassies were tapped. She'd gotten a report about Cromwell's phone call a half hour earlier. She didn't know the contents of the Republican note because it had been delivered through diplomatic pouch. It was obvious though, that it wouldn't be good.

The Francois often acted as though they'd lost the war rather than been on the winning side. She supposed that might have something to do with their two million war dead, the memory of seeing Imperial troops marching into Parisee, or the sheer amount of destruction their country suffered. Both during the original invasion and during the Allied liberation when the Empire had carried out a burnt earth strategy. In all the years since the fighting ended, the Republic had never shown any real interest in genuine reconciliation and cooperation with the successor states. Tanya had always understood that if anyone was going to seriously oppose her long term plans it would be them.

When the hands on the clock at last showed it was noon, ambassador Hampton took out a sealed envelope and formally handed it over to her.

"The Francois government has asked me to inform you that they will require a definitive answer within twenty-four hours, by twelve noon tomorrow. If they do not receive a clear reply by that time, they shall consider it a rejection and act accordingly."

She nodded. Tanya took her personal dagger out and used it as a letter opener. Opening the single piece of paper inside she saw that it consisted of just four sentences, the signature of Premiere Blum, and the state seal of the Republic. It was about what she expected. The Francois were ordering her to halt all mobilization efforts and resign her political office and step down. Otherwise, the Francois Republic would, 'take whatever military and political action necessary to ensure the maintenance of all articles of the Treaty of Orleans.'

When she was done, Tanya neatly folded the note back up and slid it once more into the envelope. "Thank you for delivering this, ambassador. Please send my best wishes to your Prime Minister and my request for whatever diplomatic aid he can lend us."

Hampton twisted a little in his seat. "You do understand that we have an alliance with the Republic? While we sympathize fully with your situation and acknowledge the Republican government to be in the wrong, we cannot take any action that would conflict with our alliance."

She gave him a gracious smile. "I do understand that. I would only ask for whatever help he can give us that is consistent with your nation's own interests."

She saw him literally breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe he'd been worried she and Viktoriya were suddenly going to break down and start crying and begging him for help.

"Would you like me to see about arrangements for your safe conduct to Londinium?"

Tanya couldn't keep her eye from twitching, her smile went from easy to suddenly rigid. "Thank you, but no. I don't think I'll be needing that."

The ambassador rose to his feet. "The offer remains open. If you will excuse me." His duty complete, the man left.

"He really expects you to just give up," Viktoriya said with wonder.

"He doesn't know me the way you do." When she'd gotten the call for this meeting she'd expected the shit to be hip deep. It wasn't. It went right up to her neck.

"What are we going to do?"

"The same thing we always do. Fight."

XXX

"We need computation jewels and flight equipment, as many as we can get our hands on. We need everything else too, but that's top priority."

"I know," Zettour said. "But computation gems can't be mass produced the way rifles or flight equipment can be. Each individual gem must be handcrafted and infused with mana. With the personnel we have available we can only produce about five a week."

"Five?! Is that all? So, it would take five weeks just to outfit a company?"

Zettour gave a solemn nod. "We can of course ramp up production now that it no longer needs to be clandestine. But even so, we will need time to procure the necessary personnel, materials, and equipment."

"Can we buy some gems?"

"Possibly, though I don't believe any of the Allies will sell them to us, as that would be in direct violation of the treaty. The Rus obviously won't. The successor states might be willing to, but they don't have the computation gems in the first place. I suppose we could contact some of the neutral nations and see if they would be interested."

"No price is too high," Tanya told him. "The Empire had the best aerial mages in the world! And the ones who made it to the very end were the best of the best, if we could arm enough of them we might have a chance."

"There is some good news," Viktoriya spoke up. "The successor states are all on our side and want to help!"

"All except Rhineland," Tanya predicted.

Viktoriya made an embarrassed face. "Er, well, yes, but everyone else is supporting us. I've received assurances that they'll do everything they can short of declaring war."

Tanya sighed. "Given how impotent all their militaries are they wouldn't be much help even if they did. So how exactly are they going to help?"

"They're willing to sell us military equipment! Including panzers and fighters! That's technically illegal under the treaty, but they're willing to do it anyway. They will also let any of their soldiers resign and serve with us as volunteers if they want."

"That's great," Tanya said with a grimace. "We already have more volunteers than we can equip. We don't need warm bodies, we need equipment, especially computation gems and flying gear."

"I am sure having so many brave men under arms will be more than enough to stop the Francois!" Goebbels said.

Everyone else at the table looked at him. Because of his infirm leg he had never served in the Great War.

Tanya said just one word. "Dacia."

Goebbels looked confused. "My leader?"

"In the war I routed a Dacian army of three divisions and sixty thousand men with forty-eight aerial mages. _That's_ what happens when you put a bunch of soldiers in the field with nothing but rifles. Facing a modern army, they're not a military force, they're just targets."

"But we'll get equipment too!" Viktoriya reminded.

"That'll help," Tanya admitted. "But only so much. Unless they plan to completely disarm themselves they don't have that much spare gear to sell. It'll help, but not enough. Have you talked to the American ambassador? Maybe they could put pressure on the Republic for us."

"Ah, I think the ambassador is a little busy today. The Americans are having their election."

Tanya groaned. "I can't believe I forgot!"

Weiss chuckled. "You've probably had some other things on your mind."

"The Americans consider it a foregone conclusion that MacPherson is going to be defeated. When their new President takes office in March all the current ambassadors will probably be recalled and replaced with new ones," Viktoriya said.

Rerugen adjusted his glasses. "Even if MacPherson somehow remained in office the Americans have not been interested in European affairs since the end of the war. I doubt they can do anything diplomatically that the Allied Kingdom can't."

"Yeah," Tanya said. "Everyone is on our side, but we'll still have to fight alone."

Around the table heads nodded.

"We will not be facing the entire Republican army," Zettour noted. "They are not declaring a general mobilization, and there is no evidence they are making any significant withdrawals from Iberia. We estimate their force will consist of no more than two or three corps.

"So anywhere from sixty thousand to a hundred and thirty thousand troops, with who knows how many pieces of artillery, planes, panzers, and mages. That's still bad enough."

"The ultimatum requires a reply by noon tomorrow," Rerugen said. "Have you decided what you'll answer?"

Tanya nodded and turned to Goebbels. "Set up a live radio broadcast for tomorrow at noon. I'll give the whole world my answer. In the meantime, I want the afternoon papers screaming bloody murder. This won't be hard, but make it obvious Blum is stabbing us in the back while we're fighting Vorshilov and the communists. Paint the Republic as red as you can."

Goebbels gave an excited nod. "It will be done, my leader. I promise you, the people will know just how vile and decadent the Francois are!"

Tanya didn't doubt it. "Arm and form up the volunteers with every gun and weapon you can get your hands on. Buy anything people will sell us, but computation gems have priority. Time is short! The Republic will definitely want to hit us as fast as they can. Every day we can delay them improves our chances." She grinned. "General Zettour, I think Fairy Battalion has had a long enough rest, you can use them however you like. Put the last of these communists down! We've got more than enough to deal with now, no need to worry about keeping up a red scare anymore."

"If they surrender do we take prisoners?" Zettour asked.

"Of course, we're civilized. We'll set up some special camps for them." She gave them all a confident smile. "I have total faith in all of you! We've face much worse odds before and won. If the Republicans think they can make me run away they're going to learn just why I'm the Devil of the Rhine!"

They took some solace from her words and as the meeting broke up they all hurried off to their own tasks.

XXX

Tanya remained seated on her sofa, alone. She poured herself some scotch. Her flesh and blood hand was trembling. She filled the tumbler and didn't bother with any ice. She drank it down and shut her eyes.

"It's hopeless."

XXX

 **November 6, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

It was almost noon.

Tanya had thought about doing the broadcast from the floor of the Parlament, with all the deputies there to applaud and cheer her on. But she decided it would be better if her voice was all the audience heard. This would not only be her answer to the Republic, it would be an appeal to the rest of the world, and a rallying cry to her people all across the successor states. Her message needed to be clear and concise.

So, she stood alone in a sound room, seated at a table with a single microphone in front of her. Across from her, through a soundproof glass, an engineer was giving her the final countdown before the mike went live and she was on the air. He held up five fingers, then four, three, two, one

And time stopped.

The engineer froze in place, index finger in the air. The red light that would also signal the microphone was working remained unlit. The clock hands stood at the verge of twelve but did not actually cross over.

A familiar voice came out of the microphone. " _My lost lamb, once again your God speaks to you. Are you ready to repent my child?"_

"Being X! I should have known! You did all this just to screw with me again!"

" _No. This time I have done nothing at all. Do you truly believe your enemies require my intervention to make war on you? This is the result of your own actions. You have none to blame but yourself."_

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I wouldn't be in this mess if not for you! Who brought me to this backwards, unhealthy, unregulated, ignorant, murderfest of a world in the first place? You denied me whatever my place should have been in the normal cycle of reincarnation. And what made it worse was that you left me all my memories and the knowledge that this is my last life, when I die this time that's the end."

" _And how many have dreamed of the knowledge I imparted to you? Since man has existed he has wondered what lies beyond death. You know the truth. You have spoken with God the Almighty. Is this not a wondrous gift?"_

"It's torture and you damn well know it! You didn't do this to me to be kind! You only did it to try and break me! Everything you've done to me has been your way of trying to pull my strings and make me your puppet. Tell me, Being X, how many people have died just because you want to hear me say a few words?"

" _All mortals must die, how and when they die does not concern me. All that is truly important is their faith in the Lord."_

A shudder ran through her. "You really are a monster. Nothing I could ever do could even begin to compare."

" _And yet I have come again to offer you salvation. I hold my hand out to you my child. Accept it and the Lord will comfort and shelter you. When you speak, call out to me. Ask for God's help in this struggle and I will work a miracle. You, and all those who follow you, will be saved."_

"No," she said instantly.

" _The situation is hopeless. You said this yourself when none could hear you. Yet you reject my aid?"_

"You're damn right! I've been in hopeless situations before. I fought an entire company of enemy mages alone, I survived months on the Rhine front, I was strapped inside a damn missile and sent rocketing hundreds of miles behind enemy lines, I escaped the Vendee encirclement, I made it through the retreat to the Rhine and the fight with that insane American girl, I spent three months in a hospital bed broken and waiting for the Allies to come arrest me, and after all that, I ended up homeless without a pfennig to my name! I know all about hopelessness! And through all of it I never once turned to you! I relied on myself! Even if things are as hopeless as they seem, I'll take my chances. No matter what you do to me, no matter how you make me suffer, I will NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE YOU!"

There was silence for a moment. The only sound she heard was her own ragged breath.

" _Pride blinds you. I will be there when you see the truth at last."_

The sound engineer's finger flicked down. The red light came on. The hands of the clock slipped together above the number twelve.

Tanya took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Greetings to the people of Prussia and all the world who can hear my voice. I am Tanya Degurechaff…"

XXX

 **Omake**

Tanya and Rerugen were the last players at the table. Viktoriya, Weiss, and several others were crowding around watching the high stakes card game. Rerugen casually tossed a stack of reichsmarks to the center of the table.

"I raise you five hundred," he said.

Tanya smiled as she tossed in a matching sum. "I call. You must have a lot of faith in your cards."

"It's not the cards but the skill of the player that decides who wins and who loses."

"In that case you don't stand a chance. I'm the best there is at this game."

"We'll see," he said. "It's your turn."

Nodding Tanya slapped a card down. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!"

Everyone at the table gasped. Tanya really was an incredible player.


	23. Never surrender

The sound engineer's finger flicked down. The red light came on. The hands of the clock slipped together above the number twelve.

Tanya took a deep breath and steadied herself. She couldn't let Being X's words affect her. This speech was too important. "Greetings to the people of Prussia and all the world who can hear my voice. I am Tanya Degurechaff, President of the Prussian Republic. As I am sure all of you know, a large number of traitors with foreign backing tried to launch a communist revolt five days ago. To defend my people and my country, I was forced to take extreme measures. These did, I will admit, violate one of two articles of the Treaty of Orleans. However, had I not done so, the result would be red flags flying above Berun and every other city, town, and village in Prussia. Innocent women and children would have been murdered in their beds. Unarmed soldiers and policemen lined up against walls and shot! It was only by fighting with every weapon available, and every ounce of our strength, that we were able to stop the Bolsheviks from coming to power!"

She paused to gather herself and continue.

"We are still fighting with reds all across the country! Until the danger is well and truly crushed we will have to make even more sacrifices! I spoke to the Parlament, asking for their support. They gave it to me without reservation, they voted unanimously to put the fight in my hands, and to let me do whatever is necessary to save our country from the horrors of a communist takeover! As a veteran of the last war I know, as so many of you do, just how terrible war is! None of you who hear my voice could hate it more than I! But I also understand that if you must fight, you must fight as hard as you can, with nothing held back. To protect my people and my fatherland I am ready to do whatever I must! This is my sacred duty, not only as your elected leader, but as a soldier! And I will not let some treaty, some scrap of paper, keep me from doing whatever I have to protect you and keep you safe!"

She ground her teeth down.

"But some say that obeying what was written down in that treaty is more important than the lives of my people! They say we must treat it like holy writ or else God will make us to suffer, or the Republic will. I am sure that in Parisse those are one and the same! I have received an ultimatum from Blum, the Francois Premiere. He demands that I resign my elected office, that we disarm all our soldiers, and throw away all our weapons. He wants me to abandon my country and my people to the communists, to let them win and murder us! The Treaty of Orleans is his God, and his God demands that all of Prussia be his sacrifice! He asks for me to run away, to save myself and let the reds win! Well, this broadcast is being sent all over Europe, maybe it is even being heard in the Presidential Residence on the Avenue des Champs-Élysées. If you are listening Monsieur Blum, let me give you my answer."

She brought her metal fist with a loud bang that could be heard clearly through the microphone.

"Never! That's my answer to you! You can stab me in the back while your friend Vorshilov attacks me, but I won't abandon my duty! I fought in the Great War from the first shot to the last! I fought in Norden, Dacia, the Rhine, the southern continent, the Plains of Lodz, the Pripet Marshes, Normandy, Vendee, Flanders, and a hundred other places besides. And I never ran away! I never abandoned my soldiers! And may I burn in Hell for all of time if I do that now! My people have a right to defend themselves! We have a right to fight back against those who want to take everything from us! If your soldiers come here then we'll fight you! We will fight on to the end. We will fight you on the border, in the air and on the sea, we will fight in the fields and in the streets, we will fight in the hills and the forests; we shall never surrender!"

XXX

 **November 6, Unified Year 1940**

 **Parisse, Francois Republic**

"…we shall never surrender!"

Premiere Blum turned the radio off. He didn't need to hear the rest of it. He was genuinely sorry that Degurechaff had chosen this path. It meant that many brave young men and women were going to die for nothing. But if that was her choice, so be it. Prussia would not be allowed to break the treaty.

He pressed a button to buzz his secretary.

"Yes sir?"

"Send in general Javier."


	24. Expeditionary Force East

Lieutenant General Louis Javier of the Republican Army stood at rigid attention before the Premier's desk. When the Great War began he'd been serving as a Lieutenant Colonel in the Twelfth Infantry Division. On the day of the armistice he was commanding a corps. He hadn't risen through the ranks because of any special brilliance. He'd been promoted because the officers ahead of him kept getting killed or wounded. And with each promotion he proved himself to be dependable, competent, and trustworthy. What he excelled at was organization. Time and again in the Great War, he'd been given a command shattered by a crushing defeat. He would restore morale, weed out incompetent officers, and promote better men to replace them. In battle he was cautious, he did not rush forward to seize opportunities. Instead, he made all the necessary preparations, scouted out the situation as best he could, and then fought methodically and carefully. He did not lead any of the great campaigns or win any famous victories. But his troops were never routed, and always held their ground until ordered to fall back. Given the many defeats the Republican Army suffered in the Great War, this was no small achievement. Within the Republican military, Javier had garnered the reputation of a man who could handle difficult situations and would not take reckless chances.

"Please, be at ease general." Premiere Blum told him.

"Thank you, sir." His posture relaxed only slightly.

"Do you know why I have called you hear?"

"I can only assume that Degurechaff has rejected your diplomatic note and that force is now required."

Blum nodded. "You'll command a force totaling about a hundred thousand men. You'll have all arms; including tanks, fighters, bombers, and aerial mages. Your command will be designated Expeditionary Force East."

 _To differentiate it from Expeditionary Force South which is still lodged in the high country of Iberia,_ Javier thought. "Can I see what forces I'll be leading?"

"Of course, here is a full list of your units." Blum handed over a folder.

Javier opened it and began to look over the different formations. Examining it, he began to frown.

"Is something wrong, general?"

"Almost every division, battalion, and air wing you are assigning me is either newly formed or a garrison. The sixty-fourth infantry division was only established eight months ago, it's made up entirely of this year's conscripts. The seventh, eleventh, and twelfth infantry reserve battalions are made up of reservists on six months call up."

"We had to call up a few of the reserve units to replace the soldiers in the southern expeditionary force. All those men are veterans, there shouldn't be an issue."

"Many of them will be in their forties, much more importantly, the reserve units are always under equipped compared to their front line counterparts. They'll be short of transports, heavy artillery, support services, mortars, and machine guns. They're well suited to being garrisons, not to a real campaign that will require rapid movement and perhaps serious fighting. Can I request at least one veteran army division?"

Blum shook his head. "All of the army's regular forces are either in Iberia or the colonies. It would take too long to withdraw anything from overseas, and if I pulled forces from Iberia it might be seen as my abandoning our allies there."

"The fighting in Iberia is not going to conclude any time soon. It might be a better use of material to take one or two divisions and use them here."

"I can't do anything that will make the opposition think I am scaling back our commitment to restore King Leo. I have already faced two votes of no confidence, I don't need a third."

"Most of the air units are also reservists. Most of their planes will be outdated."

"The Prussians have twenty-four fighters, you will have better than five hundred aircraft. How much of an advantage do you need, general?"

"The aerial mages assigned are all from the last two conscription classes. Except for their commanders, none of them will have any combat experience."

"You will have two hundred and seventy aerial combat mages. Our best estimates are that the enemy have no more than twenty or twenty-five. Even if their mages are more experienced you will have an advantage of eleven or twelve to one," Blum sounded exasperated. "Do you need a million men and a thousand mages?"

"The Imperial soldiers were among the best skilled and disciplined the world has ever seen. Almost until the very end of the last war their troops rarely broke. Degurechaff is not only acknowledged as the greatest aerial combat mage in the world, but as a commander she was incredibly aggressive and brilliant. At Vendee, her forces were surrounded and outnumbered five to one. Any other commander would have either had to surrender or been annihilated. Not only was she able to save half her forces, she inflicted losses at a rate of ten to one. She is not someone to be taken lightly, either as a warrior or a strategist."

"I agree, which is why she has to be crushed immediately. I can think of nothing more dangerous than allowing her to rearm openly. The political situation does not allow me to give you veteran troops, but what I am giving you should still be far more than enough. Assuming we act _now_ , delay for us is dangerous. We are diplomatically isolated. I received notes from both the Allied Kingdom and America saying they will not support this action. The pressure from them is not significant… yet, but the longer the situation drags out the worse it will become. What we need is a quick decisive stroke. As soon as the Devil is cast out everything will return to normal."

Javier closed the folder and tucked it under an arm. The circumstances were not ideal, and he suspected this would be more difficult than the Premiere believed, but Blum did have a point. The forces being allotted to this should be more than sufficient. Provided he could attack the enemy before they could rearm.

"What are my instructions, sir?"

"I want Degurechaff removed from power, by whatever means necessary. If you could somehow capture her and return her here for trial, that would be ideal. Short of that, killing her will also be just fine. Forcing her out of Prussia and into exile would be much less satisfactory, but if you can't kill or capture her that will do. Once Degurechaff is gone, establish a new government in Berun. One that **will** honor all the articles of the treaty. Before you depart you'll also make sure their military has been disarmed to treaty limits."

"What about the communist insurgents?"

"You can mop them up before returning," Blum made it sound like an afterthought.

"Many people are already saying we are helping Vorshilov by doing this. It might improve things diplomatically to make this known."

"Don't give me political advice, general. There are too many officers already who seem to think they're politicians. Removing Degurechaff is the priority. I am not going to confuse the issue by saying we are also going to fight the communists. This will be an important object lesson to the other successor states. If they see what happens when Prussia tries to violate the treaty, you can be sure they will strictly honor it."

Javier nodded. "Anything else?"

"Speed is of the essence. The longer this drags out the more opposition will grow, internally and externally. I cannot have a repeat of the mess in Iberia. If you were to tell me we need six months to deal with Prussia I would tell you it is impossible! The sooner it is done the better. Do everything in your power to accomplish your objectives quickly."

"Understood."

"At the same time," Blum continued. "Remember this is a police action, not a war. We are fighting Degurechaff and her followers, not the Prussian people. Avoid civilian casualties and the destruction of civilian property as much as possible. Target only military personnel and locations unless absolutely necessary. And limit our own losses! Capturing Degurechaff and occupying Berun will do me absolutely no good if ten thousand Republican soldiers are killed in the process. This campaign must be quick, clean, and as bloodless as possible."

The general frowned. "So, I must be aggressive in achieving my aims, move as quickly as possible, and at the same time not take any unnecessary risks? You are asking for quite a lot, Premiere."

"I know, but this is what our country needs. If Degurechaff is allowed to do as she pleases there will be another war within ten years. And I am very much afraid we might lose it. For the sake of our Republic we must stop her. Can you do it, general?"

"No commander can absolutely guarantee success. But I will promise to do everything in my power to achieve it."

Blum nodded. "Let us pray it is enough then."

"Yes, sir." Javier saluted and left the office determined to strike as fast and hard as possible.

He would begin running into problems just two days later.


	25. Delays

**November 8, Unified Year 1940**

 **Aachen, Free Rhinish State**

Aachen was the capitol of Rhineland. More importantly, it was its main rail hub. The Premiere's decision to assemble, and then move, an entire army halfway across Europe had of course taken the general staff by surprise. The general staff had plans for general mobilization and deployment against any of the Republic's neighbors. There were plans for transport of a rapid reaction force overseas to any of the colonies, or to anywhere else where sudden trouble appeared. There were plans for suppressing internal disturbances and for reinforcing the border. But for suddenly creating a small army from all these various pieces and moving it quickly and orderly? All that would have to be improvised.

Fortunately, the staff officers of the Republican Army were up to the task. Within twenty-four hours a rough, but manageable, plan was written up. Trucks and trains were routed to different locations all over Francois. Units were given orders, ammunition and supplies were distributed, and Expeditionary Force East began to take shape. All the designated units were being routed to Aachen. There, two hundred and eighty trains would transport every man, rifle, artillery piece, tank, truck, and bit of supply and equipment over five hundred miles to Tarsen, Bavaria. It was a former Imperial military base with a large airfield located right near the Prussian border. According to the schedule, embarking would begin at zero four hundred hours tomorrow, the ninth. Once fully loaded the trains would set out at twenty-minute intervals. Necessary stops for coal and water were already allotted for. The entire expeditionary force would be disembarked in Tarsen within two days' time.

The air units would fly into the air strips. Some of the planes would be near the edge of their range limit, but all the designated aircraft could make the flight from bases in Republican territory. The aerial mages could be transported by train along with the other troops. General Javier intended to give his troops one day to rest and organize themselves, and to allow the mages and planes to conduct reconnaissance into enemy territory. So, if everything went according to plan they would begin the invasion on the thirteenth. Javier knew from experience that things NEVER went perfectly. A train would break down, some units would not get their orders, or would get them late, the train scheduled to carry artillery shells would arrive with tents and rations.

Ultimately, it didn't much matter. Premiere Blum had made it clear time was of the essence. General Javier was determined to muddle through and begin serious operations on the thirteenth. Even if it meant his troops were slightly disorganized or undersupplied. This was most definitely not what Javier preferred, he would have his forces well integrated and in perfect order before beginning a campaign. But orders were orders. He would do the best he could to satisfy the Premiere.

When the general mentioned these thoughts to his staff he was not surprised when one of them gave him vigorous reassurance.

"Daring and speed will count for more than having every canteen full," Major Charles de Gaulle said.

De Gaulle had been serving with the Seventh Armored Division when it had captured Madria. He had won the Croix de la Valeur. He had a reputation as an aggressive tank commander and an ardent nationalist. He had spent most of the last war in a POW camp, as had more than a million other Republican soldiers following the enemy occupation of their homeland. Since his liberation, the major had been a vocal proponent of creating large motorized armies that could smash deep into enemy lines. He also spoke loudly about the need for the Republic to expand its influence in Europe and the rest of the world. He had written a book about the future of armored warfare, and had the unfortunate habit of telling his superiors exactly why they were wrong and he was right.

Javier had not asked to have de Gaulle on his staff. But he had been 'highly recommended' to him by Army Command. The general suspected that recommendation had really come from the Premiere's office. If anyone would try and push things forward as quickly as possible it would be the major.

"Daring and speed won't do us much good if we run out of fuel as soon as we are over the border," Javier said.

"If we run short we can always requisition what we need from the local population," de Gaulle replied. "The important thing is to always keep moving forward."

Javier frowned. "There won't be any scavenging among the civilians. We are not at war with Prussia. We will treat their people with compassion."

"They are, and always will be, Imperials. After what they did to our homeland, anything short of lining them all up and shooting them is merciful in my eyes."

 _He doesn't have any problem speaking his mind. I'm amazed he made it to major._ "Your opinion does not interest me, major. There will be no looting, that is a direct order."

"Yes, sir."

Apparently, Charles de Gaulle was opinionated but not openly defiant. That would have to do. General Javier and his staff were in Aachen ahead of the troops to help organize the movement. Thanks to the Republic's special relationship with the Free State, they could commandeer the trains here for military purposes. This would be a huge aid as the Army had to pay for the use of Francois trains and not enough of them were available for their needs anyway. Too many were needed to keep the southern expeditionary force supplied. The same was true of army trucks, most of them were also in Iberia. Moving so many men so quickly was only possible thanks to the Rhineland's cooperation.

XXX

The problem was apparent the moment the general and his people arrived at the railway yards.

"Where are the trains?!" Javier yelled out.

The station should have been a bustling madhouse, with locomotives, boxcars, passenger cars, and flatbeds filling up every track. His job was to bring order to the confusion and help the embarkation tomorrow run as smoothly as possible. He expected to be met by overworked railway officials and company executives apoplectic about their own schedules and delays in moving their cargo.

Instead, he was met by… nothing. There were no officials there to greet him at the station. The rails themselves were empty, he did not see one single train anywhere. There were no handlers struggling to load and unload goods. There weren't even any passengers waiting for the next arrival. The entire station, so far as his eye could see, was deserted.

"What is going on here?" The general demanded.

His staff of course had no more answers than he did. He and his men quickly occupied the central office at the station and began making phone calls. It took some time to get a response from the local government. Eventually, after more than an hour, the undersecretary of the Department of Transportation arrived to explain the situation.

"A strike?" Javier said in disbelief.

The government official nodded. "That's correct, general. All the railway workers and engineers have gone on strike."

"This is the first I've heard of it. Why wasn't I informed?"

"It only began this morning, general. We had no way to contact you directly. We have sent a diplomatic telegram to your government notifying them of the situation." The undersecretary didn't seem the least bit put out. Indeed, he seemed rather pleased with himself.

"We have a formal treaty with your country that requires you to provide us with all available aid when requested. We need those trains and you are obligated to give them to us."

The official nodded. "I know that general, and my government would not dream of failing to meet our obligations to you. Unfortunately, it is not in our hands. We do not control the trade unions, and our constitution specifically recognizes the right of labor to lawful protest." The man spread his hands before him. "What would you have us do?"

"If this is a strike, where are the picketers?" Javier demanded. "Why are there no trains sitting on the tracks? Why aren't there passengers standing about in confusion? Labor strikes don't apply to the management, where are all the station managers? Why were the offices deserted? Why is everything so _deliberately_ empty?"

The man gave a careless shrug. "I do not know, general. But I can look into it if you like."

"Where are the trains?" Major de Gaulle asked. "We can get Francois engineers to drive them for us."

"I don't know exactly. The strike took us by surprise. I'm sure some are in other railyards, some are stopped in other countries, some are likely idle on stretches of track between stops. I can find them for you, but there are a great many trains and a great many places they could be. It will take time."

"You were told to assemble two hundred and eighty trains here," de Gaulle said angrily. "If you do not you will be made to regret it."

"My government is willing to do whatever the Republic asks of it, but we don't control the unions. What do you want us to do? Arrest all the striking rail workers?"

 _I am sure that would go over wonderfully with our Premiere_ , Javier thought. Blum led a socialist coalition with a small majority. He was certain the Premiere would not want to see the Republican Army interfering with workers on strike. Javier understood this was not a genuine strike, as he'd pointed out it was far too well organized. The problem was the appearance of a labor issue gave the government here a reasonable excuse for not giving them the aid they were obligated to.

"The Francois Republic has no intention of interfering with the internal affairs of the Free State."

The look the undersecretary sent him was one of utter disbelief, but he just muttered. "Of course."

"However, those trains are private property and the strikers have no claim to them. I would ask your government to do everything in its power to locate them and bring them here as soon as possible."

"We will do all that we can. We honor our agreements. However, it may take quite a while."

 _That much I believe at least_ , Javier thought. "Please do what you can. I promise Premiere Blum will keep a close eye on this situation."

"I am sure the chancellor and my government will keep that firmly in mind." He began to leave when he suddenly stopped and turned back around. "Ah, I'd almost forgotten. It seems there are other rail strikes going on in the former empire. I am afraid that even once you have your trains there may be many delays along the way. Sections of line may be under repair requiring detours. The way stations may also not be stocked up with enough coal and water for so many locomotives coming through at once."

"I see," Javier said in a flat tone. "Thank you for the information. I am sure we will manage."

The official nodded and went on his way,

"Pack of cowardly traitors!" Captain Ansal, another member of the staff, said angrily. "After all we have done for them, this is how they repay us!"

Major de Gaulle gave a vigorous nod. "They will always be Imperials at heart, no matter what the map says. You can never trust their sort."

"We should declare martial law and occupy this whole country!" Ansal said. "If they won't obey us willingly then they can do it at the end of a bayonet!"

"So rather than have all our soldiers concentrate here in preparation for departure you want them sent off to every corner of the Free State? How precisely will that help us with our mission in Prussia?"

Captain Ansal's face turned a couple shades of red. "I'm sorry, sir. It was just my immediate reaction to this… this sabotage. I didn't think it through."

"Sabotage is the right word for it," Javier said. "The Rhinish are supposed to be our friends. If they are being this disruptive, I can't imagine things will be any better anywhere else."

"Maybe at least the Bavarians will be reasonable," a Major Murat suggested. "We helped them throw their reds out a few years ago."

Charles de Gaulle laughed. "The Seventh Armored was part of that operation. Even when we came to save them, they still treated us as a foreign power invading their soil. And now we are visiting Prussia after a new communist uprising. Do you really imagine the Bavarians are going to be any more sensible than the people here? They are all enemies to our Republic. We should think of ourselves as already in enemy territory and act accordingly."

"We are not going to treat these people as enemies. I would a thousand times prefer this passive resistance to some sort of guerilla campaign. As long as the locals don't take up arms against us we will be civil to them," Javier said.

"As you say, general." Somehow de Gaulle said that while making it sound like he was speaking to a four year old.

"The first unit scheduled to arrive here is the twelfth infantry reserve battalion in about two hours," General Javier said. "As soon as the trains delivering them arrive, inform the engineers they're to remain here. Every train that delivers troops will be held as well."

"But those trains are all owned by Francois companies," Ansal argued. "Can we really just seize them?"

It did not occur to anyone present that that was exactly what they'd planned to do with the privately owned Rhinish trains, without offering any payment for their use.

"We did that sort of thing all the time during the war," Murat said.

"But this isn't the Great War. Can we get away with it now?" Ansal asked.

"I am sure the government will offer the owners fair compensation," Javier said. "But our needs come first. As soon as some of our aerial mages arrive we'll use them as scouts to search for the trains. Any we find, we'll seize and bring here. I'm sure we can bring enough Francois engineers to drive them for us. Once we have enough trains assembled we'll head out."

Charles de Gaulle frowned. "Gathering enough trains by this method will slow things. The Premiere is very insistent we begin as soon as possible. It would speed the process up if we were to transport each unit as soon as it arrived."

Javier shook his head. "Are you insane? Send our troops east piecemeal? That would be an invitation for Degurechaff to attack them before the entire army is assembled. That is exactly the sort of thing she would do in her situation. No. When we set out we will do it as one whole army."

"The Premiere wants us to act in haste."

"He also wants me to avoid unnecessary casualties," Javier told him. De Gaulle really did seem to like telling his superiors what they should do. He wondered just how well connected politically the man was. "If the Premiere want us to hurry then he needs to send us more trains as quickly as possible."

De Gaulle thought for a moment.

"There might be another solution," the major continued without waiting for the general's response. "While the ground troops are assembling why not send our entire mage force to Berun to attack and destroy Degurechaff?"

General Javier gasped. He and every other man there stared at de Gaulle as though he'd sprouted a second head.

"Major." Javier said. "I really am beginning to think you might be insane. Send all our aerial mages more than _five hundred miles_ to attack the Devil of the Rhine completely on their own? Attack her in her own city? With who knows what sort of air defenses? Completely cut off from any possible support? What you're suggesting is utter madness!"

"The pincer attack which captured nearly the entire army in the last war would have seemed madness. The enemy plan required a massive retreat, deploying over a thousand tons of explosives beneath our trench lines undetected, and delivering a strike team hundreds of miles behind the lines inside giant rockets. The entire idea would be ridiculous within a cheap novel, never mind on the battlefield. But mad or not, the plan worked and so Parisse fell."

He glanced about the room, but no one could deny the truth of what he said.

"In the end, it is our aerial mages who will have to be the ones to deal directly with the Devil. Unless she is stupid enough to make herself a target for our cannon, only our mages can touch her. Send them all out in a single wave! Take her by surprise before she even knows they are coming! Once she is dead our mission is a success! When the army does arrive, it will be a simple matter of installing a new government and hanging some communists. It will be a page of glory men will talk about for all of time!"

"Do you know anything at all about aerial mages?" Javier demanded. "To begin with, they can't fly five hundred miles! It would be too draining for their mana! It would take them five days to cover that distance, at best! Six or seven days is more likely. Mages who are asleep are just as vulnerable as anyone else! And if they are spotted anywhere along the way, all it would take is one phone call and the surprise is lost! Then they would be the ones on the receiving end of a surprise attack. And what happens if, by chance, they do make it all the way to Berun undetected? What if Degurechaff simply chooses not to fight? What then? They will be alone in the heart of enemy territory without support, and with strict orders not to attack civilian property. What happens then?"

De Gaulle frowned. "I am sure the Devil will fight. After her brave words before the entire world she cannot runaway. Even with the risk involved, this would give us our best chance to kill her before she can prepare."

"There is a time and place to be aggressive. But there is never a time and place to be utterly reckless! Your suggestion would risk our entire mission on one toss of the dice. No. I will not take such a ridiculous risk."

De Gaulle opened his mouth.

"Quiet, Major! I have decided! If you insist on spewing any more nonsense you can return to Parisse and we'll carry on without your brilliance."

The other staff members chuckled. Major de Gaulle closed his mouth and did not speak further on the subject.

XXX

Despite the best efforts of his mages and constant political pressure being applied to the Rhinish government, only fifty-six trains could be tracked down and brought in. All the rest had to be supplied by the Republic. The different rail companies were irate at having their property 'stolen' by the army. Along with the delay in assembling the trains were issues in clearing tracks that had 'accidentally' broken. Supplies of coal were late in arriving or were delivered to the wrong station. Units arriving from the Republic were give the wrong directions and were days late delivering their men and equipment. There were a hundred tiny problems and inconveniences, each one with a convenient excuse. No single issue was significant, but put together those little delays added up.

In the end, despite General Javier's best efforts, it was ten days before the Expeditionary Force East was able to depart Aachen.


	26. A kiss on the hand

**November 10, Unified Year 1940**

 **Kaiserhoff, Prussian Republic**

If the conflict were to be decided by diplomacy or propaganda, Tanya's side would have won in a rout. The Francois Republic was completely isolated. All of Europe agreed that even if Tanya's actions technically violated the peace treaty, the immensity of the immediate threat justified it. The Republic's closest ally, the Allied Kingdom had publicly condemned the action. Prime Minister Cromwell had offered to mediate the dispute and to try and find a peaceful solution. Tanya had gotten on the radio the following day and agreed to mediation. She had then pleaded with Blum to meet with her in Londinium to work out some compromise and save the lives of so many innocent young men and women. The Francois government never even sent Cromwell a formal response to his mediation offer. From across the Atlantic both the incumbent President and the President-elect had issued a joint statement supporting Degurechaff and naming Blum as the aggressor. In America newspapers on both sides were amazed to see both MacPherson and Sinclair actually agree on something. The New York Times declared it proof that Tanya could work miracles.

The only people who were supporting the Republic diplomatically were King Leo and his government in Iberia. Given the fact the Francois were helping him restore authority over the peninsula, his support was not exactly unexpected. Just about everyone else was hostile to the Republic, but none of them were ready to apply sanctions or break ties, never mind go to war. The successor states were willing to do the most to help her. They'd sold her weapons and sent fully armed volunteers to help fight the Francois. This was theoretically illegal under the terms of the treaty. She'd also been promised that the trains delivering the enemy forces would constantly run into damaged section of rail line and that there would be perpetual shortages or coal and water at the refueling points.

The Rhinelanders couldn't sell her weapons or allow their soldiers to volunteer. But what they could do was deny the enemy any logistical support and make their deployment as slow as possible. They were also in the perfect position to spy on the enemy and report the units involved and the raw numbers of men and equipment.

In the newspapers and the movie theaters, Goebbels had a field day. It was easy to convince the people that the Francois were corrupt and in Vorshilov's pocket. The idea they were attacking Prussia to guarantee the communist revolt succeed was pretty much accepted by everyone in the country. There were posters showing Tanya grappling with a brutish figure twice her size with a hammer and sickle. As she was struggling the image of Blum was sneaking up from behind with a dagger in hand. Other posters showed Tanya backed into a corner with Vorshilov and Blum coming at her with bayoneted rifles. One of the most popular ones simply had Vorshilov and Blum in bed together, smoking cigarettes. Blum had lipstick and a ridiculous amount of mascara, he was looking at his partner and asked, 'was it good for you?' The public LOVED that one. Tanya didn't like it quite as much, given it was a reminder of the public's opinion towards homosexuality.

Something Tanya noticed was that in every cartoon and poster, even those not under her party's control, she was used to represent Prussia. During the war, they had always used an image of the Kaiser. Since, they would use a non-descript man either in a business suit or in a uniform. Now, they were using her. People were beginning to think of Tanya Degurechaff as the embodiment of the Prussian nation.

Politically, things were playing out better than she could have hoped. Militarily…

"We have at present, better than two hundred and sixty thousand men under arms," General Zettour announced. "Roughly, sixty thousand are fully equipped to the pre-war Imperial Army standard. Enough men to comprise four regular infantry divisions. We have another forty-five thousand men, or three divisions worth, of infantry soldiers who have the basic equipment, but will be short on machine guns, mortars, logistic support, and transports. These we are designating as reserve infantry divisions. As for the rest," Zettour sighed. "We can supply them with little more than rifles. The vast majority will not even have uniforms, boots, helmets, tents, or entrenching tools. They will have to serve in their own civilian clothing. We will give them armbands with 'auxiliary police' written on them. They're effectively militia. They can be useful as garrisons, but shouldn't be put into front line service except as a last resort."

Tanya saw all the faces looking grim. She was holding a cabinet meeting in her hotel suite.

Zettour continued his report. "Through arms sales we are now in possession of fifty-eight panzers, sixty-eight single engine aircraft, and two hundred and eleven pieces of artillery of various calibers. "The panzers are all Mark 3s, inferior to the Francois main line battle tanks, but still serviceable. The aircraft are all fighters of different make and models, mostly Messerschmitt, Heinkel, and Focke-Wulf. Their performances vary. None of them are bombers, but the engineers assure me that bomb racks and the necessary electronics can be installed in a few days. None of the aircraft can withstand the tolerances necessary for dive bombing, but they can serve as level flight bombers."

"Panzers, artillery, and aircraft are all good," Tanya said. "What about the aerial mages?"

Zettour frowned. "We have a total of eighty-one functional computation gems and flight equipment units of various models and origin. Despite our best efforts no foreign nation is willing to sell us either computation gems of flight equipment, not even obsolete models. We conducted some experiments about using civilian grade computation gems for military purposes. Unfortunately, they all proved too fragile and unstable."

There were plenty of occupations outside the military where magical ability was useful. Surgeon, mechanic, miner, ship navigator, and metal worker were just a few examples. Mages with D and E level abilities were considered unfit for military service, but could still do great things in professions where less powerful magics were needed. Civilian computation gems were much less efficient and more prone to breaking than their military counterparts. Even so, Prussia and the successor states had been forbidden from manufacturing them and been forced to import all gems.

"That's not surprising," Tanya said. "If they could be upgraded they'd have been banned by the treaty too." She sighed. "So, we've got the equipment to outfit eighty-one aerial combat mages. About a battalion and three companies' worth. According to our friends in the Free State, the Francois are going to have anywhere between two-hundred and fifty to three hundred. So, we'll be outnumbered by at least three to one."

"Our mages will all be veterans." Rerugen said. "According to the reports theirs are mostly new conscripts."

Tanya nodded. "That'll help. It could definitely be worse. Three to one is still bad, but it could be worse."

"We dealt with much longer odds in the war," Weiss noted.

 _And lost,_ Tanya thought but did not say. "You're right, we'll definitely find a way."

The truth was she _had_ beaten worse odds, but defeating an enemy with an extra hundred or two hundred mages was still asking a hell of a lot. In the end, she understood that everything would come down to the fight between mages. The numbers on the ground didn't matter if you lost control of the skies. If she and her mages ruled the air Prussia would win no matter how many more panzers and cannon the enemy had. If she couldn't… she would probably be too dead to worry about it.

Zettour continued to relate the details of the military situation. Zetzler went over the economic situation and the efforts to increase war production. It would take some time to retool, and the military needed everything. It would be awhile before they had equipment rolling off the assembly lines. Their army was about as strong as it was going to be short term.

"One good thing at least," Weiss said. "We've wiped out the communists."

Viktoriya gave an enthusiastic nod.

"We haven't wiped them out completely," Zettour qualified. "There are still some guerilla bands hiding in the northern forests. There are also likely to still be a few hidden cells throughout the country. But I would agree the large-scale fighting is now over."

"How many prisoners did we take?" The Minister of Propaganda asked.

"Less than two thousand," Zettour said.

Goebbels frowned. "That doesn't sound very impressive." He looked at Tanya. "May I say we took over twenty thousand?"

"Sure. Feel free to play up the ones who got away and are still out there. We need to keep the people scared. We're going to demand a lot of sacrifices from them. They need to feel threatened and that whatever they're asked to give up is worth it."

"Isn't a Francois invasion enough for them to worry about?" Rerugen asked.

"For now," Tanya said. "But we have to keep the future in mind too. Having Red guerillas out in the woods ready to strike at any moment is useful."

The meeting ground on covering problems with refugees, demands for rail tonnage, costs for repairs and reconstruction to the Chancellery and other buildings, setting up the rationing boards and price controls, and much more. By the time the meeting finally wrapped up it had been pitch black outside for a few hours. Tanya was ready to have some dinner.

"Ah, ambassador Ciano asked to meet with you today," Viktoriya reminded her.

Tanya groaned. Count Galeazzo Ciano was the ambassador from the Ildoan Kingdom. Relations between Prussia and Ildoa had been cordial. Like everyone else, they had condemned Blum's actions. Also like everyone else, they'd declined to do more than that. They had provided the Nationalists in Iberia a great deal of military aid, and it was no secret they hoped to weaken the Republic. But they'd offered Prussia nothing but encouraging words.

"Can we reschedule?"

"He said it was very important, and you promised to meet with him as soon as the cabinet meeting was over," Viktoriya reminded.

"Every ambassador thinks every meeting is important. I swear they're as bad as chief financial officers."

Viktoriya sat there and blinked her eyes in obvious confusion.

Tanya sighed. "Fine, I'll meet with him. Call room service and tell them to make me a sandwich."

XXX

The count was thirty-seven, handsome, dapper, and quite charming. He had a bit of a reputation as a ladies' man. When he arrived in Tanya's suite she extended a hand to him. He grasped it, brought it up to his lips, and placed a light kiss on it.

"Ciao bella, signora."

Tanya raised an eyebrow and took her hand back. "And good evening to you, Herr Ciano." She motioned to the sofa across from her. "How can I help you today?"

He sat down, crossed his legs and smiled at her. "I am hoping we can help each other."

Tanya sat in her chair. "I'm not sure how much help I can offer. My country and I are a bit busy at the moment."

Ciano nodded. "Yes, the Francois and their aggression. They are a very troublesome people, forcing themselves into places they are not wanted. Iberia, north Africa, Syria, and now here as well, they try and put their fingers everywhere."

"Well you're not going to hear any argument from me," Tanya said. "They've been our enemy for a very long time."

"Yes, I know this. While I would not go so far as to call them enemies they are no friends to my country. I think it would make good sense for our two countries to work together."

"Well, in principle, I agree that would make sense. We certainly don't have any vital interests in opposition. Do you have something specific in mind?"

"My nation has important concerns with minorities being oppressed by the Ottoturks. For a great power, this is intolerable."

"I see," Tanya said. The oppression of nationals in a foreign land was always a convenient excuse for military intervention. "Are your people suffering everywhere, or is there a specific region where the trouble is?"

"Our people are being mistreated in Libya and Egypt, though there may be incidents in other provinces, such as Syria and Palestine."

"Sounds like you've had a lot of immigration," Tanya said in a flat voice. "I suspect you'll find there are a lot of British living in those places too."

"Perhaps, but I suspect the Allied Kingdom is much more concerned with all their residents in Punjab."

Tanya shrugged. "Maybe, though there seem to be a lot of Englishmen spread all over the globe. They have a lot of interests, especially in Egypt."

"We are more concerned with the Republic right now," Ciano said. "As are you."

Tanya nodded.

"His majesty, King Victor Emmanuelle the second, would be pleased to see the Republic weakened and humbled. He would also ask Prussia, to extend diplomatic support should we in the near future decide to react to the provocations being made against peaceful Ildoans living in foreign lands."

 _Translation, when we attack the Ottoturks and take as much land from them as we can, we'd like you to be on our side._ "Prussia has no interests anywhere in the Mediterranean or in any part of the Ottoturk Empire. We would be happy to lend you our voice, so long as it does not require any sort of military commitment on our part."

Ciano shook his head. "We do not ask others to fight our wars for us, as you do not expect us to intervene in yours."

"Of course," Tanya said with a sigh. They had just agreed to cheer for each other from the sidelines. This meeting was as pointless as she'd expected.

"We do however want to help our friends when we can. His majesty would be willing to immediately sell to your country one hundred military grade computation gems and flight equipment."

"What?!" Tanya sat up straight. She was afraid the hunger had caused her to mishear him. "Could you say that again?"

Ciano smiled. "We are ready to sell to your country, one hundred computation gems and sets of flight equipment. That is, if you are interested in purchasing them. They will not be cheap."

A savage smile spread across her face. "Oh, we'll buy them, and if your king wants to see the Republic humbled, I think I can help with that."


	27. March

**November 13, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Outside the city, bulldozers and construction equipment were tearing up the earth. Thousands of men in work clothes with arm bands with 'auxiliary police' written on them were working with shovels and picks to dig miles of trench lines, tank traps, and gun emplacements. As they worked, camera crews recorded the images. Other camera recorded the images of women and older men working in munition plants. Still more cameras showed young men in uniform marching and drilling together, panzers racing across a grass field, military aircraft taking off from runways, and ordinary civilians filling sandbags and constructing temporary shelters outside schools and hospitals. A computation gem recorded Tanya leading two companies of aerial mages in the skies above Berun. Their formations were textbook and it was easy to count exactly twenty-four of them.

That afternoon, near sunset, Tanya addressed the nation from a podium built on the lip of the crater that had once been the Chancellery. As usual, she was in her uniform. In one hand, she held her MP-40 while the gloved one waved at the crater behind her.

"This is where the Reds began their attack. They destroyed the Chancellery, but they couldn't take or destroy Berun. This city is the heart of Prussia, as it once was the heart of the Empire. Even through the entire Great War, no enemy soldier ever stepped foot into this great city. If the Republic thinks they can take Berun from us they can think again!"

She brought a metallic fist slamming down on the podium.

"Our soldiers are ready to defend this city to the last drop of blood! I will defend it to my final breath! I give all of you my solemn oath that I will make my stand here and fight to the end! There will be no retreat and no surrender! We will make it the mother of all battles! We will make it a dying ground worse than even the Rhine front! With all our people working together, there can be no doubt as to our ultimate triumph!"

She paused and looked directly into the camera.

"To the other nations who hear my voice, I ask for only one thing. Sell us the tools we need to defend ourselves. We will never ask others to fight our battles for us, and we do not ask for gifts. All we ask is that you allow us to buy the tools we need to defend ourselves from the Reds and from their good friends the Francois. Give us the tools and we will finish the job!"

She continued for another twenty minutes, promising blood and iron for her enemies and to do anything necessary to defend Berun.

XXX

 **November 16, Unified Year 1940**

 **Aachen, Free Rhinish State**

General Javier and his staff were watching a private screening of a thirty-minutefeature film that was playing across not only Prussia, but all the successor states. Except Rhineland of course. Republican intelligence services had had no trouble acquiring a copy. Javier would admit the film was well made. An orchestra provided the soundtrack. The images were all patriotic and stirring; women working in the munitions factories, soldiers training, and aerial mages flying through the sky. It was like many propaganda films he'd seen back during the war.

What interested him the most was the sight of the mages. There were two companies of them, with Degurechaff clearly leading them. Exactly twenty-four aerial mages, that was roughly what the intelligence estimates had predicted. She might have a few more hidden away, but less than a company's worth. The government had assured him that none of the other powers were selling Prussia arms. The successor states were the only ones trading with Degurechaff, and they lacked the facilities to create military grade computation gems. They were selling them artillery pieces, tanks, and military aircraft, but not in sufficient numbers to make a difference.

 _But enough to make this mess more costly_ , Javier thought. This crisis had made it very clear what the true loyalties of the successor states were. He sincerely hoped that when this campaign was over they would understand the Empire was dead and not returning. The sooner the people in those countries accepted that, and began to think of themselves as Bavarians or Austrians rather than as Imperials, the better off everyone would be.

The film wrapped up with a stirring movement of strings and drums and a male voice speaking. "Trust in the leader! The leader will save us!"

With that, the film ended. A corporal turned the lights back on. The general was not surprised to hear de Gaulle speak first.

"She is desperate. She knows her situation is hopeless and she is trying to rally all the support she can. You don't speak of making a stand unless there is no other choice."

"By the time we actually get to Berun her defenses are likely to be as strong as possible," Major Murat said. "We may have to fight our way through block by block."

"So much the better," de Gaulle said. "One of my great regrets was that we were never able to touch their capital through the entire war. This would be a long-delayed repayment for what they did to Parisse."

"If she really makes Berun a battlefield there will be thousands of civilian casualties," Captain Ansal said.

"So much the better," Major de Gaulle repeated.

"I would remind you," General Javier said. "That the Premiere wants us to avoid civilian casualties."

De Gaulle shrugged. "If the devil chooses to turn her own capital into a funeral pyre what choice is there?"

The general frowned, but couldn't really argue the point. He was a military commander, not a miracle worker. If Degurechaff made Berun her battlefield there was nothing for him to do but fight her there.

"Why is she doing this at all?" Murat asked. "She has to know she can't win."

"Perhaps she wishes to be a martyr," de Gaulle suggested.

"I doubt it," captain Ansal said. "The Apostolic Church despises her."

"Then maybe she really is the devil and simply wants to cause as much bloodshed as possible."

"If that is what she wants, she is likely to get it," Javier sighed. "I understand the Allied Kingdom has offered her asylum. It would be better for everyone is she accepted it, including her own people. But we must deal with what is, not what should be."

XXX

The trains carrying Expeditionary Force East finally pulled out of the rail yard on the nineteenth. The trip halfway across Europe should have taken two days. Instead, it took eight. There were constant detours due to lines being under repair. Every stop to refuel with coal and water involved hours of delay as the stations were _always_ short of supplies. No one shot up any of the trains. There were no explosions on the tracks. All the resistance was passive, and general Javier was grateful for at least that much. Eventually, despite the seemingly endless delay, they reached their destination.

XXX

 **November 27, Unified Year 1940**

 **Tarsen, Bavaria**

General Javier was in the lead train as it pulled into the small town at about six thirty in the morning. Tarsen itself was an unremarkable place with a population of about ten thousand. There were a could small manufacturers and about half the shops were shuttered with out of business signs hammered over the doors. In the past, the city had thrived servicing the needs of the Imperial soldier stationed at the base. Since the war's end and the closing of the base, the city had been in decline. This was the first time since the peace that soldiers would again man the base. There was no sign the residents were happy to receive them. The local burgermeister and city officials did not greet him at the station. The locals remained in their homes and made no effort to see them.

Javier thought that just as well. He and his men were sick and tired of the Imperials and their false apologies and feigned regret as they perpetually failed to carry out their promises. All Javier wanted was for them to keep out of his way. The station was located about two miles from the edge of the base. He had the soldiers on the initial train load their weapons, sent scouts out ahead, and told his men to behave as though they were already in enemy territory. He then spoke to Colonel Boileau, the ranking officer among the aerial mages.

"I want two companies in the air at all times from now until we begin the advance. We'll set up some radar station and air defenses, but I am counting on the mages to be our eyes and ears."

"Yes, sir." Colonel Boileau saluted him and got moving. The man was a Great War veteran, and part of that small minority who were experienced and knew what they were doing.

Almost as soon as he had his infantry men reach the base he ordered them to start digging trenches and laying wire outside the perimeter. He sent squads of armed men into each and every building to search for possible listening devices or booby traps. When they found nothing, he was more than a little relieved.

Trains kept arriving all through the day, delivering more and more men and equipment. The first squadrons began to touch down shortly before one in the afternoon. He had the planes rolled into the hangars to get them out of sight and to make more room on the runways. There were plenty of houses in easy view of the airstrip. Javier had no doubt that there were at least a handful of Prussian spies in some of them observing and recording the number and model of all the planes coming in. Short of occupying the entire town he didn't think there was anything he could do about it. Back during the war, if he were seizing an enemy base he _would_ have expelled all the locals. But this was, supposedly, not a war and so he would be gentle. (Unless these people were stupid enough to start shooting at his men.)

In the end, it wouldn't really make a difference what Degurechaff knew. That she would put up a hell of a fight and he would lose men, Javier did not doubt. But she didn't have the numbers to stop him, unless he did something stupid.

XXX

Amazingly, the deployment went smoothly.

The residents stayed completely out of their way. Javier restricted the men to the base, though he was sure many of them would have liked a little time in the nearby taverns and beer halls. He had his men cut down some nearby trees and construct two radar towers. The base perimeter was ringed with anti-aircraft units and squads would patrol it.

He had both aerial mages and aircraft patrol into enemy territory. He set the limit at fifty miles. They reported no sign of enemy activity. It looked like Degurechaff was planning to make her stand in Berun and was not going to expend her forces anywhere else. Berun was only about one hundred and eighty miles away, and there was a paved highway that led almost directly from Tarsen to there.

It was as if Tanya was inviting him to come to her. He suspected it would not be that easy. Degurechaff had a well-earned reputation not only for ferociousness in battle but for tactical brilliance as well. At the battle of Vendee, she and her forces should have been annihilated or forced to surrender. She'd lost, but the mere fact she'd escaped and saved as many of her troops as she had was proof she was a great commander. Someone like that would not make it easy for him.

He would move quickly, but in full force with plenty of scouts both on the ground and in the air. He would keep a careful watch out for any sort of trap.

XXX

The day after they arrived there was a battle of a different sort back in Parisse.

Henri Clavel, leader of the opposition Francois Action Party, FAP, had called for a vote of no confidence against Premiere Blum in the Upper Chamber. Clavel had declared that the fighting in Iberia was unnecessary and had already proved too costly in blood and treasure. And that the punitive expedition to Prussia had done nothing so far while allowing the Republic to become more and more politically isolated.

Blum's supporters won the vote 215 – 202. Premiere Blum remained in power, but the margin had been a mere thirteen votes. He could not survive any more failures and desperately needed some good news to give the Chamber. The fighting in Iberia had ground down into a stalemate thanks to the high country and rainy winter weather. There was only one place where Blum could hope to get the victory he needed to secure his political base.

General Javier received a phone call from the Premiere and told in no uncertain terms that he had to get moving and bring on a major engagement as soon as possible. Javier knew he was being rushed, but it was his duty to obey.

XXX

 **November 29, Unified Year 1940**

 **Tarsen, Bavaria**

Shortly before dawn, Expeditionary Force East crossed the border and entered Prussian territory. Except for one company of aerial mages left to help guard the airfield nearly the entire force was on the move. Javier kept two brigades of aerial mages and at least two squadrons of fighters in the air above his men at all times. He was moving sooner than he wanted to, but he would not make any stupid mistakes.

By midmorning a cold rain was coming down. The men could all sense this would not be a pleasant march.


	28. One toss of the dice

**Author's Note:** I was not planning to update tonight, but I received a special request from someone who is in the path of Hurricane Irma. If this helps even a little bit I am happy to do what I can. I wish you well, 'The armed forces' and hope you stay safe.

XXX

Their initial invasion met no resistance whatsoever. On the ground and in the air, there was no opposition of any kind, not even any scouts. Highway Eleven was empty of traffic, more importantly, it was undamaged. Given all the delays he had suffered to this point General Javier had taken it for granted the roads and rail lines would all be sabotaged. From the war, he'd seen just how expert the Imperials were at scorched earth tactics. When the Allies had liberated the Republic, the enemy had deliberately put the torch to _anything_ with possible military value. They'd blown up the bridges, the dams, torn up the rail lines, and cratered the major roadways to slow down the Allied advance as much as possible. He'd expected nothing less here, even though this was Prussian soil. Given Degurechaff's apparent willingness to sacrifice her capital he hadn't thought she would hold back here. She really did seem to be inviting him to Berun.

Shortly after entering Prussian territory some of his scouts found some posters that had been put up in all the towns and villages along the border. The posters showed four figures completely in shadow except for slanted eyes. Their silhouettes included the unmistakable shape of the Francois helmet. Within their outlines were a few humble homes on fire. Beneath this was a message: 'The Barbarians Have Come!' Javier recognized this for what I was, a typical piece of propaganda. He'd seen countless Republican posters that depicted Imperials in as bad or worse light. So, on the one hand, it was only to be expected. But on the other, he could not help but feel offended.

They hadn't come here to burn or loot or murder. When all this was over they were not going to annex one inch of territory or steal a single mark. They'd come here for only one reason, to remove Degurechaff from power. And they were doing it because she was blatantly violating the peace treaty. If she and her government resigned tomorrow, and their replacements agreed to fulfill their treaty obligations, he and his men would fight side by side with the Prussians against the communists. And as soon as the Reds were squashed he and his men would go home.

Every death and every building or farm that burned would be Degurechaff's responsibility alone, not his and not the Premiere's. He hoped once all the shooting was over the other countries would be able to see that. He suspected the Prussians and other Imperials would remain willfully blind for a long time to come yet. When it came to war you couldn't really expect people to look at things rationally. Hatred and anger always colored how people saw things.

XXX

Major de Gaulle oversaw his armored units and was commanding a tank in one of the scout companies. If the Prussians launched an ambush he was likely to be among the very first under fire. Even if the general didn't care for the man's arrogance, he would never deny the major had guts and was a brave soldier.

Colonel Boileau was in charge of his aerial mage force. They maintained air superiority over his troops at all times and scouted in all directions. The mages and aircraft were under strict instructions not to proceed more than fifty miles ahead of his ground forces. Maybe Degurechaff really would make her stand in Berun. More likely, there would be an ambush somewhere between here and the capital. He didn't want any of his mages too far away to receive reinforcements if attacked. The Devil of the Rhine had been credited with an absolutely mind-boggling total of one hundred and eighty-nine confirmed kills of Allied mages, ninety-five of whom had been Republicans. That number did not include her many unconfirmed kills, or the aircraft she'd shot down, the artillery emplacements, tanks, infantrymen, and civilian targets she'd destroyed. The only other aerial mage to even approach her had been the War Goddess, the legendary Major Mary Sioux. Sioux had been a volunteer with the American Expeditionary Force and had racked up a hundred and ten confirmed kills of Imperial aerial mages.

She and Degurechaff had faced each other in the skies above Flanders the day before the armistice was signed. It was the last great air battle of the war, the last stand of Imperial Air Corps as it was overwhelmed by the combined might of the Western Allies. But Degurechaff proved she was a monster to the very end, she'd won her duel against the War Goddess. Killing Major Sioux at the cost of an arm, an eye, and severe facial burns. If Sioux had been just a little better that day he and his men would not be here now.

You could not expect someone like _that_ to go down easily, no matter how badly outnumbered she might be. So, he took every possible precaution against a surprise attack. And as they advanced further and further down a vacant and undamaged highway eleven, Javier couldn't help but worry he was entering a trap. But given the Premiere's insistence he win a major victory as soon as possible, the general had no choice but to hurry on towards Berun.

Two days of forced marches had them fifty miles inside the border, more than a quarter of the way to their destination. As the sun set, the general had the army form a camp along the highway near a town called Eicheberg. Trenches were dug and many sentries stationed all along the perimeter. In the night sky two full battalions of aerial mages would patrol for two hours before being relieved. There were no aircraft aloft. None of the planes had on board radar, and so their value was extremely limited at night, particularly on nights with a new moon. General Javier took no chances and his men were as secure as he could make them.

XXX

 **December 1, Unified Year 1940**

 **Mehlsack, Prussian Republic**

It was three in the morning. A cold light rain was coming down. The night sky was utterly black. The total darkness was both a blessing and a curse. It would help keep them hidden, but also make the trip more dangerous. They would need to fly low to avoid radar contact for as long as possible. Lose concentration for even an instant and you could crash into a tree, the side of a building, or even into a hill. An accident like that while flying at max speeds was usually fatal. There was also a very real possibility of getting lost. It wasn't like there was GPS in this world, and flying low and fast meant they wouldn't be able to rely on landmarks. The trip in would be guided by two basic instruments; a compass and a watch. They would set out on a heading and travel at a set speed for exactly thirty-two minutes, which should put them right on target. On the return trip, they could fly higher and she could use directional magic if she needed to.

Mehlsack was on the southern border with Bavaria, roughly halfway between their target and Berun. She and her aerial mages had arrived here last night by truck, and they'd come in civilian dress. Though she didn't believe for one second there were any Republican spies here, the need for security was too great to take any chances. The phone lines had all been cut except for one that was for her use alone. A company of Gestapo officers had secured the city itself and very quietly closed the roads out and enforced a curfew. If the enemy got even a whiff of what was happening here it would be a disaster.

The time had come.

Tanya was in uniform. Her MP-40 locked and loaded, no fewer than twelve spare magazines tucked into her belt pouches. The Elinium Type 95 Computation Jewel and a flying boot were ready. The soldiers she was addressing all had military grade computation jewels of their own. About half of them had flying boots like hers, the other half had what looked like rocket packs on their back. That was the flight equipment used by the Ildoans. Two companies of veteran aerial mages stood there in silence. Viktoriya was among them, twenty-four brave men and women who she would lead into battle tonight.

Tanya looked them over. "You all know what our mission is. You've trained for this, you're ready for this. I know each and every one of you will do your duty."

Heads nodded in silent agreement.

"You all know what's at stake. This battle decides the fate of our country! We win or we lose everything on one toss of the dice!" She had an excited smile. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't have it any other way! So, I have just one question for you. Will you bastards follow me straight into the lion's mouth and help me rip out his heart?"

And as she'd known they would, they opened their mouths and answered her with a single shout.

"YES!"

"Then follow me!" Tanya launched herself into the air and both companies followed hot on her heels.

XXX

Four minutes later they crossed the border and entered Bavarian air space. Tanya had not shared her plans with the Bavarian government and had not received permission from them to move her military through their sovereign territory. Technically, she and her soldiers were invading Bavaria and committing an act of war. Given what she intended to do to a Bavarian military installation she didn't give it much of a thought. The Bavarians were cooperating with her by allowing her agents to monitor the enemy and were as eager as she was to give the Republicans what they deserved. The only reason she hadn't shared her plans with them was for security. She was sure they would forgive her and she would even offer to pay the repair costs after all this was over.

By cutting across Bavarian airspace they would avoid the direct path to the base. They would actually swing all the way around Tarsen and hit the base from the western side, where there were fewer anti-air guns. She and her soldiers would do everything they could to avoid any damage to the town, but some might be unavoidable. Tanya was confident the republicans would get the blame. After all, none of this would be necessary if they hadn't attacked her.

She and her troops were flying just above the tree tops. The rain was coming down a little heavier. It was a night of the new moon and there was heavy cloud cover, so they were flying in absolute darkness. The only light was the glow coming off their flying gear. Tanya used a trickle of magical energy to enhance her eyesight to help her make out the landscape and also see her compass and watch face. The base had two radar sets in operation and a three-man squad flying patrol at all times. The patrol would no doubt have detection spells. So far out there was no way they'd be able to sense their approach, but Tanya was taking no chances.

Thirty-one minutes and they were closing in on their target. She could see the rooftops and chimneys of Tarsen coming up. Just beyond were the hangars and watch towers of the base. They were two miles out when she heard a siren begin to screech. A couple AA guns came to life and began firing shells at them, their aim was high.

"Light them up!" Tanya shouted. "Three minutes!" She noted the time on her watch and rocketed upwards as she used some detection magic of her own.

It turned out to be unnecessary as three forms on metal mounts started shooting down towards her soldiers. She closed the distance on them and spoke a prayer.

"Oh lord, grant me your favor so I may triumph against those who would offend thee." Her eyes turned golden as she felt the power of the Type 95 flow into her. She he had her MP-40 at her shoulder and sighted the nearest enemy mage. She fired a single shot with an artillery spell cast on it. It struck a protective barrier, but one too weak to do much good. There was a massive explosion and she saw pieces of metal and body rain down.

The two remaining mages split up and began climbing, they both directed their fire at her. Their aim wasn't particularly good and the one shot that came close was easily blocked by her shield.

 _Half trained conscripts_ she decided instantly. Aerial mages had ability levels ranging from A to C. Your raw potential was something you were born with, but just like anything else, your skill level improved with practice. These two obviously hadn't had anything close to enough training yet. _Not that it would make any real difference._

She picked one of the mages and closed fast. He fired off a couple more rounds at her, before turning his mount and concentrating all his effort on escape. It didn't matter, with the Type 95 she was much faster. She got on his six, closed to within a hundred yards, lined him up, and blew him out of the sky.

While she'd been doing that, the third and final enemy had taken the opportunity to come up from behind. He'd closed to within about five hundred yards when he fired a single artillery spell. It hit her shield dead center, the explosion was strong enough that she felt a slight shake through her barrier.

Tanya smiled back over her shoulder at him. "Oh? You want to play?"

She flipped about, like a swimmer making a turn in a pool, and instantly reversed her direction so she was coming at him. This was one of the most difficult aerial maneuvers to master, those not properly trained would end up somersaulting about and temporarily losing all control. For Tanya, it was second nature. She was speeding towards him on a collision course. He fired off one more shot then broke to his right and tried to escape.

Tanya had no trouble closing the distance and got within a hundred yards, then eighty, then sixty, and then forty. She was effectively at point blank range and could have blown him out of the sky. She lined him up, then deliberately let her aim drift to the right. She fired a single shot with a quarter charge.

For a second she was afraid she'd overdone it. The explosion sent the Republican careening towards the ground. She was afraid he was going to get killed. Luckily, he regained control and flattened out. Tanya remained in her position long enough to confirm he was retreating. She watched him go and nodded. Tanya then checked her watch, all of that had taken a total of two minutes and twelve seconds.

She turned to look over the battlefield. Well… battlefield might be generous. Field of slaughter would be more accurate. Her two companies were pouring down fire without any opposition. The anti-aircraft guns were all gone as were the radar towers and all the hangars and barracks. Tanya was especially happy to see the concrete block house where the aerial mage company had been quartered was nothing but a massive crater. They'd gotten excellent intel on this base including photos. Tanya had made the barracks a priority target, she'd wanted the enemy mages dead before they were even out of their racks. Some people might say that was less than honorable. But in war, if you found yourself in a fair fight it meant you'd done something wrong.

There'd been a couple huge explosions where the ammo dumps had been. There were huge fires burning where the avgas had been stored. There were bits and pieces of planes scattered all across the ground. There was not a single building left intact. Her troops were targeting hangars and other structures that were already destroyed, reducing them to total ruin. A couple of her people were cratering the runways to deny the enemy any possible future use.

Truthfully, she could have called a stop to it. They'd already achieved the mission objective and at this point were really just wasting ammunition and their magical energy. But her plan had called for the raid to last exactly three minutes, so she let them continue until the time expired. Besides, it was good for morale.

When the three minutes were up she fired a green flare into the sky. "We're pulling back! We're withdrawing! Follow me!"

She and her troops pulled out and headed back to Prussia.

The sole surviving Republican mage was on his radio and trailing after them from a safe distance.

XXX

General Javier was awakened by shouts from his staff. He got up with a pistol in his hand. "What? What's going on?"

A half-dressed Colonel Boileau was in his tent giving a quick salute. "Sir! Our forces at Tarsen have just been annihilated! I have a report that Degurechaff led the assault personally and used her entire two companies of aerial mages. She is currently retreating to her base. We have one surviving mage shadowing her and reporting her position!"

"Annihilated?" Javier said. "Are you sure?"

"That's what our survivor reports. We've been unable to raise the base on the wireless. Sir! I request permission to pursue Degurechaff with my entire force!"

Javier shut his eyes. He'd been so careful! But she'd still managed one hell of a surprise attack. When the news got out they'd lost their entire air force that would be the end of Premiere Blum's government, this expedition, and likely his own career.

Unless he could also report that Degurechaff had been killed.

If the Devil of the Rhine was taken out then it could still be seen as a success, even if it was a costly one. Javier knew that it was very possible Degurechaff was laying another trap for him, using herself as the bait. But there was no real choice.

"Go! Take every mage you have and hunt her down, Colonel. I want her dead or a prisoner, but take her no matter what it costs!"

Colonel Boileau snapped off a salute. "Yes, sir!" And rushed out of the tent.

General Javier began to dress. One way or another, he was sure the campaign was about to be decided in the next few hours.


	29. Taste of your fury

Tanya checked her watch. It had been five minutes since they'd pulled out. _If my guess is right, every single enemy mage should be in the air and flying south like death is on their heels._ The operation so far had gone perfectly. She and her two companies had obliterated their target, killed eleven enemy mages, and suffered no casualties. Tarsen air base might or might not have had enough time to get an alert out over the wireless before their signal tower was hit. Even if they had, all they could have said was that they were under attack. For her plan to work, she needed General Javier to know the size of her attack force, what direction it was heading in, and most importantly that she was leading it personally.

"Is our party guest keeping up?" Tanya asked.

"Yes," Viktoriya answered immediately. "He's trailing about a mile behind and matching our speed."

"Good."

"Won't the enemy be suspicious we're letting ourselves be tracked?"

"Maybe a little," Tanya admitted. "But my guess is they'll assume I'm so desperate to make it safely back to Berun I either haven't noticed or don't care. From their point of view this was an act of pure desperation. It's not like we're trying to sneak away."

They were at thirty thousand feet going at near max speed, flying on the direct path between Tarsen and Berun. For the past two weeks, she'd been digging trenches and putting artillery and anti-aircraft guns in her capital. The Francois would definitely believe she was trying her damnedest to get back to the safety of those gun emplacements. The enemy would want to fight her anywhere else.

Her plans had pretty much come down to a mathematical equation. She'd estimated about how far the enemy would advance along the shortest route (highway eleven) in two days. She guessed that it would take an absolute minimum of five minutes to get men who'd been asleep up, dressed, and in the air. She'd gone over a map and drawn lines covering the path from Tarsen to Berun and the most likely intercept course. She estimated both groups to be traveling at about a hundred and eighty miles per hour, which was considered the top speed most aerial mages could maintain over an extended distance. Tanya could reach two hundred and thirty and when the Type 95 was active she had endurance for days.

When the lines she drew intersected they were near Mehlsack. She'd then made all her plans accordingly. Tanya was familiar with the saying, 'no plan survives first contact with the enemy.' In both this world and her original one it had been a quote from Field Marshal Moltke. If the enemy needed more than five minutes to get organized, if they decided to take a more easterly interception path, if they were more cautious in their pursuit, if they did any of a hundred different things she wasn't expecting she'd be screwed. Well, if something went wrong she'd improvise. It wouldn't be the first time the unexpected bit her in the ass.

But tonight, it looked like her luck was in. Just four miles from Mehlsack she spotted them, a huge mass of aerial mages storming down towards her from the north. There was no time to do a count but she estimated there were about two hundred and fifty of them, better than four full air wings!

A maniacal smile filled her face as she gave an order. "Scatter!"

XXX

Colonel Boileau was looking through his binoculars. There they were! Two companies or aerial mages. If they could just get a little closer before…

Even as he was thinking it, the Prussian formation suddenly broke apart, like a pack of pigeons under attack from a hawk. They began heading for the deck in every direction, hoping to lose their pursuit and find a way home. It was the only sensible thing to do when you were outnumbered ten to one. He'd hoped Degurechaff would choose to make a last stand here and now, but she wasn't suicidal. Even the Devil of the Rhine had limits to how much harm she could do.

Unfortunately for Degurechaff, this was going to be her last stand whether she chose it or not. Even in this blackest pitch, there was no mistaking her signature. The raw magical energy coming off her was like a bonfire! She was dropping to the deck and bolting southeast towards Bavarian air space.

"Forget the others!" He ordered. "Surround and concentrate your fire on Degurechaff! Take her down no matter what! Max burn and follow me!"

The colonel poured mana into his mount and felt as if it had been given a sudden kick. His velocity rocketed past two hundred and near two-ten. He could feel his reserves of energy begin to drain, this was the absolute limit of how fast he could go. He could not maintain this for more than a few minutes, but it would be worth it to get within range of Degurechaff and cut off any possible escape.

Colonel Boileau switched his radio to the long-range frequency and got off one quick message to headquarters. "Contact made with Degurechaff, we are engaging!"

XXX

Tanya deliberately pumped out energy into her shield so there was no possibility she could be mistaken for anyone else. She dived towards the ground, trading altitude for more speed. She snuck past two hundred, but didn't go all out. The enemy was closing, but she was still the one in control.

"Oh lord! Let them know your righteous judgement!" She thumbed her rifle to full auto as her eyes shined like molten gold. "AND LET THEM TASTE OF YOUR FURY!"

She rolled onto her back and squeezed down on the trigger.

XXX

Colonel Boileau's eyes widened. "Look out!" He jinked to his right as an entire steam of high powered spells shot past.

Only three of the shots hit home, the rest flew past and vanished behind them. Those three hits though resulted in massive fireballs. The soldiers hit, and any too close, were vaporized and reduced to ash in a heartbeat.

 _We're still more than a mile apart!_ The colonel thought in a mix of awe and horror. That had easily been the most destructive spell he'd ever seen! Nothing he'd witnessed in the Great War had come close! And how many had she just used, fifteen? Twenty? And at such an extreme range! The most frightening thing was the fact her signature hadn't diminished at all. She'd just spent all that mana and she didn't seem drained in the least. He was an A level veteran mage. He could use his most powerful artillery spell seven, maybe eight times, before becoming completely exhausted. How could any human being have this sort of raw power?

"She truly is the Devil," he whispered.

The terror he felt didn't make him call off the pursuit. That she was this dangerous only made it even more vital she be stopped now. He pushed forward after her. They were closing. He and his men were within a quarter mile when they passed over a Prussian city.

XXX

Tanya slowed up as she passed over Mehlsack. They would appear to be closing on her. After her little demonstration, she was sure they were completely focused on her to the exclusion of everything else.

She was looking back over her shoulder as the enemy flew over the city. All at once, a barrage of over a hundred and fifty artillery spells lanced up and into them. In an instant, blackest night turned as bright as day. Not every shot found its target, but plenty did. Enemy mages were killed in an instant, and blown to bits. Those with stronger shields or who were hit glancing shots were swatted out of the air and sent crashing down. Sadly for them, they'd lost most of their altitude trying to match her. They didn't have enough space to regain control and crashed into the rooftops or the streets as mangled corpses.

The remaining enemy forces were stunned and completely disorganized. Before they could even begin to reform, her troops were launching up to engage them. Tanya flipped and eagerly raced back to help. She got on her radio. "Close in and finish them!"

Her instructions weren't necessary. Weiss was in command of the troops she'd stationed here. They were all survivors of the Great War and experts in close quarters combat. They had their full mana reserves and didn't hesitate. The enemy was completely overwhelmed.

Tanya didn't even need to do much. She did go in and take out a colonel who was holding his own for a bit. She crashed through his shield and poured four or five shots through his skull.

In less than five minutes it was over. All the Republican aerial mages were dead. Not a single prisoner was taken. Few of the enemy had tried to surrender, and her men hadn't been particularly interested in allowing them to.

Tanya took half an hour to reorganize her forces and give them a short rest. In the fighting her troops had suffered a grand total of eight casualties; three dead and five wounded. She got on the radio with Zettour and told him to get the ground forces in motion. The battle was now decided, but the killing wasn't done yet.

After the thirty minutes, she gathered Prussian Aerial Combat Division One and headed north to put a final end to things.


	30. A man with convictions

**December 1, Unified Year 1940**

 **Eicheberg, Prussian Republic**

There was one message from Colonel Boileau that they'd found Degurechaff and were attacking her. Then nothing. After fifteen minutes, the general had his staff try to raise the colonel. The only answer they received was static. Air battles between mages were not usually long, drawn out affairs. They were typically over in a matter of a few minutes. The general began to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had his men abandon the camp by the highway and instead occupy the nearby town. If the worst came the buildings would at least give them some cover.

The night sky was just barely beginning to lighten when the worst came. Their mobile radar alerted them of multiple approaching signals. The artillery was alerted but told to hold fire unless fired upon. There was soon the glow from many pieces of flight equipment hovering about a thousand feet in the air.

General Javier was staring up at them, "How? She was only supposed to have two companies, three at the most! She must have over three brigades!"

"Sir," Captain Ansal was studying them through a pair of binoculars. "A lot of their equipment looks to be Ildoan."

The general ground his teeth together. "The Ildoans? They screwed us in Iberia and now they've done it here too!"

A corporal approached him with a radio pack. He saluted. "General, we have someone on the international frequency requesting to speak to you. She says she is Tanya Degurechaff."

"I see." The general took the receiver from him and held it up to his face. Despite the circumstance he spoke without any quiver in his voice. "This is General Javier, commander of the Republican Expeditionary Force East."

"Greetings General, this is Tanya Degurechaff, President and Reichs Marshal of Prussia. I would like to discuss the terms of your surrender."

 _Reichs Marshal?_ Javier wondered. _She's given herself an imaginary rank. Well, it's not like there's anyone to tell her no._ "You only ask for surrender when the enemy is defeated. My forces are intact and combat ready."

"Your ground forces are," Tanya said. "Your air forces, both mage and mechanical, have been obliterated."

Since Tanya and her troops were the ones in the sky above him, Javier couldn't really dispute that.

"Your position is untenable, General. You cannot effectively defend yourself from aerial bombardment, you have no hope of retreat or reinforcement. In order to avoid the unnecessary effusion of blood, I ask you to surrender."

Javier knew what she was saying was true. His men could fight, and perhaps inflict a few losses, but they had no hope of winning.

"Would you allow me and my men an unmolested withdrawal? I will pledge to leave Prussian territory without causing any property damage or further loss of life."

He heard a loud snort of laughter over the line. "You want me to let you march out of here with your rifles, your panzers, and all your guns? Ha! I don't think so! You invaded my country! You attacked us for no reason! You started a war and you lost, now you have to pay the consequences."

"This is a police action, not a war."

"You sure about that?" Tanya asked. "It sure seemed like a war when I was killing your people. My terms are simple. You will lay down your arms and surrender unconditionally. You and all your men will become prisoners of war until there is a political settlement between our two countries. I will personally guarantee your troops will be treated humanely as per the Treaty of Worms."

Javier swallowed. "I cannot accept those terms. It would be a disgrace not only to myself and my men, but to the Francois Republic."

"If you don't want to be disgraced then don't lose. It's the winners who get to dictate the terms, that's something I know very well."

"My honor will not permit me to accept unconditional surrender."

"Why not? More than a million Republican soldiers did exactly that after the Great Encirclement."

 _Yes,_ Javier thought, _and we still feel the disgrace of it._ The Republican Army had continued to fight, and eventually liberated their country. (With allied help.) But the shame of that defeat still lingered. Even thought they'd triumphed in the end, there was a half-acknowledged sense of inferiority. For another Republican Army to surrender to Prussia, a country that was just a shadow of the former Empire, would stain the honor of the nation.

"The army only surrendered then because they had no other choice."

"What? You think you have a choice now?"

"There is always a choice," Javier said.

"Well, I suppose that's true. But in your case, your choices are between sending your men to POW camps or sending them to their graves."

"Yes, the choice between death and dishonor."

There was an extended pause. "Oh fuck me," Tanya muttered in obvious disgust. "You really mean that, don't you? That honor actually fucking means something. Well General Javier, it doesn't. You want to find honor? Look for it in the history books, in the stories old men tell to children, in songs, and in the movies. Just don't look for it on the battlefield, because it doesn't exist there. All there is, is winning and losing and living and dying, and that's it. There is nothing else. I'd have thought anyone who survived the Great War would understand that. I guess I was wrong."

"If you don't believe in honor then how could I trust you to keep your word if I did surrender?"

"I know what you and the rest of the republic thinks of me, but I always followed the rules of war. Not out of a sense of honor but because it makes sense to! No one trusts a commander who ignores the rules everyone else follows!"

He heard her take an audible breath.

"Look, General, I understand you did not choose this fight. That you were only obeying orders, and that you've done your duty as best you could. Let me be blunt with you. You and your men are at my mercy, you're fish in a barrel and I've got a damn shotgun in my hands. The fact I'm offering you a chance to surrender is a mercy I am _not_ obligated to extend to you. If you surrender to me, you and your men will probably only be prisoners for a few days at most. Blum's government will collapse as soon as the public hears about what's happened today. I'll make an agreement with whoever replaces him and you will be free to go. I have enough problems to deal with without worrying over an army of Francois POWs. So, are you really going to condemn thousands of men to death for something as meaningless as honor?"

"My nation's honor is more precious to me than my life or even the lives of my men."

There was another long pause and he thought he heard her say something that sounded like 'baka' under her breath.

"According to my watch, it is zero five fifty-three. I am willing to grant you a cease fire until zero eight hundred hours. If you want to contact your headquarters by wireless I will not jam your signals. If at zero eight hundred you still refuse to surrender I will immediately begin bombarding your position."

"I understand and accept your proposal, President Degurechaff. During the cease fire, I will allow the civilian population of Eicheberg to evacuate."

Degurechaff grunted. "Thank you, General. That's quite honorable of you."

XXX

Tanya shut offer her radio and shook her head. "Idiot. This should be over." Weiss and Viktoriya were in the air at her side.

"Are they really refusing to surrender?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"They are, or their general is, 'death before dishonor' and all that nonsense."

Weiss and Viktoriya both nodded in understanding. They were Great War veterans and the sole survivors of the 203rd. They had absolutely no illusions about what war was.

"It's good of you to give them a couple hours to reconsider," Viktoriya said.

Tanya gave an indifferent shrug. "It's not like it costs me anything. Either I capture a whole ground army without firing a shot, or I completely wipe out an army of invaders in one day of fighting. Either scenario will look great in the papers. Besides, if we have to fight it will just make more sense to wait until day time and we can actually spot our targets. It also gives our own ground forces time to arrive."

The land forces weren't going to have any fighting to do. Their job was just to encircle Eicheberg and ensure no one escaped.

"I want one company to keep patrolling the skies and keep an eye on things. Tell the rest of the men to land and get some rest."

Her subordinates nodded and began spreading the word.

XXX

 **December 1, Unified year 1940**

 **Parisse, Francois Republic**

Blum was in his office staring out the window. The sun was just rising above the Siene. There was not a cloud in the sky, it looked to be a beautiful fall morning. But for the Premiere, winter had come. He'd been woken up early by a phone call from General Gamelin's staff. There'd been a raid on their air base. There was no confirmation as to the extent of the damage, but the preliminary report was bad, possibly catastrophic. The fact the base could not be reached by either wireless or phone line was an ominous sign.

Blum had understood instantly what that meant. There was however, still hope. Degurechaff had personally led the raid and was now in a vulnerable position, hundreds of miles from her capital. General Javier was going to make every effort to track down and eliminate her. If he could tell the Upper Chamber she'd been killed in battle he could survive this. She and the Kaiser were the only war criminals of the Great War to escape justice, and she'd been the cause of all their problems with Prussia. Her death would be seen as a great victory no matter the cost.

Luckily, Parisse was still asleep. The radio stations in Bavaria were already releasing reports about the air strike. Word was quickly spreading. By the time Blum arrived at his office his secretary had already received dozens of phone calls from various papers demanding confirmation about the attack. Blum had informed his staff to say nothing, that the reports were as yet unconfirmed. He knew from experience that the morning editions went to print sometime between four thirty and five. Blum intended to make an announcement that Degurechaff had been killed in battle the moment it was reported from the field, even if it was not confirmed. That news would be the headline, 'DEVIL OF THE RHINE KILLED!' The air raid would be pushed to page two and look insignificant by comparison.

Blum had waited impatiently for the report. As four thirty came and went he strongly considered announcing it anyway. He held back, but only just. When the morning papers began to hit the streets the torrent of phone calls to his office became a flood. Not only newspapers but politicians and various important men were demanding some comment from the government. Blum told his people to continue stalling until they could get word about Degurechaff.

Then, a little after six, a pale Gamelin had walked into his office to deliver the news personally. Degurechaff and _three battalions_ of aerial mages had arrived and occupied the air over the army unopposed. She claimed to have annihilated the entire air force accompanying the EFE. She'd demanded unconditional surrender and given them until eight to decide. Gamelin wanted to know what his instructions were.

Blum was too shocked to give him any. How? How could this have happened? All his military experts had assured him she'd had at most (at most!) three companies of mages. Gamelin mentioned a report that many of the Prussians seemed to be using Ildoan flight equipment. Blum hadn't really been paying attention. He was just too stunned. When he'd gone to bed last night everything had been going smoothly, and he'd expected a great victory within a week. Now, without any warning at all, everything was gone! His political career was over, after such a disaster he wouldn't even be able to win election as dog catcher in his hometown. The disaster was total. Gamelin kept demanding an answer as to what to tell Javier, but he never gave him one. What was the point?

Clavel was already demanding an emergency session of the Upper Chamber and an immediate vote of no confidence. It was all over.

XXX

There was static, with a lot of cracks and pops. That was only to be expected using a wireless signal from such a long distance. The words were clear enough to understand though.

"What is the government's instruction?" General Javier asked.

"There are no new instructions, General." General Gamelin told him. "The Premiere refused to give me any. However, as the commander in the field, you have the authority to take whatever actions you feel are necessary."

"Are you ordering me to lay down my arms and surrender?"

"No," Gamelin said immediately. "I would never order you to do something so disgraceful."

"Then are you ordering me to resist?"

"I am not," this answer came more hesitantly. "You are in command there, you are at liberty to act in your own best judgement."

"I see. Do you have _any_ instructions for me, general?"

"Only that you should do what you feel is best. As the commander in the field I defer to your judgement."

There was a pause. "I understand."

Gamelan felt a bit ashamed. He understood that the EFE was in a hopeless situation and that the lives of a hundred thousand Francois soldiers were at stake. He'd just washed his hands of the whole matter. It was not what you would call honorable, but he wanted to remain Chief of Staff under the next Premiere. If he were the one to issue the surrender order the papers would crucify him and it would be the end of his career. If he gave the order to stand firm and fight, the papers would likely blame him for the massacre that would follow. His only real choice was to leave the decision in General Javier's hands.

XXX

His men were ready. They knew what to expect and would do their duty. Degurechaff and her vast number of aerial mages were in the air again. Circling above them were an additional twenty Prussian fighter-bombers. During the cease-fire, the Prussian Army had arrived and taken up positions surrounding them. Along with the infantry they had brought tanks, though so far as he could see they had no artillery. Javier suspected their guns were still sitting in Berun, a small sacrifice made in the name of deception. It hardly mattered.

Major de Gaulle had declared his intention to take all his tanks and charge the enemy lines. He was determined to go out in a blaze of glory on the attack. Javier had no objection. The tanks were prime targets and unlikely to last long whether they charged or stood on the defensive. If the major and his tankers wanted to meet their ends charging forward, so be it.

General Javier understood he was asking his men to fight a hopeless battle. No matter how bravely they fought, the issue had already been decided. Their sacrifice could make no difference. Even so, he could not surrender without a fight. He could not inflict such a humiliation on his country.

As the deadline approached he took the radio set onto on his own back and saluted his staff. "Gentlemen, it has been an honor to serve with you."

They returned the gesture, some with tears in their eyes.

The general walked out to a little clearing near some of the trenches his men had dug. He very deliberately stood there, right out in the open. When zero eight hundred came, Degurechaff contacted him on the international frequency.

"What is your answer, General?"

"I must refuse your request. My men and I will fight on in defense of the Republic and its ideals."

"That would sound much more noble if you were standing on Francois soil right now instead of Prussian."

"It is true none the less."

Degurechaff sighed. "There is nothing more terrifying in this world than a man with convictions. Well, for what it's worth, I salute you."

"I thank you, President Degurechaff."

"And now I am going to fucking kill you." The transmission ended.

The general calmly looked up into the morning sky and watched the artillery spells rain down.


	31. Bitter victory

Blum was still looking out the window when his secretary knocked at his door. Blum glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter to ten.

"Come."

The door opened and Maurice entered his office. He looked uncomfortable and was rubbing his hands together. "Sir, the Upper Chamber has just completed its emergency session."

"There's no need to dance around it. What was the final vote?'

His secretary took a deep breath and cast his eyes to the floor. "Three hundred and twelve to thirty-three."

Blum nodded. "Clavel was in a rush, he didn't even wait to have a full house."

"There was more than a quorum, the vote was constitutional."

"Yes, yes, and given how my own party has abandoned me, it doesn't matter. But he could have waited until everyone was present, rushing it like he did is poor form."

"I believe Monsieur Clavel was in a great hurry, he has already been elected as the new Premiere."

Blum nodded. That wasn't unusual, sometimes after a successful vote of no confidence the chamber would adjourn for a day or two to allow the parties to get together and negotiate. Obviously, that hadn't been necessary this time.

"He won't last long," Blum predicted. "He's too far on the right for most of the parties. He'll be lucky to make it six months."

"Yes, sir."

 _But when he falls he'll still be a member of the Chamber and a political force._ "If he's demanding I clear out of the office, please tell the Premiere I'll need until the end of the work day to gather my things."

It wasn't true, but he wasn't feeling especially gracious.

"That isn't an issue, sir. He's busy with other matters."

"Oh? Like what?"

Maurice licked his lips. "Ah, he's gone to see general Gamelin and is trying to negotiate a ceasefire."

XXX

Tanya squeezed the trigger and heard a click. She casually removed the spent magazine and slid it into an empty web pouch. She slapped in a fresh one and chambered a round. She'd started this day with twelve spare magazines. Counting the one she'd just loaded she was down to three. Not that it was any sort of problem. She could fly down, land next to a supply truck, and literally be loaded down again and back at station within two minutes.

But there was no reason to rush anymore.

All the panzers and artillery pieces had long since been blown to bits. The trenches the enemy had dug around the town had been obliterated. Eicheburg itself was a burning ruin. It looked like a thousand other towns and cities she'd seen during the war. Most of those had been Francois or Rus, of course, but wreckage looked like wreckage no matter where it was. She didn't actually much care that this was a Prussian town. (Though when she spoke to the press later she would be properly outraged.) In war there were always sacrifices and she was happy to trade one provincial town for an entire enemy army. The surprising thing wasn't that so much of Eicheburg was destroyed, but that some of it was still intact. A few dozen houses were still standing.

When the bombardment had started they'd focused on the priority targets, then the trench lines, then on any gathering of soldiers they could spot from the air, then individuals and small groups, and then finally they'd started to methodically blow up _everything_ starting at the edge and moving toward the center. Eventually, the number of artillery spells diminished, until she was the only one still using them. Most of her people could only use between four and nine before being drained of energy. And every single one of her people had used them either at Tarsen or Mehlsack. The opening salvo had been absolutely murderous, but soon slackened. She was the only one with the mana to still be using artillery spells. Her people were now either firing ordinary bullets at any targets that presented themselves, or dropping grenades. Twenty fighters that were converted to also carry bombs had joined in. They'd dropped their original payloads, then flown back to base and reloaded to do it again. They'd bombed Eicheburg three times now and were currently on their way back to base to rearm for a fourth. Their efforts were negligible compared to what her mages had already done, but she wanted to give the Luftwaffe a share of the glory.

The Francois were lucky (relatively) that her army had left behind all its guns in Berun to help maintain the illusion that was where she intended to fight. The army divisions had set out under cover of night. Since the Francois had been so generous in not attacking any of the rail lines or roads, she'd been able to rush four divisions here in a matter of hours. If she'd wanted, she could have sent her ground troops in and finished this battle, but there was no need. However many enemy soldiers were still fighting, she could finish exterminating them without suffering any casualties herself.

Tanya spotted a flash of gunfire from a pile of rubble on the western side of the town. She deliberately lined up her shot and took aim, readying to fire yet another artillery spell.

That was when the radio set on her back crackled to life. "Olympus to Titania. Olympus to Titania, over."

Tanya shouldered her weapon and answered the call. "This is Titania, over."

"We have received an urgent message sent through the Allied Kingdom embassy. The Francois government is requesting an immediate cease fire, pending negotiations. Over."

 _Took them long enough._ Tanya looked at her watch, it was almost eleven. The fighting here hadn't even lasted three full hours. "Roger that, inform the Francois we will grant them a twenty-four-hour cease fire beginning immediately. Over."

XXX

As soon as her soldiers were told about the cease fire they began to celebrate. She reigned that in quick. Tanya reminded them that the situation was still fluid and that the fighting might continue. She also brought up the fact that the Empire had signed a formal armistice with this exact same government. And that the Republic had violated it. That did sober the mood. Her soldiers were allowed to rest and relax, but not to assume the battle was over.

XXX

About four hours later, a pair of sedans arrived under heavy police escort. Tanya had set up a command tent by the highway, only a hundred yards behind the lines. From it you would have a clear view of what was left of Eicheburg. Tanya welcomed each of the two men as they strode up to her.

"Ambassador Kennedy," Tanya held out her gloved hand. "I am pleased to see you again."

"Same here," he gave a her a quick, firm hand shake.

"Ambassador Hampton, a pleasure as always."

"It is indeed, President Degurechaff." As he shook her hand his eyes drifted past to the smoke and ruins beyond. "When we last met it was in your hotel suite. These are quite different circumstances.

Tanya chuckled. "Yes, I guess you could say that. Why don't we step inside so we can talk?"

Inside the tent was empty except for a single fold out table. There weren't even chairs. The three of them were alone.

"Well then," Tanya said. "What can I do for the Allied Kingdom and the United States of America?"

Hampton stepped forward. "The new Francois Premiere, Henri Clavel, has been in direct contact with the Prime Minister and requested our assistance in bringing this unfortunate incident to a satisfactory conclusion. Prime Minister Cromwell feels that this would be beneficial to both parties and will act as a disinterested third party to help bring both sides together."

"I see." Tanya glanced at the American ambassador.

"President MacPherson does not have any proposals. But believes a peaceful settlement would be the best course of action. My presence here was requested by both the Republic and the Allied Kingdom. While my country is not willing to become directly involved, the President hopes our moral support might help facilitate an agreement."

 _So, he's here to cheer from the sidelines,_ Tanya thought. She flashed Joseph Kennedy a bright smile. "Please thank your president for me, and tell him I appreciate his interest."

Tanya turned her full focus to Hampton. "I have always been open to negotiation. I was not the one who issued an ultimatum or started this war."

"Formally," Hampton said. "This is not a war. The Republic views this as a foreign expedition to restore political order."

"I'm sure that will make a huge difference to the residents of Eicheburg when they return to the ruins that used to be their homes."

"The current Premiere of the Republic is not responsible for anything that has occurred up until now. His only goal is to resolve this matter without any further loss of life."

"That's what I want as well. So, what does he propose?"

"His suggests the ceasefire be extended and that all remaining Francois soldiers in Prussian territory be permitted to withdraw under arms. The Premiere will formally recall them to Francois territory and declare the entire enterprise at an end."

Tanya frowned. She waited for him to continue, but he didn't have any more to add. "And?"

The ambassador blinked. "And what?"

"And why exactly would I let them march out of here still carrying their weapons? I've beaten his army, and what's left of it is at my mercy. What is the Republic offering me in return for sparing their remaining soldiers?"

"Peace," Hampton said.

"That's not enough," Tanya said with a shake of her head. "The Republic launched an unprovoked attack on my country and lost. If they want me to stop fighting they'll need to pay reparations."

"That would be out of the question," Hampton replied.

"I don't expect them to actually pay," Tanya said. "However, they could agree to cancel a percentage of the reparations we still owe them."

Hampton crossed his arms over his chest. "I am afraid that is impossible. The Republic will not offer you any sort of compensation whatsoever."

Tanya narrowed her eye, not liking his words or his tone. "Why not? They started this and lost, now they have to pay for it."

"President Degurechaff," Hampton said slowly, as if explaining something to a child. "Your success today was a truly spectacular feat of arms, one deserving of sincere respect."

"Why do I hear a but coning?"

The ambassador continued with the same patient, condescending tone. "However, you have severely miscalculated if you believe you're in a position to dictate terms to the Republic."

"Miscalculated? I blew up hundreds of enemy planes on the ground along with their pilots, I wiped out at least four air wings of mages, I've annihilated an entire army, and I did all that while suffering almost no casualties! So please explain to me why I am not able to dictate the terms."

"The issue, President Degurechaff, is that what you've won here is a battle not a war. If the Republic declares war on Prussia, and mobilizes you would lose in short order. They would have more than two million men available along with thousands of tanks, planes, and mages."

"He wouldn't dare! Start a brand-new war and call up millions to do what exactly? Replace a government that's not even close to his border? He'd never get a declaration through the lower and upper chambers, and if he tried there'd be fighting in the streets!"

"If the troops already here are annihilated he might feel he has no choice but to go to war. The honor of his nation would demand it. I also believe the Francois people would rally to support their government in that case."

 _Again, with fucking honor?! Are you kidding me with this shit!_ The Republic had invaded and attacked her country without provocation. Whether you called it a war or a police action was just a matter of spin. The fact was she'd won a crushing victory and had the lives of the remaining Francois soldiers as chips for the bargaining table. According to all the rules of war going back to antiquity, she should have been the one to make the terms and the Republic would have to yield if they wanted their men back.

Obviously, her demands would be reasonable. A cancellation of some of the reparations and the Francois acknowledging she had a right to rearm. That was all she would have asked for. But now she was being told she wasn't going to get anything?! If she'd lost today she'd have died and her country would have been completely defeated and at the mercy of the enemy. But since she'd won she got to live… and still be at the mercy of the enemy? What the fuck?!

Logically, she knew her position was the right one. The stakes for the Republic were not important enough to justify mobilizing and starting a major war on the continent. Especially not when the price for peace was so low. But would the republicans see it that way? Or would they scream about honor and revenge and actually go through with it?

She thought about General Javier and his whole death before dishonor spiel. He had deliberately thrown away his life and the lives of thousands of his men for the sake of something as meaningless as honor. She'd seen it all through the war when the entire world went mad with hate and fear. Could the Francois really be that crazy? She didn't want to believe it, but given all that she'd seen she couldn't be sure.

Her silence seemed to unnerve Ambassador Kennedy. "I realize how unfair this must seem, but please consider the lives of your soldiers and people."

Hampton nodded. "The Premiere has assured the Prime Minister that if his troops are allowed to withdraw he will consider this matter at an end."

"Just like that?" Tanya asked with open bitterness.

"You have won as much as you can hope to. By allowing the Francois to withdraw with their arms and honor still intact, you secure that victory. If you choose to fight on you risk losing all."

"So, I have to be the rational one while everyone else gets to act like a raging maniac?"

"Diplomacy is a difficult game, and an inherently unfair one. The players are not all equal and one must sometimes take a step back in the hopes of advancing later."

It was very easy to say that when you weren't the one being cheated. "The Republic attacked me because I was rearming. I have no intention of stopping or even slowing down my rearmament. Will the Premiere at least acknowledge our right to protect ourselves?"

"Not publicly," Hampton said. "Privately, he will not take action so long as you respect the remaining articles of the Treaty of Orleans."

That was a little something, but not much. Even if the current Premiere felt that way, Republican governments were notoriously unstable. If the Francois Republic refused to acknowledge their right to rearm, a future Premiere might use it as an excuse to attack her all over again. Tanya estimated she would need at least four years to have Prussia fully transformed into a truly modern military. Until she was really ready for war, she needed peace. She needed the good will of the other powers, particularly the United States and the Allied Kingdom. If she pushed hard now, she might provoke a full-scale war she had no chance of winning. Even if that didn't materialize it would damage her relations with the Allies. She would have to swallow her pride and give up possible short-term gains for the sake of her long-term plans.

Tanya took a deep breath and nodded her head. "All right, though I don't believe it's fair, I will permit the remaining Francois soldiers to march out of my country. I will do this for the sake of peace in Europe and in the hope my country will be left alone. I hope your Prime Minister can appreciate the sacrifice I am making."

"The Prime Minister will certainly look on your decision favorably. I do not doubt relations between our two countries will only improve."

She nodded and did her best to hide her true feelings. The Allied Kingdom was no friend to her or to Prussia. They would just try and use her to their own benefit. Well that was fine, she would use them too. When the game ended she was quite sure who would be left standing and who would have all their pieces swept off the board.


	32. Parade

In the end, about eighteen thousand enemy soldiers survived and made their way out of what was left of Eicheburg. Many of them were severely wounded and asking for medical assistance. Tanya was badly tempted to refuse, to tell them to go back to Parisse and get treated there. Every Republican soldier who died here would be one less they would have to deal with later. But the ambassadors were watching, the world was watching. She was sure that nothing would ever make the Republic friendly to her. She needed to keep the Americans friendly and the British, if not friendly, then at least somewhat on her side. They wanted a strong, reliable Prussia to act as a deterrent to the Rus. To the Allied Kingdom she appeared to be a ferocious warrior and passionate nationalist, but also a rational leader they could do business with. Letting wounded Francois soldiers fall over dead as she denied them aid would hurt that image.

 _Screw it,_ she thought. _It'll make good propaganda at least._ She ordered a field hospital set up and for the medical staff to do all they could. She also ordered a couple of her aerial mages to use their computation jewels to record some of the surgeries and their treatment. Seeing Prussian surgeons and medics treating the invaders would only reflect well on her. She wanted as much positive exposure as she could get with the international community.

When all the wounded were subtracted there were roughly fifteen thousand soldiers assembled and capable of marching. The ranking officer was a captain of infantry. The heaviest weapons being taken with them were machine guns. Tanya delivered three days' worth of rations and water and gave the captain a very, very clear warning of what would happen to any men who wandered off the highway and caused any sort of harm to any Prussian citizens or property. She detailed one company of aerial mages to follow them all the way to the border and keep a sharp eye on them.

"I want you and your men to fly thirty fleet above the deck," Tanya told the company commander. "I want them to be able to look up at your faces and know you'll kill them if they give you even half an excuse."

The officer saluted her with real enthusiasm. "Yes, my leader!"

With that, the battle of Eicheburg was officially over.

XXX

Premiere Clavel was a busy man. On the same day, he announced an armistice between Republican forces in Iberia and the Nationalists. All Republican troops were being withdrawn, though the Legitimist faction would continue to receive military and economic aid. Clavel spoke on the radio declaring both interventions to have been poorly thought out and needless. He blamed every death on his predecessor and promised the people that no more sons of the Republic were going to die in a pointless foreign war. The Francois public, in the main, agreed with him and were happy to have their soldiers returning home.

King Leo and his ministers were screaming that this was nothing short of betrayal, and that without Francois intervention his government was doomed. Unfortunately for him, no one outside Iberia seemed to care.

In the following days, most of the Francois press supported the decision to withdraw. Only the Socialist papers offered any complaints, and even there the opposition was lukewarm. The fighting in Iberia had dragged on longer than anyone had expected and been much costlier. It had been unpopular and no one really wanted to continue it, not even the socialists. Their complaints were more to justify the original intervention than anything else. The party hoped that by the time the next elections rolled around the public would have moved on to other issues.

Surprisingly, both the media and the new government gave the events in Prussia short shrift. They admitted to the surprise air raid in Bavaria and that there had been 'fierce fighting' at some Prussian village called Eicheburg, but the government never released any specific figures. The events at Mehlsack were never brought up at all. The government stressed that after some 'inconclusive' combat with Prussian forces, the Premiere had agreed to a cease fire following a Prussian request. The Francois expeditionary force then withdrew. What happened in Prussia was seen as the final straw in Premiere Blum's badly managed foreign policy, but of much less importance than the events in Iberia.

Things were seen a little differently in Prussia.

XXX

 **December 8, Unified Year 1940**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The crowds lined the streets for miles. The people were cheering so loudly that Tanya had trouble hearing her own thoughts. There was a delirious sense of joy from the people. Some of them were dancing. Young girls would run out to kiss a parading soldier or give him some flowers. Whenever this happened the soldiers would laugh and there would be a surge of cheers from the crowd.

Long columns of infantrymen marched with gleaming bayonets, panzers motored along, army trucks pulled artillery pieces, military bands played the old battle hymns, above them squadrons of fighters and aerial mages zoomed past. Confetti and flower petals rained down. Everywhere you looked were flags. You could see the Prussian flag with the black eagle on a field of white, the National Union Party flag with its black cross in a white circle in a field of red, and here and there were a few of the old Imperial flags as well. Those had been specifically banned by the peace treaty.

After the end of the Great War there'd been no parades in Berun or anywhere else in any part of the former Empire. The soldiers had come home to riots and hunger and struggle. All their sacrifices in the field had been for nothing. They'd been defeated and damn well knew it. But after so many years… here was victory! Not only the soldiers but the civilians reveled in it. They'd been attacked and this time, (this time!) they'd won! For the first time since time since the war's end there was a real sense they were strong. That they didn't need to be afraid any more. The future wasn't something to dread. It felt that after so many years in darkness they were stepping back out into the sunlight.

And it was all thanks to their heroic leader!

Tanya led the parade seated in an open car and the loudest cheers were for her. She stood and waved to the people as they slowly made their way along the parade route. Tanya looked resplendent in a new uniform with the Type 95 at her throat. To these people she was the personification of Prussia, their heroic White Silver, the Ace of Aces, and their unquestioned Leader. As she let the cheers wash over her a thought came to her mind.

 _They're mine now. They'll do anything for me._

The parade route ended at the Reicshplatz, before the steps of the Parlament Building. There the soldiers filled up the plaza along with a massive crowd of civilians. On the steps was a wooden podium and half a dozen cameras were set up. When Tanya was at the podium her cabinet stood behind her as she spoke.

"Today is a day of victory and celebration! Because of the courage and sacrifices of our brave soldiers we defeated the people who attacked us! Not only the communists who tried to murder us in our sleep, but their Republican allies as well. A day of triumph not only for our heroic soldiers, but for our people as well!"

Tanya swept her arm to take in not only the lines of troops but the crowds too.

"We could not have done this without the factory workers producing the bullets and the guns and the panzers. We could not have done it without the farmers growing us the food we need. Without the volunteers who dug trenches. And without every single Prussian citizen who paid the taxes necessary to fund the rapid expansion of our military. Every sacrifice mattered! No matter how great or small it helped make this day possible."

Tanya paused and there were loud cheers from the crowd.

"We won because we were united, because civilian and soldier stood shoulder to shoulder ready to make the sacrifices necessary to protect the nation. If we are unified as one people, no one can break us! No enemy will EVER beat us so long as we are one people! One nation! Led by one leader!"

She again had to stop because of the cheers. When things at last quieted she continued.

"Today we stand victorious. But we must not relax or think the struggle is over. We have enemies everywhere! Both within and without! We must all continue to make sacrifices to keep our country free! For the price of liberty is eternal vigilance. We must continue to make guns before butter. We must continue to pay the taxes needed to fund our rearmament. All of us must give up something for the sake of freedom and security. But I promise you, all these sacrifices will be worth it!"

She took a deep breath.

"I hereby declare before all the world that Prussia annuls articles thirty-three through forty of the Treaty of Orleans! Prussia formally rejects all military restrictions imposed by that unjust piece of paper! I formally declare military conscription of all physically fit males of the age of eighteen for two years compulsory service! I proclaim the formation of the Prussian Air Corps for aerial mages! I proclaim the right to build bombers, battleships, carriers, and any other weapon that will help protect the nation! We are going to have the greatest military anyone has ever seen!"

The crowds screamed out their joyous response. A couple of the cameras swing around to record their shouts. Tanya stood at the podium smiling back at them. In her mind's eye were visions of war. Of swarms of heavy panzer smashing through wooden fences, helicopters firing rockets and blazing away with guns, jet fighters screaming through the skies as propeller planes explode, and giant mushroom clouds rising above enemy cities.

It was glorious.


	33. Spring of 41

Tanya's public declaration that she was unilaterally breeching nine articles of the peace treaty caught the entire international community off guard. However, following so close on the heels of a communist uprising and a punitive expedition from the Francois, most nations simply accepted it. The Allied Kingdom was somewhat upset that they had been given no warning. While they were open to Prussian rearmament, they were still guaranteers of the Treaty of Orleans and did not like seeing it violated so brazenly. It would set a dangerous precedent. Tanya received a diplomatic proposal that there be a conference in Londinium with Prussia and the allied nations. They could negotiate an adjustment to the treaty, and thereby give Prussia international sanction for what they were doing. As opposed to Prussia acting unilaterally.

Tanya rejected the proposal of a conference or submitting to any international authority.

In Parisse, Tanya's open declaration to rearm and ignore the Treaty of Orleans hit like a bombshell. Premiere Clavel would have permitted Prussia to rearm, but he'd wanted it done quietly, clandestinely, like a wealthy man taking a young mistress. Yes, everyone might know what was going on, but you could still use discretion! You could behave in a way that was respectful to your wife and family, even if you were doing something you shouldn't. Degurechaff's brazen public announcement was the exact opposite of that and could only be seen as an insult.

All the papers saw it that way and public opinion was in full agreement. Her statement was an insult to the Republic and had to be repudiated. The Premiere had sent an ambassador to Berun, reestablishing diplomatic ties. He was immediately told to explain the situation to Degurechaff and demand in no uncertain terms she revoke her pledge and formally apologize to the Republic.

The ambassador reported back that not only did Degurechaff refuse but she in turn demanded a Francois apology for invading her country!

When the Premiere got the reply, he could only shake his head. This was not a good start to their relationship. Even though Clavel had restored diplomatic relations, Tanya was still considered a war criminal. If she ever stepped foot on sovereign Francois soil she would be liable for arrest. Unlike the Americans who seemed charmed by her, who apparently saw her as a brave young woman who'd suffered through the war and was now playing at politics. They brushed aside her war record and wanted to see her as just a girl who'd been trapped by circumstances. Deep down they just couldn't believe a woman could be a monster. The Francois were not so blind, they knew exactly what Tanya was.

Clavel hadn't withdrawn Republican forces because he was under any illusions where Degurechaff was concerned. He'd done it because the interventions in both Iberia and Prussia had proven much too costly. Degurechaff was a violent beast, and a rabid nationalist, but she also had a reputation for being pragmatic. The people in charge of countries were not always angels. If the Republic refused to do business with bad people they would be barred from half the nations on Earth. No matter how much of a monster Degurechaff might be, there was no way she could be as big a threat as Vorshilov. So long as she were reasonable, Clavel believed the Republic could deal with her. Her joyous promise to tear up a whole section of the peace treaty, as a mob cheered her on, was troubling exactly because it showed a blatant disregard for how international diplomacy worked. There were rules that had to be followed if you wanted to work with your neighbors. You ignored those rules at your peril.

What to do about it was the problem. He'd overthrown his predecessor by proclaiming his interventionist policies to be bloody failures. Having just pulled his forces out of Iberia, and having publicly promised that no more Republican soldiers would die in foreign adventures, he could not threaten another punitive expedition to Prussia. The papers and the public were angry, but that anger would be redirected very quickly if he suggested another expedition. He had kept Degurechaff's demand for an apology secret, exactly because he didn't want to make the situation even worse than it already was. He considered breaking off diplomatic relations, but since the two countries had exchanged ambassadors less than a week ago doing so would make him look indecisive and confused. Not the way he wanted to begin his administration. He could levy sanctions, but since the two countries shared almost no trade they would have no real effect. He contacted the other Great Powers to see if they could form a united front and put pressure on Degurechaff to abandon her position. The Allied Kingdom had some mild interest in hosting a conference, but dropped the matter as soon as Degurechaff refused to participate. They favored Prussian rearmament, and were unwilling to make a large issue of the manner in which it took place. The United States was openly hostile to the suggestion. The Entente Alliance and Dacia were disinterested.

So Clavel had no good options. He publicly stated that he was opposed to Degurechaff's actions, and that they seriously damaged the sanctity of treaties. That was the limit of what he could do. For the first time. He wished that the Allies had created the League of Nations they'd talked about at the end of the war. The idea was to create a forum where all the countries on Earth could get together and resolve issues before they could lead to war. Something like the current situation with Prussia would have been exactly the sort of thing the League was made to handle. But the idea had been put forth by the American President who was passionately in favor of it. Given how much money the Republic owed to America, there was a fear the Americans would completely dominate the organization and that it would be used to pursue American interests at the expense of the Republic's. So, the entire concept was stillborn.

In the end, nothing came of all the outrage. The papers raged for a week or so, and then moved on to domestic issues. The Republic was still in the midst of an economic crisis. Unemployment was at over ten percent. The socialists were trying to push through a minimum wage law that was pure anathema to business owners already struggling to survive. Clavel and his supporter were dead set against it. The papers all took sides and began screaming that the fate of the republic was at stake! Political battle began in both the lower and upper chambers, with the Premiere weighing in to protect business.

Degurechaff and her statement quickly faded into the background.

XXX

In Prussia, there was a growing sense of optimism, that all the challenges they faced could be met. The Prussian people believed that they were ascending, and were now one of the Great Powers. They had beaten the Republic and ripped up pieces of the hated treaty. The Allies were beginning to treat them with respect. Throughout the country there was the feeling they were no longer a defeated people, but could once again seize control of their own destiny.

And one person was to thank for this change; their leader, Tanya Degurechaff. Their heroic White Silver who was as brilliant and unbending in the field of politics as she was ferocious and brave on the battlefield. She was their savior. Tanya had rescued the country from communist revolution and crushed the Republic. She had defied the Allies and torn up the peace treaty. She promised to lead them back to glory, and they didn't doubt that she would. All through Prussia her face could be seen on posters and on billboards and in newspapers. 'Trust the Leader!' 'The Leader Knows Best!' 'The Leader Is Always Right!' Would be the messages written below those images, and the populace accepted them without hesitation. She was clearly a genius with revolutionary ideas that would save the country from the Depression as she had from their enemies.

Even though the Republic had been defeated, the rationing system was kept in place. No matter how much money a person had, there were limits imposed on how much food, clothing, gasoline, a person could purchase per month. New sales and other taxes were imposed. Censorship of the newspapers, radio stations, movies, and books became more pervasive and thoroughly regulated under the Ministry of Propaganda. People were encouraged to recycle and save as much as possible. All this was reminiscent of how things had been during the war. Indeed, the media encouraged the Prussian people to think of themselves as still at war against the communist guerillas. There was also the constant threat of armed invasion either by the Rus or the Republic. The papers portrayed Prussia as encircled by enemies and under a constant state of siege.

Amazingly, the people accepted all this without much complaint. Partially, this was because of the constant propaganda they were bombarded with. But it was mainly a sign of their genuine faith in Tanya. She had seemed to have singlehandedly rescued them from both the communist uprising and the invasion by the Republic. They truly believed that their heroic White Silver could have them from all the threats they faced. More importantly, they believed that _only_ Tanya could save them. Even the opposition parties spoke glowingly of her leadership.

And despite all the sacrifices demanded of them and all the foreign threats, there was actually a strong sense among the common people that things were improving. In a time when the rest of the world was suffering economic hardship, and most of the successor states were dealing with runaway inflation, Prussia's economy was improving. Unemployment was effectively over. Tens of thousands were joining the suddenly expanding Prussian military either as volunteers or as conscripts. While army privates earned almost nothing, they were given free room, board, clothing, and other essentials. The need to arm and supply the military meant munitions and clothing factories were hiring. There was a demand for construction workers to repair the damage from the uprising as well as build new roads, rail lines, airports, dams, and factories. The newly centralized banks were offering mortgages and home loans and the existence of credit cards meant more home owners and new business owners. The regular people, who could only spend so much on essentials like food and clothing, could even spend a larger percentage of their income on luxuries like alcohol, tobacco, radios, and other items that were not being rationed.

It became much easier to file for bankruptcy, which made more people willing to take out loans and try to start new businesses. Gambling was fully legalized. Rather than having to place bets with shady characters, every racetrack, boxing arena, and futbol stadium would open betting windows and pay taxes on that revenue. Different companies and investors began to open lavish new casino resorts. A state sponsored lottery began that offered huge weekly cash prizes and was immensely popular. The money from it helped pay for the education system. But most shocking of all was when drugs and prostitution were legalized. There were heavy restrictions placed on both, they were only legal in certain business zones in the cities and major towns. Prostitutes were required to submit to monthly medical exams, and minors were obviously still forbidden from both the 'recreational dens' and 'pleasure houses.' But if you were a consenting adult, and could afford it, you could do as you pleased within those limits.

This was too much for the churches and the Centrist Party that represented the Apostolic Church. They condemned the gambling, drug use, and prostitution as immoral and harmful to family and society. There were peaceful protests, angry sermons from the pulpit, and editorials in the weekly religious newspapers. The police and censorship boards did nothing to block any of this. All they did was keep a careful watch of exactly who said and did what.

Tanya addressed these concerns in a speech.

"People say I'm destroying families and ruining our country by allowing drugs and prostitution to happen right out in the open. Well, let me tell you something, I've been a soldier most of my life, and the men and women I served with were some of the bravest and most upstanding people you could ever hope to meet! But if you honestly believe that none of them ever met with a whore, got drunk, made bets, or took a little something to help with their nerves, well, all I can say is that you don't know anything about soldiers. I won't make a single person do anything they wouldn't do anyway. The only difference is they'll at least pay taxes while they have a good time!"

Her attitudes were considerably more liberal than that of most Prussians. But if their beloved Leader wanted it, then they were willing to accept it. They tried to justify it with her argument that if people were going to be immoral anyway, it at least made sense for the government to collect some tax money from such behavior.

In the months immediately after the victory, _everything_ centered on rearmament and finding the money needed to pay for it.

XXX

Tanya was every bit as beloved in the successor states as she was in Prussia. When she openly defied the Allies, and declared Prussia would no longer accept any military restrictions, people feared Prussia would be attacked again. But when it became clear she'd gotten away with it, the other states began to rearm as well. (Except for Rhineland.) Bavaria proclaimed they would have a conscription army and an air corps. They didn't blatantly declare they were ripping up whole sections of the peace treaty, but the effect was the same. The Republic sent a diplomatic protest, but that was all. There were no sanctions and no threats of military intervention. When it became clear Bavaria would not be punished, all the other successor states did the same. (Except, of course, the Rhinish Free State.)

While the idea of rearming was popular, the other countries could not be as aggressive with it as Prussia. Their economies were all still in chaos and most of them were suffering hyperinflation. Many in these different countries believed that only the genius of Degurechaff could save them. They'd lost their jobs and homes; their life savings wouldn't buy a loaf of bread. Their governments and political parties had failed them. The people had lost all faith in ordinary politicians and in politics as usual. What they wanted was a savior.

Local branches of the National Union Party began to sprout up throughout the successor states. Each chapter was personally loyal to Tanya, their Leader, and took their orders from Berun. They chanted Unity, Justice, Peace and promised that everything could be fixed if only they could recreate the Empire with Degurechaff at the head of it. The NUP was instantly popular, with millions ready to vote for them in the next elections. Depending on the country, those elections were months or years away, but it was already clear who would win. There was even a Rhineland NUP. The Francois, for all their faults, believed in opposition parties and allowing the voting public to express their opinions through them.

In four of the countries, Bavaria, Austria, Saxony, and Silesia, Nationalist parties were in power. They could see the writing on the wall and so approached Tanya with a deal. They offered to dissolve their own parties and become members of the National Union. Tanya would effectively become the political leader of their countries. In return, they wanted Tanya's support and a promise to not replace them in the future. Tanya agreed, on the condition they all swear personal loyalty to her, and agree to follow her orders. And so, in the early months of 1941, five nations of the former Empire had National Union governments.

There was immediate talk of proclaiming a new Empire. Given the fact reestablishing the Empire was a core National Union belief, this was only natural. However, both Cromwell and Clavel declared their countries would not allow it. Both the Allied Kingdom and the Republic threatened war if any steps towards a political union were taken. In this, they had almost complete support in their home countries. The people in the west did not want the Empire to return in any way shape or form. Tanya could see they were serious, and while rearmament was proceeding at an accelerated rate, Prussia and her allies were in no position to fight two of the Great Powers.

Tanya publicly declared that while Prussia, Bavaria, Austria, Saxony, and Silesia would cooperate and work to build closer ties in the military and economic spheres, they would not _at present_ make any attempt at a political union. Tanya was very careful to separate economic and military cooperation from political.

Premiere Clavel tried to demand Tanya guarantee she would make no such effort in the future. Her reply was:

"I cannot guarantee the course of future events."

A statement that meant nothing, but sounded appropriately ambiguous and inoffensive. Clavel wanted to put pressure on her to make a formal guarantee. But Prime Minster Cromwell was satisfied with her promise covering the present. He had too many other problems that required his attention. Within the Republic the willingness to go to war also dissipated with the immediate threat gone. The Premiere was left with no choice but to drop his demand.

To the Western Allies, the crisis seemed to prove that Tanya was a pragmatic politician. That so long as the Allied Kingdom and the Republic worked together they could keep her ambitions in check and prevent the successor states from growing too strong.

In Prussia, the lesson was that Tanya could advance her agenda so long as she was patient about it.

XXX

On the far side of the world, the Akitsukushima had stopped the Rus advance at the Yalu River, the border between Corea and Manchuria. Both sides had taken heavy losses. The Rus still had more forces in theater, but were now at the end of a very long and tenuous supply line. They were having great difficulty getting enough ammunition, fuel, and supplies to their forces. While sending in additional soldiers would only make their logistics even more hazardous. The Akitsukushimans by comparison, had a smaller military, but total control of the sea and could easily resupply and reinforce their forces. They were building up and it seemed likely they would soon mount a counterattack to try and take back what they'd lost.

In Punjab, the Allied Kingdom had secured the southern third of the colony. The central and northern sections however remained in open revolt. There were no Punjabi armies, but countless guerilla groups operating from bases in the mountains, deserts, and cities. British property was burned down and British citizens, even women and children, were murdered. The Punjabi fought with captured British arms, homemade weaponry and bombs, and equipment obviously provided by the Rus. What made this fighting particularly ugly was the fact the Punjabi were not a single force following a coherent strategy. They were divided up into at least a dozen factions, all with their own leaders and goals. The one thing these people had in common was that they absolutely hated the British and wanted them gone. The population of the British Isles was roughly fifty million, there were about six hundred million Punjabi.

Even with their technological advantages, the British Empire was going to have a lot of trouble suppressing and then pacifying the subcontinent. Prime Minister Cromwell had declared that under no circumstances would they give up control of Punjab. They would keep their colony no matter what it cost. If that were not enough, trouble was stirring in the Celtic Isle again.

In Iberia, the fighting had restarted, but so far was inconclusive. When the Republic withdrew its support of King Leo, the Ildoans drastically cut back their aid to the Nationalists. Both sides were still receiving outside aid, but on a much smaller scale. For the time being, neither side appeared to have a decisive advantage.

There were rumors that the Ildoans were assembling warships and military forces in their southern ports. They had already sent some stinging diplomatic protests to the Ottoturks concerning the treatment of Ildoan nationalists in Libya.

This was the situation as April began.


	34. Trojan Horse

**April 2, Unified Year 1941**

 **Kaiserhoff, Prussian Republic**

The national elections Tanya had promised the Parlament when she asked them for the Enabling Act were scheduled for one month's time. They would take place on May second. All the papers were in full campaign mode. The ones belonging to the Centrists harped on the recent changes and called for a return to good traditional values. The Socialist papers wanted even more legislation to protect workers and were yelling that large companies were deliberately keeping pay rates lower than they should be. The minimum wage, which had been such a blessing when it passed, was now seen as an artificial ceiling. Many employers were refusing to pay common laborers anything higher. Workers with special skills or training were, naturally, better compensated, but the majority were stuck. The few Black Soil outlets spoke about the high cost of modern farm equipment and the need for higher prices for their crops. The Nationalist papers were all hers how. After what had happened in Bavaria and the other states, Schumer and his toadies had come to her, hat in hand, _begging_ to be allowed to join the National Union. Since they still had a lot of financial assets and wealthy supporters, Tanya agreed to let them in. The price had been seats in the Parlament for Schumer and any four other people he named.

Tanya laughed when she thought of that. Schumer had been President of the Republic for two terms and leader of what was, for a while, he country's largest and most powerful political party. He thought of himself as a brilliant politician, but he sold everything he still had for five seats in the Parlament. Well, to be fair, she supposed that was the best deal he could get. It wasn't as if he'd have been happier if he'd remained in the opposition. No, surrendering to the inevitable had been his best option.

Despite all the claims from people that she was a dictator, the other parties were allowed to campaign freely. The papers and radio ads were not censored any more than her own were. They could hold rallies and give public speeches. They put up posters with the faces of their candidates and their slogans. Walk through downtown Berun and you see them. And for every one opposition poster you would spot, there would be at least twenty NUP ones.

Many Socialist and Centrist posters would be ripped down, their billboards defaced, and their meetings and rallies would be broken up by violent attacks of men shouting; The Leader! Unity! Justice! Peace! These attacks weren't orchestrated by her or by Colonel Gunter or Goebbels. These were just common supporters who saw any opposition to her as treason. She appreciated their enthusiasm, but it really wasn't necessary. All the polls showed she had more than a ninety percent approval rating. Even the religious editorials that raged against the new legalized immorality, rarely mentioned her by name. They knew how much the people loved her and understood they would only lose the little support they had if they attacked her personally. They understood there was no hope of defeating the NUP at the polls. Their only objective was to win a few seats in Parlament and try to serve as an opposition party until the situation changed.

 _The situation is going to change all right,_ Tanya thought. _But not in the way they hope._

XXX

She met with ambassador Henderson in her apartment. Tanya thought he looked a bit tired and a little apprehensive. Perhaps last month's crisis was still wearing on his nerves. Their countries had never really come close to war, but the situation had been tense for a short time. Goebbels had played up the danger to the absolute max in the papers and state radio. So, when she'd deescalated things wither her assurance, the papers had immediately given her the credit for 'saving' them again. Plus, it was more evidence that Prussia really was under siege and they could not relax even for a moment.

The ambassador sat down on the couch across from her. She offered him coffee and cake, which he accepted. When the pleasantries were out of the way they got down to business.

"I know things have been a little difficult between our nations recently," Tanya began. "So, I wanted to call you in for a pleasant chat. Prussia has absolutely no interests anywhere in the world that conflict with the Allied Kingdom or its empire. There is no reason for us to ever be enemies again. On the contrary, I hope to become good friends with you. Close ties between our two countries makes good strategic sense."

"In principle, the Prime Minister would agree with you. In practice, that is proving more difficult than expected."

"All Prussia wants is security in a dangerous world. I thought the Prime Minister understood that."

"He does," the ambassador nodded. " _Prussia_ is free to rearm. He did not make any promises concerning Bavaria, Austria, Saxony, or Silesia. For that matter, he did not make any agreements with the other successor states."

"He wants a strong deterrent in central Europe to dissuade the Rus from going on any adventures here, like the one they're having in Manchuria right now. The more soldiers under arms, the more panzers, the more fighters, the less likely that is to happen."

"Your statement is not quite accurate President Degurechaff."

"Oh? How is it wrong?"

"The Prime Minister does not want any adventures in the heart of Europe, regardless of who might instigate them."

Tanya grinned and sipped her coffee. "Prussia is no threat to the peace and stability of Europe."

"Changing the map of Europe, even if it were done peacefully, would drastically destabilize the continent."

"You mean by forcing people who _want_ to live and work together into one nation? Providing them with a single government, currency, and military? A nation strong enough to deal with unemployment, inflation, and external threats."

"One strong enough to attack its neighbors," Henderson said. "That would be the greatest danger of all. We did not fight for eight years to see the Empire reborn in any form. That is an absolute of our foreign policy. Any sort of political union between any of the successor states is completely, absolutely, and perpetually unacceptable to us and a casus belli for war."

"Oh, believe me ambassador, you and your government have made that very clear. The reason I asked you here today is to try and show you that all I want is peace! As a front line soldier, I understand better than anyone what war is. I am the absolute last person who would ever want to begin a war."

"Your reputation is not that of a peaceful individual, President Degurechaff."

She shrugged. "I'm a soldier, and I don't apologize for being good at my craft. I wouldn't be here now if I hadn't been. But in my entire life, I have never fought a single battle where I was not either ordered to, or was defending my people from attack. I never fought except when I had to."

"I concede the point. But you are known for being ferocious when you do fight. I myself saw this attitude at Eicheburg."

She gave him a smile that sent a cold shiver down his spine. "Oh, I never said I was soft or afraid to do what had to be done. If you're my enemy, I want you dead, and I will kill you as fast and decisively as I can. There is no mercy on the battlefield."

"Quite," Henderson said and took a sip of his coffee.

"But all that means is that when I fight it's always to the extreme limit. Not that I want to fight. Those men at Eicheburg were invaders standing on Prussian soil. If they'd stayed in their own country I never would have hurt a one of them. I'm not building up my military because I'm looking for conflict. I'm doing it because it's the best way to ensure peace. Weakness only invites attack."

"Whereas being too strong invites suspicion and fear."

Tanya sighed. "I have already stated I have no intention of forming a union with any other country."

"At present."

"At present," Tanya agreed. "We live in a volatile world. It's impossible to know what the future holds."

"I have already stated my nation's position. Any political union means war."

"I understand that, and I can assure you that I have no interest in ever being at war with your country again. For that matter, I don't want to be at war with the Russy Federation or the Republic again either. If my country goes to war again it will not be by choice."

"I hope you can understand why the Prime Minister has some suspicions as to your long term intentions. The central theme of your political party is the restoration of the empire. You have never made any public statement denying it, quite the opposite in fact."

She laughed. "I'm a politician. Do you really expect me to keep every promise I make? It was a popular line to take with the voting public, that's all. Of course, I understand that in reality it would be impossible. But ideas have power, and it's important to let the people dream even if you know the dream can't come true."

"So, you're disavowing any intention of reunion?" The ambassador frowned.

"Publicly? No, Hell no. Privately? You can assure the Prime Minister that political union with any other country is not going to happen."

"Then why would you allow four other countries to install National Union governments?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "They wanted to follow me. What was I supposed to do? Tell them no? And what happens when other countries elect National Union representatives? If people across the border ask me for help how can I turn them down? And while political union is out, there is plenty we can do together with the military and economy. While reforming the Empire is obviously not an option, perhaps a loose confederation might be possible. Perhaps something a bit similar to the situation pre-1848."

The ambassador put his cup down. "A confederation? I haven't heard any mention of such a thing before."

"It's a new idea, or an old one depending on how you look at it. All the states keep their individual governments, but cooperate with one another in important matters."

"Under your leadership?"

She shrugged. "If the governments are all National Union…"

"I don't believe this proposal would be acceptable."

"So not only can we not unite, we're forbidden to even cooperate with one another?"

"Cooperation is very different from forming a political entity."

"What if membership is completely voluntary? What if each member state can exit peacefully if they so choose? What if each nation reserves the decision to declare war? It would be a collection of separate states working together for a common cause, completely different from recreating the empire."

The ambassador continued to frown. "Whatever you call it, if it means all the successor states following your leadership it would still be unacceptable."

She leaned back in her chair. "Oh? Then what are you going to do when two years from now all those countries have National Union governments and they are following me anyway. Are you going to go to each one and tell them they can't? Are you going to threaten them with war unless they follow _your_ foreign and domestic policies? What are you going to do when they tell you to stop interfering with their internal affairs? And how much cooperation are we _allowed_ to have? Are we allowed to trade with each other? Sign extradition treaties? Conduct military exercises together? Have a common fiscal policy? What if, say, Ostland is attacked by the Russy Federation? Are the other states allowed to declare war and defend Ostland? Or would that also be unacceptable?"

The ambassador blinked and shifted in his seat. "You are bringing up matters that have never been mentioned before. I am not in a position to give you any firm reply at this time. But I can tell you the Prime Minister will not look positively on any radical changes on the current status quo."

"Change is coming whether he wants it or not. What I am offering the Prime Minister is the opportunity to reach an accord with me and set limits as to how much change there will be. And if he's willing to work with me I can offer him something he wants." At Tanya's feet was a leather briefcase. She opened it and took out a four page document which she handed to the ambassador.

"What is this?" He looked it over and then turned back to Tanya with both eyebrows raised. "A naval treaty?"

"That's right. Before the Great War the buildup of the High Seas Fleet caused a lot of tension between the Allied Kingdom and Empire. And during the war our U-Boats sank thousands of your merchant vessels. The Prussian Kriegsmarine renounces the right to build battleships and U-Boats, we agree to a limit of one aircraft carrier, four cruisers and twenty destroyers. We also agree to commence no new naval construction for a period of five years following the signing of this treaty. Given our lack of colonies and small coastline, these numbers seem fitting. The Kriegsmarine will never be any threat to the Royal Navy. I cannot imagine anything that would more clearly demonstrate that I have no hostile intentions towards the Allied Kingdom."

Ambassador Henderson returned to the document and began to read all the way through it. Given the fact he'd served in the Royal Navy she was not surprised. For hundreds of years the British had focused on their navy as the source of their strength and security. The Allied Kingdom saw the Royal Navy as the senior service and most valuable military asset.

Tanya had a very different opinion.

XXX

Two days before, she'd talked to Zettour about the offer she was planning to make. Her Chief of Staff had not been pleased by the idea.

"You cannot agree to this," Zettour had told her.

"Why not?"

"Because it guarantees we would always be inferior to the Royal Navy. We would have a second class fleet unworthy of a Great Power. If we are going to be a mighty nation again we must have a powerful fleet."

Tanya sighed. "Tell me something, would this navy serve an actual military purpose or just a propagandistic one?"

Zettour frowned. "I don't understand the question."

"Well, what I'm asking is before I spend the money and resources to build a bunch of ships what am I hoping to get in return? If we're building them just to give people pride in our country I'll have to pass. There are more cost efficient ways to improve the public morale. If you're telling me we need them for a military purpose then I need to know what that purpose is, if it's achievable, and if the goal is worth the cost and risk."

"While a powerful navy is a source of pride, being a military man, I would naturally focus on the military value. During the war, we suffered terribly because of the blockade, it slowly starved us and denied us resources. The only way to prevent a repeat of that in a future war is with a navy strong enough to defeat the Royal Navy in battle."

She nodded in seeming agreement. "Okay, that's fair enough. I agree that would be a worthwhile objective. But if that's the goal then, by necessity, there would be no point in beginning naval construction unless you were committed to building a sizeable. One large and powerful enough to give you a reasonable hope for victory in a battle with the Royal Navy home fleet. And we won't even add in warships from the Entente Alliance or Republic who would probably also join in. Would that be a fair supposition? That there's no point beginning unless you are planning to build a navy equivalent or close to equivalent to the Royal Navy?"

Zettour nodded. "Yes, that is what I am saying. That we need a fleet second to none."

Tanya sighed. "The Allied Kingdom is going through a moratorium on new construction due to the economic situation. That means the Royal Navy _only_ has three super dreadnaughts, eighteen dreadnaughts, twenty battleships, two aircraft carriers, forty-five cruisers, ten fast cruisers, and about two hundred and sixty destroyers. So, you really want us to commit the money, manpower, and resources to match that?"

Zettour was silent for a moment. "But the navy your suggesting would be negligible. What would stop the Royal Navy from bombarding our ports or landing an army?"

"Our Air Force and Air Corps. For the British their navy is the first line of defense and how they project power throughout the world. For us a navy is completely irrelevant. It's land and air power that matters! We aren't a rich country. What Prussia is, is a working family scrimping and saving to try and afford a house. Every pfennig we can earn or save needs to go towards that house. For us, a fleet is like a shiny new car. It's luxury we don't need and simply can't afford. Not if we're going to pay for expanding and modernizing the army, as well as all the special research projects we have."

"Very well, I can understand it. The army and air units are certainly more important. But do we have to sign a treaty admitting to such weakness?"

"The treaty is a Trojan Horse."

Zettour stood there staring at her.

"The British are obsessed with naval strength and just assume other countries are too. Frankly, given how fervently the Kaiser built up the High Seas Fleet, I can understand why they might be afraid I intend to do the same. When I offer them this treaty, giving up battleships and U-Boats and any construction for five years, they'll see it as a concession. As me sacrificing a navy. But in reality, I'm just taking the resources that would be wasted in building a war fleet that could never be a real threat anyway, and using them where they will count for more. They'll see the treaty as a sacrifice, when it will actually help with my rearmament."

XXX

Henderson finished reading and very deliberately set the treaty down on the table. "In exchange for these concessions you want us to agree to the forming of a Confederation?"

"That, plus you agree we have the right to rearm however we like with the army and air units. If I am giving up so much at sea I certainly won't give up anything in the other services."

"I can only pass this on to the Prime Minister for his consideration, but I will tell you that personally I believe it will make a favorable impression. If you are serious about these terms it would greatly improve the relations between our countries."

"Wonderful! Let's be friends!"


	35. A small matter

**April 4, Unified Year 1941**

 **Quisal, Iberian Colony of Setswana**

John Harrison was on the docks of the shithole little port, watching his cargo ship, Sweet Anna being loaded. Setswana had to be the asshole of the world. It was miserably hot, wet, and about as civilized as a backwoods whorehouse in Mississippi. He was probably the only white man in this whole forsaken country. He'd spent six long months surrounded by the local negroes and a handful of greasy, Iberians who were barely half a step up. They were greedy, lazy, and corrupt as Hell. It was amazing he'd managed to get anything done at all. Half the money he'd spent on the mining operation disappeared into the pockets of the local police and officials. There was not a single paved road in the whole damn colony. Just getting the mining equipment from Quisal to the field had taken two weeks on the dirt trails that passed for roads here.

The only good thing had been that there were plenty of locals with strong backs ready to work. He paid them a dollar a day and they worked from sun up to sun set. He had to stay on site to make sure they earned their pay, if he didn't the lazy bastards would just lie around and do nothing. Digging up the blackish, silverfish rocks and transporting them to a warehouse in town had been no joy either. In the end though, he'd gotten a thousand tons of uranium out of the ground. Once he delivered it to Pelle, Prussia the job was done and he would collect forty thousand American dollars.

The Prussians were a strange bunch, they worried about secrets and not letting anyone know where his cargo was headed. Or maybe it was just Albert who was weird. Part of the contract had been a clause that he not disclose either their business relationship or the destination of the cargo. Albert claimed there was a huge demand for uranium and he didn't want any of his competitors to know about the mine. John had worked about twenty years in the mining industry and had run a small operation in Arizona that had dug out copper. Things had been going well until the crash, when everything went to shit. All his buyers stopped buying, he had to close the mine and lost everything. He went from having his own company to not even having a job. He'd been prospecting for gold out in the Yukon when Albert approached him.

The dapper little guy had offered him this job and enough money up front to cover all the expenses. He'd thought Albert some kind of snake oil salesman, but the money was real and the guy not only helped him form a new company, he got him all the licenses and special authorizations he needed for Setswana. Given how corrupt this place was that couldn't have been cheap. According to the colonial administration his company, Harrison Developers Inc., owned all the land and equipment. Albert provided the funds though, and John had no idea who he represented.

In his twenty years, he'd worked in coal mines, iron, silver, lead, copper, and panned for gold. He'd never even heard of uranium before coming to this place. He had no clue what the stuff was used for. It obviously had to pretty valuable for something, given the expense and trouble Albert had gone through. It was heavier than lead, maybe it was part of some new industry or something. Well, it didn't matter, not like he was an expert. The important thing was he'd be leaving this shithole. He'd collect his money and go home to Dallas in style.

XXX

Two days later the loading was complete and John left aboard the Sweet Anna. The ship had an American flag and registry, and the crew were all white and spoke English. But they had the same weird accent Albert had had. That evening, John shared a good dinner with the captain and his bridge crew. They even had cold schnapps to go along with beef and potatoes. It wasn't exactly beer, but close enough. It was the best meal he'd had in months.

Afterwards, the captain and his officers invited him up on deck for a brief talk. The captain personally thanked him for his efforts and then gave him his sincere regrets. John was a little inebriated and the man's English was worse than a New Yorker's. He was about to ask what he meant when the captain took out a revolver and put it in his face.

There was a flash.

XXX

 **April 6, Unified Year 1941**

 **Roma, Ildoan Kingdom**

"On behalf of his majesty, King Victor Emmanuelle the second, and his government, I must say I am very pleased with your President's support." Prime Minister Antonio Salandra said. "The situation with our nationals has become quite intolerable, signora. As a Great Power, we can show only so much restraint before honor compels us to take action."

Viktoriya nodded her head. The Prime Minister had kissed her hand and told her she was a rare beauty and kept referring to her as signora rather than as Foreign Minister, as would be proper. He'd also invited her to dinner. His behavior mirrored ambassador Ciano's. She wondered if all Ildoan politicians were like this. Not that Viktoriya really minded, so long as Salandra was friendly and open.

"President Degurechaff deeply appreciates your aid in our time of need. She wants to lend you our full support in return."

Salandra nodded. "That is what we hoped for. Her offer of an alliance goes far beyond all expectation."

"In the Great War, our Empire was completely isolated, we had no allies. My President doesn't want Prussia to ever be in that situation again. Ah, you _do_ understand it's a defensive treaty? Both parties are only obligated to fight if the other is attacked. If there's an incident in Libya, and you feel compelled to intervene, this treaty won't require our involvement."

"We don't expect you to fight for us. We are a powerful country and can protect our own interests." He hesitated. "Well, so long as the Republic and Allied Kingdom are disinterested. We don't expect them to involve themselves, but anything that makes that less likely is welcome."

Viktoriya smiled. "My President feels the exact same way!"

Salandra chuckled. "She does have a wonderful sense of the dramatic though, doesn't she? The Pact of Steel, quite a grandiose name."

"Well, she has hopes that there will be more countries joining in the future."

"That suits us fine, signora."

XXX

 **April 10, Unified Year 1941**

 **Londinium, Allied Kingdom**

Prime Minister Cromwell was hosting a meeting of his cabinet. They had just discussed the strikes in Colchester and the public demands for an expansion of government relief. The papers and the man in the street all seemed to believe every problem could be solved by throwing money at it. The British Empire was the greatest in the history in the world. That didn't mean they had unlimited resources and could just spend willy nilly to suit people. International trade was about a quarter of what it had been four years ago, their gold reserves were shrinking, the dominions were growing more hostile and independent, the situation in Punjab and elsewhere meant a decrease in military spending was out of the question, and the international situation remained volatile. All Cromwell wanted was peace, and to maintain the international status quo. The British Empire was becoming dangerously overextended; economically, militarily, and politically.

"There's been a new series of violent uprisings in the Kashmir region," his Chief of Staff Field Marshal Ian Hamilton said. "We'll need to redeploy the 87th and 112th aerial mage battalions."

Cromwell frowned. "I thought they were needed to suppress the fighting in Bihar province. Have things quieted there?"

"I'm afraid not. The whole countryside is still up in arms."

"Then why are you pulling troops out?"

"It can't be helped, I'm afraid." Hamilton said. "Kashmir is mountainous and there are few proper roads. We need aerial mages to hunt down the guerillas. I intend to replace them with the 33rd Infantry and the Coldstream Guards Regiment."

Cromwell frowned but didn't object. The Coldstream Guards were an elite unit. The fact they were needed to hunt down bands of poorly equipped rebels said everything about how overtaxed the British Army was right now.

"The guerillas are blowing up many of the bridges and rail lines in country," Hamilton continued. "The sheer size of the place is the biggest challenge for us, no sooner do we put out one fire than there is another, hundreds of miles away. Aerial mages are the key. They can reach trouble spots in hours, where infantry will take days or sometimes weeks. More aerial mages would help quiet things. If we could transfer the 48th and 50th battalions-"

"Absolutely not!" The Home Secretary jumped in. "You start pulling troops out of the Celtic Isle and it will explode! You think the bombing of the Cork courthouse was bad? You pull our men out you'll have a dozen inside of a week!"

"Damn Celts," the Secretary for Transportation muttered. "They're part of the kingdom now, not the empire, they have representatives in parliament. What more do they want?"

"Home rule," Foreign Minister Jeremy Hunt said. Home rule was a synonym for Celtic independence from the crown. Or at the absolute minimum dominion status.

"They can't have it!" The Secretary for Transportation snapped. "They're right next door to us, not across the pond or halfway around the globe! The only thing worse than having them inside the kingdom is having them out of it."

"Which is why we can't pull any soldiers out of the Celtic Isle," the Home Secretary said.

"If you deny me the reinforcements I need I can't resolve the situation in Punjab." Hamilton said.

"What would you need to bring everything there fully under control?" Cromwell asked.

"At minimum, two hundred thousand more ground troops and six additional mage battalions. And even with that I expect it would take a year or two."

Cromwell gave a shake of his head. Unless he were to call up some of his reserves, meetings those numbers would mean stripping the colonies and home islands of almost all of their soldiers. More than half the British Army was _already_ deployed in Punjab. The colony was swallowing up soldiers the way a desert swallowed rain drops.

"I will try and get you more troops, but those numbers are impossible. We have too many other commitments. The Celtic Isle, Egypt, and Wulan for example."

"Is there any way the dominions could help us?" The Secretary for Education asked.

"No," the Foreign Minister said flatly. "After the losses they suffered in the Great War they aren't giving us any aid to hold onto a colony."

There were unhappy looks up and down the table. It was disappointing to see how ungrateful people could be.

"What about the Prussian treaty?" Chancellor of the Exchequer asked.

The Foreign Minister frowned. "Which one do you mean? The one they just signed with the Ildoans or the naval treaty?"

"Why would I ever care about the Ildoans? Are we going to sign the treaty or not? I'm in favor of anything that prevents a new arms race."

The Secretary of the Navy frowned at that.

"We'll likely agree to it," Cromwell said with a discontent look. "Before we do, we will need to hammer out details about this potential confederation."

"Why do we have to agree to anything?" General Greg Clark Secretary of Veteran Affairs demanded. "Has everyone here forgotten we won the damn war? Degurechaff's the Devil! Except for the Kaiser she probably caused us more harm than anyone! Why are we letting her get away with flouting the treaty? Why are we helping her do it?"

"Because she is the lesser evil," Cromwell said.

The general looked sickened.

"Believe me, I have no illusions that Degurechaff is some heavenly creature. But she is, at least, someone with whom we can work. She is not some insane ideologue like Vorshilov trying to set the world alight. She's a nationalist who wants to squeeze out every advantage she can for herself and her country. Degurechaff will push to the very edge of the line, but not step over it. We can deal with her."

General Clark did not seem pleased, but did not raise any further objections.

XXX

The meeting dragged on.

They decided to send the super dreadnaught Queen Victoria and a suitable task force to Wulan. To show their support for the Middle Kingdom and remind Vorshilov the British would not tolerate an invasion. Emperor Puyi had pleaded for a British army detachment, but for obvious reasons that was impossible. The warships would have to do.

There was a discussion about contingencies for Egypt. If, as now seemed likely, the Ildoans invaded Libya the Allied Kingdom would have to act. The Suez Canal was vital to the British Empire's wellbeing and defense. It had been built through massive investment by British companies and banks. They could accept its being under the control of a weak and pliant Sultan. Under no circumstances would they allow another European power to possess it.

They would open negotiations with the Celtic opposition parties to try and deescalate the tensions there. Maybe some new public works could be started to help the local economy.

Complaints from all over the empire and beyond were addressed until the meeting mercifully drew near an end. That was when the Director of MI-6 mentioned something.

"This is a small matter, Prime Minister, but I thought I should bring it up. It seems that professor Albert Einstein and a great many of his contemporaries have dropped out of sight. Many of the leading physicists of Prussia and the other successor states have resigned from teaching and research positions and have more or less vanished from view."

Cromwell's eyebrows raised and he looked concerned. "Don't tell me Degurechaff is performing one of those purges of her own intelligentsia." It would be a bad sign if she started behaving like the communists.

To the Prime Minister's relief, the Director shook his head. "It wouldn't seem so, there have been no reports of arrests, abductions, or trials. Certainly, the newspapers haven't condemned Einstein or his theories. That sort of behavior is rather standard in a purge."

"Then what happened?"

"We don't know at present. It's not something we were investigating, but the absence has become noticeable. One theory is that they might be part of some sort of research project."

"What sort of research?"

The Director shrugged. "My people have no idea, it's only a theory. If you like, we could use some of our assets to try and track them down."

"Would you be taking these assets from the Celtic Isle or the investigation of communist cells?"

"No more than one or two agents."

Cromwell immediately shook his head. "We're stretched thin enough as it is. Keep your people focused on the important things."

The Director nodded. "Of course, Prime Minister. As I said, it's a small matter."

XXX

 **April 11, Unified Year 1941**

 **Boulder, Colorado, United States of America**

Paul Lester was a former manager with Ajax Mining. Before the economy had gone to Hell he'd overseen two thousand coal miners near Wheeling, West Virginia. Now he was stuck working in a rail yard, struggling to just get by.

He was at a cheap bar called the Copper Cellar when a short man in a grey suit and tie with a fedora approached him. He spoke with an accent.

"Pardon me, sir. Would you be Mr. Paul Lester of the Ajax Mining Company?"

Paul looked at him suspiciously. "Maybe. Depends who's asking."

The man tipped his hat to him. "My name is Albert Smith and I work for a company called Harrison Developers. We have a very lucrative job opportunity available for a man of your experience. It involves running a mine in Africa. The contract is for one year, and the work is difficult, but you will be very well compensated."

Paul remained suspicious, but if the guy was on the level it beat working for nothing loading trains all day. "If you buy me a beer I'll listen to what you have to say."


	36. Bloody April

**April 16, Unified Year 1941**

 **Tarabulus, Ottoturk Province of Libya**

The local time was 5:15. They were still in the predawn darkness as the twelve-inch guns of the Ildoan Royal battleship Vittoriosa opened fire along with the other main guns of the battleships and cruisers in the fleet. General Pietro Badoglio was observing the bombardment from the bridge of the Vittoriosa. They knew there was a single destroyer and two coastal cutters in port, along with two batteries of shore guns. Not only were the guns old and obsolete, they were only six inchers and had no hope whatsoever of hitting the warships. The bombardment was only scheduled to last for one hour, before he and his troops would go ashore. His invasion force consisted of one armored, one motorized, and three standard infantry divisions, with four aerial battalions to provide air support. The bases in Sicily were too far away to provide any help during the operation. But once his men had secured the local airport he'd been promised a full air wing to assist in the rest of the campaign.

Badoglio watched as explosions rocked the docks and the ancient stone fortress where the batteries were. Some of the shells over shot and detonated in the city itself. That was unfortunate but only to be expected. It was a full two minutes before there were any flashes from the fortress. One of the cutters had already been blown to pieces. The other two ships remained docked and motionless. Since it normally took an hour or more to build up steam, both were doomed and without any hope of escape. But they could have at least tried to fire their deck guns, though those were of even smaller caliber than the artillery pieces.

"They're hardly putting up any sort of fight," Badoglio complained.

"What did you expect?" Admiral Vicenzio asked. "They're only Turks."

"I'd expect even Turks to have some sense of honor. We gave them enough warning of what was coming."

"So, we walk over them. Is that so bad?"

Badoglio frowned. "If there's no battle there's no glory."

The admiral shrugged. "I don't mind a fight that is no fight."

The fortress, ships, and docks were quickly obliterated, along with several blocks of the city. The bombardment continued for the full hour. That was the plan, and it would take at least that long to get the landing craft loaded anyway.

As the bombardment was approaching its conclusion, the fleet radar sets picked up two squadrons of aircraft and a company of aerial mages approaching from the east. Badoglio instantly dispatched two aerial battalions to deal with them. Had the aircraft been of modern design they _might_ have gotten past the intercepting mages and at least tried to make an attack run on the fleet. Modern aircraft such as the British Spitfire and Francois M.S. 406 were too fast for aerial mages to keep up with. Luckily for the Ildoans, the aircraft were all canvas and wire biplanes that would have been outdated at the start of the Great War. The aerial mages equipment was good enough, and the men brave, but they were poorly trained in aerial combat tactics and outnumbered eight to one.

The Ildoans completely annihilated the Turks while suffering only one casualty.

There was no further resistance. When the ground troops came ashore they found the single regiment that had been assigned to the fortress as a garrison had already retreated. The city was undefended and quickly occupied.

Later that morning, the king addressed the nation. They were acting to defend the lives and rights of Ildoans nationals residing in Libya _and elsewhere_. They would take whatever actions they felt were necessary to protect their people. He called on the Sultan to withdraw his forces and agree to an Ildoan protectorate over the province to restore order and security.

The sultan did not have an immediate response.

The following day the British ambassador in Constantinople met with the sultan and his government. He offered his government's services as a mediator in the current dispute. He also mentioned his government's great concern over recent riots in Kairo and Alexandria and the security of British nationals in the region.

XXX

On the eighteenth, on the other side of the globe, guns blazed all along the length of the Yalu river. Aerial mages and fighters attacked opposing air units and added their own weight to the bombardment. On the Sea of Akitsukushima, Imperial warships shelled all the Rus forces within reach. Akitsukushiman soldiers then managed to secure three river crossings and ground troops began to pour back into Manchuria. Facing fresh and well supplied forces, hungry, short of ammunition and fuel, outnumbered and outclassed in the air, the Rus began to retreat all along the line.

Within twenty-four hours the commanding general, and all senior officers were arrested, tried, and shot for incompetence. Vorshilov publicly ordered that all Russy troops attack no matter their situation. Every soldier was to go forward and push the enemy back. The newly appointed General Koinev eagerly gave the order to attack regardless of the circumstance and promised Comrade Vorshilov a great victory.

Not surprisingly, the result was a massacre. In many places Rus soldiers were forced to attack with empty rifles, charging machine guns with bayonets. The outcome in Manchuria was the same as it had been on the Rhine Front. General Koinev however, kept ordering more attacks. He only stopped when he received permission from Moskva to 'shorten the defensive front.' This was Rus terminology for 'retreat.' By the time permission was received the Russy Federation had barely a quarter of the men it had had earlier. Losses in the air were even more disastrous. Rus reinforcements were coming, but they relied on a single railway which the Akitsukushima were bombing at will.

The Akitsukushima were determined to drive them completely out of Manchuria.

And yet, surprisingly, the events in Libya and Manchuria would not be the most violent this April.

XXX

 **April 26, Unified year 1941**

 **Biloxi, Mississippi, United States of America**

It began everywhere in the south and all at once, but perhaps in Biloxi the violence was more sudden, more visceral. Black men in their thousands came out into the street with masks over their faces. They carried torches, shotguns, hunting rifles, pistols, knives, machetes, pitchforks, and clubs. A handful carried red flags. They chanted; 'Freedom! Justice! Equality!'

When the local police confronted them, they did not hesitate and shot them dead and then took their weapons and ammunition. They stormed through the city, setting houses on fire, smashing in shop windows and taking what they pleased. The good, decent, law abiding white citizens they came across were murdered. Some were shot or stabbed or beaten to death. Many of the police and judges and local officials were deliberately hanged.

Perhaps even more horrifying than the murders, were the rapes taking place. Many of them violent and done in groups with girls as young as thirteen. To many of the men involved this was less about freedom than about revenge. This was payback for a lifetime of fear and abuse.

The winds were strong that night and the fires spread. All the firefighters were white and so of course were of no help. By the time the black men saw their own homes were burning it was too late to get the fires under control.

Biloxi was not unusual. Natchez and Hattiesburg burned. So did Tallahassee, Florida, Montgomery, Alabama, Atlanta, Georgia, Charleston, South Carolina, Charlottesville, Virginia and more than a hundred other cities and towns all through the south as most of the black population rose up in defiance and in vengeance.

Local and state officials were horrified as they realized the sheer scope of what was happening. Their police forces were overwhelmed and the governors quickly called out the national guard. However, many of the armories were already in the hands of the rebels. Those guns and bullets as well as those from gun shops and police stations were going to be turned on the remaining police and guardsmen.

All over the south white families defended themselves or tried to escape. Many small towns and communities were able to close ranks and stay secure. Almost all the large cities though, had large negro populations and many of them were overrun. In a single night there were over a million American refugees fleeing in every direction to try and get away from the horror. They were confused and scared and just wanting to escape.

Some would say, that what happened was the natural result of centuries of violence and oppression aimed at a racial minority. That given the fact the black population had been abused, denied any civil rights, denied the ability to protest, and given no hope for a better future; that a violent revolution had been the only real option. That what was happening was simply chickens coming home to roost.

Then again, many southerners and others were quick to declare this as proof that the African race was inherently violent and barbaric and that they had been right to keep them isolated and impoverished. They screamed that the negroes should NEVER have been set free in the first place and what was happening now was the direct result of THAT.

XXX

President Sinclair had been in office less than five weeks. He'd been consumed with setting up the new programs that would provide folks work and give the American people a new deal in these difficult times. Some of the ideas he intended to implement came directly from Prussia and what Degurechaff had done. The Republic party was, naturally, opposed to everything he intended to implement. They were shouting it was bolshevism and would destroy the heart and soul of what made America great. But the Patriots held a firm majority in both Senate and House and he intended to force through his program regardless. Getting people working again was the priority.

So, when the federal government began receiving calls for help from all over the country Sinclair and his people were as caught off guard as everyone else. Masked black men hanging sheriffs, burning everything, raping white women in the street, and carrying red banners? It sounded like a clansman's worst nightmare after he'd had too much moonshine. If the reports weren't coming in from everywhere and from reliable sources he'd have ignored them.

Sinclair immediately declared a national state of emergency and called out the National Guard in every state. He also ordered the United States military to prepare to act. Unfortunately, this would not bring very much relief. During the Great War the United States had put more than four million men under arms. Over two million had eventually served in Europe. But in the years since, the country had totally demilitarized. To the point where the US Army had only forty thousand soldiers on active duty. The military had also been badly underfunded. The army was short of tanks, transports, heavy weapons, and even stocks of ammunition. The entire Army Air Corps consisted of only six air wings of outdated air craft and eight battalions of aerial mages. The US military was woefully unprepared for this new crisis.

There was some good news in that a lot of the equipment produced to fight the Great War had been stored away and could be used to quickly arm volunteers. Artillery, mortars, machine guns, and millions of rifles were sitting in federal and state arsenals waiting to be issued (at least those not in southern states and already captured.) There were also millions of veterans who could be recalled and would not need any training. Ammunition and organizing these forces would be the biggest hardships.

Along with these steps President Sinclair was urged to formally outlaw the American Communist Party, arrest all known members, and raid their headquarters in New York City and elsewhere. Sinclair refused to do this unless there were some proof of their collaboration with the rebels. He believed outlawing a political party to be unconstitutional and that to do so would set a dangerous precedent.

There was also another problem. While there were far fewer blacks in the northern states and out west than in the south, there were still large numbers of them. Especially in cities such as Chicago, New York, Boston, and Philadelphia. There were no reports of violence from these groups… yet. Some of his cabinet members felt they should be rounded up put somewhere safe, 'just in case.'

Sinclair asked how they could possibly justify arresting and deporting thousands of men, women, and children who had not committed any crime.

His Secretary of State, John Arnold, had an answer. The British had done exactly that during the Boer Wars, rounding up civilians and moving them to concentration camps where they could not aid the rebels they were fighting. It had also happened during the Great War in the colonies and in Europe. If you could not trust a local population, the sensible thing to do was to put them somewhere they couldn't cause trouble.

"Those examples are all from war time," Sinclair objected.

"And you think this isn't a war?" John Arnold asked. "Mr. President, this is going to be the largest conflict on American soil since the Civil War. You can't leave thousands of negroes free to run around doing as they please."

"I don't like it," Sinclair said. "But if it's worked before then I suppose it is a necessary precaution. See to it."


	37. Always welcome

Across America, in cities and small towns, armed policemen and national guardsmen arrived with rifles and pistols. They mostly came before sunrise, both to take their targets by surprise and to try and cause as little commotion as possible for any white neighbors. Doors were pounded on with demands they be opened in the name of the law. If they were not opened quickly enough, they were kicked in. Whole families were arrested at gun point and forced into police trucks or commandeered school buses. When there was resistance, or if people tried to run away there was gun fire. The police had been instructed to treat every negro as a potential terrorist and communist saboteur, even the mothers and children.

The detainees were delivered to local prisons or army bases. In cities such as Philadelphia, New York, Chicago, Boston, and Detroit where numbers made that impossible they were delivered to public school buildings, warehouses, and any other buildings with available space. In Baltimore, five thousand men, women, and children were loaded into an abandoned freighter in the harbor. Outside Minneapolis the detainees were delivered into the middle of a field where they were hastily surrounded by barbed wire and machine gun nests. There were no facilities, no water or food, and no shelter from the cold. All across America things were being rushed and confused. There was no plan and each state and local government was forced to improvise. There was only one mandate from Washington; round them up and put them somewhere they couldn't cause any harm. No one knew what was going to happen to these people. And not that many of the decent white citizens much cared.

A combination on regular army units and national guard launched some attacks, pushing into Virginia to secure the are around Washington. Columns drove into east Tennessee and West Texas. Out of the naval base at Pensacola, Florida a regiment of United States Marines fought to protect local residents. All these actions met with some success, but were not large enough to do more than secure some territory and establish safe zones white people could flee to. The US military would still need more time to mobilize and reorganize itself. And during this time the enemy would have the chance to do the same.

President Degurechaff publicly proclaimed her own horror at the savagery and needless slaughter of the uprising. Having seen the same in her own country she fully sympathized with the innocent American civilians. She even offered to send a battalion of aerial mage volunteers to help the American government liberate their country. An offer politely declined by President Sinclair.

XXX

Elsewhere, Ildoan forces were rapidly occupying the Libyan coast and all the major cities and towns. Serious fighting appeared to be over, though there were scattered reports of local tribesmen attacking isolated patrols and garrisons. The desert and mountainous regions inland remained unoccupied.

Two regiments of British Royal Marines arrived in Alexandria and were busy 'assisting' local authorities in restoring order following some rioting. Along with the marines was a flotilla of Royal Navy warships led by the dreadnaught Lionheart. Their presence was a not too subtle reminder to the Ildoans not to bring their fighting any closer to the Suez Canal.

Both the British and Ildoan ambassador were negotiating with the Sultan to resolve the crisis. The Ildoans wanted to formally annex Libya and were not interested in anything less than that. The British were pushing the idea of Egypt becoming a protectorate, it would formally remain a province of the Ottoturk Empire, but the British would accept the responsibility of defending it and maintaining order. The sultan was not enthusiastic, but given the reality of the situation he had little choice. He was in no position to go to war with the Ildoans, never mind the Allied Kingdom. A British 'gift' of twenty million pounds made the decision a bit more palatable. Ottoturk garrisons were quietly redeployed to Palestine. Two British army divisions and a battalion of aerial mages were soon on their way.

The Ildoans were displeased, they'd hoped to make some gains in Egypt as well.

XXX

In Manchuria the Akitsukushiman forces were still driving the Rus back. Vorshilov gave no indication he was interested in a negotiated settlement and promised to regain what had been lost. More Rus reinforcements were heading east, but being limited to a single rail line meant it would take some time for them to be significant. Russy forces continued to shorten the defensive front.

Vorshilov also voiced his full support of the rebels fighting their capitalist oppressors in America. Given his commitments in Manchuria though, he seemed to have little more than words to offer.

XXX

In Iberia fighting between Nationalist and Legitimist forces began to pick up. But few outside of the peninsula noticed or cared.

This was the situation in the world as April turned to May.

XXX

 **May 3, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The national elections had been held yesterday for the new parlament. The results were:

 **National Union – 127**

 **Social Democrat - 24**

 **Centrist - 14**

 **Black Soil - 5**

"We not only have a clear majority," Chancellor Rerugen said. "We have better than two thirds of Parlament now. We can alter the constitution if we need to."

Tanya nodded. "We'll need to, but just a few changes I think. We'll centralize authority, maybe give the office of the President a few more powers, and I think we can do with fewer elections now." Everyone at the cabinet meeting nodded. Her popularity and the popularity of her party were at all time heights, not just in Prussia but throughout the successor states. "We can also remove the restriction about moving Prussian armed forces beyond our borders."

Along with all the other military restrictions of the peace treaty had been one preventing any military unit of any of the successor states leaving that nation's sovereign soil. (The sole exception was, obviously, naval units.) This meant even joint field exercises or peace keeping missions were strictly verboten. The Allies had not only made this one of the articles of the Treaty of Orleans, but had insisted it be written into the constitutions of all the successor states.

"Good," Chief of Staff Zettour said. "That will be necessary before we can integrate all the militaries in the new confederation."

"About that," Foreign Minister Serebryakova spoke up. "I've had discussions with ambassador Henderson. Prime Minister Cromwell is leery of our recreating a new Imperial Army. He insists that the militaries of the different states maintain their own command structures and their own general staffs. He also does not want to allow transfers of officers or soldiers between units of different national armies."

"That's ridiculous," Zettour said with a frown. "It's redundant and completely inefficient. We need a single general staff with a single command structure. Keeping the current personnel of the different member states will cause confusion and hamper our efforts to create a single strong, coherent organization."

Tanya chuckled. "Which is exactly the reason the Prime Minister wants it that way. Does the Prime Minister have any objection to how the different states' armies arm themselves or to having joint field exercises?"

Viktoriya shook her head. "Outside of the naval restrictions we already agreed upon, no."

"Then it's fine. If this makes it easier for Cromwell to accept then we'll agree to it."

"You can't have one army with multiple general staffs and supreme commanders issuing orders," Zettour argued. "It'll cause confusion."

"Don't worry," Tanya assured him. "They all take orders from their governments, and their governments will take their orders from me. I'll make sure everyone marches to the same tune."

"It will still be inefficient."

"I know, but the priority is to get this confederation up and running so we can start rearming all the members in it and get the units training together. We can fix all the pesky details later, but first things first."

Zettour still did not look happy but didn't raise any further objections.

"What does the Republic think of this?" Rerugen asked.

"Oh, well the previous ambassador was recalled when the new government was installed, and his replacement hasn't arrived yet. I don't expect any significant change though, he will probably file a protest and say our actions are a violation of the peace treaty." Viktoriya said.

Premiere Clavel had been forced out of office following a No Confidence vote in the Upper Chamber. The collapse of his government had nothing to do with Prussia or the efforts to create a confederation. He had been defeated by opposition to his minimum wage for labor and increase in unemployment benefits. His government had lasted less than six months. The new Premiere was a pro-business conservative named LeBlanc. He was already under attack by the Socialists and was not expected to remain in office beyond the summer, if that long. This was how politics usually worked in the Republic.

"They can protest all they like," Tanya said dismissively. "They're not going to pick another fight with us without support from the Allied Kingdom or the Unified States."

"Rearming not only Prussia, but the other states is going to be very expensive," Minister of the Economy Adam Zetzler warned. "The other nations are even weaker economically than we are. All of them have already asked for substantial loans from the Reichsbank."

"They'll get them," Tanya said. "But only after their banks become chapters of the Reichbank."

"But where is the money to come from? With the social programs, rearmament, the special projects, and now these loans how can we possibly afford all of it? If we simply print money to pay for everything we'll have hyperinflation again!"

"We're not going to do that," Tanya assured him. "A little inflation is good, it helps the economy grow, but no one wants a loaf od bread to cost a hundred thousand reichsmarks. Don't worry, we'll find the money to cover our expenses."

From the worried expression on Zetzler's face if was obvious he didn't know from where.

"Will we also do joint exercises with the Ildoans?" Rerugen asked.

"Maybe eventually, but not for the time being," Tanya said.

"I've received word from Ostland that they're interested in joining as well." Viktoriya said.

"They don't have a National Union government, do they?" Minister of Education Matheus Johan Weiss asked.

"No, they don't," Viktoriya confirmed. "But they've still made inquiries about joining."

"Might have something to do with the fact they share a common border with the Russy Federation," Zettour said.

"Yes, that would give them a good motive for joining," Rerugen agreed. "Will we accept them even though they don't have a National Union government?"

"Of course we will," Tanya answered. "Any successor state that wants to join will be welcomed with open arms, no matter who's in charge."

Rerugen frowned. "But according to the charter you're drawing up all the member states will be free to exit with a national referendum. If they aren't truly committed they could abandon us at a critical moment."

"The British wouldn't agree to my proposal if anyone who joined wasn't also able to leave if they wanted. It's fine, I'm sure once they enjoy all the benefits this confederation will provide they'll all want to stay. I'm also willing to bet they'll have National Union governments sooner rather than later."

"But what happens if any of them do want to leave?" Rerugen asked.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. The thing doesn't even exist yet."

The meeting continued covering various domestic and foreign policy issues. As it was wrapping up Propaganda Minister Joseph Goebbels reminded her of an important public relations event she had scheduled for tomorrow.

XXX

 **May 4, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

She hadn't been back to this place since the day before she and the 203rd had left for the African expedition. The orphanage where she'd grown up was just as she remembered it. If anything, it looked even more rundown. There was the main building itself where she had eaten and slept, and right beside it was the small church where she and the others had been compelled to attend morning prayers every single damn day.

There were camera crews and reporters and a pair of bulldozers and a construction crew ready to get to work. Waiting outside the church steps were three nuns and twenty children, ages three to fourteen. She recognized only one person. Sister Margaret was greyer and much thinner than Tanya remembered. She'd been a very kind woman who had genuinely cared about the children who were in her charge and had done the best she could in trying times. Tanya felt a little tinge of sadness at the sorrow in the old woman's eyes. She noticed that the children at least were excited and wide eyed.

As the cameras rolled, Tanya walked up to Sister Margaret and extended her flesh and blood hand.

"Hello, Sister. It's been a long time."

"Hello, child. Yes, it has." Margaret took her hand and gave it a feeble shake. "I know how much you have been through and I am glad the good lord protected and kept you safe."

Tanya's lips twisted, and it took a real effort not to sneer. "Yes, God's been so good to me."

"It saddens me though that you have turned away from his teachings. You've forgotten all the lessons we tried to teach you here."

"I remember them," Tanya said politely. "But I've learned a lot of other lessons from different teachers."

Margaret gave a weary shake of her head. "I have served here for over thirty years. It breaks my heart that the orphanage and church will be lost. We did good work here."

"You did," Tanya agreed. "But that won't stop just because these buildings are gone. There will be a new state run orphanage with much better facilities and more room for the children who attend it. And I can promise you none of the children will ever need to worry about where the next meal is coming from. Or need to cry themselves to sleep because they're hungry."

"We did the best we could."

"I know that," Tanya dipped her head. It was a humble gesture the cameras all caught. "For that you and the other nuns who worked here will always have my thanks. But the Apostolic Church did agree to sell us this land, and the Degurechaff Orphanage that opens here will be an improvement in every way."

"And will there be a new church here as well?"

Tanya shook her head. "State institutions have to be nondenominational. It wouldn't be proper for us to use public tax money to favor a particular religion."

"Then you really have lost your way."

With the cameras there Tanya was forced to hold back a LOT of things she would have liked to have said. "Would you object if I were to enter the church one last time?"

"No child, it is a place of God and you will always be welcomed."

Tanya's smile was rigid. "Of course, I will."

When the reporters made to follow her, she waved them off. She wanted to do this alone. When she entered Tanya saw the place had been stripped bare. The pews, the altar, and the angel's statue were all gone. No doubt they were in a warehouse waiting to be used in a new church somewhere. Tanya stood in the exact spot where she had once pointed a rifle at the stone angel. She more than half expected time to stop and for Being X to talk to her. He didn't though. He probably didn't want to admit defeat. This was a victory for her, a tiny victory, but a victory nonetheless. She smiled to herself and enjoyed the moment.

When she exited the church, she spent about half an hour talking to the orphans, answering their questions and telling them a couple short stories about when she'd been a little girl there. All the while the cameras rolled. When the construction was complete the children would be returned here. In the meantime, they would stay temporarily at a different facility. Tanya watched as the children and nuns boarded a bus that would take them there. She waved goodbye to them with, of course, cameras rolling. With that done, the cameramen and reporters packed up and left. Despite having a busy schedule Tanya insisted on staying a while longer. She stood there and watched as the bulldozers leveled the old brick and wood church.

 **May 10, Unified Year 1941**

 **Kleineshaus, Prussian Republic**

Kleineshaus was a small rural town with a population of about five thousand. It was located in one of the northern provinces of Prussia near the Baltic coast. It was a quiet, ordinary place where nothing much ever happened. So, it came as quite a shock when an explosion tore apart the school building a little after nine that morning.

XXX

 **Author's Note:** For any of you who might be interested in reading some of my original work I recently completed my fourth novel. It is called **The Rabbit Great And Terrible** and is available for sale on Amazon. It's the third book in a series. The first two are **The Sort Of Dark Mage** and **After The Rabbit**. If any of you are interested to see what an original novel of mine looks like just do a search by title.


	38. Something only a monster would do

Twenty-two children died in the explosion, three more died of their injuries, four adults were killed and there were a total of sixty-one injured. Even in a country that had gone through a communist uprising and an invasion, the news of the bombing shocked people. That anyone would target children was horrifying.

As soon as news of the explosion was reported a squad of Gestapo investigators was sent to Kleineshaus, along with a full company of soldiers to help secure the area and assist in the search. Hearing of the incident President Degurechaff made the immediate decision to cancel all her appointments and personally visit the scene. Reporters with cameras were already on sight when she touched down in the small town. It had been so urgent she'd flown there rather than arrive by car. Black and white photos documented her standing amid the blackened wreckage. They showed her holding a singed rag doll. They recorded her visit to the local hospital where she visited the victims in their hospital beds and spoke to the grieving parents who had lost children. These pictures would be featured in the front pages of newspapers not only in Prussia but throughout the successor states and many foreign countries as well.

The Gestapo detectives did a superb job in finding the culprit responsible. He was a thirty-three-year-old Rus immigrant named Dimitri Aslakhanov. He was located, arrested, and confessed to his crime and to his involvement with both the Russy Federation's Committee for State Security, or KGB, and with local Red terrorist cells. He wrote out and signed a full confession. He also made a brief three-minute statement in front of a camera taking full responsibility for the explosion and saying he was acting under orders direct from the Russy government. He also stated that many well hidden terrorist cells had been set up throughout the country and that this was the first of a series of attacks that would take place. Following his confession and statement Aslakhanov was given a formal trial by a military court, found guilty, and sentenced to death by hanging. The sentence was carried out immediately after the trial. All this took place within forty-eight hours of the explosion.

Reporters from all over the country had converged on Kleineshaus. The school house bombing was the biggest story since the Francois invasion and readers were hungry for details, which meant reporters were eager to provide them. Most of the reporters were happy to interview the victims of the blast and local police and school officials. Heart wrenching stories about innocent school children going off to class never to come home again filled the papers. Some of the more ambitious reporters tried to cover a different angle. Rather than focus on the victims they tried to do a story about the criminal responsible.

But surprisingly, no matter how much they dug none of the reporters could locate a single person in Kleineshaus who had ever seen or heard of Aslakhanov. Most of the reporters quickly dropped their efforts as they all had editors screaming at them to send them something they could print, and the sympathy pieces were selling like spiced sausages! One reporter though, a Johan Lehmann who worked for the Berun Standard, decided to keep investigating. He had been a journalist and war correspondent for over thirty years. He had a nose for great stories and his editor was willing to give him a long leash. Lehmann also had a great many sources all across the country. One of them sent him a tip that the bomber had been living in a slum in the city of Breslau. This was surprising as Breslau was more than a hundred and twenty miles from Kleineshaus. One would think there would be more convenient targets for a bombing than one so far away.

Following the lead Lehmann went to Breslau to begin an investigation. He quickly tracked down Aslakhanov's home address and place of employment. He soon discovered the man had been a mechanic and worked at a local machine shop. Everyone who knew him reported him to be very quiet with no close friends. They all were also unanimous that he was a vehement anti-communist. He had been conscripted into the Rus Red Army in the Great War and ended up a POW. When the war had ended he had decided to remain in Prussia rather than be repatriated to his home country. Aslakhanov had not even been a socialist, he had refused to join the local union. Something that had made his life harder. They also stated that he stopped coming into work three days before the bombing. His disappearance had been abrupt as he'd said not a word about missing work. All these facts went into what would be a great investigative report. Lehmann wrote the story up and phoned it into his paper as he remained in Breslau to continue investigating.

At one in the morning there was a loud knocking at his hotel door. Lehmann opened it to find a pair of burley Gestapo detectives standing there. He was told to get dressed and come with them immediately. He was taken to a sedan and driven all the way back to Berun. He kept asking the two detectives what was going on, but they refused to say a word. When they arrived, it was at Gestapo headquarters. The detectives grabbed the reporter and hauled him inside. They brought him to an interview room, left him there, and locked the door. All this was done without a single word of explanation.

The room was ten feet by ten feet. There was a single door and no windows. There was a small table and two wooden chairs and a single overhead lightbulb. There was no clock on the wall. He had been delivered here without being allowed to call his editor or speak to anyone. He sat at the table, paced, asked if anyone was at the door, asked if he could be allowed to use the bathroom, he was left alone for ten hours.

He was seated at the table when the door suddenly opened. Lehmann was quite stunned to see it was none other than Joseph Goebbels, the Propaganda Minister. The man was in his party uniform and limped into the small room. He was smiling and offered the reporter a polite nod.

"Good afternoon Herr Lehmann, how are you?"

Lehmann remained seated and took a deep breath. When he spoke, he measured every syllable. "I am well, Propaganda Minister. I am also more than a little confused as to why I am here."

Goebbels sat down in the chair across from him. "You are here because I am great fan of your work. I used to read your reports from the front lines, very stirring, very eloquent, why you might even call me a fan."

Lehmann licked his lips. "I am honored to hear that, Propaganda Minister. If you'd wanted to meet with me, you didn't need to go to such extremes. I'd have been more than happy to come to your office to conduct an interview."

Goebbels chuckled and shook his head. "Tell me, Herr Lehmann what were you thinking when you sent that report to your paper?"

"What was I thinking? That the people would want to know about the man responsible for the Kleineshaus bombing."

"Kleineshaus massacre."

"Massacre," Lehmann repeated. "I thought it was something people would want to read about, that it was newsworthy."

"It's not," Goebbels said leaning back in his chair. "The man was guilty and has paid for his crime. What else is there to know?"

Lehmann opened his mouth, instinctively ready to talk about the public's right to the truth. He shut it and glanced to the still open door. A different pair of large muscular men were standing there, waiting.

"I… simply thought people would be interested. I may have been wrong."

"You were," Goebbels said with absolute certainty. "The public already knows everything they need to about Aslakhanov. Telling them useless details now would only stir up painful and unnecessary questions. Is that what you want to do, Herr Lehmann?"

Lehmann gulped and shook his head. "No, Herr Propaganda Minister."

"As a reporter you need to be careful, lapses in judgement can have severe consequences."

"Yes, Herr Propaganda Minister."

Goebbels sat there in silence, eyeing him for a long moment. At last he nodded towards the door. "You can go now, Herr Lehmann. I look forward to reading more of your stories in the future."

The reporter got to his feet and actually bowed. "Thank you, Herr Propaganda Minister." As he left he wondered what might have happened if Goebbels had not liked his work. He also wondered if it would be a good idea to immigrate.

 **May 13, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The very first session of the new parlament was an emergency one called by Tanya. It had been originally scheduled for three weeks following the election, but Tanya had insisted they couldn't wait. Just like the rest of the cabinet, like the rest of the world, what had happened in Kleineshaus had shocked her. Better than almost anyone Viktoriya understood just how brutal and ruthless the communists could be. She hated them and wanted to see every last one of them dead. But even to her, the bombing had come as a complete surprise. Not because the reds weren't ruthless enough to murder children, but because she'd have expected them to pick a different target. Before the revolution had properly begun in her homeland there'd been years of bombings and assassinations. The Bolsheviks hadn't gone after school children. They'd targeted banks, police stations, and government buildings. She didn't understand why the communists would blow up a provincial schoolhouse rather than something more beneficial.

Before speaking with parlament Tanya had shared her plans with the cabinet. Viktoriya thought they were a bit extreme, but with the threat of more bombings hanging over their heads there didn't seem to be much choice. The rest of the cabinet agreed and were in support of her.

Cameras were set up on the floor to record he event. There was a microphone at the podium. Tanya's speech to parlament would be live broadcast. Viktoriya was seated behind the podium with the other cabinet members and so had a front row seat as Tanya addressed the parlament members and the nation.

"A little more than six months ago," Tanya began. "I stood in this very same place and asked this body to give me extraordinary powers in order to protect and defend out people and fatherland. I put a limit on how long I would have those powers and promised we would have free elections the moment that time expired. It was my sincere and deepest hope that the danger would be past, and we could return to normal government. That we could enjoy some peace and stability and work together to bind up the nation's wounds and create a better tomorrow. But no!"

She brought her gloved fist violently down on the podium. "Instead we have red terrorists blowing up school children as they sit in class! We have hidden communists scattered across the country hoarding guns and explosives, only waiting on orders from Moskva to commit even more such atrocities! The danger hasn't passed at all! There is no hope for returning to normal government while our children are in danger! These Bolsheviks are monsters! Because only a monster would murder children for the sake of political power! I served all through the Great War and saw many horrors. I have seen the bodies piled up! I have seen the corpses of the innocent! Of the children! But even through that horrible time I never once saw children being targeted! If they were killed it was always a tragic mistake, the consequence of battle. Never was it a deliberate act! You cannot imagine my disgust to know there are people out there who would do such a thing deliberately! Such people can only be described as one thing… EVIL!"

The deputies jumped to their feet to applaud, all of them. Viktoriya, Weiss, Rerugen, and everyone else also stood to cheer. Viktoriya agreed with all her heart and slapped her hands together until they hurt.

It took a few minutes for Tanya to continue. "Because we are once again in a time of extreme danger, I am forced to once more ask this body to grant me emergency powers to deal with the crisis. Because there is no guessing how long the danger may last, I must request this mandate be passed for a period of four years. If before this time expires I feel the threat is well and truly over, I will lay down powers and return the government to its normal functions, as I was already prepared to do before this tragic event. Until such a time comes, or until the four years have passed, there will be no need for parlament to assemble. There will also be no new national elections. So along with granting me the authority I need to deal with the crisis, I would ask you to pass a few minor changes to the constitution. Changes that will simplify things on that blessed day when we can meet again."

XXX

There was never the slightest doubt Tanya would get everything she wanted. Every motion was passed by a unanimous vote without even any debate. Tanya was handed unlimited political power for a four-year period and parlament was effectively sent on holiday. Changes were also made to the constitution that gave both the president and chancellor the authority to dissolve parlament and call for new elections at their discretion. They could also delay scheduled elections for up to four years. The term of the president was extended from four years to eight. The president was given the authority to appoint or dismiss judges at local, provincial, and national circuits. The president was given the authority to pardon an individual for any criminal conviction or judgement. A few other amendments were passed to give the central government greater authority with local and provincial administrations.

The end result was that even after the emergency powers were over, Tanya would have the ability to make or break parlament and the courts as she saw fit. This was a level of authority even the Kaiser had never enjoyed.

XXX

When they returned to the hotel Colonel Gunter was in the lobby waiting. Tanya went and had a private chat with him. Viktoriya could not hear what was being said, but she watched as Tanya was very animated. Tanya shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder, obviously showering him with praise. When the colonel left he did not look happy, but he did seem satisfied.

"What was that about?" Viktoriya asked as they headed upstairs.

"Nothing important. Gunter had to take care of something for me personally, something very unpleasant. I just wanted him to know I appreciated it. And to remind him that in war there are always sacrifices."

Viktoriya came to a sudden stop. Tanya didn't notice until she reached the elevator. Tanya turned back around to look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"That's what you said the night the Chancellery was blown up."

"Did I?" Tanya shrugged. "I don't remember but I'll take your word for it."

That night they could have stopped the communists from blowing up the Chancellery. They could have saved the lives of all the innocent people who'd been inside working. Tanya had deliberately delayed and sacrificed all of them so that she would have an easier time getting the original Enabling Act passed.

Viktoriya could feel her stomach turn to lead. "Tanya, those children, you didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Tanya asked. There was the tiniest hint of threat in her darling's voice.

Viktoriya swallowed and looked down. "Nothing, never mind."

The elevator arrived with a pleasant bell chime.

"It's been a long night, let's go home." Tanya said.

Viktoriya nodded her head and did as she was told.


	39. An apology

**October 12, Unified Year 1931**

 **Liege Military Hospital, Flanders**

A nurse led Colonel Rerugen to a private room up on the third floor. The hospital was packed with wounded, but despite that, rank did still have its privileges. Brigadier generals didn't have to share rooms, never mind genuine war heroes. _Of course,_ Rerugen thought, _if she were just another aerial combat mage she wouldn't need to worry about being handed over to the Allies._

The nurse who guided him looked weary and solemn. Despite the fact the war was finally over there was no sense of joy here. He doubted there was much joy to be found in any military establishment in any corner of the empire. The atmosphere at Headquarters was that of a wake. All the deaths, all the sacrifices had been for nothing. In the end they'd lost. No one knew what kind of terms they'd get from the Western Allies, but one thing was certain. The terms would _not_ be lenient. Having won the greatest and bloodiest war in history the Allies didn't simply want peace, they wanted revenge, and they were going to get it. The Republican papers were already talking about trials and executions for the Kaiser and most of the leaders of the Imperial Army. Tanya's name was always brought up more than anyone else's save the Kaiser's. The Kaiser and the imperial family had already fled to Waldstatten where they'd been granted asylum. There would be no such escape for Tanya. If the Allies demanded her, she'd be handed over to them.

The nurse halted in front of a door with the number 312 painted on it. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Colonel?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you."

The nurse nodded and returned to her duties as he opened the door and entered. The room was a bit dark, the window had the blackout curtains drawn even though it was the middle of the afternoon. The only light came from a lamp placed on a table beside the bed. Tanya was lying peacefully underneath some blankets. She was heavily bandaged; half her face was covered in gauze and her right arm ended in a stump just below the elbow. Her left arm was hooked up to an IV. He knew from the medical report that she'd lost an eye and suffered multiple fractures and other injuries. None of them were life threatening, but she would be incapacitated for weeks. Assuming the Allies were considerate enough to let her recover before arresting her. If, by some miracle, she escaped the firing squad she would have severe facial burns and would need a prosthetic arm. She'd be a cripple, though a functioning one. A cruel fate for a young woman who had been (outwardly) quite lovely.

She appeared to be sleeping and Rerugen didn't want to disturb her. He was about to leave when she turned her face to him.

"Hello, Colonel," she spoke slowly, and her words were a bit slurred. "It's been awhile."

"Hello, General," he walked over to her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Wunderbar," she said with a chortle and lifted her left arm up. "Wonderful stuff, morphine."

"I'm glad you're not in pain."

She let her arm drop back and stared at him with one clear blue eye. "Does HQ have another mission for me? I'm afraid I must report as unfit for duty. Also, I don't think I have a division anymore."

"There are no more missions, General. An armistice went into effect two days ago. The war is over."

She gave a lazy nod. "I know, the nurses told me. It's all over. Everything." She turned her head away to stare up at the ceiling. "What was it for?"

Rerugen didn't have an answer for her. He was sure millions of people across the Empire, soldier and civilian alike, were asking that same question. When he didn't reply she found a different question for him.

"Why are you here? This is a long way from strategic headquarters."

He took a deep breath. "The future is uncertain, and we can't know what tomorrow may bring. We might never meet again, so I wanted to see you in person in order to apologize."

She turned her gaze from the ceiling back to his face. "Apologize?" She slurred. "What would you need to apologize to me for?"

"The first time I ever met you, you were acting as an instructor at the academy. I stopped you from bayoneting a recruit."

She gave a slight nod. "I remember."

"I thought you were a monster."

She gave a startled laugh. "I can understand why. Did your opinion of me change over the years?"

"No," he told her truthfully. "Given some of the things you've done, its only confirmed my original belief. You are a monster, Tanya Degurechaff."

"And you came all the way out to Flanders to tell me so? Colonel, I think you wasted a trip."

"That's not the reason I'm here," he gave her a formal bow. "I wanted to tell you that you were right, and I was wrong. From the beginning, you understood this war better than any of us. You had a better grasp on the situation than the high command or the Kaiser or the government. We should have listened to you. About attacking the Republic during the false armistice. About initiating unrestricted submarine warfare. About offering the Russy Federation a more moderate peace. About the burned earth strategy. And about opening negotiations years ago, when we were still in a position of strength. We were all blinded by the idea of winning the war, we believed it was a soldier's duty to fight on for victory no matter the cost. You were the only one who understood the truth, that we were in a hopeless situation and victory was an illusion. We should have gotten the best terms possible while we still had cards to play."

He looked her in the eye.

"I thought you were wrong. That someone as vicious and cruel as you couldn't possibly know better than I did. I believed we could never be completely defeated and that we should continue to fight until our enemies yielded. I did everything I could to oppose most of your suggestions, and it's for that I am sorry. Millions more would still be alive, and the entire country would be better off if we had just listened to you. For not listening to you, for opposing you, I deeply and formally apologize."

She stared at him for a drawn-out moment and then sighed. "Somehow, saying 'I told you so' doesn't really seem to cover it."

"No, I don't suppose it does."

"Well, for what it's worth, I accept your apology. It's not much I guess, but it is something. And I know how hard it can be to admit when you're wrong."

He was genuinely glad to hear that. Strange as it was, even though he still believed her to be a monster, he deeply respected her and acknowledged her to be a great hero of the Fatherland. If she was going to be sacrificed to the Republic's hatred, then at least she could know what he truly thought of her. He doubted it would be much of a comfort, but it was all he could offer.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?"

She gave him a lopsided grin. "I have the finest of accommodations and all the morphine I can handle. What else could a girl possibly want?"

He licked his lips. She had to know the Allies would probably demand she be handed over to them as a war criminal. He wasn't going to bring it up though, what would be the point? "Would you like me to have a priest come see you?"

"A priest? What, are you expecting me to confess my sins and ask god for forgiveness?"

"It might not be such a bad idea," he told her. "I know you were raised in an Apostolic orphanage. I have no idea what your current religious beliefs are. But even if you're not a practicing Apostolic it might be wise to at least talk to one."

"Because a monster like me really needs to worry about sneaking into heaven?" She managed to give the slow roll of her words a mocking edge.

"All I am saying is that the future is uncertain, why not at least consider seeking God's mercy?"

She laughed. "Erich, would you like me to share a secret with you?"

She had never addressed him by his first name. He hadn't even been aware she'd known it. "Of course."

"There is no heaven or hell waiting for you, all there is is more of the same. You get reborn to make the same stupid mistakes over and over and over, like watching reruns of some stupid TV show."

He had no idea what a TV show was.

"But I don't have to worry about that. There's no new life waiting for me, there's nothing. When I die that's the end, forever."

"I had no idea you were a reincarnatioinst, I thought only Punjabi believed in that. But if that is your belief why would you think you wouldn't be reincarnated?"

She looked back at him with her single eye and spoke with certainty. "Because god hates me."

He dry swallowed and felt ice run down his spine.

"I'm very tired and want to sleep, so you should probably go. I'm sure you have lots of things to take care of. But I do thank you for your visit."

"Of… of course. Goodbye, General."

"Goodbye, Colonel."

Rerugen left certain that he would never see her again, and thinking that maybe that was just as well.

XXX

 **May 18, Unified Year 1941**

 **Kaiderhoff, Prussian Republic**

Chancellor Rerugen knocked on the door to her suite and was told to enter. Tanya was seated on the couch, a dozen reports spread out on the table in front of her. She looked up from her work and nodded to him.

"What can I do for you?"

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Are you planning to start a second Great War?"

Tanya's single eye widened and she frowned. She pointed to the chair across from her. "Sit."


	40. An answer to a question

She watched him take his seat without so much as a murmur.

"That's quite an accusation to make."

He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "It's not an accusation, it's just a question."

"Don't play at semantics with me. Why would you ever think I'd want to start a new Great War? Unlike you, I didn't spend the entire war comfy and safe at strategic headquarters. I was a front-line soldier from the first shot to the last. I know more about the true horror of war than you ever could."

Rerugen nodded. "That's true and I would never deny it."

"Our party slogan, the slogan I invented, is Unity, Justice, and _Peace_. Peace, Rerugen! From the very beginning I've said I would never start a war, never! I've always said that we need to reunite and remilitarize to defend ourselves. That the only way to find peace and security in this world is through strength. When have I ever said one word publicly or privately about starting a war someday?"

He calmly folded his hands in his lap and looked her in the eye. "I notice that you have still not directly said, 'I am not going to start a second Great War.'"

 _He's always been observant_ , Tanya thought with annoyance. "And why do you feel the sudden need to ask me such a thing?"

He answered her with two words that set off alarm bells. "Project Prometheus."

She immediately sat up straight and balled flesh and metal hands into fists. "What do you know about that?"

Rerugen calmly pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I know its cost is prohibitive. Its cost is greater than all the other special projects we are pursuing. Which is saying something given how expensive those budgets are. I have also received several unofficial requests from the Gestapo to speak privately to some university chancellors. I t seems they are upset about the loss of some scientists who were the heads of their own departments. I did a little research and I noted that all the men in question were physicists. The Gestapo never specifically mentioned what project these men were associated with, but all the others would seem to require engineers not scientific theorists. I've also had very specific requests to quiet speculation about the whereabouts of Albert Einstein. He was seen visiting a number of university campuses some months ago and has since dropped out of sight. People have begun to notice, and not just people within Prussia."

 _Damn it!_ Tanya thought. _I'll have to have a word with Gunter about his people asking for outside help. Even if it's from my own government._ Having people outside Prussia interested in Einstein's whereabouts was also a problem. The best cover story would probably be to say he was taking a sabbatical. It would have to be a statement from the University of Berun, it would look suspicious if she issued it. This was the problem with secret projects that involved civilians. People made connections and had various obligations, when they suddenly vanished those broken strands tended to draw notice.

"Project Prometheus doesn't concern you, and it would be best if you not ask any more questions about it. I doubt you'll get any more requests from the Gestapo office, but if you do I want you to inform me immediately. I'll handle it myself."

He glanced at the reports scattered on the coffee table in front of her. "I know how busy you are, if the expenses weren't enough of a red flag your concern certainly is."

"Yes, it's important. So is Project War Hammer, Valkyrie, Eagle, and Javelin. I'm worried about all of them."

"But all those other projects are at least known to me and Chief of the General Staff Zettour. I don't know the details, or the personnel involved, but I am at least aware of the project goals."

"All those projects are developing new weapon systems that will have to be integrated into our military at some point. It stands to reason that the general staff, and the government would need to at least know the basics of what to expect. Prometheus is different."

"It's not a new weapon system?"

She frowned. "What it is or isn't is none of your concern or Zettour's either. You were in the military long enough to be familiar with the concept of compartmentalization and security of information. Everything that touches Project Prometheus is on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know."

"I am the chancellor of the Prussian Republic and this one project is devouring two percent of our gross national product. If I am responsible for the welfare of the nation don't you think I should at least have some idea of what it involves?"

Tanya raised an eyebrow. " _You're_ responsible for the country's wellbeing? Last I checked that was **my** job. You're very important to me, and you have done a hell of a lot for the party and the country, but don't for one second think you're more important that you really are. You are valuable, you are not irreplaceable. Don't ask questions that don't concern you."

"Or else I might end up in a camp or in a grave?" Rerugen asked quietly.

Tanya sat there and stared back at him in silence.

"The story of Prometheus isn't a pleasant one. He stole fire from the gods in order to give it to man. His reward was to spend eternity chained to a mountain as a vulture pecked out his liver."

"Yeah, he paid a terrible price. But that's not really the point of the story is it? Mankind got knowledge that belonged to the gods, and because of that they were able to work all sorts of miracles that would have been impossible otherwise. Miracles don't come cheap, you have to be ready to pay the price for them."

"Is that what Project Prometheus is supposed to be? A miracle?"

"Do you still see me as a monster?" Tanya asked.

"Yes," Rerugen answered without the slightest hesitation.

Tanya gave a sour grunt. "You know you could at least pretend to think about it."

"I've never been pone for pretenses."

"Yeah, that's one of your best traits. But it's kind of annoying sometimes."

Rerugen shrugged.

"Why did you join me if you believed that?"

Rerugen was in his party uniform and had the rank badges of a full general. "I joined for the same reason most did, you seemed like the only hope. People were hungry, losing their homes and jobs, money wasn't worth the paper it was printed on, the reds were screaming for revolution, and the politicians had no idea what to do about it. The country needed a strong leader and I believed you were the only one who might be able to save us."

"Even though I'm a monster?"

"When times are dark it's the help of the devils not the angels that you need. In the Great War and the Depression, it was someone like you we needed. I believed that only a leader as brilliant and ruthless as you could really help our people. That's why I joined you."

She grunted. "Gee thanks, but now you're having second thoughts?"

Rerugen paused. "You've already done wonders. You've given people work again, had the reparation payments halted, put down the reds, and even beaten back a Republican invasion. Maybe the greatest thing you've done is given the people real hope that things are getting better. I've even started to believe that you might even restore the Empire. Something I believed impossible after we lost the Great War. I still believe in you and want to continue to serve you."

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming?"

"You never do anything without a purpose. There is always a goal, an endgame. The other weapons projects can be justified as defensive measures. We are encircled by enemies who disarmed us. It's obvious the world still fears us. We have every right to defend ourselves and I support anything that will give us the strength we need,"

Tanya nodded.

" _But_ Project Prometheus is something different. The scale is such that it can't possibly be just another weapons system. And I simply can't imagine Einstein and some of the other researchers involved working on some new mega panzer or warplane. So, what could justify pouring in two percent of all our wealth and going to such extreme measures to keep it hidden? When I look at it rationally, the only thing I can come up with is some revolutionary device or weapon more powerful than anything else that currently exists. And if that is the case I then ask myself _why_ would you build such a thing? I can only come up with one answer."

Tanya sat there and stared at him. Rerugen was just as silent as she watched him. The moment dragged out until spoke in a very calm and measured voice.

"I was eight when I volunteered for the army. Do you know why I did it?"

"Your father was a soldier. You wanted to follow in his footsteps and serve the Fatherland."

"Oh please," she rolled her single eye. "Even at eight I wasn't that naïve. I was just sick of eating bread and cabbage for dinner every night, and sometimes not even getting that. My magical ability meant I would have been conscripted anyway, but by volunteering for service I got to go to officer candidate school. For a poor orphan it was the best chance I had for a comfortable life. That was all I wanted, a comfortable life. That was my goal, Erich. I wanted to show my superiors just how valuable I could be to them so that I could be rewarded with a high enough position that I would never have to eat cabbage and bread for dinner again. I didn't do it because I wanted to kill people or blow things up or be a war hero, I wanted a nice house out in the country and a big car and to eat steak, that's it, that's all."

Rerugen nodded.

"I began with nothing, I literally did not have a single pfennig to my name when I left the orphanage. Everything I got I earned by doing what was required of me to the absolute best of my abilities. My knighthood, my medals, my rank as a brigadier general, and all the rest of it, **nothing** was ever given to me. I earned everything I got! I put my life on the line, I did the hard things you people at HQ never had to worry about, I killed and I destroyed and I followed my fucking orders! I did everything that was ever asked of me and I did it better than anyone else! Me, Tanya Degurechaff, the White Silver, the Ace of Aces." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "And what did I get as a reward for all that sacrifice and hard work?"

Rerugen didn't say a word.

She waved her gloved hand about. "I lost my hand, my eye, half my face, my rank, my job, my money, and even my pension. I was homeless. I was still a knight and I had my medals, but no one would help me. After everything I sis for the Empire and the Fatherland I was thrown out onto the streets to starve! _That_ was my reward!" She glared and gave him a smile that made him squirm. "So, do you want to know what I decided, Erich?"

"What?" He whispered.

"I decided to get it all back and more. I decided I was going to have everything I wanted, and that **no one** would ever take it from me ever again, not even god himself. I am going to have more power than anyone in this world has ever dreamed of having, more wealth, more fame, more of everything. I'm going to make this entire world mine! And I am going to annihilate anyone who gets in my way!" She gave him a deliberate look. "Anyone."

He swallowed.

Tanya sat back, shut her eye, and took a deep breath. "So, does that answer your question, Erich?"

"Yes, I think that makes everything very clear."

"Do you still want to work for me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She opened her eye and laughed softly. "We all have a choice, just make sure you don't regret yours."

He gave a slow nod. "I'd like to continue serving you and the Fatherland."

"Alright then, Chancellor. I'm glad to hear it. Was there anything else?"

Rerugen shook his head.

"Then you can go."

She watched him leave and saw his legs were shaky. She would have to talk to Gunter about tightening the security around Prometheus, and about assigning some people to keep a close eye on Rerugen. At some point she would need to get rid of him, it was a shame, she liked him, but he was a little too conscientious for his own good. He was too valuable to throw away now, but when the time came…

Sighing she got back to the reports, she still had a lot of work to do.


	41. The heroic Tanya

**June 2, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The house lights went down, and the crowd quieted. Every seat was filled, and the audience turned their eyes up to the screen. Orchestral music could be heard, faint at first but rising. On the screen was a pristine and clear blue sky with white clouds peacefully adrift. As the strings and horns began to rise the movie title appeared in flowing gold script.

 **Die Geschichte der Heroischen Tanya** (The Saga of the Heroic Tanya.)

The camera panned to a humble brick church and a decrepit building standing beside it. Beyond the two structures were fields where a handful of nuns in grey habits were busy tending the crops with dozens of scrawny children dressed in little more than rags. The image focused on one single little who was down on her knees in the mud. Her hair was golden and her eyes a tranquil blue. (All the colors were bright and sharp, technicolor was an innovation that had been out less than a year. Fewer that a dozen movies produced in Prussia had been in color so far.) Despite her clothes being dirtied and wiping sweat from her brow, the girl smiled as she labored and sang to herself.

"Tanya!" One of the nuns called out.

The girl stopped and looked up. "Yes, Sister Margaret?"

"There is a man here to see you, he is from the army!"

XXX

Little Tanya was seated at a rickety table across from an officer in an old imperial uniform. The man pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and smiles down at her.

"I am Major Rerugen of the Imperial Army's Recruitment and Personnel Section. I was sent here to talk to you about your enlistment request."

Tanya nodded eagerly. "Have you come to take me? Do I need to say my goodbyes to everyone?"

The major motioned for her to calm down. "No, if we do accept your enlistment it would still be at least eight weeks before you could be inducted. I came here to speak to you today, Tanya to find out why you want to join the military now. Usually the minimum age for enlistment is sixteen. The only reason we are even considering making an exception for you is due to the extraordinary results from your magical aptitude test. As I'm sure you know, anyone with the ability to use magic is subject to conscription. You would have to serve a minimum of four years, but you wouldn't have to begin until you are sixteen. Why are you so eager to begin now?"

Tanya sat up straight in her chair and looked up at him with intent and unwavering blue eyes. "Sir, my father was a soldier. He died in service to the Fatherland out in the colonies. Even though I never knew him I want to serve my country like he did! I want to fight for and protect our Fatherland and our people! This is more important to me than anything!"

He nodded. "That is very admirable, Tanya. But why are you in such a rush? Why not be a child for a little longer and wait until you are of age?"

"Everyone says the Fatherland is in danger, that we have enemies on every side. I can't wait and do nothing if my homeland is in danger. If my country needs me then I want to serve as soon as possible!"

He stared at her a moment before giving a hesitant nod. "Well, if you are certain this is what you want, then I welcome into his imperial majesty's service."

XXX

Tanya said tearful farewells to the other orphans and to the nuns. She then arrives at officer candidate school. There was a montage showing the laughter and snickers of the other recruits, of her learning to salute, fire a rifle, struggle through an obstacle course, and learn how to fly. In short order she was acing written exams, zooming past her squad mates in training, and giving orders as the squad leader. The others followed her without question, acknowledging her natural leadership. At graduation they all threw their caps into the air and lifted Tanya onto their shoulders as they cheered her.

XXX

"This is Norden Control. Warrant Officer Tanya Degurechaff has been promoted to second lieutenant. Cease patrol practice and begin observation. Your call sign is Fairy 08."

"Roger that," Tanya said with just a slight hesitation. She flew forward and took out some binoculars. "This is Fairy 08, confirming border violation by Entente Alliance infantry. Over."

"Understood."

Tanya took a deep breath. "Why? Why are they attacking us?"

Her com line crackled to life. "Now beginning ranging fire. Give detailed observations of the target. Over."

"Fairy 08, Roger." She flew into position and watched a handful of shells fall. "Norden Control, this is Fairy 08. Strike confirmed. Error is within ten degrees. Fire for effect."

"Roger."

She hung in the air and watched the shells fall on the helpless enemy soldiers. Tanya lowered her binoculars and gave a sad shake of her head. "Why? Why are they invading us? It makes no sense."

Her radio crackled to life and she was ordered to new coordinates. She obeyed. As she was in mid flight she came under a sudden and ferocious attack without any warning.

"Nordern Control! I am under attack! I repeat I am under heavy attack!"

"Norden Control to Fairy 08. Give us your sitrep."

"Combat zone Alpha, block eight, altitude 4,300, I am facing a full company of enemy mages, over."

"Understood. We are scrambling reinforcements. Begin delaying actions, relief should arrive within six hundred seconds."

Magical shells exploded around her as she dodged and fled. "I cannot face an entire company. I request permission to withdraw."

"We cannot allow that. You are the only aerial mage between the enemy and our artillery regiment. If you do not delay the Entente forces our regiment will be annihilated. Over."

Tanya sucked a breath. "I'm going to die," she whispered. She pressed down the receiver on her radio. "Understood. I will do what I can, over."

She slipped the radio off her back and let it plummet to the ground below. Clutching her rifle tight she said, "For the Fatherland," as though speaking the words to a prayer. She shouldered her weapon and swung around to charge straight at the enemy and blazed away.

The entire theater gasped as the camera brought them into the middle of a battlefield in the middle of the sky. The Ride of the Valkyries thundered as the screen filled with explosions. Enemy mages were blown apart as bright red blood rained down. Audience members choked and let out startled cries as they rose, dropped, twisted, and somersaulted along with Tanya. No movie before had ever given people such violent and sudden movements on screen. It really like being plunged into battle.

"Can't you idiots even kill one little girl?!" The enemy commander screamed in frustration.

Tanya eliminated six enemy mages while constantly being pursued and chased down from every angle. Desperate to keep one step ahead of an overwhelming enemy. Then she pulled her trigger to hear nothing but a 'click.' Without hesitation, she threw away her rifle and dove at the nearest pursuer. The enemy mage gave a frightened squawk as she barreled into him. Tanya shut her eyes and whispered something as the computation gem at her neck cracked and exploded.

With that, the music faded away and they watched a helpless little girl begin to drop out of the sky. The camera followed her all the way down, the only sound that of the wind. She crashed through the branches of the pine trees and impacted a snow bank. She bounced back into the air and rolled through the snow until she finally came to a stop. The camera then did a close up on her; her uniform was burnt, and her right arm bent in an unnatural angle, there was blood smeared across her face and neck. Tanya's eyes were open and staring… then slowly closed.

XXX

Tanya awoke in a hospital bed where a colonel and his staff informed her that through her heroic actions she had gained six confirmed enemy kills and saved the entire artillery regiment. He then placed the Silver Wings Assault Badge on the pillow beside her head. The colonel also informed her that was now a named mage, she was the White Silver.

XXX

"Professor Schugel! This is amazing!" Tanya said over the communicator as she soared through the sky.

A plump, grandfatherly man in a white lab coat spoke into a microphone. "As I'd hoped, you're able to bring out the full potential of the Type-95. You are the only person worthy of it. A one of a kind computation gem for a one of a kind aerial mage."

"You're being much too kind professor. I'm just glad I was able to assist you! This is a truly amazing device, with it I know I can do great things for the Fatherland!"

The professor nodded. In the control room he was surrounded by assistants who were all marveling at the readouts and test data they were receiving. "There are many more experiments I know you can help me with. I am sure together we will do many great things."

Tanya did a barrel roll through a cloud. "I'm sorry, professor, but I'm going to volunteer for frontline service."

"What? But why? You've already put your life in danger. There's no need to return to combat! Not when you can help your country here as a test pilot."

Tanya shook her head. "With the Type-95 I can make a real difference at the front. Any competent mage can test equipment, but I can make the greatest difference fighting the enemy. That's where I'm needed so that's where I'll go."

XXX

She was shown as a lieutenant on the Rhine front. She met Viktoriya Serebryakova and the rest of her platoon. Tanya was a caring and devoted commander who did everything she could for her men while also carrying out her orders without complaint. When two of her subordinates were killed she told Viktoriya it was a part of war and to be strong, but in private she wept for them.

XXX

Tanya was sent to officer school where she was a model student and top of her class. She wrote up a thesis paper about the creation of a fast response aerial mage battalion. It was brought to the attention of General Zettour and the rest of the Imperial General Staff. They all agreed that it was a good idea and that the young officer who'd proposed it would make an ideal commander for the unit.

XXX

Forming her battalion Tanya was tough, but always fair. Her soldiers all agreed that she was a great commander and were ready to follow her anywhere.

Her victories against Dacia, her raid on the enemy capitol, and her actions at Orse Fjord were all glorious and exciting adventures. At Arene she bore witness as enemy civilians brutally murdered unarmed Imperial prisoners of war. Even as she ordered her battalion to suppress the unlawful rebellion she regretted the necessity of it. Through out all of it Tanya was the ideal soldier and leader.

The climax came as she and her people rode inside V-1 rockets far behind enemy lines. She and her men then eliminated enemy headquarters after a fierce battle. In the midst of burning rubble; with Viktoriya, Weiss, and other soldiers all grinning proudly Tanya got on her special radio communicator to send out the code words.

"The Empire stands triumphant! I repeat, the Empire stands triumphant!" Everyone cheered. Tanya smiled proudly, patriotic music swelled, and the screen faded to black with the words,

 **DAS ENDE**

The entire audience got to their feet and applauded loud and long. Tanya and her cabinet were watching from a private box.

"Well that was pretty entertaining," Tanya said. She was surprised to see Viktoriya had actual tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

The girl quickly rubbed them away. "Sorry, it just reminded me of that time. When we thought we'd won the war."

Tanya could understand that but was surprised by the reaction all the same. Viktoriya had been there. She knew the truth. The movie was maybe ten percent accurate. The people and events had only a casual relationship with the truth. But that was fine, the movie wasn't meant as a documentary.

"The director, Leni Riefenstahl, is already in pre-production for the second movie in the trilogy." Goebbels told her. "She has an actress who will play you as a young teenager. It will cover events up until the Allied landing in Normandy."

"Will it have my true love Hans in it?" Tanya asked with a smirk.

Goebbels nodded. "Yes, he will make an appearance. But you are still only fifteen at the end of the film. So, all that will be shown is a young girl's attraction for a handsome surgeon. There won't be any kissing or even hand holding until the final movie."

"Uhm, why do you have a secret love in these films?" Viktoriya asked a bit nervously.

"The leader's enemies all like to slander her with claims that she is immoral and a pervert," Goebbels explained without hesitation. "This will explain why she hasn't married."

Tanya gave a dramatic sigh and placed both hands over her heart. "My one true love died tragically at the end of the war. My heart never mended, and I could never love again."

Goebbels gave an enthusiastic nod. "The women especially will love it. Nothing touches a female audience like a tragic love story. And once this version gets out it will make it harder for people to call her a disgusting lesbian."

Viktoriya blushed and looked uncomfortable.

"It's not what you would call factual," Weiss pointed out. Unlike Viktoriya his eyes were dry.

"It's a propaganda film," Tanya said with a shrug. "You can't let the truth get in the way."

"It will be the greatest propaganda film in history," Goebbels predicted. "It's been banned in the Francois Republic and in the British Empire and the Russy Federation of course."

"Everything is banned in the Russy federation," Weiss said with an eye roll. "They think Romeo and Julia is capitalist rhetoric."

"True," Goebbels agreed. "And about the only foreign movies they permit are pro-socialist films from the Republic."

"Why are the British banning it?" Viktoriya asked. "Aren't we on good terms with them?"

Goebbels laughed. "As a general rule the English don't like films where they are the enemy. Even so, it will be in theaters all across the globe. Not just in Prussia and the successor states, but in Ildoa, the Ottoturk Empire, America and many other places. Given the spectacular visuals and action scenes I will be surprised if The Saga of the Heroic Tanya is not the biggest film in movie history." He nodded to Tanya. "Making your life story a movie trilogy was an inspired idea, my leader."

"Well, I was thinking of writing a book about my struggle, but I figured movies with a lot of explosions would work better."


	42. Smiles and kind words

**June 22, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The Kriegsadler Palast had been one of the primary residences of the old imperial family form the formation of the empire in 1848 to its end in 1931. It was a grand palace built in classical style with marble columns and wide steps and contained more than two hundred rooms along with spacious gardens and lawns. Like all the other imperial properties, the palace had become public land under the control of the national government where it was located. For the Kriegsadler Palast that meant Prussia. President Schumer had talked about using it as a Presidential Palace after his initial election to the office. The idea had been very quickly shot down. The monarchists and conservatives thought it disrespectful and the height of personal vanity. The socialists and liberals screamed the suggestion was proof Schumer meant to create a brand new monarchy with himself at the head of it. So the palace and all the other imperial properties on Prussian soil had been left vacant. Until this day.

The private ballroom had over a thousand guests. Diplomats, politicians, wealthy businessmen, had come here to witness a historic event. A line of cameras were set up in front of a table. Only one of the cameras belonged to Goebbels and his department. The rest were from America, the Republic, Britain, Ildoa, and many other nations. Of course, none of the cameras were part of a live broadcast. The images would appear in movie trailers, perhaps before another showing of the hugely popular Saga of the Heroic Tanya. The event itself took only a couple minutes to complete. Representatives from the nations of Prussia, Austria, Bavaria, Saxony, and Silesia sat down and placed their signatures on copies of a treaty. The Prussian Foreign Minister Viktoriya Serebryakova acted on behalf of the host nation. When all five copies of the treaty were finally signed all the guests put their hands together and applauded.

When the applause ended the President of the Prussian Republic stepped up to a microphone to address everyone. Naturally, all the film cameras continued to roll.

"Today marks a new beginning for millions of people," Tanya Degurechaff said with a benevolent smile. "With the creation of the European Confederation we take an important step towards securing peace and prosperity not only for the five initial members, but for all of Europe and perhaps the world. We will create one common market without tarrifs or trade restrictions. We will use one common currency and follow a single fiscal policy. People living in any member state will be free to travel to, and work in, any other member state without the need for a passport or visa. And while each country will maintain its own individual military, we will act as close allies and stand ready to defend one another from any threat! The European Confederation will be a force for Unity, Justice, and Peace for people everywhere! Together, as a united front, we can do more for our people than we could ever hope to separately. And today is only the beginning. Any nation willing to follow our principles will be welcome to join us as an equal partner in a bright and peaceful future!"

Viktoriya and the other diplomats were the first to applaud as the sounds of approval rained down on Tanya. At her signal, fireworks were launched high into the night sky. With cracks and booms and colorful lights they let all of Berun and the world know that a new age had begun.

XXX

Following her short speech a band began to play and champagne and food was served. Tanya wandered through the ballroom speaking to different people. She shook hands, answered questions, and assured people that great things were on the horizon and the worst was now in the past. A few men asked her to dance, she politely turned them down, pointing out that her political uniform wasn't the proper attire for a waltz. Some of the guests asked for her autograph. When this happened she took out a fountain pen and scribbled her name down for them. She was very grateful that in the present world and time she lived in smart phones and selfies did not exist.

Ambassador Henderson wandered over to her with a glass of champagne in one hand and sour expression on his lips.

"The pickled herring not to your liking, ambassador?" Tanya asked. "You should try the smoked sausage and sauerkraut, they're really quite good."

"The cuisine is not the issue, President Degurechaff."

"Then what has you frowning? This is a happy occasion. A step towards greater collective security in Europe against Vorshilov and greater economic prosperity too. You should be pleased."

He took a sip of his drink. "Many people see this Confederation as the first step towards a new Empire. They are not happy about that."

Tanya chuckled and shook her head. "Prime Minister Cromwell agreed to the formation of the European Confederation as has President Sinclair. I've fulfilled all the conditions Cromwell asked for; membership is voluntary and each state can leave if it chooses to do so, each member nation will maintain its own democratically elected government, and each will maintain a separate military with a separate chain of command. The EC isn't a new country at all, but just a collection of states working together in a loose union. We will be much more like the old Holy Roman Empire than anything else."

"The Holy Roman Empire didn't have a single currency or common citizenship."

Tanya shrugged. "We need that to deal with the Depression. A big reason why the other countries wanted to join Prussia is because we've pretty much dealt with unemployment and stabilized the value of our money. It's an economic measure, not a political one."

"If you have economic control of a place it always leads to political control as well."

"As I am sure anyone living in Punjab or Egypt could tell you."

The ambassador's frown deepened. "I understand most of the other Successor States are already moving to join as well."

"Can you blame them? Ostland has a Rus military presence right on its border, Mecklenburg has twenty-five percent unemployment, and in Brunswick there have been food riots all summer and their money is worthless. If they come to us for help how can we turn them down?"

"How very altruistic of you."

"Yes," she did her best not to sound smug.

"But please do keep in mind that the Prime Minister's support is contingent on this new entity remaining in name as well as fact. Any move to centralize political or military power would have severe consequences."

"I'm sure it would. Try some of the goat cheese, it's delicious."

XXX

Ambassador Kennedy came to deliver his personal well wishes along with those of the Unified States. Tanya in turn thanked him and congratulated his country on the liberation of Tennessee and eastern Texas from the rebels. She was sure the revolt would be crushed soon.

XXX

Tanya was chatting with Viktoriya when Ambassador Anton LePen of the Francois Republic came up to her. He was stiff and formal, though the man did at least shake her hand. (He immediately wiped it against the side of his jacket.)

"I once again wish to lodge my nation's protest against this agreement. As well as my personal protest and that of Premiere Bayrou. The Republic views this as a violation of articles 97, 112, and 113 of the Treaty of Orleans and will not acknowledge the existence of this so called confederation."

"I understand and express my official and personal regret at that interpretation of this event. Please do tell the Premiere that the European Confederation is dedicated to increasing the stability and economic prosperity of this continent. It is in no way a threat to the Republic."

"I will pass on the message," LePen grunted and then went.

"Well he's pleasant," Tanya said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"He will probably be recalled in the next week or two," Viktoriya said. "Bayrou is facing another Vote of No Confidence in the Chamber. No one expects him to survive it."

"That'll be the, what, fourth government in the last six months?" Viktoriya nodded. "Well maybe the new ambassador will have better manners."

"I wouldn't expect it," Viktoriya sighed. "Whether the next government is Liberal, Conservative, or Centrist the one thing all the parties have in common is that they hate you."

Tanya laughed. "And they used to say I didn't know how to bring people together."

XXX

Tanya met an elderly gentleman in an old fashioned coat and top hat. He was Lord Reginald Burkhardt, a member of the British House of Lords and the President of the International Red Cross. Tanya had a fairly good opinion of the Red Cross, they had done what they could to assure the fair treatment of prisoners on all sides during the war. So she gave the man a few minutes of her time to listen to a request. Tanya expected him to ask for a donation to his organization to help them do more of their good work. So she was surprised when he brought up a very different topic.

"The American treatment of their civilian negro population is a crime against humanity and must be stopped."

Tanya blinked her single eye at the man. "Well I hate to tell you this, Lord Burkhardt, but they're at war right now. I've had some experience dealing with communist rebels. I'm afraid you can't handle them with kid gloves."

"I am not speaking of the people who are in arms fighting, though the treatment of their prisoners has been shocking as well," the old man said. "No, I am speaking of about twelve million men, women, and children who were living outside the area where the uprising took place. The government has simply arrested these people and rounded them up. Their property has been confiscated and they have been shipped off to isolated camps in the western part of the country. They are being imprisoned under the harshest and most inhumane conditions possible though these people are guilty of no crime other than of being of African descent."

"Is that so? I have to admit I wasn't aware." It was true, she knew all about the red revolt going on in America. It was wonderful as it was a serious diversion that would keep American attention off of Europe and guarantee they would not have any sympathies on the Bolsheviks. But she hadn't been bothered about the details of American domestic policies.

"I am not surprised, the Americans don't brag about such barbarous behavior. These people are citizens who have nothing to do with the rebels, they are guilty by association. They are herded into camps and kept behind barbed wire and machine gun nests. Families are crammed into hurriedly built barracks or tents. Most of these camps have no running water or electricity and the sick are given no access to medical care. As we speak many of these camps are suffering outbreaks of cholera and the government is doing nothing."

 _What a shock_ , Tanya thought. _When does anyone but the Red Cross care about enemy prisoners dying?_ Her face appeared sympathetic as she nodded. "That's awful, but I don't see what you'd expect me to do about it."

"My organization is protesting this atrocity and trying to make more people aware of what is happening. I've approached the British government and asked them to formally protest the treatment of these poor people. The Prime Minister refused to so much as acknowledge the issue publicly. I've gone to many of the leading newspapers with my reports, but only a few agreed to print them. And even those did so only in the back pages. Needless to say none of the American papers will report it either."

"Let me guess, they're more interested in stories about enemy atrocities than those committed by their own side." The way Lord Burkhardt frowned answered the question. "Let me guess, you'd like me to come out and condemn the Americans and tell them to treat these people fairly?"

"That's it exactly, President Degurechaff. You are quite well known internationally. And given your own past I am sure you can sympathize with people who are being punished because of a war they had no say in. If you were to lend your voice to this cause many people would listen and it would have an effect."

"Oh I'm sure it would," Tanya said with a frosty grin. "And one of them would be President Sinclair. I happen to be on good terms with the President and with the Unified States in general. I am not going tell the man how to fight his war or insult him by suggesting his country is committing war crimes. These people may be innocent and what's happening to them may be terrible, but it's none of my concern."

She gave him a curt nod and left.

XXX

The rest of the evening was mostly pleasant. She met with the Akitsukushiman ambassador. Ambassador Musada congratulated her on the treaty and wished her much success. He also asked her if they might be able to offer her country any military or economic aid. The war with the Rus had been going on for almost a full year now and did not seem close to ending. Akitsukushiman military forces had driven the Rus out of almost all of Manchuria by the end of last fall. The problem was Vorhsilov had not made peace and the Red Army had spent the winter rebuilding its forces in the far east. The two sides were engaged in an attritional war similar to what had happened on the Rhine Front. Neither side was strong enough to completely destroy the other. So the Akitsukushiman Empire was stuck in a costly war it could neither win nor end.

Tanya expressed her own sympathies, but told him her country simply did not have the money or resources to spare. The ambassador spoke to her in Deutsche of course, she very, very badly wanted to start speaking Japanese to him. So far as she could tell the language was virtually identical to Akitsukushine. She couldn't though since she'd never learned Akitsukushine and it would be too hard to explain. Tanya thought she would try and get herself invited to the embassy for dinner sometime. She would gladly kill for one bowl of udon.

Eventually the guests departed and she was able to go to the east wing of the palace with Viktoriya at her side. This part of the palace had been sealed off to visitors. She went to a room on the second floor with a full squad of armed guards outside the door. When she and Viktoriya went in two men rose from their seats.

Ambassador Kennedy spoke and motioned to the other man. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us President Degurechaff. May I introduce you to Michael Collins, leader of the Celtic Republican Army."


	43. A lesson in supply side economics

Tanya thought the man standing beside Kennedy to be fairly good looking, if a bit grim. He was wearing a light brown suit that had obviously seen better days. "Madam President, it's an honor."

She nodded as Viktoriya shut the door. "This is a first for me, Mr. Collins. Usually when I meet a terrorist it's at the end of a gun."

"Michael's no terrorist," Kennedy said quickly.

"I'm a patriot," Collins said.

"And I'm a war hero, at least here in Prussia. Go visit Parissee and they'll call me something else. Probably a bunch of something elses."

The only furniture in the room was a single poker table surrounded by four wooden chairs. Tanya sat down and the others all followed suit.

"I was very surprised when you requested this meeting, ambassador," Viktoriya said. "I had no idea you had any connections to the Celtic Republican Army."

"No one does," Kennedy said and ran a finger along his collar. "I am hoping we can keep all this just between us. Any hint of involvement with the CRA would mean the end of my career as a diplomat."

"And maybe your life," Collins said.

"Well, you don't need to worry about any leaks from our side," Tanya said. "If the British found out about me agreeing to meet you it might affect their high opinion of me." She offered Kennedy a faint smile. "Just to be clear, are you acting as a representative of the Unified States government right now?"

Kennedy crossed his hands in front of his face. Their setting was appropriate as this felt like the beginning of a high stakes game of poker. "No. Neither the President, the Secretary of State, nor the government in Washington have any knowledge of this."

"Which makes you a traitor to your country," Tanya said with a cheerful tone. Viktoriya gave her a sideways glance.

"I don't consider myself to be anything of the sort. I've never done anything to hurt my country, and I never will. Michael isn't a criminal in the Unified States and the CRA is not banned there."

"Nevertheless, you're using your position as an American ambassador to further your own political agenda without authorization from your government. A lot of people would call that treason."

"Joe is a Celtic patriot doing what he can to help his people," Michael Collins with a stern grunt. "Millions in the Celtic Isle and America would call him a hero."

Tanya shrugged. "Hero, traitor, it's all in who you ask. I just wanted to make it clear that you're acting on your own and not in your role as ambassador."

"I'm not entirely on my own," Kennedy said. "There are a lot of Celtic Americans who support independence for the Isle. A number of very influential men are behind me and Michael."

"Yes, it's always safer to be behind the people on the front lines," Tanya continued to sound jovial. "Well, you asked for this clandestine meeting, what did you want to talk about?"

Michael and Kennedy shared a quick look. It was Collins who spoke. "Me and my people want the British out of our country. Since the first English bastard stepped foot on our soil they've been treating us like we were their slaves. They've made us second class citizens in our own country. They own everything. Every factory, every shop, every business has an English owner. Go out in the country and it'll be Celtic hands working the soil, but only as tenant farmers, all the land belongs to British gentlemen who never even bothered to pay it a visit. They treat the Apostolic Church and all our sacred beliefs like we were pagans. Every year there's some new law making it harder for us to follow our beliefs. And if you want to make a name for yourself with the people in charge you need to be a Reformist to even get in through the door. They-"

"Yes, yes, yes," Tanya let a little irritation show. "I'm sure it's awful. Maybe I should fetch a violin and play a sad tune for you."

Michael Collins frowned. "I just wanted to have you understand what's going on in my country."

"Mr. Collins, let me make something clear to you. I don't doubt what you say is true and things are very bad there. But you see, I'm not Celtic and I don't give a damn. Not any more than I care about the Punjabi, the Iberians, or the Africans living in America. I'm an Imperial. It's the Imperial people I care about and no one else. Now please do spare me your sad tales and tell me what you want."

"What I want is freedom. Freedom for me and my people."

"I hate to break this to you, but that's not something I can give you. You would need to talk to Prime Minister Cromwell, though I doubt it would go very well."

"We already know that to get our freedom we'll have to fight for it."

"You people tried that right after the war. It didn't go well did it?"

The Belfast Rebellion had begun with the seizure of the city by CRA soldiers armed mostly with rifles and a few machine guns and homemade bombs. The British had responded with RAF bombers and aerial mages. It had been a slaughter. The rebels were quickly driven out of Belfast and tried to carry out a guerilla campaign. Veteran ground troops poured in and scoured the countryside, hunting down rebel units. Sympathizers were arrested and subject to summary execution. Most of the local population was cowed and kept their heads down. The fighting continued for about two years before petering out, a formal peace was never actually made. The remaining fighters were either killed or forced to flee the country. Michael Collins was the sole survivor of the original leadership and the living symbol of the Free Celtic movement.

"We made a mistake then," Collins said. "We thought if we could hold Belfast we'd inspire the whole country to rise up. We wanted a symbolic victory to show the English and the world what we could do. That was stupid. All we did was make ourselves easy targets. A lot of our best men got killed right at the start of things. It was a damn fool thing to do no matter how brave it was. You can't beat the whole fucking British Army that way."

Tanya nodded. The British were damn good soldiers; brave, professional, and tough. And she had great respect for their aerial mages. The Royal Aerial Corps were among the best mage forces in the world.

"We had more luck when we fought as guerillas. Having a great stand up army and air cover doesn't help so much with ambushes and bombs."

"True, but you still lost."

Collins grimaced and nodded. "That was 'cause we didn't have the whole people behind us. Folk have always hated the English, God knows they've given us enough reason to. We all assumed people would rise up on their own. But when the bastards leveled half of Belfast and started pouring in soldiers people got too scared to do anything. Worse, too many of them turned out to be fucking traitors and sold us out."

"Amazing what thirty pieces of silver can do." Collins, Kennedy, and even Viktoriya stared at her in confusion. Tanya realized that that reference was from a different world. But having grown up in an Apostolic orphanage where liturgy had been drilled into her she had no problem coming up with this world's equivalent. "I mean ten gold denari and a stout hearted horse."

Everyone nodded, getting the reference.

"Yeah, there are always traitors," Collins agreed. "Even in the Celtic Isle where the people should know better. But we've learned our lessons, the British were our teachers. No more stand up fights, no more symbolic victories. We'll fight hard and dirty right from the start. We've had years to get ready for this, and you'd bets believe the English have traitors on their side too."

"Things have been much worse in the Celtic Isle since the Depression hit," Kennedy said. "British landowners are sucking every penny they can out and leaving nothing behind. People are going hungry, in some places it's getting close to starvation."

"And in the cities anyone lucky enough to have work keeps having their pay cut," Collins said. "There's no dole to help. The Celtic Isle is supposed to be part of the United Kingdom now, but only when and where it suits the government. If you're out of work in England, Wales, or Scotland they'll at least make sure you don't starve. But if you're Celtic?" Collins jerked a thumb and used an English accent. "'Go and get a job, Mick!'"

"Everyone is desperate and hungry and ready to do whatever it takes to get the English out," Kennedy said.

"Which I hope leads to why you are here now."

Collins and Kennedy again shared a look. This time it was Kennedy who spoke. "We've raised funds to buy arms and other equipment. Given the state of the arms market right now there's no shortage of suppliers for small arms and ammunition. But certain other, 'goods' are much harder to acquire."

Tanya sat there and said nothing.

Kennedy took a deep breath. "We need military grade computation gems and flight equipment."

"I see," Tanya said with a blank face. "How many are you in the market for?"

Kennedy hesitated. "We want fifty."

Tanya's eye widened and her eyebrow jumped. The surprise wasn't feigned. "Fifty?! That's enough for a whole battalion!"

"That's how many men we've got with the ability," Collins said. "Some of them are Great War veterans who can train the rest. All they need is the equipment."

"And just what will you use them for if I do give them to you?"

"We'll kill a whole lot of Englishmen."

"Care to be more specific?"

"No," Collins shook his head. "You don't need to know."

That earned him a smile of approval. "Well, maybe you have learned a few things. But that still doesn't explain why I should help you."

"Well I guess it all comes down to whether or not you want to see England bleed. 'Cause they're going to bleed either way, that much I can damn well promise you. If you say no we'll go somewhere else."

"Good luck with that," Tanya said. "The Republic, Ildoa, the Entente Alliance, none of them are going to risk pissing off the British Empire. And only nation states produce computation gems and flight equipment, same way they're the only ones to manufacture panzers and military aircraft. The only ones who _might_ help you would be the Rus, and they'd probably only do it if you agreed to make your country communist."

"We aren't fucking Bolsheviks," Collins spat.

Kennedy shook his head. "That's absolutely impossible. The whole point of this is to give our people back their freedom. We're not kicking the British out just to take over ownership of everything ourselves. And if we agreed to it all our supporters in America would turn on us."

"Which means Vorshilov will tell you to piss off."

"So you're not going to help us? Is that what you saying?" Collins asked. "You afraid of them too?"

"Yes," Tanya said without embarrassment. "You're not the only one who's fought them. Anyone who isn't frightened at the prospect of going to war with the British Empire is a moron."

"So you won't help us?"

"I didn't say that. But _if_ I should help you it has to be done in a way that it can never come back to me. Making Britain bleed sounds wonderful, but only if my own hands stay clean."

"No one knows about this meeting except the three of us," Kennedy said. "And it will stay that way. If you agree to help us we can have the money and the goods go through intermediaries who won't know who the deliveries are made to. Believe me, President Degurechaff, neither of us want this to get out either. It's in everyone's interest to keep this a secret all the way to the grave."

Tanya eyed both men. _To the grave_ , she thought. "You do understand that if you start this the British are going to come down on your country like a hammer. No matter how bad things were during the rebellion this will probably be much worse."

"We're ready to do whatever it takes," Collins said.

"You know Mr. Collins, I believe you."

"Does that mean you'll help us?"

Tanya leaned back in her chair. "The price for each computation gem and matching equipment will be ten thousand US dollars, so for fifty sets that will be half a million. You willing to pay that much?"

The blood drained from Kennedy's face. "Ten thousand is ridiculously high."

"It sure is, but that's capitalism for you. It's a seller's market and you have exactly one supplier. Oh, and I don't want to be paid in US currency. Convert it into precious metals, gold and silver."

"Buying that much gold and silver at once will drive up the price!"

Tanya grinned. "Which only works to my benefit. Oh and you'll have to give me the quantity equal to the fair market price as of today, regardless of what the cost is when you actually purchase the gold and silver."

Kennedy looked ill but nodded.

"It so happens my inventory has gems and flight equipment from all different manufacturers; Rus, Republican, Ildoan, and Prussian of course. I'll sell you a mix of all of them, that way it will look as if you had to scrounge and get what you could from all over the place."

"So long as they work I don't care where they're from. We've got a deal." Collins stood and held out his hand.

Tanya rose to her feet and shook it. "I wish you the best of luck. I pray god watches out for you."

"Thank you, and I pray the same for you."

"Right," she said and let go of his hand.

XXX

"Was this really a good idea?" Viktoriya asked following the meeting.

"Of course," Tanya said. "Anything that weakens the British is good for us. And even if this thing ends in total disaster it's fine so long as it costs the British a lot. If it succeeds we have a new ally who'll be vehemently opposed to the British Empire. Either way we win. Plus we get a good supply of precious metals that will help strengthen the reichsmark. And all it costs us is equipment that we were going to replace anyway as we rearm. There's literally no downside for us."

"Unless the British find out."

"True, but we're good at keeping secrets, and the Celtics are too or else Collins would have already been in front of a firing squad and Kennedy in an American prison. Anyway, only those two know about our deal and it's in their own best interest to keep it a secret."

"I suppose that's true," Viktoriya admitted.

 _And besides,_ Tanya thought to herself. _I doubt those two are going to live very long. Collins is a marked man leading a revolution. And as for Kennedy there are always accidents._


	44. Weapon's test

**June 29, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The Kriegsadler Palast was now Tanya's residence. Her bedroom had once been the Kaiser's. A few of the opposition papers had screamed about her behaving like a new would be emperor. The radio and the majority of the papers didn't even mention the fact. Tanya had specifically told Goebbels to keep her move to her new residence quiet. The Propaganda Minister didn't have absolute control over the newspapers, but most of the editors knew better than to ignore his 'suggestions.' Those papers still in open opposition were read by a very tiny minority of the population and simply ignored by most people.

The former imperial palace would also serve as the meeting place for the newly formed European Confederation's Supreme Council. Under the EC's constitution, each member state would send a single representative. This delegate would be selected by the member nation by whatever method they chose. Each delegate would have a single vote, all members would have equal standing regardless of size or population. Decisions would be carried out by a simple majority, and delegates were not permitted to abstain. In the case of a tie the EC President would cast the deciding vote. The President would also be elected by a majority vote of the delegates.

Tanya entered the meeting room with Viktoriya at her side. They were both dressed in their political uniforms, with Tanya wearing the rank badges of a Reichsmarschall. They didn't feel out of place since everyone else in the room was also dressed in an NUP uniform. The moment she entered the four men got to their feet and saluted her. Tanya halted and returned the salutes.

 _Well this should be quick_ , she thought. Tanya seated herself at the head of the conference table, Viktoriya took the seat to her immediate right. Though there were only six people present, fifteen chairs were set up.

"Gentlemen," Tanya said with a triumphant grin. "Let me formally introduce you to Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakova, Foreign Minister of the Prussian Republic and the Prussian delegate to this council." Tanya chuckled. "I think you all know who I am."

That produced a quick round of laughs.

"Though I am the President of Prussia and the Leader of the National Union Party I, of course, have no standing here as only members of the Supreme Council may discuss measures and recommend votes, and I absolutely would not want to overstep my bounds." Tanya waved a hand over to Viktoriya.

The delegate from Prussia cleared her throat. "I formally nominate Tanya Degurechaff for the position of President of the Supreme Council. Is there a second?"

All four of the other delegates shouted 'second!' as quickly and loudly as they could.

"Are there any other nominations?" This got laughter. "Then can I have a show of hands?" Five hands shot into the air. Viktoriya turned to Tanya. "Congratulations, Fräulein President."

Tanya nodded. "Well, now that that's out of the way let's move onto the first order of business. All member states will have detachments of the Secret State Police, or Gestapo, operating within their borders. These units will have the authority to conduct investigations and arrest individuals as they see fit. They will under the direct authority of the head of the organization, Colonel Gunter who will report directly to me as President of this council. The Gestapo will _not_ be answerable to any local or national authorities including other branches of police or judicial system. They will also be at liberty to move incarcerated individuals between national borders. Do I have a second?"

And again, everyone shouted second.

That initial session of the Supreme Council passed several mandates that would have the force of law now in all member states. The Reichsbank would be allowed to open new branches. The Reichsmark would be the new currency with all others being demonetized within six months. All new national elections would be delayed for a period of four years to allow time for integration. There would be formal reviews of all policemen, judges, and public officials to confirm their qualifications and competence. New taxes were implemented and public works programs created to guarantee all unemployed some work and income. Also the requests from Ostland, Mecklenburg, and Brunswick for membership were approved. Not surprisingly all the measures were passed unanimously and without debate. The entire session lasted less than twenty minutes.

Afterwards, Tanya treated everyone to a nice brunch.

XXX

 **July 5, Unified Year 1941**

 **Peenemunde, Prussian Republic**

Tanya had gone through the entire Great War without wearing a helmet. No aerial mage in any country's air corps had. In one sense she figured that was probably dumb. Aerial mages did get wounded in combat, so it would only be logical to get what protection you could. But in practical terms it wasn't worth the effort. Aerial mages relied on maneuverability, speed, and magical barriers to protect them. If all that wasn't enough then a little steel on top of your head probably wouldn't make any difference. Certainly if she'd worn one in that fight with the insane American bitch it wouldn't have mattered. And since she had the Type-95 around her neck she didn't think she needed it now. But it was a standard for weapons tests, and she didn't want to set a bad example for her subordinates. So she wore the stupid helmet.

She crouched down behind a line of sandbags and brought the experimental weapon up to her shoulder. It was essentially just a steel tube. She had already loaded in the rocket, the head of which reminded her of a tiki torch from her old world. About twenty yards away was an old Mark 3 Panzer. The weapon didn't have any sights so she aimed it as best she could and gave the trigger a squeeze. There was a 'woosh' and a moderate kick to her shoulder. Flame leapt from the tube. There was an explosion as fire and smoke spurted from out of the side of the panzer. Tanya was disappointed to see the machine was still there, it had been hit but not destroyed. There was a fist sized hole in the panzer, and she could see it was burning, but compared to what one of her artillery spells could do the result was definitely underwhelming.

Tanya then looked at the weapon in her hands and reconsidered. It was light enough to be carried and used by one man and could be used repeatedly so long as you had rockets. And even if the panzer wasn't demolished it would be out of action. If this allowed a single infantryman to take out a panzer then it was an effective weapon.

The weapon's inventor strolled up to her in a white lab coat with a triumphant smile. "Well? Isn't it fantastic?"

Tanya's eye twitched at the sight of him. "I suppose it'll do." She deliberately dropped the weapon to the muddy earth.

Dr. Schugel's face reddened and he stabbed an accusing finger towards her. "What do you mean by that?! It's a magnificent weapon unlike any other!"

"If doesn't seem to have very much punch."

"The directive was that a single infantryman be able to carry it into combat. Of course the requirements of making it man portable limit its destructive capacity! But even within those limits it will give an ordinary soldier the ability to defeat a panzer. It's a superb achievement of engineering!"

"What's its effective range?"

"Roughly one hundred meters."

"That's not very far."

"It's further than one can throw a grenade or explosive charge."

"I notice I was shooting at the side of the panzer. Will this weapon destroy one head on?"

Schugel gave an annoyed shake of his head. "Nein, the Mark 3's armor is too thick."

"If the Mark 3's is too much then it's got no chance against a T-34 or KV-1."

"The weapon is effective against the side or rear armor of those models. As I said, the size and weight requirements limit its capacity. But this weapon will still give the Wehrmacht a significant advantage against enemy panzers. It's a triumph and you should be jumping up and down with joy at having it!"

The truth was Tanya was satisfied with it. Given this world's level of technology it was definitely a success. But there was no way in fucking Hell she would give the maniac the satisfaction of hearing her actually praise it. "Like I said, it'll do, for now. You can keep working on upgrades."

Schugel growled and stamped his foot.

"So what are you calling it?"

"Der Schugel, what else?"

"You're naming it after yourself?!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Tanya sighed and rubbed her face. "Whatever."

XXX

The following day, Joe DiMaggio went oh for four against the Chicago White Sox to snap his forty-seven game hitting streak. It wasn't quite as impressive as what another version of him had done in an alternate world, but he was still the all leader in consecutive baseball games with at least one base hit. Tanya had been following along privately. She was hoping to have the New York Yankees visit Berun next year on a good will tour and maybe play a game against an amateur Prussian team.

She also wanted him to sign a glove for her.

XXX

The Red Army launched a major summer offensive in mid-June and achieved a major victory. Tanya had military observers serving with the Akitsukushima. They reported that the communists had succeeded through sheer numbers. They had more aircraft, aerial mages, panzers, artillery, and men that their opponents and had simply stormed forward. They relied on firepower and overwhelming force. From the reports the Red Army's panzers were significantly better than the Akitsukushine models. Their aircraft were slow and clumsy. Aerial mages, infantrymen, and artillery were roughly of the same quality on both sides. The problem was the Rus had built up to the point where they held a numerical advantage of three or more to one. Attacking all along the Manchurian front they'd broken through at several places.

Yet despite great success, the Rus summer offensive didn't achieve as much as it might have. Even when the Akitsukushine line was torn wide open, their soldiers were usually able to retreat in good order, form a new line, and continue to fight. Whole divisions, and even army groups, that were in danger of being surrounded were able to escape. The reason for this was that the Red Army's greatest flaw wasn't its fighters or its logistics, but their tactics and quality of leadership.

The Red Army had been through multiple purges since the revolution. These purges often focused on any officers who showed any sort of initiative or free thought. Officers who did more than was expected of them were deemed to have a 'reactionary spirit.' Such men were a threat to the regime and liquidated. It became as clear as crystal that what Vorshilov wanted in his officer corps wasn't professional excellence or even competence. No, what he wanted was obedience and nothing else. So long as officers followed their orders to the letter they received the approval of their superiors, regardless of what the results were. Officers were taught to obey their orders exactly and to never deviate from them no matter what. If the orders were to march over a cliff, then that was what you did, and you did it without questioning those orders or even requesting confirmation.

Tanya could well appreciate the need to follow orders. But in the old Imperial Army field officers were still allowed a certain amount of leeway. They had to follow their general orders, but could adjust them to deal with the situation on the ground. If the Imperial Army had been run like the Red Army Tanya would never have won any of the victories she did as a major with the 203rd.

The tactics the Red Army used were straight out of the Great War. Battle would begin with a huge artillery and aerial barrage that would last for between one to six hours. Then ground forces would advance and aerial forces would provide cover and attack any opposing air units. In every advance every unit was given an objective to reach by the end of the day. Units were not permitted to advance beyond this line of demarcation. Also the panzers did not fight as separate units. Their role was to provide infantry support and they were not to advance faster than the infantry could move.

This meant that even if the enemy had been completely obliterated and there was nothing but open ground in front of them, Red Army units would halt and begin to dig in as soon as they reached the objectives for that day. Badly mauled Akitsukushine were allowed to retreat when they easily could have been surrounded and cut to pieces. There were no battles of encirclement where the objective was to destroy enemy forces completely. Instead the focus was to gain ground and maintain a continuous line of advancement. So the Red Army won battles, killed enemy troops, and gained ground; but they never achieved anything _decisive_. The Akitsukushima were allowed to recover.

By the end of August the Red air units had been decimated and the Akitsukushima controlled the skies. Reinforcements came from the home islands, while the Rus advance took them further and further from their rail heads. Akitsukushine units were ferocious and had the advantage of fighting on the defensive and with growing air support. The Rus suffered close to half a million casualties. By September the offensive had run out of steam. They had captured roughly half of Manchuria, but the war would continue.

XXX

 **September 15, Unified Year 1941**

 **Londinium, Allied Kingdom**

Prime Minister Cromwell called the cabinet meeting to order. Parliament was also meeting at the same time. They would be yelling about placing new tariffs on Republican agricultural imports; especially on wheat, beef, and wine. These were in retaliation for recent tariffs on British iron and steel products. Cromwell would have preferred to not have a trade war with the Republic. Trade wars **never** helped an economy and the Depression hadn't gotten much better despite their best efforts. Domestic issues could wait though.

"What happened in Mumbai?" Cromwell demanded. "I thought the city was fully pacified general. You assured me it was completely secured."

Field Marshal Hamilton wiped his brow and stood. "My apologies, Prime Minister. I am afraid I must report-"

The Field Marshal cut off as there was yelling at some sort of disturbance coming from outside the building. He was just about to continue when two bullets enchanted with artillery spells entered the room and detonated.


	45. Slaughter of the innocents

Michael Collins could be called many, many things, but never a liar.

 _They're going to bleed either way, that much I can damn well promise you._

It was a promise most definitely kept. In the British Isles they called it, 'The Londinium Massacre.' In the Celtic Isle they called it the beginning of, 'The War of Celtic Independence.' Collins and the CRA had managed to smuggle all the computation gems and flight equipment into the very heart of the British Empire. It certainly helped that there were Celtic slums in the East End and that Celtic faces blended into the background. The English, Welsh, and Scottish might resent and look down their noses at them, but were used to them. A few hundred new Celtic faces didn't arouse suspicion the way say Turks or Wulanan or Punjabi would have. No, they could go anywhere in the capital in worn work clothes and be invisible.

Collins waited until the day some of his English friends told him the Prime Minister would be holding a cabinet meeting while Parliament was in session. His men went out in garbage collection trucks and beer trucks and milk trucks, all of them in pairs, and headed to specific addresses with a list of targets. Along with the mages were a couple hundred more men in cars and trucks armed with shotguns, revolvers, rifles, and a few American Tommy guns. When Big Ben began to toll eleven that was the signal. From out of the back of trucks launched squads of aerial mages, their numbers ranging from two to six. The surprise was total. Many of their targets had guards, but they had no chance to react before the spells began to rain down on ten Downing Street, Buckingham Palace, and the Parliament House. In one barrage of bullets and magic the CRA eliminated the Prime Minister, the Chief of the Imperial General Staff, the cabinet, most of Parliament, the king and his entire immediately family. Or as Collins would put it, they'd chopped the head off the snake.

Along with these targets other squads hit the Londinium Exchange, the telephone centers, major police stations, and the local generators. These attacks would hurt the British financial market which was already nearly comatose. The phone lines were dead, there was a power blackout, and many policemen were killed, while the remainder had no clear idea of what was happening or who was in charge. The regular CRA soldiers meanwhile stormed into banks and jewelry stores with masks over their faces and weapons ready. Anyone who gave them any sort of resistance was executed on the spot. With all the confusion most of these units made it out with bags filled with British pound notes and jewels that would help fund the revolution.

Londinium was not undefended. The Norwich Royal Lancers Regiment as well as the 144th aerial mages regiment were both stationed there and were quickly scrambled, the 29th infantry division was also present but would have no direct part in the fighting and would instead help securing the city afterwards.

Within the CRA ranks only five men had served as 'volunteers' in the British Royal Aerial Corps during the Great War. Each of these veterans though had survived a dozen or more battles and was as skilled as any combat mage in the world. The rest of the men had been rushed through training as quickly as possible, out of fear the British might learn of their existence. They could fly in formation and cast all the standard spells, but that was the limit of their ability. They were raw recruits, and in most mage corps the standard was usually two years of training to make them competent enough to take into battle. These men had gotten barely two months. The only reason their attack was so stunningly successful was because it had come as a complete and total surprise. Had anyone in British Intelligence had so much as an inkling the CRA possessed an aerial mage battalion, tracking down and eliminating it would have been priority one. Collins knew this and it was one reason why he pushed things as hard as he did.

The two British regiments outnumbered the CRA mages two to one, and the British were far better in every measurable way. Collins had given his men strict orders to hit their primary targets and then scatter. There were several drop zones set up twenty to fifty miles outside the capital where the mages could be picked up and driven away. Collins's men tried to do as they were told, but the British scrambled faster than was expected and some of the Celtics just could not resist doing a little more harm while they could. The result was locals looking up into a sky with aerial mages shooting at each other, something people hadn't seen since the days of the Great War. The fighting was one sided. Twenty-one CRA men were killed in combat. Five were injured and taken alive, they would be put on trial and hanged as traitors to the crown. The remaining twenty-four were able to make their escape and would do more fighting in the coming war. On the British side their aerial mages suffered two men with minor wounds. Despite their losses, Collins and most others saw this battle as a glorious victory.

The British view was a bit different. The papers of the following day would feature headlines with such words as 'Massacre,' 'Treacherous,' 'Cowardly,' 'Barbarous,' and 'Unforgivable.' It was evident that the new war would be fought with brutal methods and the Celtics could expect little mercy.

The events in Londinium were the most spectacular on this first day of hostilities, and naturally caught most of the world's attention. But it was far from the only place where there was fighting. Throughout the Celtic Isle there were bombings, arson, and assassinations. Mayors, police chiefs, judges, bankers, land and business owners, ordinary policemen, and many many others were gunned down. Either by lone gunmen or groups. Anyone who had supported the British was a target. In Kilkenny a fifty-two year old baker was shot dead while standing behind his counter. The man had never done anyone any harm and was considered a good and honest fellow by his neighbors and customers. But he'd been born in Manchester. In the small village of Peabody a farmer named Franklin O'Conner was hacked to death by axes along with his wife and three daughters. Years before he'd revealed the location of a band of CRA fighters and been rewarded with forty acres of free land. The people responsible were almost certainly neighbors he'd known all his life. All across the Isle old debts were being paid back to Celtic traitors and British oppressors alike.

XXX

When Tanya heard officially of what had happened she immediately released a statement condemning the uprising. The statement was almost word for word the one she'd issued during the American rebellion. She offered the Allied Kingdom her deepest sympathies, and accepted an invitation to attend the state funerals of the royal family as well as Cromwell and other officials who had died.

The situation immediately after the attack was confused as no one was certain who was in charge. Eventually, Admiral Jellico senior commander of the Royal Navy put together a temporary government that would run things until emergency elections could be held. Almost his first act was to begin recalling units out of Punjab so that they could be redeployed to the home islands and the Celtic Isle. This would naturally weaken efforts to put down the rebellion there, especially in the region around Mumbai, but there was no choice. Everyone loyal citizen from lord to ditch digger was demanding they be protected from future attacks and that the Celtics be crushed without mercy.

XXX

"No one is in our way anymore," Tanya told her cabinet shortly before setting out for the royal funerals. "The Rus, the Republic, the British, and the Americans all have much bigger worries than us. None of them are going to care what we do so long as we don't threaten them directly. We are going to _shred_ the Treaty of Orleans, article by article and page by page. We're going to restore the empire and all its glory. We're going to build the greatest military the world's ever seen. And once we do," she gave all of them a cruel smile. It made Viktoriya flinch. Chancellor Rerugen faced it with calm. "We're going to make everyone who has **ever** fucked with us pay!"


	46. A funeral procession

**September 30, Unified Year 1941**

 **Londinium, Allied Kingdom**

Her second visit to the capitol of the Allied Kingdom was quite different from her first. To begin with, the damage from the original attack could still be seen. The parade route took them directly past the burned ruins of Parliament. The somber crowds that had come out to mourn were watched by a line of armed soldiers, with loaded rifles in hand and steel helmets on their head. Massive Wellington panzers closed off the streets leading to the parade route. More soldiers patrolled the roofs on buildings she passed, and Tanya would bet her last reichsmark that there were snipers hidden up there as well. Hovering about thirty feet above the ground were two full companies of aerial combat mages. She could sense waves of detection spells coming off every single one of them. Tanya thought that a bit much, as having one or two acting as magical sentry would have had the same effect and left the others with more available energy if anything did occur. But she was a guest here and not about to tell her hosts how to handle security. High above the mages, squadrons of Spitfires and Hurricanes patrolled like a swarm of angry wasps.

Her appearance was a bit different from last time as well. No pretty dresses this time, no make-up or hair done in the latest fashion. She was in her Reichsmarshal uniform with her Silver Wings Assault Badge and all her other medals pinned to the front. In her left hand she even held her marshal's baton. She was in a horse drawn carriage and seated next to John Arnold, the American Secretary of State. With so much heavy fighting still going on in America, President Sinclair hadn't been able to attend. But including herself, more than fifty heads of state had come here to pay their respects. There was nothing quite like the death of a king to bring people together.

She and the American Secretary were in the seventh carriage behind the hearses that carried eleven coffins on a _very_ slow procession though the city. King George, Prince Charles, and the entire royal family had been killed. They would all be interred in Westminster Abbey. Eventually.

Looking out the window of her carriage, Tanya saw the streets were packed. According to reports people had come from as far away as Scotland to pay their respects. She could see people openly weeping and holding on to one another. Tanya had to struggle to not roll her eyes. What were all these people so upset about anyway? A royal family none of them had ever met? A group of living anachronisms that had no real impact on their daily lives? She at least had been introduced to them, and even danced with the prince. Tanya wasn't going to waste any tears on them. She'd seen the bodies piled up into hills, watched thousands of men get cut down like wheat before the scythe, and seen whole cities burning like a funeral pyre. Eleven coffins weren't even a blip on the radar for her.

"They should have kept a closer eye on them."

Tanya turned from the window to her fellow passenger. "Excuse me?"

"The British," John Arnold explained. "They should have kept a closer eye on Celtics who were living here. They never could have done all this if they had just been more careful and kept closer tabs on the Celts."

Tanya couldn't keep from grinning. "You mean the way you did with your negroes?"

The Secretary of State gave a sour grunt. "Yes. We weren't careful enough and now we're paying for it. The British will have to pay too."

"Oh, I'm sure they will." Since the original attack there'd been more bombings and assassinations, both here in the British Isles and over in the Celtic Isle. The entire Celtic countryside was in open rebellion. She didn't know how many men and how much equipment Michael Collins had, but she didn't doubt it would be enough to continue the fighting for a good long while. At least for as long as his people were willing. In war the will to fight often mattered more than anything else. "How are things in America?"

"We've liberated all of Tennessee and Virginia and our boys are making good progress."

"I am no expert in American geography, but that still leaves much of your country in rebel hands doesn't it?"

"We take more of it back every day."

"Of course." She didn't bring up Lord Burkhardt or his accusations. She also didn't mention the reports that almost no rebels were being taken prisoner. The fighting in America was turning as savage as anything that had happened during the Great War. "My offer still stands, I can have a regiment of volunteer aerial mages join your cause."

"Thank you, but no," Arnold said with a curt shake of his head. "The Unified States can deal with this situation on its own."

"I'm sure you can," Tanya said. _But not quickly_.

XXX

The funeral procession and the ceremony itself took even longer than Tanya expected. But she endured them without complaint. Being a leader was just like being a soldier in that you did your duty no matter how tedious and boring it might be. When the long and dreary ceremony was at last complete the dignitaries were all brought to Stuart Castle for a reception. Tanya got to have a few words with the new king of England and all the Allied Kingdom and Territories and Dominions, a fifty-two year old bachelor who had been King George's cousin; King Frederick the First. (Or as the papers would soon be calling him, King Freddy.) He was polite and inoffensive.

Afterwards, she was able to meet the new British Prime Minister, Stanley Baldwin. He was the leader of the Conservative Party who had won a small majority in the emergency election. In order to gain greater stability he'd formed a coalition government and had publicly promised to crush the Celtic Rebellion and the CRA once and for all. His entire political career now depended on suppressing the revolt and restoring security to the home islands. When they met he pulled her aside so they could speak in private. His very first question caught her off guard.

"Does Prussia intend to honor the terms of the Anglo-Prussian Naval Agreement?"

She blinked. _That's what you're most worried about?_ Tanya gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. "Of course, Prime Minister. My government honors its treaty obligations. We will scrupulously follow the terms we agreed to."

"I am very happy to hear that. Forgive me for saying so, but you haven't been so amenable where the Treaty of Orleans is concerned."

"The Prussian government didn't negotiate that treaty, or agree to it willingly. It was imposed on the Empire and the Successor States."

He gave a slight nod. "Yes, perhaps it would have been better to have really negotiated the final peace. But at the time there was little sentiment for moderation. Well, done is done. Nothing to do about it now."

 _Easy to feel that way when you are on the winning side. When you lose it's never done._

"The important thing is that what the British Empire and the world needs right now is stability. Everywhere you look there are revolutions and riots going on, and no sign of an end to the current depression. I for one, sincerely hope that Prussia and this new European Confederation can help restore order to Europe. The last thing I want is any new crises."

Tanya had to make a deliberate effort to keep her smile from getting too wide. "Then I take it you have no objection to more member states joining the EC?"

"Not so long as you honor the terms of your charter. Any nation that joins must maintain and independent government and military and must have the right to exit if they so choose."

Tanya gave an immediate nod. "That is exactly what I want. A group of equals working together to build a better future."

"Excellent, then I wish you well, Madam President."

XXX

 **October 4, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Tanya returned home and gave Viktoriya a kiss as soon as they were alone. "Pack your bags, you're going to do some traveling."

"I am?" Viktoriya asked in confusion. "Where am I going?"

"Copenhagen, Prague, Budapest, Aachen, and the capitals of the other Successor States that still haven't joined. We have seven in the confederation, I want the other seven in as soon as possible."

Viktoriya blinked. "Why the sudden rush? Did something happen in Londinium?"

"You could say that," Tanya pulled off her boots and then went to pour herself some scotch. "I met the new Prime Minister. He's a weakling, a worm, he's completely focused on the Celtics right now and desperate for peace. He's actually ready to support the other states joining in the European Confederation. The international situation couldn't be better! The British and Americans both have to focus on putting down rebellions. The Rus are busy fighting on the other side of the globe. The Ildoans are our allies. The Entente Alliance and Dacia are too weak to intervene. And the Republic won't act alone. I'm not going to waste this opportunity. Go to the other governments and offer them whatever they want; money, women, high positions in the party, anything, but get them to agree to join us as soon as possible."

"Uhm, but do I have to leave right now?" Viktoriya began to press her index fingers together. "You've been gone for a while, and I've missed you."

Tanya looked at the girl, and thought she looked irresistibly cute. She finished her scotch and strode over to her. She grabbed Viktoriya roughly around the hips and pulled her close to give her a long, lingering kiss.

When she broke the kiss she purred in Viktoriya's ear. "I guess tomorrow will do." Then led her to the bedroom.

XXX

 **October 6, Unified Year 1941**

 **Fortress Clausewitz, Prussian Republic**

Tanya was in a signals tower with her Chief of Staff. She was watching a green-grey truck racing through a dirt course. It plowed into a swampy bog that slowed it a bit, but it kept going and climbed back out. She watched it traverse the artillery range, where the entire landscape was nothing but craters. It bumped and bounced like a bucking bronco, but it kept moving. The truck handled mud, forty degree climbs, and even icy pavement that had been created through the use of magic. When the entire course was complete Tanya lowered her binoculars and nodded appreciatively.

"Now that is a truck that will be able to keep up with armored divisions and mechanized infantry. With trucks like that we can keep our troops supplied and pushing forward faster and further than any army in the world."

Beside her Zettour lowered his own binoculars. He was noticeably less excited than she was. "The wheels are as tall as my shoulder and more than a foot wide, and the engines are also quite powerful."

Tanya nodded. "They're exactly what I want, they can travel across any terrain, but also won't tear up paved roads the way tracked vehicles will. They're perfect."

Zettour was silent and his expression blank.

Tanya lifted an eyebrow. "You don't like it?"

"The vehicle itself is obviously superb, and I am sure we can get much use out of it."

"I hear a but coming."

"They cost about two and a half times what our current supply tricks do. Also, they consume about twenty percent more fuel. You want to use them for the entire army? Don't you think that a bit excessive?"

"I'm surprised at you, general. You specialized in logistics. I would expect you to appreciate just how valuable these trucks will be to our soldiers and to our battle plans."

"In the Great War most of our transport was horse drawn and it was never an issue. The railroads and carriages were always enough to keep our troops supplied."

"If by 'supplied' you mean 'fed and with a bare minimum of ammunition' yes that's true. Though I seem to recall things getting very touch and go on the eastern front. Especially in the winter of twenty-six, for a while there was talk the entire front might collapse."

"That was because of the severity of the winter and the size and scope of the Russy counter attack. We got enough supplies through to keep our men fighting."

"Barely," Tanya said. "My battalion was on short rations and down to just thirty rounds a day, and aerial mages had it a lot better than the infantry."

"We did the best we could," Zettour sounded defensive.

"I'm not denying that. But that won't be good enough come the next war. Having the best panzers and artillery and mechanized infantry won't matter much if they have to stop to wait for fuel and ammo and food. When the time comes I intend for us to hit first, hit hardest, and to keep on hitting. When we go on the offensive we **stay** on the offensive until the enemy is totally defeated. No more trenches or wars of attrition. The next war will look nothing like the last one. We'll move with speed and firepower like nothing this world has ever seen before."

"That sounds wonderful," Zettour said. "In theory. But a reality has a way of grinding down even the most brilliant plans. You already intend to create a massive new air force, entire armor divisions, and there are the secret projects. All these are immensely expensive, and now we are going to purchase thousands of these behemoth trucks as well? The Empire always struggled to maintain its military, and our economy then was twenty times what it is now. How can we possibly afford all this?"

Tanya smiled at him. "You just let me worry about that and imagine all the wonderful things you can do with an army that never has to wait for its supplies to catch up."

XXX

 **October 7, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun Prussian Republic**

Half a world away, the Yankees won game five of the World Series to beat the Brooklyn Dodgers four games to one. Despite all the fighting going on President Sinclair and his government had insisted baseball continue in order to help maintain morale. During the year Joe DiMaggio put together a consecutive hit streak of forty-six games, breaking the previous record of forty-four held by the legendary Wee Willie Keeler. It seemed in this world no one would ever hit fifty-six. When Tanya learned of this she was slightly disappointed, but there were things that fortunately existed in both in this world and the one she was originally from.

She finished the last of her udon with real relish. It had literally been a lifetime ago since she'd had any. Ambassador Musada was seated across from her at the table. Though they were in the Akitsukushiman embassy he was dressed in a business suit, and the servants were in western dress as well. When the big bowl of udon had been brought out to her she'd been provided the usual utensils rather than a pair of chop sticks. Musada had eaten his meal with a fork and spoon. In the world she came from Japanese products were some of the best in the world and anime and other aspects of Japanese culture could also be found everywhere. He'd been proud to be Japanese and never doubted his nation's or his people's importance.

In this world and this time things weren't quite so utilitarian. Racism, sexism, and classism were all more or less openly accepted to varying degrees. Even nations like the Unified States, British Empire, and the Republic who paid lip service to equality didn't practice it, especially not in their colonies. The Empire had probably been the most enlightened nation on the planet. She certainly could never have risen from an orphan to a general in the Imperial Air Corps if it hadn't been a meritocracy. But even in the Empire most women didn't have careers, they were expected to stay at home and raise the children. People were promoted on merit, true, but it still helped a great deal to be born wealthy or with a von in your name. (Unless you were a war criminal wanted by the Francois, then suddenly it wasn't worth shit.) As for racism… well, the Empire had actually been fairly good at that with minorities living within its borders. Poles, Czechs, Serbs, Dacians, Slovenes, Livonians, Hungarians, Ildoans and other groups had been citizens and had the same civil liberties and rights as the Deutsche. Most saw themselves as Imperials, as being Polish-Imperial or Slovene-Imperial and had served as faithfully as anyone else. Things had fractured at the very end of the war, with groups suddenly stabbing the Empire in the back and rioting for independence, but by then people were starving and sick of war.

Out in the colonies though, the Imperials had been… less than equitable. Their attitudes had been pretty similar to those of the British.

The Akitsukushimans had a modern nation and even an empire. They were players on the world stage and treated as such by the other powers. But they weren't _quite_ equals. The other nations saw them as being inherently inferior, even if they were strong enough to be treated with respect. Masuda and other Akitsukushiman were painfully aware of these attitudes and so did everything they could to appear 'civilized' in western eyes. Tanya naturally treated him with respect, but it wasn't as if she could suddenly start speaking Japanese to him or ask to use chop sticks.

"That was truly delicious. Thank you again for having me to dinner."

"Of course, Madam President. It is our honor. I must say, most people are a bit hesitant to try our cuisine. I was very happy to see you dig in without concern."

"I've had noodles before and chicken and vegetables, I didn't see anything to be worried about. It really was delicious. You should think about opening a restaurant here in Berun."

Masuda raised both eyebrows. "Do you think anyone would eat there if we did?"

"I would, and I bet I could convince a lot of others to try it too."

He nodded. "Well, I'll have to look into it then." She hoped he meant it, otherwise she was going to have to pester him for more invitations to dinner. "My government wants to know if you are truly serious about your offer."

"I am," Tanya said as she sipped on some warm sake. To her disappointment she suddenly realized she actually preferred scotch and beer. The drinking habits of years had apparently had their effect. "I wish to send a regiment of aerial mages to serve as volunteers fighting the Rus. I'm going to call it the Dragon Legion. It'll give young aerial mages the chance to get real combat experience. The term of service will be six months, so we'll have fresh men and women rotating in and those who are veterans return home with what they've learned."

"Aren't you concerned the Rus may see this as an act of war?"

"Are you kidding? With as many 'volunteers' as they've armed? He already tried to take over my country, so fuck him, he's already an enemy. But I seriously doubt he'd start a formal war over this."

Masuda leaned back and sipped at his cup. "Even so, it is a risk, and it will cost the lives of some of your mages."

Tanya shrugged. "That's what they're there for. Soldiers don't get to live forever."

"But what do you hope to gain?"

"A whole lot of dead Russy soldiers and mages. Every single one we kill in Manchuria is one we don't have to worry about later. Plus, by supporting you now in your hour of need, I hope we can become good friends. Who knows? Maybe you'll return the favor one day."

"Well, we are in need of any assistance we can gain. The Emperor has already given his approval, the help of your Dragon Legion would be gladly accepted."

"Wunderbar. While we're at it, we can also sell you some of our Mark III panzers. They are no match for a T-34 or KV-1, but if you don't mind my saying so, they are a step up from the models you use now."

"I am sure we can come to an arrangement. As I have said, my country is in need of help."

"Then let's be friends!" She lifter her small cup in salute and they both drank.


	47. Economic policy

**October 9, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

"Things cannot continue this way! We are headed towards a collapse!" Hjalmar Schact declared. He was the president of the Reichsbank, and a brilliant economist and banker. Unlike her old friend Conrad, he could do more than read a ledger. He had a broad understanding of economics and monetary and fiscal policy. He'd been a huge help in stabilizing the reichsmark and in fueling Prussia's economic miracle. But though he had a very sharp mind he was a product of his time. He believed in Adam Smith and on reliance of the individual to act in their own self-interest. Like most financiers, he felt the best way for government to aid the economy was to keep their hands off and trust the 'invisible hand' to maintain constant economic growth which was, after all, in the best interest of both the worker and the employer.

Of course, even before the Great War a true lasses faire policy was impossible. The rise of socialism, unionism, and communism had forced countries to limit what businesses could get away with for the sake of internal peace and stability. Still, most bankers and economists wanted to limit that interference as much as possible. They viewed government regulations tampering with the free market and as more or less inherently bad. Unlike Conrad though, Schacht had supported her radical reforms in order to combat the Great Depression. He didn't _like_ most of her policies, in particular the minimum wage, right to work, or the creation of the Reichsbank. (Ironic given his job.) But much like a doctor with a patient at death's door, he understood that he had to do anything necessary to keep the economy's heart beating.

Now though, things were looking up and many other nations were turning to Prussia for insights into how to deal with the Depression. With death no longer imminent the doctor could worry about the patient's long term health.

"And what's the problem?" Tanya asked, though she could guess. She was actually more knowledgeable than Schact about fiscal policy. But that was only because she'd come from a twenty-first century with a far more advanced and intricate economy than anything her guest could even imagine.

"In a single word, debt! Fraulein President, debt is an anchor that will drag us down to the bottom of the ocean! The government is spending far more than it can afford; with social programs, rearmament, and loans being made to other states. It cannot continue. Deficit spending always leads to inflation, as surely as day leads to night."

"A little inflation is fine, it helps encourage spending and grow the economy."

"That's true," Schact admitted. "But you have seen the results of hyperinflation first hand. It was a minor miracle we were able to replace the mark with the reichsmark and have it maintain a stable value. If the reichsmark were to become worthless as well…" He shook his head.

"That is not going to happen, the inflation rate is between three and four percent annual. We can absorb that, easily. After what people have been though over the last decade I doubt they'll even notice."

"Allow me to raise the Reichsbank's interest rate to four percent. That will at least _begin_ to bring things back in line."

Tanya shook her head. "Absolutely not. I want people able to borrow money for businesses and homes. Suddenly jacking up the rate might make people wonder why and have them question our economic recovery."

"They should question it, it is not sustainable. Most of the surviving banks around the world, those who will still lend at all, are charging at least fifteen percent. Raising it to a mere four would still make us appear an island of calm in a stormy ocean."

"The interest rate stays at one."

"Our own spending is not the only issue, these credit cards," Schact rubbed at his head. "You understand they are essentially personal loans made with no collateral besides a person's employment? People are using them to spend money they don't have."

"That's sort of the whole point of a credit card," Tanya said dryly.

"But people are starting to amass unprecedented amounts of personal debt! And not only people earning large incomes. Even factory workers and janitors are amassing debts of a thousand to five thousands reichsmarks! It's madness!"

In the world she came from those amounts would range from ten thousand to fifty thousand US dollars. "And what are all those people doing with all that money? Buying clothes, radios, appliances, furniture, going to the movies, going out to dinner, going on vacations, and doing a thousand other things that keep the economy going. Businesses can't survive without consumer spending, and consumers can only spend disposable income."

"It is not disposable income if you cannot afford it, that is my entire point. These credit cards give people the illusion of wealth that they have done nothing to actually earn. They spend above their means and go deeper and deeper into debt."

"While fueling the economy, while providing work to others."

"The model is unsustainable. At some point, people will not be able to pay the monthly fees required to service their debt. What happens then?"

She shrugged. "Refinance, raise the credit limit, lower the monthly payment, and in the worst case scenarios we will have to write off some of the debts."

"You mean take the loss ourselves?" He sounded like she was suggesting they might have to turn cannibal.

"Think of it as a tax on the bank to help support the economy."

"This is not how loans are supposed to work. Loans require collateral for exactly this reason, to provide the bank assurance they will retrieve their investment. Otherwise there would be no incentive to make the loan in the first place."

"Let me tell you something I learned a long, long time ago, nothing ever works out perfectly. Don't be upset if you have to suffer a small loss in order to get a big gain. Everything comes with a price. In the short term, its consumer and government spending that have allowed us to recover and have this success."

"And the long term?"

She smiled at him. "You let me worry about that."

"The government's deficit spending is also out of all proportion, we simply cannot afford our budget."

"We can so long as the Reichsbank extends us enough credit."

"This is the same problem as the janitor with a credit card, only writ a thousand times larger. The Reichsbank is effectively a government agency. We are borrowing money from ourselves."

"Which keeps everything nice and simple."

"Massive debts are what caused the hyperinflation that destroyed the mark."

"No, letting the printing presses go wild and a loss of consumer confidence did that. Most of our debt exists as numbers on a page, one part of the government lends to another and the other repays it over time. So long as much of our debt is like that, kept completely internal, it won't affect the overall economy. Even more importantly, so long as we have consumer confidence it doesn't matter. So long as people believe the reichsmark is valuable it is, the impression of a thing is usually more important than the reality of it."

Schact shook his head. "That is nonsense. The value of money isn't a popular opinion. The purchasing power of currency is based on market forces, on supply and demand."

Tanya leaned back. "Value is a curious thing, bank president. Value resides where men believe it to reside. It's a trick, a shadow on the wall. And even an average sized woman can cast a very large shadow."

Schact stood there and blinked. "Where did you ever hear anything so ridiculous?"

"Don't worry about it."

"If we stay on this course we cannot possibly sustain it, our economy will collapse."

"It'll last long enough," she said with certainty. "Countries can survive with unbelievable amounts of debt, just so long as people believe its fine."

"Long enough? Long enough for what exactly?"

Tanya sent the man a cold look that caused him to take a step back. "Don't worry about that either. Everything is going the way I want. Just keep the engine running even if it does start to smoke."

XXX

When it became clear she was not going to listen to any of his suggestions, Schact tried to resign. Tanya was able to talk him into staying on by appealing to his patriotism and convincing him that any replacement would do much worse. Tanya was relieved he agreed to remain Reichsbank president. While he didn't understand truly modern economics he was capable and the best person available for the job. Other than herself, but she was busy.

XXX

 **October 10, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Tanya Degurechaff survived her first assassination attempt.


	48. Come try and take it

**October 10, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

"Today is the tenth anniversary of Armistice Day. Ten years ago, on the tenth hour, of the tenth day, of the tenth month of nineteen thirty-one, we laid down our arms and the Great War came to its end. Everywhere our armies stood on enemy soil. Not one inch of the Empire's territory was under the enemy's control. Our soldiers _marched_ home. The Imperial army, navy, air force, and air corps remained unbroken and unvanquished to the very end. Had we not been stabbed in the back by traitors on the home front the Western Allies could **never** have defeated us."

Tanya nodded to herself, the speech was going to go over like a 105 artillery shell. The deputies in Parlament and the people listening at home would love every word.

"The air force had been driven from the sky, our cities were being bombed night and day, after your final battle we had less than two hundred aerial mages available, the allies outnumbered us better than fifteen to one, when we ordered our fleet to sortie against the Royal Navy and US Navy the sailors mutinied rather than go on what was obviously a suicide mission, even the moral of the army was in a state of collapse, we were getting reports of entire companies throwing down their arms and surrendering to enemy patrols."

Tanya turned and frowned at the man sitting next to her in the back seat of her sedan. Chancellor Rerugen was accompanying her to Parlament where she would make a live radio broadcast to the nation.

"I know all that, _especially_ about the death ride of the Imperial Air Corps."

Rerugen pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "The way you were speaking I wasn't sure you still remembered. The food riots and the protests were bad, but the fact is we were militarily beaten."

Tanya narrowed her eyes. "Yes. And **I** was the one telling the general staff and the government to open peace negotiations all the way back in twenty-six! **YOU** were the ones who kept talking about winning the damn war!"

He nodded and remained tranquil. "That's very true, you understood the situation far better than anyone else did. Back then there was even talk of arresting you for being defeatist. If you hadn't been one of our leading heroes and best combat officers you probably would have been court martialed."

"Nice to know what being the voice of reason almost got me."

"My point is your entire speech is dishonest."

"And that's a problem?" She rolled her single eye. "If you took the papers and the propaganda seriously we were winning the war and bleeding the allies dry right up until we gave up. And it's not as though every word I've ever spoken has been a hundred percent accurate up until now. Facts are like clay, Rerugen. You shape them however you like, and the bits you don't need you don't use. The end result is all that matters."

"I understand all that, I am not a babe in the woods."

"Then why are you having a sudden issue with the spin I give things? Did you grow a conscience?"

"You are the leader of Prussia and this new confederation. You have a massive following of people who are truly devoted to you. I just believe you could afford to tell fewer lies and be more honest."

That got a laugh from her. "But my dear, Chancellor. I never lie. I just tell the truth that suits me."

XXX

Naturally, whenever Tanya travelled she had a heavy police escort. Given she was planning to address the nation today the streets were cleared. Her sedan and the police escorts ahead and behind made good time as they approached the Parlament building. The only negative was the overcast sky and the slight drizzle that was coming down. It was supposed to rain all day with the heavier stuff coming in the afternoon. Weather forecasting was not an exact science even in her original time. In her present it was even more of a haphazard guessing game. In any case, the conditions were pretty typical for Berun in the late fall. It didn't matter, she'd survived Russy winter blizzards and the summer sun in North Africa, she could handle a little wet and cold.

There was a line of photographers and a couple cameras waiting to record her arrival and entry into Parlament. There was also a large crowd of supporters trying to get a glimpse of her and cheer for her. Armistice Day was a national day of mourning, not just in Prussia but across all the Successor States. (Except Rhineland.) People attended mass, visited the graves and memorials, and remembered all the sacrifices and suffering in the Great War. In the schools, children too young to remember the war were taught of the Empire's noble struggle for survival. And how they'd only been defeated following a monstrous grapple with most of the world. This was a day to feed the resentment and hatred people felt in their hearts, and Tanya would not waste it. She would give her people and the cameras a show. She would play the heroic leader, and remind them that together they could do anything. Even reverse the decision of fate.

When her driver opened her door she stepped out unhurriedly and put her military cap on her head. She was in uniform, of course. These days it was rare for her to be in public dressed in anything else. She had the Silver Wings Assault Badge and her other medals pinned on. Around her neck was the Elenium Type 95 Computation Gem and holstered at her hip was a nine millimeter. The light rain coming down was no issue, she used a basic enchantment to block it without needing to bother with an umbrella. Light bulbs popped and flashed as the reporters took pictures and the cameramen filmed. The crowd outside the Parlament House gave a cheer and surged slightly. There was a police line in place however and they had no trouble holding them back. There was also a company of armed soldiers to help maintain security. Tanya gave the people a wave of acknowledgement which let loose an even louder cheer. Rerugen stepped out of the car behind her. Tanya was nice enough to extend her barrier to cover him as well. It might look a bit silly for her to walk inside completely dry while the Prussian Chancellor was dampened.

"They really truly love you," Rerugen said.

"I know."

Rerugen raised an eyebrow. "Most people would say, 'I love them too.'"

"Yep. Now come on, it'll look bad if I'm late."

She began walking towards the main entrance with Rerugen one step behind her. As she was passing in front of the sidewalk there was a sudden commotion as few men pushed their way to the front, shoving others out of the way. Tanya glanced over at them, they were all wearing raincoats. She didn't worry or give them a second thought, some people just wanted to see their heroes with their own eyes. Then one of them shouted clear as day…

"God wills it!"

 _That_ got Tanya's full and undivided attention. From beneath their raincoats three men pulled out what looked like shortened Thompson sub machineguns. Two others took out sticks of dynamite held together with wire and tape. The things looked ridiculous, like something from a live action remake of a Roadrunner cartoon.

Then everything happened at once. The gunmen started shooting. People started screaming and trying to get away. The police tried to grab the men. One of the bomb throwers chucked his weapon at her. The second one tried, but he was being grabbed by the shoulder by a police officer, the bomb slipped out of his and fell to his feet. Tanya reached for her sidearm as a pair of hands grabbed her and threw her down to the pavement.

Even as she was dropping her barrier spell activated, knocking the bullets aside. If not for her protective magic she would have been riddled. This moment was the reason she always had her barrier spell on passive mode, it would automatically activate in response to any physical attack made from a distance of more than three feet from her. Doing so drained a hell of a lot of mana from her, but fortunately she had a virtually limitless supply, Tanya hit the pavement hard and Rerugen covered her with his body.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Tanya yelled.

The bomb that had been tossed landed about seven feet from her. It bounced twice and then rolled for about a foot and a half before coming to a stop. It sat there for a couple seconds. Then it exploded. It was near deafening and blew out a crater in the middle of the street, sending dirt and asphalt raining down. Just two seconds later the second bomb went off in the middle of the panicking crowd. Blood and bits and pieces of people went flying along with pavement and earth. When the echoes of the explosions faded, and she could hear again, there was no more shooting, there were only shouts and boots thudding on pavement.

"Get off me, Rerugen. Now."

He did so and she jumped to her feet, her pistol in hand and ready. A squad of soldiers were running up to surround her. There were bodies scattered everywhere, and ten times more wounded crying for help. She could see the police holding down two men, while other officers had revolvers drawn or were trying to help the injured. She took the whole scene in at a single glance. It looked like a camp that had been hit by a single shell when everyone was massed together. It was certainly nothing she hadn't seen a thousand times before. She was a little surprised to realize her heart wasn't even beating fast.

Behind her she could hear Rerugen let out a gasp. "My God!"

She turned to him with a cold stare. "Oh, that's right, you were a staff officer. This your first time seeing how the sausage gets made?"

Rerugen paled and put a hand over his mouth.

The infantry captain in charge ran up to her and saluted. "My leader! We have to get you out of here!"

"No," she snapped. "I've got a broadcast to make. I'll be damned if I'll let these morons make me miss it."

"But there could be more assassins waiting!"

"I doubt it," she waved a hand at the scene in front of her. "These guys are amateurs. I'm sure this is everything they could do. But I want to know who sent them." Two of the men were being hauled up to their feet by the police. "Make damn sure they live, and when you hand them over to the gestapo remind them of that. And call in some ambulances and more men. The priority is to help the wounded now!"

She was very aware the camera were rolling again and that the reporters were watching.

The captain saluted her again. "Yes, my leader!"

She looked around at the chaos. If the idiots who had tried to kill her had been mages and well prepared, this might have turned out badly. _I'm going to need a special unit of bodyguards._ She looked back again at Rerugen. He was still pale but at least he didn't look like he was going to throw up. "I appreciate you trying to save my life, though it wasn't necessary. I guess I'll have to give you a medal. Maybe one of these," she tapped the Iron Cross First Class that was pinned to her chest.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I was only doing my duty. I certainly don't deserve a medal for it."

"Maybe, but I'll give it to you anyway. It'll look great in the papers and the movie theaters. Now we need to check on the wounded and do what we can for them."

She was out there for about twenty minutes until enough medical help had arrived that she felt she could actually go inside. Along with ambulances and police vehicles, a full battalion of soldiers were securing the location.

XXX

When she entered, the deputies were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "Take your seats and stop behaving like a bunch of scared children!" Tanya scolded them from the podium. "You're supposed to be the representatives of the Prussian people. Act like it!"

Seeing her the deputies did finally calm down.

"I am going to address the nation and let them know what happened here today."

"Do you really think this wise?" Rerugen asked.

"It's a lot wiser than looking scared."

It was about ten minutes before they were ready to broadcast.

"People of Prussia and the wider world, this is Tanya Degurechaff. President of the Prussian Republic, President of the European Confederation, the White Silver, the Ace of Aces, and the Leader of the National Union Party."

She took a deep breath. The cameras on the floor were on her. Every eye in the building was focused on her. Across Europe millions were listening to the sound of her voice, ignorant of the events that had just occurred.

"I know this broadcast was scheduled for noon, but there is a reason why it was delayed. Upon my arrival here at Parlament I was attacked by five men with guns and bombs."

Immediately some of the deputies began to scream in rage. These were her true believers, NUP men who'd been following and fighting for her for years. She didn't doubt that many of those listening on the radio were just as shocked. A lot of people really believed in her. She held up one hand and waited for things to quiet down. On film she appeared utterly calm and in control of herself.

When everyone finally stopped she continued, her manner and voice utterly serene. "Let me assure all of you I am unharmed. I fought in the Great War from the first shot to the last. I saw Hell on Earth and survived some of the greatest battles in human history. I took on the Goddess of War herself and won! There is no way five pathetic idiots hiding in a crowd could ever kill me. However, there were brave policemen and soldiers who were not so lucky. Innocent by standers were also killed and wounded today. People whose only crime was coming out to support me. Three of the cowards responsible are dead, they got off lucky. But two of them are now prisoners." She couldn't stop herself from smiling. One of those mad, cruel smiles that always made Viktoriya flinch and could turn any man's spine to ice. "Rest assured, we will find out who they are and who they serve. And I promise you, they will pay for what happened here today."

The deputies applauded and cheered. She took the moment to refocus, to shut the door to what she really was and again appear calm and serene as she stood there.

"Let me say just one more thing, not to the good people listening, but rather to those who want to do me harm. Who want to hurt my country and tear down everything I am trying to build. To all my enemies listening to my voice now, I say this," she spread her arms wide and stood tall with chin up. "Here. I. Am. If you want my life, come try and take it!"

The deputies jumped to their feet and shouted and clapped their hands like men possessed. They cheered and cheered and cheered.


	49. Think on your sins

Following her brief address Tanya left Parlament under an extremely heavy military escort. Mark 3s had been brought in and aerial mages were overhead in complete control of the air. Tanya thought this overreaction to be sort of ridiculous. Were they expecting an air strike? A massive armed uprising? Still, she didn't order them to stand down. Even if it was a bit much, a nation always flexed its military muscles when someone tried to kill its head of state.

Rather than return to the Kriegsadler Palast Tanya ordered her driver to take her to the hospital where the wounded were being treated. The officer in charge of her escort felt she would be safer at her residence, which had already been secured with a company of panzers and two of infantry. He even suggested she temporarily relocate to Fort Clausewitz. She ignored his advice and went to the hospital. (She made sure to have reporters and photographers there first.)

It surprised Tanya how the victims lit up when she came to their bedsides and gave each of them just a little of her time. A couple of wounded policemen cried when she thanked them for what they'd done. An old woman had clasped her hand and called Tanya her savior and begged for a blessing. Tanya had forced a smile and gotten away from her. Though the main reason she was visiting was for propaganda, while she was there she did try to comfort the bomb victims. These were all people who'd either been doing their duty, or been hurt because they were her supporters. If a few words and a sympathetic look would comfort them then she would provide them.

Tanya did NOT see herself as a bad person. Oh, she was very well aware that she was capable of doing horrible things. After all her years on the front lines she'd come to actually enjoy the thrill of battle and the primal exhilaration of putting your life on the line. She understood that she lacked empathy, and saw most people as either tools or obstacles. She knew she had a gift for manipulation and destruction. But still, she did not see herself as a bad person. What she was, was a pragmatist and a realist trapped in a cruel and uncaring world, playing a game she was always destined to lose. So, if in the end she was bound to fail no matter what she did, it only made sense to get as much as she possibly could before the final hand. And silly concepts like morality and karma were meaningless. Any action was justified so long as it benefitted her.

That did not make her a bad person, just a really good salaryman.

XXX

The news of what had happened got out quickly. Emergency editions of the newspapers hit the street expressing their outrage and shock. Except for some of the local ones in Berun, none of them had pictures from the scene. But the editorials described the event in lurid, and very imaginative, detail. Radio programs came on throughout the afternoon and evening. They mostly wanted to reassure their listeners that their beloved leader was safe and unharmed. The only new facts that were added as the day wore on about the victims. There were twenty-nine confirmed dead, including six policemen and three soldiers. All of them would receive state funerals, and the policemen and soldiers posthumous Medals of Saint Rupert. Ninety-seven had been wounded, with injuries from minor to life threatening. The later reports also mentioned the heroic actions of Chancellor Rerugen, and that he would receive the rare honor of an Iron Cross first class.

Tanya received messages of well wishes from the Americans, British, Ildoans, and most other nations. Even the Republic issued a brief statement condemning political assassination and terrorist attacks in principle. Though when Tanya read the statement she noted she was not specifically mentioned, and it did not directly say the Republic regretted the attempt on her life. Was there a hidden meaning there? She didn't want to be paranoid, but there really were people out to get her.

When reports reached Copenhagen Viktoriya tried to contact her. Unfortunately, at the time Tanya had been at the hospital meeting the wounded. Tanya hadn't bothered to share her plans with her staff, so when Viktoriya contacted her office, the palace, and party headquarters no one had been able to help her. It was times like these when Tanya would really appreciate the modern day conveniences of her past life, like cellphones. Viktoriya was only able to reach her once Tanya was back at the Kriegsadler Palast. By then the girl was almost hysterical. Tanya had to spend fifteen minutes just calming her down and assuring her she was fine. The years must have made the other girl forgetful, after all, Viktoriya had seen first had what Tanya could survive, she really should have known better. While having to deal with a crying Viktoriya over a crackling phone line was annoying, part of Tanya was still glad to know how much she cared. Viktoriya wanted to return home of the next train, but Tanya ordered her to stay where she was and keep working. The job always came first.

XXX

By the time the sun went down Berun was a city on lockdown. An eight p.m. curfew was in effect. The streets were deserted except for police cars and army trucks. Overhead aerial mages patrolled. The radio reminded listeners of the possible danger and asked for their cooperation. So when Tanya set out late that evening under a heavy escort, her trip to gestapo headquarters was quick and easy. Colonel Gunter had sent word that he had something for her.

The Secret State Police national headquarters was a plain four story brick warehouse. Except for the Prussian national flag and NUP banners the building was quite ordinary. It was strategically located in the Reichsplatz section of Berun, less than a quarter mile from the Parlament House. Once it really had been just an ordinary warehouse. It had been owned by the communist party though a dummy company and had been one of the buildings used to store weapons. Following the failed uprising all communist party property had been seized by the state. Tanya had given the building to Colonel Gunter's organization to allow them to escape the offices and other facilities of the local police. She wanted the gestapo to be its own entity with nothing in common with the men who dealt with regular, mundane crimes.

Even though the organization had been in existence less than a year now, the building was already getting a very dark reputation. The local Berunners avoided it, people would not use the side walk in front of the building. Most people wouldn't even drive past it. In the back rooms of bars and in dirty alleyways people whispered that if you were brought there you never left. It was _exactly_ the sort of reputation Tanya had wanted it to have.

Colonel Gunter was waiting when she arrived and briefed her as they took the stairs down into the sub levels.

"We have the names of all five conspirators and their backgrounds. We have already confirmed their identities and have begun searching their homes and interviewing family, friends, and close associates."

Tanya simply nodded. That was basic and the very first thing the police would do in any investigation. "Who are they? What are their names? Who do they work for?"

Gunter snapped his fingers. One of the detectives who'd been following them down the stairs instantly handed him a manila folder. Tanya noted that the former sergeant seemed to have gotten used to power.

"The names of the prisoners are Ernst Schwarz and Johan Lange. Schwarz spilled his guts as soon as we started, we barely had to touch him in fact."

"He's a coward then," Tanya said dismissively.

Gunter shrugged. "Some men just are. It's hard to be brave."

"Brave enough to try and kill me though."

"It's a bit easier when you see yourself as the hero in the story doing something heroic to change the world. Sitting tied up to a chair alone in a dark room takes all the silly notions out of a man's head. When we went in to talk to him he was already crying."

She curled her lip. In both the culture she originally came from as well as her current one, men were not supposed to cry. They were expected to face things with resolve and a calm face. Tanya despised weak men like that, but at least they were easy enough to deal with.

"What about the other one? Lange?"

"Oh, he's a tough one. Bastard hasn't given us anything yet, didn't even yell when we took the hose to him."

"You didn't go too far did you?" Tanya demanded. "I need them both alive."

"No, my leader. My men have a lot of experience with interrogation. We know how much a body can take. And we have a medical mage here on site at all times just in case."

"Good. I take it you haven't gotten any information from Lange then, only Schwarz?"

"So far, it is only a matter of time though. Give me just a few days and he will be telling me everything."

"I don't doubt it."

"According to Schwarz he was the ringleader, and the one who originally recruited him and the other three."

"And who were they all working for?"

Gunter rubbed at his chin. "Well, that is the thing. It would appear…"

As Tanya listened her jaw slid open. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"It is what Schwarz says, and the occupation of the five men seems consistent with it. But I will get corroboration from Lange, and naturally we will continue to investigate any leads. I promise we will find the truth, my leader. Whatever it may be."

"I want to talk to him myself, alone."

Gunter's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to argue. "But-"

"Now."

He shut his mouth and swallowed whatever he'd been about to say. "Yes, my leader."

XXX

The interrogation room ten feet by ten feet. It would have made a good supply closet. There was a tiny wooden table with chipped sides and faded stain. There was a single straight backed chair with two arms. A light bulb hung down on a bare wire. The walls were dusty brick and there was a brown door. There was nothing else inside the room.

The door opened and Tanya stepped inside without a word. It immediately shut behind her. She was still dressed in the same clothes she'd had on during the attack. Sitting in the chair was a young man with short cropped black hair. He was wearing a grey prison uniform. His right eye was shut and his lower lip had been broken. The whole side of his face was bruised and there was dried blood all over his mouth and chin. His hands were also bruised with four fingers bloated and so purpled they almost looked black. His arms were tied down to the arm rests of the chair. When she entered he looked up and stared at her unblinking with his one open eye

"Who are you?" Tanya asked.

She more than half expected time to stop and for the man to answer her in the mocking voice of Being X. But the sensation of being yanked out of normal reality didn't hit. The man blinked, and when he spoke it was with the soft lilting voice of a drama major or restaurant greeter.

"And when the fourth seal was broken the beast spoke and said, 'Come and see.' And I looked and beheld a pale horse: and the rider's name that sat on him was Death, and all of Hell followed. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, with huger, with death, and with the beasts of the earth."

She gave him a cold smile. "Kneel down and offer me worship and I shall give unto you all the treasures of this earth and all its pleasures. For they are mine, and I grant them to whomever I choose."

He hissed at her. "The Lord God shall you worship and none other."

"Do not avenge yourselves, beloved, but leave room for God's wrath. For it is written: 'Vengeance is Mine, I will repay, sayeth the Lord.'"

He blinked at her.

"I was raised in an Apostolic orphanage. They made us study the Good Book every single morning. Do you want to keep exchanging verses or would you like to actually talk to me?"

"Get thee gone, devil and do not tempt me."

Tanya chuckled. "So you really do think I'm the devil? Well, you're certainly not the first. Is that why you tried to murder me today?"

"I am but the Lord's servant, I can do not but His will."

"You are Johan Lange, twenty-one year old from Dahme, Prussia, and until two weeks ago a student in residence at the Holy Ghost Apostolic Seminary and School of Theology right here in Berun. Your fellow conspirators were all studying there as well. How exactly do five men learning to become priests turn into assassins? I seem to recall there being a rule against that, one of ten. Were you sick the day they covered it in class?"

"You mock the Lord your God!"

"No, I'm mocking you. Or do you think you're God?"

"You are the serpent in the garden, the master of lies, the great deceiver, Mephistopheles, Lucifer, the fallen one, the-"

"Yes, yes, yes," Tanya said with annoyance. She stuck two finger up on top of her head like little horns. "I think we've established who you believe I am. But you didn't decide that on your own, right? The Lord Almighty spoke to you in a dream, right? You were chosen, like Moses, like Isaiah, like a prophet out of old, you were called to do His work. Or that's what your friend Ernst said. Is it true, or was it a lie?"

She saw him sit up straight and smile so wide his lip began to bleed.

"The Lord did speak to me. His voice sounded of trumpets and his radiance was brighter than the sun! He called upon me to do his bidding, to rid the world of your wickedness and bring salvation."

"What did he say _exactly_? How did he refer to me? What were his words?"

"His words were not for you wicked one, they were for me alone. For I am the Lord's chosen instrument to fulfill his will."

"Really? Then why are you sitting here and why am I still alive?"

He hesitated. "It is his will."

"It was his will that you fail? That you blow up a whole bunch of innocent women and children? That you throw your life away for nothing?"

"All that happens is his divine will. The judgments of the Lord are true and righteous altogether."

Tanya laughed. "Righteous? That's not the word I'd use to describe what you did. Insane, bloodthirsty, and murderous come to mind. Tell me something, if God truly is all powerful and he wanted me dead why would he need a priest in training? Wouldn't he send an angel with a flaming sword? Or a bolt of lightning? Or, hell, just make my heart burst? And if he _doesn't_ want me dead, then why did he have you murder all those innocent people?"

Lange scowled. "I do not question the Lord's will!"

"No, you just conspire to commit murder because you had a bad dream one night."

"I know what you are doing, devil! You will not make me question the Lord! You will not make me doubt!"

"I can understand why you would feel that way. After all, if God didn't speak to you then you're just a madman who tried to murder me for no reason and only managed to kill a bunch of innocents."

"No reason?!" His soft voice cracked. "You've opened brothels and drug dens and have attacked the holy church! You corrupt the innocent and turn virgin maids into whores! You have made Berun into the new Sodom!"

Tanya smiled. "Did you decide all that on your own or did you need God to tell you that too?"

"God will smite you for what you have done! His ways are mysterious but his will is certain!"

"Shall we test that?" Tanya casually took her nine millimeter out of its holster and pressed the muzzle to his forehead. She pulled the hammer down with an audible click. "If I pull this trigger do you suppose God will save you? Will my gun magically jam or an angel will come down from heaven to stop the bullet? Or will I just splatter your brains on that wall behind you?"

Lange did not flinch. He closed his eye and took a deep breath. "God wills it."

" **I** will it, you fucking fanatic." She switched on the safety and jammed the pistol back in its holster. "Think on your sins." She opened the door and walked out.

XXX

The most frustrating thing was that there was no way for her to know if Being X had sent this fool, or if he really was just a delusional idiot who just imagined God had spoken to him. Having talked to him she would figure it was ninety-nine percent likely the latter. But there was still that one percent. And unless Being X suddenly decided to stop time and come out and tell her one way or the other she was never going to be sure. Not that it would change anything now, she just would have liked to know if this was random stupidity at work, or Being X fucking with her again.

In the room outside the interrogation cell Colonel Gunter and several other men waited. The cell was wired of course, and they'd heard what was said.

"As I told you, my leader," Gunter said. "It seems this was a small group acting on its own rather than part of a conspiracy."

"And how did five would be priests get their hands on submachine guns and dynamite?"

"The guns were bought and modified by a local gun shop owner by the name of Schmidt. The purchases were legal, we have Schmidt under arrests and the bill of sales. The dynamite was bought from a farming equipment company, farmers use it to clear stumps. As with the guns, it was done legally and we have the bill of sales."

"I can see gun legislation and laws about buying explosives are next on my list."

"What do you want done with these men? I don't believe they have anything useful to tell us."

"Oh, but they do. They're part of a vast conspiracy and will have interesting stories to tell and many names to share. Their confessions will be recorded for all the world to see. But I think I'll wait a few days to decide whose names those will be."

Gunter and the others nodded.

XXX

 **Author's Note:** For any of you who are fans of my character Waldo Rabbit there is a very short work now available on Amazon: **Waldo Rabbit's Advice On Life And Relationships**. It is only 7 pages and 2,400 words long, but may have a few laughs in it. If you do read and enjoy it please remember to leave me a review on Amazon.


	50. A new commander for a new command

**October 11, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The police arrived just as the sky was beginning to lighten. The grounds were cordoned off and the gestapo and regular police rushed in to the offices, dormitories, lecture halls, and other buildings of the Holy Ghost Apostolic Seminary and School of Theology. Even the chapel was secured and then searched. Everyone on the school grounds was arrested without exception. Students were dragged out of their beds and to the waiting trucks without a chance to get dressed. The faculty, ordained priests and nuns were also immediately brought to the trucks. Even the ordinary employees; janitors and kitchen staff were arrested. They would be brought to gestapo headquarters and placed in cells until they could all be properly interrogated. As soon as all present were removed the detectives began going through the school records and conducting a general search for any evidence of a conspiracy.

The seminary was far from the only place where the police were busy. Close to two hundred church officials were arrested, including many of the parish priests who had spoken out against the new laws legalizing prostitution and drug use. By far the most important of these arrests was of Ludwig Martin, the archbishop of Brandenburg. When the morning papers hit the street they all had headlines such as 'Apostolic Assassins' 'Church Conspiracy' 'Apostolic Priests Confess'. The pictures of all five conspirators appeared in every paper along with their names and biographies. The different articles hammered home the fact these men had all been priests in training. Passionate, young men well indoctrinated in the teachings of the church and ready to do whatever the church asked of them. The suspicious circumstances surrounding their sudden disappearance, and the possible connections to a vast conspiracy were highlighted.

None of the papers actually went as far as to state the conspirators had received orders from on high. But the implications were obvious. The arrest of the archbishop and of parish priests and other church officials was damning. As were promises of continued investigations. Speculations ran wild, with suggestions of involvement from the Holy Father in Roma. There were no proof to support any of this, but to most readers it didn't matter. The simple fact that five Apostolic priests in training had tried to murder the Leader was enough.

Prussia was a predominately Reformist country, but about thirty percent of the population was Apostolic. Prussian worshipers were suddenly put in a difficult position, as friends, neighbors, and co-workers looked at them with suspicion. As they might anyone who'd had any connection to the communists. Some people declared that the reports had to be wrong. That seminary students would never do anything so wicked. And if the reports were true, then these five men were insane fanatics who had nothing at all in common with the holy men and women who did God's work. Others denied being Apostolic and swore they were good Devotionals or Reborn or Propheticals. Most did their best to ignore the suspicion and get on with their day.

XXX

 **October 13, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The ceremony took place at her palace. The grounds were surrounded by panzers and two companies of landsers. In the air above them two platoons of aerial mages patrolled. On the grounds were a sea of uniforms with only a handful of civilian suits mixed in. NUP party uniforms and Prussian military uniforms of the exact same shade of field grey stood side by side. Half a dozen movie cameras were rolling to capture the event from every possible angle. The Propaganda Minister was on hand and had placed them himself. He would edit the footage later for the trailers that would play in the theaters. There were reporters not only from Prussia and the other Successor States, but from Ildoa, the Entente Alliance, the Allied Kingdom, the Unified States, and even from as far away as Akitsushima.

Tanya Degurechaff was handing out medals to the brave police officers and soldiers who had served during the assassination attempt. All those who were wounded received the Medal of Saint Rupert. Six soldiers and four policemen who'd shown particular valor were issued the Iron Cross second class. One particular individual would receive the Iron Cross first class as well as the Medal of Friedrich. The former was considered the highest honor a soldier could receive, while the latter was exclusively for those who had saved the life of another while under fire. Given the circumstances, 'saved' might have been a bit of a stretch, but it made such a wonderful story how could she pass it up?

With the cameras rolling Tanya pinned both medals on Rerugen's chest. Then, as she'd done with every medal recipient, she shook his hand. "Congratulations Chancellor, and my personal thanks for what you did that day."

"It was my duty," Rerugen muttered. He stared directly at her to avoid the cameras and did not acknowledge the applause coming from behind him.

Tanya could see he was uncomfortable and it made her smile. "Don't be so nervous Eric, how often do you get to be a national hero?"

"That was never a goal of mine."

Tanya shrugged. "Me neither, but still, it has its perks."

"Such as?"

"When you die you'll get a lovely state funeral."

XXX

Following the ceremony the recipients as well as the reporters and all the attending guests were invited into the palace for a banquet. Tanya shook hands and spoke to various dignitaries. She made a special effort to speak to the foreign journalists and tried to give them a favorable impression of her country's future.

"Do you expect to have to deal with more assassination attempts in the future?" An American reporter named William Shirer asked her.

"Well I certainly hope not, but who can tell? Being a Great War veteran I'm not going to be scared of a few people trying to kill me."

"You certainly have no shortage of enemies."

She was surprised by his bluntness. Most foreign journalists were a bit more diplomatic when they got to talk to a head of state.

"I take it as a compliment. It's the people who genuinely want to change the world who always draw the most fire."

"Your treatment of the Apostolic Church is likely to only cause even more. Do you honestly believe the church organized it?"

"The five assailants were priests in training. What does that tell you?"

The balding reporter shrugged. "That five stupid young men did a very stupid thing, not that they were instruments of some international plot orchestrated by the Holy Father."

"I'm afraid the evidence points to a very different conclusion."

"Any chance we'll get to see this so called evidence?"

She gave him a curt nod. "Of course, once the investigation is complete we'll make everything available to the public. I want the whole world to know the truth. Now if you'll excuse me."

He opened his mouth to say something more but she walked away. In either world the American media always seemed to think they knew everything and were the moral authority of the world.

XXX

After a couple hours of playing host Tanya took Weiss to a private room where she could talk to him.

"How would you like to go to war?" Tanya asked him.

His eyes widened. "Is the Republic going to invade us again?" When Tanya shook her head he let out a long breath.

"Nothing that desperate this time. I've decided to form a small expeditionary force to fight in Manchuria alongside the Akitsushimans."

"Really? Well I certainly don't have any issue killing Reds, but do we really have to go halfway around the world to do it?"

"You don't always get to choose the battlefield. Manchuria is where the Red Army is fighting right now, so that's where we'll go. This can be a valuable opportunity for us. It will let us give the newest conscripts a chance to see live action. It will make the Akitsushiman Empire a loyal ally if they see us fighting beside them when no one else will. Plus, every commy we kill now is one less we have to worry about later."

Tanya had never come right out and specifically stated she intended to start a second Great War, but Weiss simply nodded. He seemed to take the implication as obvious.

"Just how large a force will we be sending?"

"For now, one battalion of aerial mages. I'm going to call this force the Dragon Legion and I want it to be made up entirely of volunteers. Put a call out to the new recruits for men and women who want to face extreme hardship and danger, with the only compensation being the chance for great glory."

Weiss smirked. "That sounds awfully familiar."

"Eh, don't mess with a formula if it works. Each mage will only serve in the field for six months. I want a regular flow of personnel flowing in and out of service, so we can maximize the number of soldiers getting combat experience. As such, recruits for the Dragon Legion will be restricted to those of age twenty-two and younger."

"That shouldn't be any problem, young soldiers are always eager to fight and they always think they're invincible."

She gave a sour grunt. "Yeah, they're usually idiots. The ones who survive will figure things out quick enough."

"We were the same in the 203rd."

 _You and the rest were_ , she thought. "I'll give you three months to recruit your unit and train them up. I'll warn you right now, the whole world will be watching them. I expect you and them to make me proud."

Weiss licked his lips. "Uhm, does that mean you want me to train them the same way you did?"

"That'll be up to you, but they had better perform to the same levels as the 203. No excuses."

He sighed. "I see. Artillery shells and live fire then. Should I arrange an avalanche too?"

"Use your own best judgement, but the battalion will ship out in exactly three months. So don't waste time and don't go easy on them."

"Since I'll be commanding a battalion will I be a major?"

"Actually, I plan to make you a brigadier general."

Weiss raised both eyebrows. "Well I certainly don't object, but isn't that a bit much for a battalion commander?"

"I have a lot of plans for the Dragon Legion. This action in Manchuria is just the start. This unit is going to be a truly independent command. You won't be part of the Wehrmacht, and you won't belong to the regular chain of command. You will report directly to me and be answerable only to me. If things go well I intend to make the Dragon Legion my personal security force as well as a unit to carry out special missions."

"What sorts of special missions?"

"The kind that are unbelieveably glorious."

"So it will be like the reincarnation of the 203rd?"

"More or less. Are you interested? I'm not ordering you to do this. If you'd rather stay as a member of my cabinet that's fine."

Weiss shook his head. "How could I pass up the chance to be the only general of my own little army? Of course I accept."

"Great. And you're going to have special uniforms, all black with gold dragons as insignia."

"Sounds memorable."


	51. A message from Fearless Leader

**Omake**

"My enemies like to call me a dictator," Tanya said. "They claim I am power hungry and want to control everyone and everything! Well I have two words to say to that… fake news!"

Her supporters applauded and cheered.

"I am the president of this republic and a firm believer in democracy! I have tremendous, tremendous love for democracy and for freedom of speech and liberty! And despite what my sad, pathetic, and disloyal enemies like to say I would never, ever try and take away people's right to vote!"

She was answered with more cheers.

"So get out there today and vote! Do your part to make Prussia great again and keep us on this path and me sitting in the White Ho-, erm, the Presidential Palace!"

Following long and loud sustained cheers the crowd of supporters began to break up. Tanya walked off the podium and over to Viktoriya. The girl looked troubled and was nervously ringing her hands.

"Something wrong?"

"Uhm, do you really believe in democracy and personal freedom?"

Tanya lifted an eyebrow. "Of course I do! It's not like I publicly attack anyone who disagrees with me or criticizes my actions. Try to silence the free press. Or openly talk about violently attacking or arresting my opposition. Or go on about how much I admire dictators in other countries."

"Uhm, actually, you've done all those things."

Tanya waved it away. "Sure, but I wasn't serious. I was just playing to my base. The occasional fascist tendency never hurt anyone. Well no one who's loyal at any rate."

Viktoriya began nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"I mean I think the way I'm encouraging people to vote today proves how much I really believe in democracy."

"But all the candidates are the ones you picked!"

"So? They all still get to vote don't they?"

XXX

 **Author's Note:** Today is November 6th and it's the mid-term elections. I am encouraging everyone to stay at home and not vote! Do NOT do your part or make your voice heard! You can't make a difference and your vote doesn't really matter! Trust in our fearless leader and remember the Leader is always right!


	52. A force for justice

The Apostolic Church was not outlawed. Church lands were not seized. And following the opening number of arrests no more priests or members of the clergy were incarcerated. A handful of the arrested were even released, though most wound up at a detention camp. Despite a noticeable increase in harassment, masses and church services continued. There were even some vigils and public protests led by priests. These were monitored by the police but permitted to take place. Unlike with the communists the Apostolic Church was **not** being treated as an open enemy. But there could be no doubt how they were viewed by Tanya and her government. The attacks in the papers and the radio were constant. The accusations that they were in league with the Republic and conspiring with the Holy Father to bring down their beloved Leader were unending. More and more of the public began seeing the priests and their followers as threats.

Not surprisingly, church attendance plummeted as many people decided their faith was less important than the risk of accusation. Those who did continue to attend were usually older and more devout. The Jusen and the various denominations of Reformists took note. A few rabbis and priests spoke up in defense of religious freedom and of the innocent who had done no wrong. The vast, vast majority said nothing, or defended the government's actions.

This widespread persecution of the Apostolics also affected foreign relations. Ildoa was predominately Apostolic and Roma and the Basilica City were the home of the Holy Father. Many Ildoan citizens were deeply offended by Tanya's actions and there were many protests against her. The government however was anticlerical and an ally through the Pact of Steel. They wanted and needed Prussian support and refused to take issue with events happening in a foreign country. King Victor Emmanuelle was reputed to be devout, but he too remained silent. The Francois Republic was also predominately Apostolic and had no qualms condemning Tanya for her actions. The Republican government issued a formal protest and there was talk of possible sanctions. Public opinion there was almost universally against her, with even socialist papers who usually mocked the church reproaching her. There was however no talk of war except from a handful of extremists.

In the Allied Kingdom, where there had been more bombings and assassinations, and where a brutal guerilla campaign was being fought, there was general support. The Celts were almost universally Apostolic while the English, Scots, and Welsh were Reformist. They themselves were suppressing the Apostolic Church and there was strong sentiment for outright outlawing it. For the British Tanya's actions seemed only sensible. Ironically, the Celts condemned her and saw her as an enemy approaching the British crown. No one on either side would ever believe she'd given the Celtic revolt so much assistance.

Across the sea in America opinion was divided. While practicing Apostolics there were naturally disgusted, many Reformists had always believed the Holy Father the leader of a vast conspiracy. They readily believed Tanya's actions justified and saw her as defending the rights of decent people everywhere.

This was the situation when Colonel Gunter requested a meeting with her.

 **October 24, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Gunter entered holding a stack of folders that were about as thick as a phonebook. He carefully set these down on her desk.

"We have found something interesting."

"Oh?" She eyed the stack with a lack of enthusiasm. She'd never cared much for paperwork, even going back to working in the personnel department of her former company. Since becoming President she'd had to read so many reports she thought she might go blind. "Let me guess, they didn't pay their taxes?"

"Churches don't pay taxes."

"They do now. So, what did you find?"

"We seized all the archbishop's records. It took awhile to go through them, but we've found proof of a conspiracy."

Tanya lifted an eyebrow and sat up a bit straighter. "You're kidding me. So, the Holy Father really was plotting to kill me?" She hadn't actually believed it was true. Maybe Being X was behind it.

But Gunter shook his head. "No, nothing like that unfortunately. What we've discovered though goes back more than thirty years at least."

"Thirty years? Now you really do have my interest. So, what exactly is this about?"

Colonel Gunter had a look of disgust on his face and wiped his mouth. "Something truly vile, pedophilia. We've uncovered twenty-seven cases of child molestation by priests. Most of the victims were altar boys or seminary students." He tapped the stack of reports. "We have the accusations, witness reports, records of payment, and signed declarations of silence. The church conducted secret investigations into the allegations, then paid the victims and their families to keep silent. The oldest case here goes back to 1911, the most recent was only six months ago."

"Are you serious?" She'd never had much love for the church, even before the assassination attempt. Though she _did_ respect Sister Margaret and the nuns who'd worked in the orphanage. Even so, Tanya found such a thing hard to believe.

Gunter nodded. "I would not bring this to your attention if I were not certain. These files are all genuine. There were also a handful of collaborating police reports, though there were never any formal investigations or charges filed."

"I can imagine why." The Empire had been a deeply religious and traditional nation. 'Gott, Reich, und Kaiser' had been a common saying. Even in a predominantly Reformist country such a scandal would have been devastating. People simply didn't question the holiness or intentions of the church or its clergy. Of course, the church would want to hush up all such accusations. But the police and Imperial government had been complicit.

She took the top file and opened it. The incident was from 1929 and the victim's name was Walter Bruenig. He had been a thirteen-year-old altar boy at the time serving a local parish church in the small town of Rodt. Her lips flattened as she read the statement. Tanya would be the first to admit she'd done some horrible things and was not a very empathetic person, but even she had limits. It said something that even a monster like her could feel disgust and revulsion.

The boy's family had accepted a lump sum payment of ten thousand marks and he and his parents had all signed declarations of silence. In the old empire such declarations made it a crime to ever speak publicly about the matters covered. She noted the accused priest had been transferred to a different parish but had not been punished in any other way.

She shut the file and dropped it back on top of the stack.

"These are only what we could find in the records of one archbishop," Gunter noted. "As a police officer I can tell you these sorts of crimes go under-reported. For every one person who steps forward I would guarantee at least ten remain silent."

"Wonderful," she sighed.

When she'd been at the orphanage, she and all the other children were required to attend morning mass daily. Father Mason had been the priest. He was a kindly old man in his 60's who'd done what he could to help Sister Margaret. All the children had thought him to be nothing but decent and moral, and Tanya was sure he was. She'd be willing to bet most of the priests were similar.

She stared at the stack of reports. Most, maybe, but definitely not all.

"What do you want done, my Leader?"

"Arrest every single priest and get a confession out of them."

"Just to be clear. Do we have to be gentle with them?"

"Yes. Be every bit as gentle as they were to these boys."

Gunter gave a ferocious nod.

"Find the victims too. Explain to them their declarations of silence are no longer binding. We're going to have trials. Lots of trials. I am going to expose this to the whole damn world."

"Not all the culprits or their victims reside in Prussia or in the confederation where we have jurisdiction. Some will also be deceased."

"Get as many as you can. If they're living in countries we have extradition treaties with use them. Also, raid every other archbishop's office. Arrest the archbishops and their staffs. If we find any evidence of them being involved in a cover up, we'll charge them as accessories after the fact."

Gunter smiled wide and cracked his knuckles. "We'll do so with relish, my Leader. Men who allow such things to happen to children deserve whatever they get."

Tanya nodded and wondered just how screwed up this world was if **she** were the force for justice in it.

 **October 25, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berchtesgaden, Bavaria**

It was zero four hundred hours in the small military base. Although the new unit was composed of Prussian volunteers and was a Prussian formation, the Bavarian government and general staff had agreed to assist in their training.

Without warning an explosion rocked the ground. The young recruits scrambled out of their tents.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Is everyone ok?"

"Are we under attack?"

The forty-eight men and women were confused and staring wildly at the smoking crater.

"Good morning!" A voice shouted from above.

All eyes turned to stare at a figure in a black uniform and flight gear hovering about thirty feet overhead.

"Let me introduce myself. I am brigadier general Matheus Johan Weiss, commander of the Dragon Legion _._ This unit is going to be an elite outfit. Our Leader, the great Tanya Degurechaff, personally ordered me to turn you worthless maggots into the deadliest fighting force this world has ever seen. And believe me, I am not going to disappoint her."

They stared up at him in dumbfounded silence.

"Now, I know all of you have only just completed your basic training, so I have a lot of work to do. You are all free to quit at any time, and if you find ordinary training exercises too tough, I encourage you to do so! I don't have time to babysit or coddle you, so please feel free to let me know if this is too much for you. Now, to begin with, how about some basic defensive training? The artillery regiment here has a surplus of shells. So why not kill two birds with one stone? You'll get to work on defensive spells and they'll get some target practice in. Don't worry, they should run out in about 24 hours."

"Twenty-four hours?!" One of the men screamed. "You have to be joking!"

Weiss rubbed his chin as though considering it. "Fair point. If we're going to train, we may as well do it right. Make it 36 hours! Oh, and just so you know there may be a few live rounds slipped in. I suggest you not lose focus." He lifted his rifle overhead and fired a single shot. It detonated as a red flare. "Begin!"

In the distance they could hear artillery pieces begin to fire and shells incoming. The recruits began to scramble to try and dig foxholes. As this happened Weiss flew a safe distance and took out some binoculars to observe. _Training is so much easier when you're on this side of things_ , he thought.

 **November 1, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

At the train station a very tired Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov finally returned. When she stepped off the train, she was happy to see Tanya there waiting for her, along with a large number of armed men.

"Welcome home, Viktoriya."

The girl smiled and ran into Tanya's arms to hug her. By the way the other girl stiffened it was clear Tanya was surprised, but she did return the hug.

"Aren't you usually shy about public displays of affection?" Tanya whispered to her.

"But I've been away for so long and I missed you so much!" She squeezed tighter.

"Really?" Tanya chuckled. "I wouldn't have guessed. Come on, let's go home."

Viktoriya sighed contentedly. There was nothing in the world better than returning home to the person you loved.


	53. A willingness to negotiate

Viktoriya was fast asleep and snuggled up against her in their nice, warm bed. The girl looked so peaceful and content. _Girl?_ She suddenly thought. _She's thirty-four, she hasn't been a girl for a long while._ Tanya touched Viktoriya's face with her flesh and blood hand. Despite her age and everything she'd gone through, Viktoriya had never lost that sense of optimism and faith she'd had since the day they met on the Rhine front. In Tanya's eyes she would always remain a beautiful sweet girl.

 _And what am I exactly? A Japanese salaryman trapped in a twenty-nine-year-old woman's body?_ She lifted her right arm up over her face. She stared at the metal hand as it opened and closed. Looked at the joint where it was surgically attached to her elbow. The right side of her face was covered in burn scars and even in bed she wore an eyepatch. If you saw her profile from the left, she was a very attractive, short, slender blonde. If you viewed her from the front or from her right the illusion was quickly shattered. Tanya honestly didn't mind that, when she'd been a teenager, she'd caught more than a few men staring at her with very obvious intent. (Though no one in her command ever did. The soldiers who actually knew her were much too terrified to ever see her that way.) Her scars were a constant reminder to people of what she'd sacrificed for the Fatherland.

Thinking about her scars reminded her of that insane bitch, Mary Sioux and their final encounter. The Americans had called her the War Goddess. The Empire had had a different name for her. The soldiers had dubbed her the Bloody Valkyrie. As they'd faced off in the skies over Flanders the other girl's eyes had shined like polished gold. Nothing had come out of her mouth but an endless stream of prayers to God and promises to avenge her father and country.

The idiot had been nothing but another pawn of Being X's. Just how many millions of people had the supposed god of this world made to suffer? And all just to make her believe in him? Well, if that bastard wanted faith and worship, she would do everything she could to deny it to him. Anything that would hurt him was worth doing.

Tanya focused again on Viktoriya's sleeping face. She felt a twinge of guilt. Tanya knew Viktoriya loved children and had no doubts she would make a wonderful mother. And though they'd never actually spoken of it, Tanya was certain Viktoriya wanted to be a bride and have a family.

It was never going to happen.

In the world she came from same sex marriage was just starting to become accepted. It was still controversial and most religious groups opposed it, but it was legal in many nations. The situation in her current world was completely different. In the former empire homosexuality was still seen as not only immoral, but as a perversion on the same level as pedophilia. The way she felt towards those priests who had abused poor boys was how most people would feel about her and Viktoriya if the truth ever came out. Morals had loosened some since the end of the war. The idea of legalized drug dens and brothels was shocking now but would have been utterly unthinkable back before the war. And the attitude wasn't any different in other advanced countries like the Republic or the Unified States. If anything, moral values were far stricter in America than they were in Prussia and the successor states. In fact, in the entire world there was only one country where same sex marriage was legal; the Russy Federation. The fact the Rus approved of it was taken as confirmation by everyone else that it had to be as immoral and wicked as they'd thought. Attitudes might change… but it wouldn't be any time soon.

Needless to say, if Viktoriya wanted a baby Tanya couldn't father it. Adoption was always possible… but Tanya didn't want to be a parent. She had a **lot** of plans for the future and none of them involved children. Politically, it would be inconvenient and a bit suspicious for her close companion to become a single mother while deliberately choosing to remain unmarried. There were already a lot of whispers about the nature of their relationship, and there had been from the very beginning. Two adult women living together was considered very unusual. Two adult women living together and raising a baby with no men involved would be seen as evidence of unnatural behavior.

She caressed Viktoriya's cheek. Tanya had taken her in when she'd abandoned her family. Given her a home, a new direction in life, an important position in the party, and made her Foreign Minister of a great nation. Viktoriya had fame, security, political power, and wealth. Along with the heart of a Japanese salaryman hated by god. But so long as they were together, she would never get to be a mother or a bride.

 _Does that make her lucky or cursed?_ Tanya wondered. _Probably both._

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips without waking her. She then shut her eyes and fell asleep.

 **November 2, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

They were having breakfast together and going over the final results of Viktoriya's mission. Tanya had received regular updates, but now she would get all the details along with Viktoriya's opinion.

"Everyone wants to join the Confederation," Viktoriya said as she eagerly munched on a plump sausage.

Tanya was satisfied with some toast and coffee made by Viktoriya. Tanya always enjoyed her coffee the most. "Really? That's good to hear. Some of them were happy enough to abandon the empire."

"That was before the Depression hit. A lot of people are struggling and looking for hope. They just want someone to fix things."

Tanya nodded. "Democracy is wonderful, so long as everyone has a roof over their head and a full belly."

Viktoriya had some eggs and continued. "Prussia is doing much better than anyone else. Everywhere you go there are bread lines and people living in shacks. Money is getting more and more worthless. And there's always talk about the reds taking over or an attack by either the Rus or the Republic. More than anything people want things to be normal. They want things to go back the way they were before the war. The good old days, you know?"

"Those days weren't good for everyone," Tanya said with a grimace.

"But they were still much better than what people have now."

"That's certainly true. Though it's a pretty low bar to clear. I trust you explained to them the requirements of joining the European Confederation? They'll have to convert their currencies to the Reichsmark and agree to follow a single fiscal policy. There's not much point in having a single currency if every country gets to print as much money as they want."

"Oh, they not only agree but are eager! Every single finance minister or banker I spoke to wants to change over as soon as possible. A few of the bankers are less excited about joining the Reichsbank, but things are so bad they're willing to do almost anything to try and fix it."

"Amazing how reasonable people can get when the wolf is at the door. They understand even though they'll all have separate militaries they'll have to abide by the terms of Anglo-Prussian Naval Treaty? Also, signing the Pact of Steel will be mandatory. All our countries will be bound by a formal alliance. If the Republic gets any new ideas about intervention that'll make them think twice."

"They're all happy to sign. They all want security from a foreign invasion. And even though they're all starting conscription no one wants to spend the money to build ships."

"Makes sense, even the British can't afford it right now. The Gestapo will have jurisdiction in their territories and be able to conduct investigations and extradite prisoners without court approval. They'll all have to agree to a moratorium on new elections for four years after they join, even if their constitutions require one. Also, they'll have to outlaw the communist party and all affiliated organizations."

"They've already been outlawed everywhere except for Mecklenburg, Westphalia, Silesia, and Rhineland. Everyone but Rhineland is ready to ban them. They will accept the Gestapo as a police force. As for no new elections, everyone but Rhineland is on board."

Tanya frowned. "Rhineland is going to be a problem, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, but there are a few others too." Viktoriya wiped her mouth and then reached down to a briefcase at her feet. She opened it and pulled out some papers. "To begin with, while Hungary agrees to accept all citizens from other Confederation nations as having citizen status in their territory, they don't want them to be able to purchase land or native businesses. Also, both Hungary and Slovakia insist that their native languages be predominant. Deutsche can be a secondary language."

The old empire had been founded and dominated by the Deutsche, but many other peoples and cultures had existed within it. And while the Empire had been run as a meritocracy where one could rise up the social ladder, that didn't mean there wasn't an abundance of bigotry and prejudice. Nothing in the old Empire had been close to say how negroes were treated in America or how Punjabi were treated by the British. But if you spoke with a thick Czech or Hungarian or Polish accent, you would be looked down on and viewed as belonging to a lower class. It was no accident that when the Empire fell apart some of the biggest riots and revolts had taken place in Bohemia and Ostland.

"Fine, we can agree to that."

"Really?" Viktoriya said in surprise. "Doesn't this go against the 'Unity' in Unity, Justice, and Peace? Won't a lot of people be upset by this and call it special treatment?"

Tanya shrugged. "If you're not in a position to take what you want by force you have to be willing to negotiate. My priority right now is to get all the successor states united into one political body. If getting that means the textbooks in Bohemia are written in Slovak not Deutsche and poor Joachim Schmidt can't buy a summer house in Budapest, I'll live with it."

"All right, I guess that makes sense," she shuffled through some of her notes. "There's supposed to be free trade between all the Confederation members, but some of the countries want exceptions. Saxony wants to be able to apply tariffs to dairy products, Westphalia wants to protect the coal industry, Thuringia wants to do the same with copper and iron, Silesia…"

Tanya listened to a long list. Every country was ok with free trade as it would likely boost their economy. But they each wanted to make one or two exceptions. All these exceptions would only hurt the overall recovery of the entire EC, but it was another necessary sacrifice to get them to join.

"Fine," Tanya said.

"Silesia is requesting we take over their national debt."

"Fuck no!" Tanya snapped. "We're letting them convert their money into something that's worth more than toilet paper. That's a hell of a lot more than anyone else will do for them!"

Viktoriya nodded. "I'm sure they'll still want to join," she hurried on to the next item. "Duke Christian Schleswig of Copenhagen asks for formal recognition as a king and that you personally, uhm, crown him."

Tanya lifted an eyebrow sure she must have misunderstood that. "Excuse me?"

"Ah, well, the Duke really, really wants to make the Duchy of Copenhagen a kingdom and to be a king."

"Who does he think he is? Napoleon? And who does he think I am? The Holy Father?"

"Ah, actually he and most of his subjects are Devotionals, not Apostolics. So, he wouldn't want to go to the Holy Father."

"That still doesn't explain why he wants me to put a crown on his head. Does he know I'm not a real big fan of noble titles?" That was putting it mildly. She had publicly abandoned her knighthood and had stripped the Prussian nobility of their remaining privileges. "If he wants to be a king so badly just have his government make him one. He doesn't need me."

"He believes it would have a much bigger impact if you were to perform the coronation."

"Let him ask the Kaiser, the old bastard's still alive, right?"

"Would it really be that big a sacrifice?" Viktoriya pleaded. "One little ceremony, a few photos and the Duchy, ah, Kingdom of Copenhagen will join the Confederation."

Tanya sighed. "Fine, I guess it's worth it."

Viktoriya continued with the list of demands. None of them were major. Trade concessions, water rights, delays or exemptions to certain policies. Tanya agreed to all of them.

Viktoriya brought out the last sheet. "And that leaves the Rhinish Free State. As you know, the involvement of the Republic makes the situation there difficult."

"The Chancellor and his party had to meet with you in secret, right?"

Viktoriya nodded. "We met in a hotel just over the border in Westphalia. The Chancellor is afraid of what might happen if his government were to try and act unilaterally. He believes his entire government might be arrested and deported to the Republic."

"Since they're basically an occupied territory that's a real possibility."

"He believes the Republic would seize on any excuse to overthrow him. So, he can't move against the communists or cancel any elections. He feels he needs to be scrupulously above board and democratic."

"Does he have any suggestions then?"

"Instead of issuing a government decree he wants to have the nation decide. He proposes a plebiscite on joining the Confederation. He feels certain that the public will vote yes in a landslide. He wants to hold the vote on July fourteenth, that's Bastille Day."

Tanya grinned. "Nice touch. The Republic loves to pretend they're the most liberal and democratic people in the world. It would look pretty damn hypocritical if they were to try and shut down an election on the day they celebrate liberty and freedom."

"That's what the Chancellor thinks. Even after the plebiscite though they will still be occupied by Republican troops. He's hoping international pressure will get the Republic to withdraw them."

"It won't be that easy," Tanya predicted. "The Republic sees the Rhineland as a buffer zone. They'll come up with all sorts of excuses why they can't pull out. But one problem at a time. Once Rhineland joins the EC we'll start to worry about getting the frogs out."

"That's what I think too."

"You did a great job, Viktoriya."

Viktoriya gave her one of those wide and honest smiles that she'd always had. Tanya grinned back and finished her coffee.


	54. Many People, Many Nations, One Union

**November 11, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

The Allied Kingdom had agreed to the creation of the European Confederation. The Entente Alliance and the Unified States of America soon came to accept it as well. When Prussia, Bavaria, Austria, Silesia and Saxony founded the EC the Republic had most definitely not approved. But without the support of the Allied Kingdom or Unified States there was little they could do but issue a protest. With the economic crisis, food shortages, unemployment and growing popularity of the communists the Francois were too divided to act forcefully. Plus, the recent failed police action made the government believe they would need nothing less than full scale mobilization to put Degurechaff in her place (preferably six feet beneath the ground,) NO ONE in the Republic, left or right was ready to go that far. After the destruction of the Great War no one had the stomach to start a second.

That first signing that established the European Confederation had been a public event. It had happened with cameras rolling and the whole world watching. The second signing was quite different. The various foreign ministers _snuck_ into Berun. The eleventh just happened to be a Sunday. Most of the ministers took advantage of this by pretending to be at home or at an estate simply enjoying the weekend. The Ildoans didn't even bother to send their foreign minister, they simply authorized ambassador Ciano to act on their behalf.

The meeting was held in Tanya's palace under cover of dark, sedans and other automobiles delivered the participants quietly and anonymously early in the evening. Cameras were of course set up to record the proceedings. The camera men were handpicked by Goebbels and would not have access to phones until the press release was made. Tanya greeted the foreign ministers with handshakes and warm words. Telling them they were doing something every bit as historic as what the revolutionaries had done in 1848.

With signatures on paper it was done, and twelve of the fourteen successor states became not only members of the European Confederation but also military allies of each other and Ildoa through the Pact of Steel. Standing before the fourteen foreign ministers Tanya was all smiles as she gave a brief statement.

"Unlike the events of 1848, today we have conducted a peaceful revolution! With today's signings we are giving millions of people greater safety, security, and opportunity! In 1848 the battle cry was 'One People, One Reich.' But we aren't only Deutsche standing here. Hungarians, Slovaks, and Poles join us. Not because they've been forced to, but because it is their honest wish! Today let the cry be "Many People, Many Nations, One Union!' We have come far but there is still a lot more to do! Let's continue to work together to build a peaceful future where we can all live together in friendship and brotherhood!"

At the end there was applause, and more than a few tears shed. It was a beautiful sentiment and a genuinely heartwarming moment.

XXX

When the cameras stopped rolling the foreign ministers were ushered into a private room where they sat down with her and General Zettour. As soon as they were seated an assistant handed each man a folder with some papers inside.

"Ah, what is this?" The minister from Silesia asked.

"Those," Zettour answered. "Are lists of what units we want each of your militaries to maintain. You are free to conscript as many soldiers as you like, but we want them organized into specific units. Also included is a list of all equipment that is to be made standard. We have lists of officers we feel should be promoted along with their future posts."

"You want us to raise and equip _eight_ transport regiments?" The foreign minister of Mecklenburg sputtered.

Zettour nodded. "Some of the truck manufacturing happens to be in your country. So, it will be an efficient use of resources."

"But this would make about a quarter of our soldiers logistical support troops! What kind of army is that?"

"There is nothing here about panzers," the foreign minister of Saxony said. "My government plans to equip a panzer battalion to form-"

"I'm afraid the plan is to not purchase any new panzers or organize any new panzer formations until the manufacturers came up with a satisfactory Mark Four model. In any case plans are to have all future panzer units organized in Prussia."

That produced a lot of unhappy looks.

"There's a problem," the foreign minister of Westphalia said. "You want us to purchase a hundred Messerschmitt 109's and a hundred Focke Wulf 190's."

"That's correct," Zettour said. "These planes main role will be to train interceptor pilots. We are keeping aviation purchases to a minimum until new models become available."

"That's not the issue. My government signed an exclusive contract with the Fischer Aircraft company. We are buying a hundred of their-"

"I'm afraid their equipment is substandard and not acceptable," Zettour announced.

"But we've already signed the contracts! Their main factory is in Stresover!"

"I'm afraid the decision stands. All military aviation purchases will be made exclusively to Messerschmitt, Focke Wulf, and Heinkel."

"But Fischer will go out of business if we cancel the order!"

Zettour frowned. "The needs of the military must come before economic or political considerations. If Fischer cannot compete I am sure one of the other companies will be happy to buy them out."

"Why are you telling us who to promote and where to place them in our militaries?" The foreign minister of Thuringia demanded. "The only military restrictions my government agreed to was that we would honor the terms of the Anglo-Prussian Naval Treaty. We never agreed that you could tell us what units we could raise, what equipment to buy, or who to promote from the ranks! We never agreed to any of this."

"I am altering the deal," Tanya said with a smirk on her face. "Pray I don't alter it any further."

Some of the foreign ministers looked uncomfortable, while those from the original EC members appeared relaxed.

"When they agreed to support my creating this confederation I promised the British that each country would keep its own military and they would remain separate entities. And, on the surface, I intend to keep that promise. Each county will maintain its own general staff and command structure, personnel from each military will not be subject to the authority of another, nor will there be any troop movements crossing borders except for joint military exercises. To the British and the rest of the world we will allies with twelves separate militaries."

She suddenly stood and sent the men there the kind of threatening glare that used to make the men of the 203rd start to shake.

"That's for appearances. In reality, from this point forward we are ONE military! By necessity we will have to have a certain amount of redundancy. That's just unavoidable so long as we have to keep up this façade. So, twelve general staffs, twelve medical corps, twelve courts of military justice, twelve paymaster corps, and so on. But we are going to limit this waste to the bare minimum. When the time comes that we stop play acting and restore the Imperial Army I intend for that transition to be as smooth as possible. General Zettour and his staff have made plans for a two hundred and forty division army, as well as plans for an expanded air force and air corps. Each of your countries has been assigned the role that best suits this structure and you **will** fulfill that role, or I'll make you regret the day your daddies pulled down your mommies dresses and squirted you out."

Viktoriya blushed and several men squirmed in their seats.

"As for the equipment, of course its going to be standardized, we're not having twelve different calibers on our field guns or twelve different carburetors in our trucks. As for the promotions, general Zettour and his staff know more about the military than all of you put together times a hundred. I have complete and total faith in his evaluations and that is that. Whatever we may claim for public consumption the European Confederation has one authority, and that is me gentlemen. Any questions?"

She stood there daring anyone to say a word. No one was that brave or that stupid. Tanya handed the meeting back over to Zettour and sat down. As expected, the rest of it ran smoothly.

 **November 12, Unified Year 1941**

 **Parisse, Francois Republic**

The news that the European Confederation and the Pact of Steel had seven new members struck like a bombshell. The original creation of the EC had also shaken the Republic, but this was even worse.

For one thing all the original members had had National Union governments and acknowledged Degurechaff their leader. To some degree cooperation between them seemed inevitable. What made this event so much worse was that the countries that had joined the confederations didn't have National Union governments and _still_ decided to follow the Devil of the Rhine. Because what was blatantly clear to everyone was that this new entity belonged to Degurechaff as firmly as Prussia did. The Republican newspapers had headlines screaming that this was a reborn Empire in everything by name. In political cartoons she appeared sitting on a throne with a crown. In the captions the word 'President' was scratched out and Kaiserin scratched in instead.

Along with the news of the signing had come a statement that Copenhagen would join on New Year's Day following the coronation of Duke Schleswig by none other than Degurechaff. This news only reinforced the belief that she was aiming to become empress. There was also a statement by the Rhinish Free State that they would hold a national referendum on Bastille Day to decide whether or not to become a member as well.

To many in the Republic it felt as if the Treaty of Orleans were being ripped to shreds. They had fought the Great War for eight years, suffered a brutal occupation, and the devastation of both war and a burned earth strategy. And for what? To the veterans especially it felt like defeat. They'd won the war, imposed a harsh peace, carved up the Empire, and left it militarily feeble. So how could they wake up today to find their worst enemy in military and economic control of the heart of Europe?!

There were protests in Parisse and other cites and many turned into full blown riots. There were demands that war be declared, that the Rhineland be formally annexed, that _something_ be done to restore the world order to what it should have been. They wanted to go back to 1931 and hang Degurechaff no matter that America thought.

In the midst of all this fury and rage it came as no surprise that the government lost a vote of no confidence and fell. Along with the news from Berun unemployment was still at eighteen percent, people were struggling just to survive, communists were in the streets becoming bolder and getting more and more support by the day, and there was a sense of doom hanging over everything.

And on that day, an Apostolic cardinal name Ciel Darbonne took to the air and spoke to his people.

"My children! We have forsaken God! We have abandoned the one true faith and what is happening now is God's punishment for our wickedness! Our only hope, our only salvation, is to turn to God and have faith in his divine mercy! Only by returning to His path can we escape all the misery that surrounds us. My children it is not too late! Faith can change the world! Have faith and believe and all can still be well!"

With a world that no longer seemed to make much sense this call for old fashioned values and belief in divine justice had a certain appeal. It was the beginning of Cardinal Debonne's rise. Or, depending on your view of things, it was the beginning of a nation marching to its fate.

XXX

 **Author's Note:** To any who are interested in my original work I have just published my fourth novel in the Waldo Rabbit Series. **The Rabbit Who Lived** is now available for sale on Amazon. Please give it a look if you like my stories and want to try something different.


	55. A petition and two envelopes

**November 19, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Things could not have been going much better. Despite a few lukewarm protests, all the new members of the confederation had fallen into line. The gestapo was busy scouring the new countries arresting those who were communists or communist sympathizers. Gunter had sent her a report with hundreds of names on it. This current world didn't do much polling except in the lead up to elections. There was no approval rating here, but all the evidence was that she was more popular than ever in the lands outside of Prussia. The economy was improving, there was almost no unemployment since anyone who wanted work was guaranteed labor on roads and other public labor. Schact was still complaining about inflation and deficit spending and reminding her this cycle could not continue indefinitely. But the fact was that compared to the rest of the world Prussia was thriving economically. With legalized bordellos and drug dens and casinos and cabarets, Berun was becoming the new entertainment capital of Europe. Whatever the different church authorities might say, these businesses provided jobs and lots and lots of badly needed tax revenue. And since the revelations concerning Apostolic priests and young boys, the old moral authority of the clergy wasn't what it used to be.

Internationally the situation was just as positive. The Allied Kingdom, the Unified States, the Entente Alliance, and most other nations recognized the European Confederation without issue. Both the Allied Kingdom and America were busy fighting insurgents and the last thing they wanted was a complication in Europe. The Entente Alliance was mostly worried about maintaining a good trading relationship. Their main export was iron ore and the steel factories of the successor states were their primary clients. They were not going to do anything that might damage that relationship. No one even brought up the Treaty of Orleans anymore! These days it was almost a political afterthought.

The Russy Federation was always a looming threat, but they were still busy in Manchuria. They were still supporting communist insurgents all throughout the world, but that was like dealing with bad weather. It was just something that was part of life. The important thing was there were no military buildups anywhere in the west.

The cherry on top had to be what was happening in the Francois Republic. It had been a full week and there was still no new government in place! No side could find a majority in the Upper Chamber to establish order. The socialists were being blamed for the rising popularity of the communists. The conservatives were being blamed for doing nothing while the confederation expended and for the rising unemployment and reduction in worker relief. The small minority parties that might have helped one side or the other achieve a majority refused to support either. They preferred to remain outside the government and as the opposition. Things were such a mess some right wingers and social conservatives had even formed a new party called Action Française. They were led by an Apostolic Cardinal by the name of Darbonne who was not only calling for a return to conservative religious values but for a restoration of the monarchy! They wanted to turn the clock all the way back to the eighteenth century!

Rioting had had gone on for four straight days in Parisse. With communists openly leading and egging on people. There had been dozens of acts of arsons and violent clashes with the police. Order had only finally been restored when the city mayor requested armed soldiers to enter the city. Technically, this was illegal, but with no national government in place and Parisse slowly falling into anarchy the republican Army had decided to acquiesce to the mayor's request. Parisse was now essentially under military occupation with a strict curfew in place.

The Republic was the only nation that still tried to bring up the treaty. And it was obvious they had no diplomatic support. They had no will for military action or even the threat of it. They were enemies but enemies who were impotent and couldn't do much more than shriek and complain. Their economy was a wreck and there were no signs it was going to improve in the near future

The international situation could not have been any more favorable. So, Tanya was in a good mood when she had a meeting with her Chancellor and Chief of Staff.

XXX

"So, what do you two want to talk about?" Tanya asked. The two of them had requested this meeting this morning and had not told her what the subject would be. If it were about anything truly important she was sure they would have informed her.

Zettour and Rerugen both had solemn expressions. Zettour had a folded piece of paper in his hands.

"We've just received news that Kaiser Fredrich William has just passed away," Zettour said.

"Oh? So, the old bastard finally croaked? Well not pas time. He was what, eighty-one? Eighty-two? He got to die in his bed in a big house surrounded by family, hell of a lot better than he deserved if you ask me."

Zettour and Rerugen both frowned. "Is that really an appropriate attitude for a former imperial officer to possess?' Zettour asked. "Remember you once swore an oath to serve the Kaiser and the Fatherland."

"I remember," Tanya said with a nod. "Same way I remember being discharged without a pension."

"You can't blame the Kaiser for that," Rerugen said as he pushed up his glasses. "That was a decision of the Prussian government and given the situation at the time there was no real choice."

"Fine, I don't blame him for that. What I _do_ blame him for is demanding we keep fighting and refusing to seek peace terms when there was still time."

"He was not alone in that," Zettour said. "The government and the general staff both believed in winning a decisive victory."

"If his wasn't the only voice calling for war, it was the loudest. If he'd seen reason the government would have had to go along with him. Especially if it had been back in '26 or '27."

The old Empire had been a constitutional monarchy with universal male suffrage and a Reichstag. Political power had been shared between the monarch and the elected representatives, with certain rights guaranteed by the constitution. But while the Kaiser had not held absolute authority he was recognized as the Head of State and Warlord of all the armed forces. He alone could appoint or dismiss the Reich Chancellor, and (before the war) had been revered by the public and so also possessed a sort of moral authority many politicians did not like to oppose. So even if he were not the lord of all he surveyed, he was the unquestioned leader of the empire and every soldier swore an oath to follow him and those officers appointed by him.

As the Great War dragged on the politicians and generals had usurped more and more of his authority and he began to be more of a symbol than an actual leader. But in '26 and '27 he'd still had enough political support to offer the Allies negotiations. But he had instead demanded war almost to the end.

"If you want to blame him for that, you can blame us as well," Zettour said. "Along with almost the entire general staff."

Rerugen nodded his head.

"Maybe, but you didn't run away. You didn't get into a train filled with loot and hightail it to Waldstatten and a nice comfortable exile."

Tanya really hoped none of her jealousy leaked out as she said that. When the war ended she'd have flown her ass across the border as fast as the Type 95 would allow. But she'd been laid up in a hospital bed and so it hadn't been ab option for her. Her real anger with the former Kaiser wasn't that he abandoned his post and saved himself. It was pure jealousy. While she'd come close to death and then faced an impoverished existence out on the streets he had lived in a chateau paid for with jewels and artwork worth tens of millions of marks. Tanya was not about to cut that old bastard any slack.

She reached into her wallet and pulled out a single Reichsmark bank note. She unfolded it and held it out. The image on it was that od General Kurt von Rudersdorf. "Your friend and partner," she said to Zettour. "Didn't run away. He surrendered to the Allies when they demanded it. He was mocked and humiliated at their show trials. He wasn't even allowed the dignity of a soldier's death by firing squad, he was hanged like a common criminal."

Zettour gave a solemn nod. "I know. Kurt was a soldier and it was his duty to hand himself over. Every soldier has to be willing to die if duty demands it."

"Except for our beloved warlord." Tanya stuffed the Reichsmark back in her wallet and shoved it in her pocket. "So, you came here to tell me the old bastard is dead. Mission accomplished, was there anything else?"

In reply Zettour placed the paper he was holding on the desk in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked suspiciously.

"It is a formal petition with over four hundred signatures, all former imperial officers. The family has requested he be permitted a state funeral at the Veterans cemetery her in Berun. And that his surviving relatives be allowed to attend."

"Denied," she said instantly. "He abandoned the Empire, they can bury him in Waldstatten where he belongs."

"I understand," Zettour and Rerugen both took envelopes out of their coats and placed them on the desk beside the untouched petition.

Tanya eyes the envelopes and didn't reach for them. "Let me guess," she sighed. "Letters of resignation?"

They both nodded. "As well, every man who signed the petition will also resign if the Kaiser is not entered in the same ground as his forbears."

Tanya grunted as she took the petition and unfolded it with a snap. She was not surprised to see Zettour's and Rerugen's names at the top of the list.

"I see a whole lot of vons here, what a surprise."

Zettour nodded. "I confess being a nobleman does give one a greater sense of obligation to the imperial family."

"I don't have a von in my name," Rerugen said. "But I was an officer in the imperial army and I swore the oath to serve Kaiser and Fatherland. I consider this my last obligation under that oath."

She sent him a frosty look with her single eye. "I was an imperial officer and a von once. Funny how I feel no such obligation." She kept scrolling down the paper. "There are at least a dozen generals on this."

"Sixteen actually, Zettour said. "There are also a large number of Colonels, Majors, and other ranks."

"And they're going to throw their careers away over where a corpse gets buried?'

"Could you please show him just a bit more respect?"

"I spent eight years risking my life to keep him on his throne, that should be plenty for one life. I met him once, remember? When he pinned this thing on me." She tapped the Iron Cross First Class. It was the highest honor a soldier could receive in the old empire. And it was always presented by the emperor in person.

Zettour nodded. He'd been there.

"I was hoping for five minutes with him. Five minutes to try and tell him what the front was like and what the soldiers were going through and why we needed peace. I was a brigadier general, the only living recipient of the Silver Wings Assault Badge, the top aerial mage on either side with the greatest kill count in history, and a hero according to all our propaganda. I hoped all that was worth five minutes of his majesty's time. Do you know what he said to me when he gave me this medal?"

"No, I wasn't close enough."

"He said, 'I have a granddaughter your age.' Then he walked away and that was it."

Zettour stood there solemn and silent.

"And that's the man you're going to throw your career away for?"

"I served him for more than half my life. This is an obligation I cannot ignore."

Tanya sighed and picked up the two envelopes. "Fine," she ripped them up. "He'll have his state funeral and his family can be here to see it. But that is it. His family will not get their citizenship back and they will not get any of their property restored. When the service is over they go right back to Waldstatten."

Zettour nodded. "I understand and I thank you."

She nodded. When Zettour and Rerugen turned to leave she let them gat halfway to the door before speaking. "Oh, one more thing."

The two of them stopped and turned back to her. "Yes?"

"I don't like ambushes and I don't like ultimatums, at least when I'm on the receiving end. Don't try anything like this again. Got it?"

"Understood," Zettour said.

"Yes," Rerugen said.

"Dismissed."

They left.

She picked the petition back up. Which unlike the resignations, she had not ripped up. Four hundred names of principled men who thought they could make demands of her. And so many of them vons; nobility whose ancient rights she'd stripped away.

Could men like that be trusted?

She folded the paper in half and slipped it into a drawer.


	56. A state funeral

**November 20, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

"Some of them demanded lawyers," Colonel Gunter told her with a laugh. "Lawyers! Can you imagine that? As if a bunch of damn reds have any rights!"

"I'm surprised at you, Gunter." Tanya chided. "If they're not taken carrying arms as guerillas then they do have rights and civil liberties. Those people are all citizens of their respective nations after all."

Following the failed red uprising there were still communists guerillas operating in Prussia. Occasionally a bridge would be blown up or the police chief or mayor of a small town would be kidnapped and then murdered. But most of their civilian supporters were in detention camps and people were quick to report any suspicious activity. Most of the guerilla bands operated with less than twenty men and were forced to hide out in the deep woods. There was almost no public support for them, and they could not recruit more members. They were a minor inconvenience these days. (Though the papers made sure to give a disproportionate amount of attention to the crimes they did commit and to always harp on the threat they represented.)

The people the gestapo had rounded up were agitators, union leaders, and card-carrying members of the communist party in their particular country. Along with any people who were closely associated with them. Anyone under suspicion was immediately arrested and transported back to Prussia. They would be 'interrogated' and squeezed dry of any information. After that they would end up in a detention camp or disappear. So, Tanya's statement caught the Colonel off guard.

"They do?"

She nodded. "We need to show we are treating them fairly and that the rule of law is still in effect."

"Then what is to be done with them?"

"The Parliament will be passing some new legislation soon setting up a special People's Court to deal with all crimes connected to the insurgency and possible foreign intervention. There won't be any juries, there will be a three-man tribunal and the right to appeal will be limited."

Gunter smiled. "I trust the judges in this court will be dependable men?"

"Not much point otherwise," Tanya took out couple sheets of paper with names and addresses neatly typed up. "I want you to look into these individuals, they're military officers who have displayed a disturbingly independent mindset. I want you to concentrate your efforts on the eighteen names at the top of the list."

Gunter took a look. "We already have regular surveillance on the Chancellor and Chief of Staff."

"I know. Maintain it and just remind your men to keep an extra close eye on them."

Gunter looked at her questioningly. "My Leader, if you suspect these men why leave them in positions of power?"

"Because I've worked with both of them and respect their integrity along with their ability. Unless they give me real cause I want them both where I can get the most use out of them. There's a lot of work to be done and I need capable people helping me."

Gunter nodded and looked over all the names and addresses. "Should we arrest these men?"

"No, just keep an eye on them."

"If they are disloyal shouldn't you get rid of them, my Leader?"

"I'm not Vorshilov. I'm not about to purge the army and replace capable and talented officers with yes men. The reds did that and look what a wreck it made of the Red Army. Their idea of strategy is charging into machine guns until they runout of bullets." Tanya shook her head. "What made the Imperial Army the greatest fighting force in the world was the esprit de corps of its soldiers and the initiative and leadership of its officers. I'm not going to destroy that. For now, just keep an eye on these men and report anything suspicious."

Gunter looked at the list again. "I don't have enough personnel to keep a close watch on all these men."

"Recruit some more staff, as many as you need. Make sure they are volunteers who are patriotic and willing to do whatever the country needs of them. In the meantime, concentrate on the sixteen names immediately below Rerugen and Zettour's. They're generals and the most important. As you get more personnel you can expand to more of the suspects."

"I could delegate some of the work to the various local police forces."

Tanya shook her head. "No, I don't want any of the regular police force to learn I suspect the loyalty of the army. This will be handled by the gestapo alone and be kept a closely guarded secret."

"Understood."

XXX

 **November 20, Unified Year 1941**

 **Parisse, Francois Republic**

After more than a week of riots and protests and political haggling the Republic _finally_ had a national government again. The conservatives had united with two of the minor special interest parties to form a coalition government with a slight majority in the Upper Chamber. The splinter parties though had only agreed to join in on the condition that new national elections would be scheduled with two weeks. The hope was that someone either left or right would win enough seats to gain a majority and give the country some stability for the first time since the fall of Premiere Blum.

No sooner was the new government formed than all the parties began campaigning. It was obvious that this current incarnation was nothing more than a caretaker government that would only be in power long enough to hold the elections. They weren't going to make any serious policy decisions. That would be left to whoever came out on top in two weeks.

The military however was pulled out of the capital and the curfew lifted. The riots were at least over as the people decided to focus on the upcoming elections. Among the many parties fighting for support was the new, recently formed Action Francoise. They had zero delegates in the Upper Chamber and no elected officials anywhere. Their official party platform was a restoration of the monarchy and a return to the morality and virtue of the Apostolic Church. To most people their message seemed ridiculous outdated and naïve. But to those who'd grown sick and disillusioned with the modern world, to the devout, and to those searching for answers it had a certain appeal.

In person and on the radio Cardinal Darbonne spoke with passion of a world filled with God's justice and love. And those who listened began to believe.

XXX

 **November 24, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Fredrich Wilhelm Horozollern the second had been the fourth and last Kaiser of the Größeres Deutsches Reich, he'd sat on the throne for 28 years. He'd been an enthusiastic supporter of the military and his appointed chancellors had pursued a realpolitik policy that had stressed the Empire's position as the strongest nation in Europe. He'd built up the navy, antagonizing the British. He'd been aggressive trying to acquire colonies in Africa and Asia, antagonizing the Francois Republic. Following the revolution in the east he spoke openly of communism as a cancer that needed to be cut out. (Though in all fairness so did the other Great Powers.) This antagonized the Russy Federation. When the Norden attack happened, he demanded war and that the Entente Alliance be crushed for their temerity. And all through the Great War, almost to the very end, his was one of the loudest voices screaming to continue fighting.

When the Allies landed at Normandy his answer was to continue fighting. When Parisse fell he wanted to keep fighting. After the Battle of the Vendee, when the entire Sixth Army was cut off and lost, his answer was to continue fighting. When the allies crossed the Rhine and could begin the drive on Berun, when the country was starving and food riots were breaking out, when the navy mutinied, when the house was burning down around him, he shouted that there could be no peace without victory. That honor demanded the nation continue to either victory or destruction. Death before dishonor! Thousands on both sides died because though the outcome was obvious the Empire was determined to keep fighting for honor!

In all fairness, in the final stages of the war the General Staff was running the country. The generals were still respectful, but they refused to actually listen to him. He was no more than a figurehead, railing for war, war, war as everything fell apart. And then, this brave warrior, this hero who had called for a fight to the end. Who'd screamed over and over again that death was better than dishonor, RAN AWAY! He did something that all the brave men and women fighting for him hadn't. That all those who'd given their lives for the Fatherland hadn't. That the generals and politicians who'd turned themselves over to the Allies for their show trials hadn't.

And that was what so many could not forgive. That at the very end he'd abandoned his post and chosen to live.

XXX

It was a cold and wintry day that was typical for Berun this time of year. Though it was overcast it at least was not raining. Cold rain could sometimes be worse than snow. Tanya was in her Reichs Marshal uniform with all her medals on her chest. Viktoriya, Rerugen, and the rest of her cabinet and general staff were present and in military or political uniform. Most of the ambassadors except for the Republic's were present as well as a large contingent of the foreign press. The man most of the world had wanted to hang was going to be buried with full military honors.

Tanya wanted nothing whatsoever to do with this. But as she'd agreed to a state funeral it would look hypocritical of her not to attend and lead the ceremonies. Her followers were fierce nationalists, and the stated end goal of her party was the restoration on the Empire. But like her most of them had hated the late Kaiser. Not for his poor decisions or his aggressiveness, but because he'd chosen life over duty. Ironically enough, many of her followers, especially the veterans, pointed to her as a shining example of how a leader should behave. Fighting from beginning to end and never running away. Knowing how many of her followers felt, she'd had Goebbels play up the funeral as a sign of respect for the Empire rather than to the man himself. The newspapers reminded readers that Tanya and all imperial soldiers had sworn an oath to follow the Kaiser's orders and that honoring that oath meant granting the Kaiser this one last courtesy. This line of argument, that the funeral was a show of respect to the Empire not the man who'd led it, was more or less accepted by the public. So, Tanya not being present to preside over the ceremony would undercut her own propaganda.

 _Well, I've had to do worse things,_ Tanya thought. There were plenty of cameras and reporters from Prussian and other Confederation countries. They would bury the old son of a bitch, make a big deal of it for a few days, and then forget about him completely. They were lined up at the train station awaiting the arrival of the coffin and the members of the royal family. As the train began to pull in Tanya turned back to Rerugen, Zettour, and the other generals present.

"Keep in mind none of these people are royals any more, they're not even citizens, if anyone bows I swear I will step on your neck!"

Zettour frowned but nodded as did most of the others. Had they actually been planning to bow?! Tanya turned back around and did her best to look relaxed. They were burying the past today, that was all.

The train came to a stop. After a moment a fifty-one-year-old man with a thick mustache and a large belly stepped down onto the platform. He was wearing a well-tailored suit and top hat, Tanya thought he looked like a banker on his way to the country club. She of course recognized him, he was Karl Horozollern, eldest son of the Kaiser, former Crown Prince, former Lieutenant General of the Imperial Army, and pretender to the imperial throne. With the cameras rolling she stepped forward to officially greet him.

"Welcome sir, I am Tanya Degurechaff, President of Prussia and the European Confederation, allow me to welcome you on this sad occasion."

He smiled and then saluted! He brought his hand up to his top hat as if it were a military cap. "Thank you, I am Karl Horozollern, it is a great pleasure to meet the famous White Silver. You are a true patriot and hero of the Reich."

Tanya did not return the gesture which was completely improper for a civilian in civilian dress. Her eye twitched but she managed to not scowl. She held out her right hand instead. The man looked disappointed but brought his hand down to shake hers. Tanya resisted the urge to crush it in her metal grip.

"It is truly wonderful to be home again."

"No one made you leave."

Her words wiped the smile from his face. "The Allies were thirsting for blood; my family and I were in danger."

That was partially true. The Allied papers had all called for the Kaiser to be tried and hanged, but even the most antagonistic and virulent tabloids had never said anything about the rest of the imperial family. They could have remained, but by the end of the war many of the people at home were just as angry and frustrated as the enemy. An assassin's bullet or a bomb was a much realer possibility than the hangman's rope. In any case, they'd fled.

"I served on the front lines all through the war, please don't speak to me of danger, Mr. Horozollern. Now why don't you bring out your family so we can greet them?" He nodded and called them out. They came out of the train in suits and black dresses. Thirty-three people of all ages and sizes, including cousins, his own adult children and grandchildren. The camera bulbs popped and flashed as people recorded the return of the former imperial family to the former capital of the empire.

When that was concluded the doorway to a different train car was slid open. Four members of the imperial family brought out the coffin. It was draped in the old imperial flag. The Treaty of Orleans had outlawed its display, but that treaty no longer mattered. At a signal a band began to play the traditional anthem; Vaterland Uber Alles. Tanya and everyone else in uniform with her saluted. The soldiers forming the honor guard presented arms. It was a solemn and respectful display.

XXX

The coffin was pulled through the streets of Berun on a carriage with a pair of white horses. The route from the train station to the military cemetery was about three and a half miles. Prussian national and NUP party flags were on display being flown at half-mast. People did come out to pay homage, but nowhere were the sidewalks crowded. Most of the populace were ignoring the procession. The majority who did come to pay respects were older, with a few wearing faded imperial uniforms and saluting as the carriage passed them.

Tanya was riding in a sedan with Karl leading the procession. The Type-95 was around her neck and a battalion of aerial mages were in the air above and a division's worth of infantrymen were spread all along the route. Cars behind her carried family members, representatives of the military and government, and the press corps. Tanya would have preferred not to be riding with the former crown prince, but protocol demanded it.

"I'd expected much bigger crowds," Karl was looking out the window. "I thought there would be throngs like for the British royal family."

"They were murdered in a terrorist attack. They didn't all die of old age in exile."

Karl turned back to her frowning. "I would never have expected such a disrespectful tone from the famous White Silver."

"Which only proves you don't know me."

"Why are you so hostile, fräulein? You believe in restoring the empire. I've listened to your speeches and read about you in the papers. You are a great patriot and I am a supporter of you, as my father was."

She grunted. Knowing the old bastard had approved of her didn't make her like him any better. "The old empire is gone and it's not coming back."

"But that's not what you say in your speeches! Your entire party is based on restoring the empire to its glory!"

"Oh, I intend to create _a_ Reich, but it will be very different from the old Reich. The Empire was a meritocracy everywhere except where it mattered most. If the political leadership had been as exemplary as most other professions we wouldn't have ended up where we did."

"You're blaming my father for losing the war?"

"He gets a share of the blame, probably the single biggest share, but if it makes you feel any better the government and general staff were also to blame. If we'd had the right people in charge things would have ended differently."

He frowned. "Someone like you I suppose?"

"There are worse options."

"When you agreed to grant my father a state funeral I had hopes that my family's exile might-"

"Get the thought out of you mind," she said flatly. "I am doing this as a favor to some of my officers. Your rights, properties, nobility, and citizenship were all stripped by the Prussian government and the governments of the other successor states. You and your entire family are pesona non grata. If any of you try and stay past tomorrow morning I will have you arrested and deported."

"You would throw us out of _Prussia_?!" He sounded genuinely offended and shocked. "Before the Empire existed my ancestors were kings here! We were monarchs for more than five hundred years! We drove back the Slavs and created Prussia! This country wouldn't even exist of not for my family!"

"And you want credit for what your ancestors did?" Tanya shook her head. "That's the kind of mind set I want to get rid of completely. The empire rose as high as it did because it was a meritocracy. But having a von in your name still made a difference way too often. For instance, Mr. Horozollern, what exactly did you do to earn the rank of lieutenant general besides being born?"

"How dare you! I graduated from the royal military academy and served in the first guards' regiment as well as in the General Staff!"

"You didn't have to earn you place at the academy, you received a royal appointment. Your grades were average except for horsemanship," she rolled her single eye. "A vital skill in today's world. If you'd been someone else that would have gotten you a commission as a second lieutenant. You graduated as a captain with a post with the guards, meaning you didn't even have to leave Berun. Your transfer to the general staff had nothing to do with ability or brains, you were the crown prince and so _of course_ you got a staff position. And you spent the whole damn war in the rear. Did you even hear a shot fired in anger?"

His face reddened. "I did my duty to the Fatherland!"

"So, did I," she tapped the row of medals on her chest. "And I never ran away."

"When you joined the military, you swore an oath of obedience and loyalty to my father!"

"An oath I fulfilled. It ended the day I was discharged. Technically I suppose it ended the day the Empire was dissolved. In any case, I don't recall ever swearing an oath to you, Mr. Horozollern. You and your family stir up a lot of hard feeling within the public and might cause some divided loyalties. Those are things I don't need. Just be glad I am granting the Kaiser this last honor. Go home and enjoy your fortune, there are worse things in this world."

The former crown prince scowled and that was the end of their conversation.

XXX

The ceremony went as planned. Tanya gave a brief eulogy, Karl a considerably longer one. Zettour and some others also spoke. A one-hundred-gun salute was fired. Kaiser Fredrich Wilhelm Horozollern the second was lowered into the Prussian soil as bugles played. There were tears and salutes, Tanya offered the latter but not the former.

When the service was at last complete both Zettour and Rerugen sought her out and thanked her for allowing it. Before taking her leave she went back to Karl and offered him a final farewell and handshake. It was being done for the cameras and was the last meaningless gesture of a long day. As she held out her hand Mr. Horozollern ignored it and instead stepped forward and embraced her in a quick hug. Tanya did not like being grabbed by strangers and very nearly cast a spell to throw him off. She held back only because of the cameras.

He had enough sense to let go quickly and step back. "You have my personal thanks for the kindness you have shown me and my family this day, President Degurechaff. You are truly a woman of honor!"

She gave him a forced smile. "You are very welcome, Herr Horozollern. I wish you and your family peace and good health."

The idiot looked oddly pleased with himself. Well he'd managed to make her uncomfortable, so good for him. She left with Viktoriya in tow.

XXX

She was home less than half an hour when she was told Rerugen was on the line and wanted to speak with her. She took the phone.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I just wanted to personally thank you for what you did today. It was truly a magnanimous gesture."

"It's fine, you already thanked me. It was a pain but the funeral's over and done with."

"Not that, I was referring to your restoring the citizenship to the family and inviting them to return home."

"WHAT?!"

There was a startled pause. "The former crown prince just held a short press conference where he said you surprised him with your decision. That is why he embraced you, isn't it?"

"That son of a bitch! Arrest him and his whole damn family!"

XXX

Rerugen and Viktoriya talked her out of arresting them. If it had just been local press she could have killed the story. But there had been foreign journalists there too, there was no way the report would not get out along with pictures of the hug. Arresting a man the day his father was buried would not look good. And if she stated she had never promised to restore the family she would look pretty damn foolish. In the end she decided the lesser evil was to swallow her pride and pretend to have been magnanimous.

But she also made damn sure to call Colonel Gunter and give him a new a name to keep an eye on.

XXX

 **Omake**

"So, what do you think?" Tanya asked excitedly. "You can tell it's a high-quality product. There's nothing else quite like it on the market. It'll be in all the stores in time for the day of the Sacred Nativity."

"Uhm…" Viktoriya was struggling to find the right words, or any words, to say.

"The concept was mine of course, I had a close hand in the design and construction specs."

"Wait! You wanted it to look like this? This isn't a mistake?"

Tanya frowned and crossed her arms. "What do you mean? Don't you like it?"

"Uhm…"

"Don't you think it's accurate? It looks like a miniature me."

"But it has scars and only one eyes and a metal hand!"

"Well what do you think I meant by accurate?"

In Viktoriya's hands was a one-foot tall doll in grey combat fatigues that was a copy of Tanya. Down to the facial scars, missing eye, and little metal hand that could actually open and close.

"Uhm, but couldn't you have made it look like you back before you fought the Bloody Valkyrie?"

"I figured this would make it more realistic."

"But girls like to play with pretty dolls!" Viktoriya exclaimed. "I mean, I adore you and love you scars and all. But will little girls really want a doll like this?"

"This isn't being marketed to girls. It's for boys ages six to twelve."

"You're selling dolls to boys?!" Viktoriya sounded scandalized. Morals had loosened considerably since the end of the war. But men and boys were still supposed to be tough and strong. No parents were going to let their sons play with dolls!

"Okay, first off this is **not** a doll, it's an action figure."

"Uhm, it looks like a doll."

"Well it's not, it's an action figure."

"Calling it something else doesn't change what a thing is."

Tanya rolled her single eye. "Clearly you know nothing about marketing."

Viktoriya stared at her not sure how to reply.

"Plus, this isn't all," Tanya opened up a box and started pulling out more toys. "It also has a flying boot, rifle that makes sparks, bayonet that fits in the metal hand, grenades, and a flame thrower. All sold separately."

"Separately? But shouldn't they all be sold together?"

Tanya shook her head. "Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how much revenue the accessories bring in? But that's not even the best part. Here," Tanya took the action figure (accessories sold separately) and undid the back to reveal a drawstring. She gave it a yank. A tinny voice came from the miniature Tanya.

'Do you want to live forever?'

"What is that?" Viktoriya asked.

"Warrior Tanya (Trademarked by the Degurechaff Toy Company LLC) has five different messages you can hear just by pulling her string. Listen." Tanya started pulling.

'Follow me into Hell!'

'Time to kill some commies!'

'For the Fatherland!'

'It's just a flesh wound!'

When Tanya got done she was smiling ear to ear. "Well what do you think? Pretty great right? The boys will go crazy for this thing!"

Viktoriya was staring. "Uhm, is it too late to stop this from going into production?"

"Ye of little faith, it'll be a huge success just watch."

XXX

And sure enough boys all over the country wanted their very own Warrior Tanya with the Kung Fu grip. (No one knew what Kung Fu was, but they all wanted it just the same.) Stores everywhere sold out and toy factories ran three shifts to produce more.

A couple months later when the Viktoriya Assassin action figure came out it was almost as big a hit.


	57. Weapons' test 2

The former royal family purchased a relatively small estate on the outskirts of Berun and settled in. They had been granted citizenship but had not been restored to their former status. They were not nobility so were not permitted to use 'von' in their name. None of their former properties were returned to them. After a short word with Goebbels all the papers made a point to stress they were just ordinary citizens. The papers were also quite liberal in coverage of protests against the family's return. Many articles were written expressing negative opinions. Of course, none of these could be too negative as it would have reflected badly on the President who had terminated their exile.

Tanya was quite annoyed with the situation but decided to ignore it and focus on more important things.

XXX

 **December 4, Unified Year 1941**

 **Parisse, Francois Republic**

The Republicans held their new national elections and the results were alarming. The hope had been that the people would give a party either on the right or left a mandate. That the result would be a government strong enough to remain in power for longer than a few months. Instead, what they got was even more evidence that the Republic was falling apart. The leading conservative party had 'won' the election with a scant 32% of the vote. The communists had surged to capture 19%. The Social Democrats who had been in power and been blamed for most of the international disasters had gotten only 9%. The working class, the unemployed, and the poor were becoming radicalized and turning from the socialists to the communists. In a country with a long history of revolution and which had invented the guillotine this was not something to take likely. The rests of the vote had been split up among special interest parties who were more interested in their specific voting blocks than in doing what was best for the nation. One of these niche parties was Action Francoise which had won 10% of the vote. Making them the third largest party in the Upper Chamber and vital to the formation of a coalition government.

While ten percent was not a landslide it was an impressive debut for a brand-new organization in its inaugural election. It was also a sign that there was a growing minority in the Republic who were sick of modern politics and wanted to return to old fashioned morality and decency.

XXX

 **December 7, Unified Year 1941**

 **Honolulu, Unified States of America**

It was a beautiful calm day and nothing of note happened.

XXX

 **December 11, Unified Year 1941**

 **Peenemunde, Prussian Republic**

Tanya was stationary five hundred feet in the air. She had binoculars and was using a spell to enhance the magnification. Given she was a cyclops a pirate's spyglass. Maybe she would get one at some point along with a peg leg and a fake parrot stitched to her shoulder. As she was thinking these silly thoughts a flight of six Focke-Wulf Fw 56's came in flying about a hundred feet off the deck. The Fw-56 had seen action in the final years of the war. It was a single engine fighter with a top speed under 200 miles per hour. It had never been a high-performance fighter, even when it was first produced it was no more than average. Now it was hopelessly outdated. This test wasn't about the model plane though, obsolete models had been deliberately chosen to prove a point.

Underneath each wing eight black metal tubes had been attached. Tanya watched as the planes headed to the target area where five Mark-2 panzers were parked. The panzers were even more out of date than the planes and so could be spared to act as targets. They closed to within 300 feet before opening fire. She noted that two of the planes fired all their rockets in a single volley. They rest ripple fired them two at a time. Explosions hit the panzers and the ground all round them. The panzers were empty shells with no fuel or ammunition inside. The explosions were all completely the result of what the rockets carried.

As soon as they were done the planes turned away to return to their airstrips. Tanya remained here she was a looked over the scene with her magic enhanced binoculars. Two of the panzers had has their turrets blown clean off. The others were more intact but burning and very clearly damaged. It was obvious all five would be considered destroyed and incapable of further action if this were live combat.

The overall destructive power hadn't been that great, she was sure just one of her artillery spells would have delivered more kinetic energy than all 48 rockets just had. That wasn't the point of the exercise though. These rockets could be equipped to any plane and looked to be damn effective anti-panzer weapons. She would have loved to test them on some T-34s, but she didn't have any at the moment and she doubted Vorsholov would lend any out. When the fires died down she headed to the test site to have a closer look.

XXX

It was lying on a table, it was white and black, five feet long, five inches wide, and looked like a toy rocket on steroids.

"So, what's its designation?" Tanya asked.

Its inventor frowned and adjusted his monocle. "I am calling it ASR-1, Air to Surface Rocket Mark 1."

"Well if today's test is anything to go by it looks like you've succeeded Professor. Congratulations."

"As if this deserves praise."

Tanya frowned at the man. "What's wrong Professor Schugel? You're usually not so reticent about accepting praise. You disappointed you didn't get to blow up any test pilots?"

"That has nothing to do with it. I simply don't care about false praise," he twisted his monocle so much she half expected to see blood. "These rockets are child's play, nothing but basic engineering. No different from the mobile artillery rockets."

"Those are fantastic as well. They'll tear up a stretch of ground up as thoroughly as a standard artillery barrage, and they can do it in a couple minutes. They're also just murder for panzers or infantry caught out in the open."

"The MARs are nothing more than hundreds of rockets loaded in tubes on a truck bed," Schugel said with a frown. "It is not even an original concept, the Rus are already using something similar, they call them Katyushas."

"I know, I've read the reports. They won't replace standard artillery, but they are awesome for delivering a lot of firepower to one spot quickly."

"They have no elegance whatsoever."

"Fuck elegance! That's for a debutante ball. What I want is lethal and dependable! Both the ASRs and MARs fit the bill. They're a great start. Now how are the other projects coming?"

"I will have an anti-panzer rocket available for demonstration shortly," he still looked unhappy. "Per your specifications it will be usable by an individual and be relatively inexpensive."

"Good, that's exactly what I want."

"Now, as for the surface to air rockets and air to air rockets, that is proving much more challenging."

"What's the hold up?"

"The targeting system. I expect the rockets themselves will not be too different from this," he lightly tapped the model on the table. "Aircraft, be necessity, carry less armor than a panzer. Any rocket that is sufficient to destroy a panzer can also deal with a plane. The issue is directing that rocket to the target. Panzers are relatively slow moving and clumsy, neither describes modern combat aircraft. Rockets are faster than any plane, but once fired will travel on a straight line. A pilot with warning should be able to dodge incoming rockets unless they are fired from extremely close range."

"That defeats the whole purpose of them. The advantage of rockets is to kill the enemy from long range before they can kill you. And if it's air defense they're stuck on the ground and getting close isn't an option."

"I am aware of this."

"Can't they be guided by radar? Or be heat seeking?"

"Heat seeking? Hmmm, there is an interesting idea. I have been contemplating radar guidance, but there is a severe problem."

"What?"

He pointed to the rocket on the table. "Do you think I can fit vacuum tubes into this?"

Tanya sighed. She knew that transistors replaced vacuum tubes, but she wasn't an engineer in her past life. She had no idea how to build one. "Well is there enough room to build a radio receiver and remote control? Put the radar in the plane and let the rockets work on that."

Schugel considered it. "That might be possible but given the limits of radio communications and radar technology it might be limited to the use of only one rocket at a time."

Tanya shrugged. "That's still a lot better than what we have now, having to get right on top of someone to shoot them down with guns. Plus, we can keep working on improving the technology."

Schugel pulled out a notebook and began scribbling in it. "This may be worth examining."

"Glad I could help. Now what about Operation Thunderbolt? How are the ballistic missiles coming along?"

Professor Schugel brightened. "Ah! The V-3s! Now _that_ is an invention worthy of my intellect! Currently the maximum range of our V-2C is roughly 200 miles. Your goal requires one that can travel twenty thousand! It is glorious challenge that tests my genius to its absolute limit! When I succeed and you praise me I will accept your words as the simple truth."

Tanya sighed. "So, I'm guessing from all that you're nowhere near ready yet?"

He smiled and Tanya felt the urge to grab her pistol. "You are asking for a miracle. I can provide it to you, with the Lord's help, but you will have to be patient. Only Our Lord can provide you an instant miracle."

She turned and walked away. "No thanks, he charges way too much for them."

XXX

Peenemunde was a massive facility covering many, many square miles. Tanya was in a basement in a newly constructed building on the eastern end of it. Behind a thick pane of glass, she watched a jet engine roar to life within a wind tunnel. Since it was bolted down there was obviously no way to tell just by observation the speeds it was capable of, but it was a working jet engine. When the test was over she turned to the two men in charge to congratulate them. They both looked rather nervous.

"We have a problem with the project," Wilhelm Messerschmitt said.

"Of course you do," Tanya sighed. "I'm no engineer, but the test looked successful, was it not?"

"Oh no! It was. The MF jet turbine engine has met all specifications so far and we will be placing it in a prototype air frame soon."

"We actually intend to use two of them," Henrich Focke said. "One under each wing. In order to maximize speed and performance."

She shrugged. "Whatever you think best. So, what's the problem?"

"The materials required for the engine," Messerschmitt explained. "Turbine engines create far more heat and metal fatigue than a standard piston engine. To build an engine with the necessary endurance and tolerances requires we use quantities of rare metals."

"Let me guess, that makes the jet engines a lot more expensive than originally estimated?"

Messerschmitt and Focke shared an uncomfortable look. "That's true, but it's not the main issue," Messerschmitt said.

"Okay, then what is?"

"These metals aren't available anywhere in mainland Europe," Focke said. "They have to be imported through the Unified States or the British Empire."

"Oh. Well that might be a problem. It's not an issue now, but it could be in the future. Is there any way we could use more common materials as substitutes?"

Both men shook their heads. "This is cutting edge technology," Messerschmitt said. "It will be challenging under the best of circumstances. We need to use the best possible materials if we are to succeed. To use cheaper alternatives will hamstring our research and delay it."

"At best," Focke said. "It will give us an inferior product with inferior performance and lifespan."

Tanya shook her head. "Control of the skies is the key to modern warfare. In the last war that meant aerial mages, in the next one it will mean jet fighters. (Neither man objected nor made any comment to the obvious implication of her statement.) Anything that degrades our ability to rule the skies puts the nation under threat."

She stopped and considered.

"All right, for right now your only worry is to build me a practical jet fighter that can kill anything else that flies. Don't worry about cost of material. Just build me the best damn jet fighter you can. In the meantime, we will try and stockpile as much of these materials as possible. We can't be too blatant about it though or the British and Americans may figure out what we're up to. So far as I know they're not working on this technology themselves. I don't want to do anything to encourage them."

Both men readily agreed and promised her they would have a prototype ready for trials by the coming summer.


	58. A man of genuine faith

**December 11, Unified Year 1941**

 **Parisse, Francois Republic**

Paul Marlowe was the head of the conservative party that had 'won' the national election. That put him in the position to be the next Premiere of the Republic. That was _if_ he could scrape together enough votes in the Upper Chamber to form a coalition government. It felt like a monumental and thankless task. He had begun his career as a corporate lawyer who'd fought hard (and well) against the different trade unions with their outrageous demands and underhanded tactics. He believed in business and entrepreneurship and the rule of law. His passionate defense of the rights of his clients to simply do business and try to make a profit had made him many friends and enemies. The wealthy in the Republic trusted him as much as many of the socialists and unionists despised him. The poor and working class did not love him. He understood the reason he and his party had done as well as they had was because they were staunch anti-communists. And because they were not the socialists who'd led the country to one disaster after another.

He had been called up from the reserves during the first year of the Great War. He had been among the million and a half soldiers captured in the Great Encirclement and had spent six long years in a prisoner of war camp. After his liberation he'd decided to go into politics to try and help his devastated country recover from the war and the brutal enemy occupation. Like almost all veterans he despised the Empire and had celebrated at its apparent demise. And like most of them he looked at the new European Confederation led by the Devil of the Rhine with fear and hatred. Anyone could see what was coming, but what could be done about it?

He put most of the blame of the current situation on Blum and the incompetence of the military. The Socialists had not only bungled things with Prussia but had caused the Depression through their constant interference with the business professionals who knew better. If the businessmen had been allowed to simply run their own companies in peace the Depression would never have happened. Now the country was falling apart. They had eleven percent unemployment, inflation was rising dangerously, the communists in the street were getting more and more aggressive, and the poor kept screaming for more aid the government simply cold not afford. And now it was **his** job to pull the country back from the brink. To fix the disaster that Blum and the Socialists had caused.

He didn't really want the task, but who else would do it? If he failed the communists might well come to power. He loved his country and his people and wanted to save the Republic. No matter how badly it was run, it was still the greatest nation in the world.

Before he could even hope to deal with Degurechaff and this faux Empire he had to restore order at home and repair the economy. You didn't go hunting when a hungry wolf was right outside the door. And the first step to that was creating a functioning coalition. He had dragged in the Agriculturalist Alliance with the promise of farming subsidies and he had the tiny Loraine Political Organization with promises of more funding for reconstruction of war damage. Now if Action Francoise would come over he would have 51% of the delegates in the Upper Chamber in his government, just barely enough to have a majority and a chance to maintain some kind or order. He _needed_ Action Francoise and the man opposite him knew it. On the table between them there was tea and fresh pastries.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Cardinal Darbonne." He was seated and wearing the scarlet cassock that was the traditional dress of an Apostolic Cardinal,

"The pleasure is mine, Monsieur Marlowe."

"I would have liked to have met with you sooner."

Darbonne smiled benevolently. "Patience is a virtue, my son. Good things will come to those who can wait."

Marlowe felt the tone to be a bit patronizing. Afterall, this was not an Apostolic mass. It was a meeting between two politicians. He could not afford to let his frustration peek out though.

"Cardinal, you must be aware of the situation our country is in. Things are becoming more and more unstable. It is for responsible politicians such as ourselves to work together to try and maintain order."

Darbonne gave a slight shake of his head. "I am no politician, my son. I am merely God's servant and seek to carry out His divine will."

Marlowe frowned; this was not starting off well. "Forgive me, Cardinal, but that is an odd thing to say. Given you formed a political party and stood for election."

"Action Francoise is not a political party; it is a brotherhood devoted to helping our people return to the true path."

"Of course, it is," he sighed. "I trust that part of this path is preventing the country from falling to a communist revolution?"

"The communists are godless. They commit the blasphemy of denying Our Lord's very existence. Sadly, there are too many like this now. Too many of God's children deny him and shall suffer terribly for their sins."

"Perhaps, but the communists are the ones I have to worry about most right now."

Darbonne took a long, deliberate sip of tea. "Tell me, my son, are you a believer?"

"I was raised in the Apostolic faith. I was baptized, confirmed, and married within the church."

"That is not what I asked," Darbonne replied in a quiet voice. "Do you believe?"

 _Not really_ , Marlowe thought, but knew what his answer needed to be. "Yes, of course." He performed the sign of the cross.

Darbonne performed it as well but did not look pleased. "Please recite the Lord's Prayer."

"What?"

"Do you find it onerous to be asked to pray to God? Or is it embarrassing? Or perhaps it is your pride that stops you? If you are one of the faithful then prayer should be a joyous act, always."

"Cardinal, with respect, you are not my confessor and I am not a sinner seeking absolution. I want to discuss your… brotherhood joining my government."

He sipped some more tea and was silent for a long moment. "Do you intend to do God's work, my son?"

"I intend to serve the Republic and help the people of our country."

"I see," he gave a heartfelt sigh and stood. "I am very sorry, my son, but I cannot help you."

"What? Why not?" Marlowe stood as well. If he couldn't bring in Action Francoise there was almost no chance he'd be able to find a majority.

"Because you are faithless, like so many others. I will pray for you to find the path, my son. God is forgiving, and if you seek him out he will welcome you."

"Cardinal Darbonne, please reconsider! Your country needs you! The people need you! You cannot abandon them!"

"Abandon them?" Darbonne stopped and looked at him in surprise. "I would never abandon my children. All I do is for their sake, for their salvation."

"But that is what you're doing. What we need right now is a stable government that can give the people a new direction. By not supporting me you are weakening the Republic and putting the citizens in danger."

"You do not understand, my son. Laws, politics, and other earthly matters do not interest me. All that matters to me is helping the people find true salvation and fulfilling God's will. Too many have turned from God and his church and look only to the physical and sensual. They need to learn that it is the spiritual that truly matters and that all those who abandon God are truly damned if they do not seek forgiveness. Compared to this holy work votes and majorities mean nothing."

"Then why are you in politics?" Marlowe demanded. "If that's what you feel why not go around preaching? Why fight for votes and seats in the Upper Chamber if you don't want them?"

"Because it is God's will," he said with a kindly smile. "God spoke to me in a dream."

"What?"

The cardinal nodded. "The Lord spoke to me and commanded me to take up the cross. He told me to speak to the people and lead them. God has a plan and I am a part of it."

"You think you're a prophet?" Marlowe did not bother to hide his disgust. "Do you intend to perform some miracles? Split the Seine? Feed a crowd with a single loaf perhaps?"

"Deus vult. If God will it, all things are possible. I wish you a good day, my son. I will pray for you." He left.

Marlowe stood there and muttered to himself. He'd assumed the cardinal to be a reasonable man with a gift for oratory. That all his talk about a religious state and a return to monarchy was just an appeal to potential voters. Finding out he truly believed he was doing God's work was frightening.

"Nothing is more dangerous than a man of genuine faith."

He thought about telling the public that Cardinal Darbonne believed God had spoken to him. He immediately dismissed the idea. Knowing just how stupid people were, some would probably believe it. Many of his followers might become even more devoted. The cynical out there would assume his claim a blatant lie and no more than sour grapes following the cardinal's refusal to work with him. No. Telling the public would not help his situation.

The communists who had 19% of the seats, Action Francoise who had 10%, and the Socialists who still had 9% would not work with him. That meant 38% of the Chamber was in permanent opposition. He currently had tenuous control of 41%. To gain a majority he would need to get 10 of the remaining 21% that was out there. It was so unlikely as to be just about impossible. The minority parties preferred to be in the opposition and appear powerless. They didn't want responsibility or to take blame. For them it was safer to shout and stomp their feet from the edge of the crowd.

Well, for the sake of the country he would have to do what he could.

XXX

As he had feared Marlowe could not find the support to form a majority coalition government. Fearing possible communist gains if he called for new elections he was left with no choice but to take the position of Premiere and form a minority government. Despite his best efforts his administration was almost completely powerless to pass any legislation or make any significant changes to the situation. As 1942 began things would continue to deteriorate for the Republic and more and more people would be drawn to the charismatic cardinal and his words of faith, morality, and decency.

XXX

 **December 13, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

When Tanya announced she would be making a live broadcast to the nation, people were worried. Unexpected major announcements from the President were rarely good news. But this time…

"I am announcing a new works initiative that will build up our infrastructure and provide every citizen in every member nation of the Confederation cheap and unlimited electricity. To being with we are going to build a new highway system, an autobahn, that will stretch from the Rhine river to the Vistula. From Copenhagen to Sarajevo. I want a person to be able to drive from one end of the confederation to the other with their tires never touching mud! A beautiful, wide asphalt roadway to make travel quick and easy and comfortable!"

Technically, the Rhineland wasn't a part of the European Confederation yet, but there was no harm in planning.

"We are also going to expand the rail network and widen the canal system. New regional and municipal airports will be built! We will make the transport of goods and people easier than it has ever been. This will cut down on travel times and encourage personal mobility and help with trade. Nothing improves an economy like fast secure travel."

These roads, rails, canals, and airports would indeed make civilian and business transport faster and easier. It would also help with troop movements. The ancient Romans had built good roads to every new province. Not to help with trade or win over the local populace; but to allow their legions to move quickly to any place that might need them.

"Along with transportation no modern nation can do without a reliable source of electricity. As our population and industry expand so too will our energy needs. I am committed to providing all the power that will be needed now and into the near future. And we will not only build coal plants, we will search out other methods that can provide cheap reliable energy. Hydroelectric, aeroelectric, geothermal, and even solar are all possibilities we will investigate. The more electricity we can produce without the need for coal the cheaper it will be and the more coal we will have available for export! The very first modern factories were powered by water wheels. Wind mills have ground wheat and corn for centuries, why not have them also power a light bulb? Solar and geothermal are new concepts but we will look into them as well. And good old-fashioned coal is as reliable as the spring rains!"

She paused and hoped that message got through. Let people think about progress and new technologies.

"To provide all this tens of thousands of workers will be needed for years to come! Not only in Prussia but in every member nation! Young men! If you need work we will give you work! Good, honest labor that you can be proud of! You can work to make your nation stronger and know you are helping to build a greater future!"

Unemployment was no longer a problem in Prussia. That was not the case in most of the other EC nations. These jobs would involve back breaking labor working out under the hot sun or in the cold, but she had no doubt they would be welcomed.

These projects would provide work for the unemployed and strengthen all the nations for the future. And they would do one more thing, provide plausible deniability for certain purchases.

XXX

Following her speech, she approached chancellor Rerugen with a long list.

"Buy stockpiles of these metals, as much as is available regardless of price. Inform them these are needed for our new geothermal power plants. They'll all require large quantities of heat resistant materials."

Rerugen took the list from her. "And what will they actually be used for?"

Tanya grinned. "What? You don't think we'll use them for power plants?"

He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "You wouldn't make a point of informing third parties if that were really the case. You also wouldn't set out to buy an unlimited amount."

"Smart man. Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good."

"Does that mean I'm not to know?"

"It's for Project Eagle."

"The jet aircraft?"

Tanya nodded. "Turns out they're harder to build than we thought. They require some exotic metals. We suddenly start buying them up whole sale people are going to wonder why. This is a convenient explanation."

"Are we planning to build any actual geothermal power plants?"

"Sure we are, lots of them. But I get the feeling there will be delays and technical issues. Anyway, given the economy in most places I don't think anyone will ask too many questions and just be happy for the business."

"That will probably be true for a while. But at some point if none of these plants come on line and we continue to buy these materials unabated, suspicions will be raised."

"No doubt, but probably not for a few years at least, and that's all we need."

XXX

When the massive contracts came in, struggling mining companies in both the Allied Kingdom and the USA were more than happy to fill them. Both national governments were rather busy dealing with an internal insurrection and economic crisis. They were well pleased by the influx of foreign capital and did not look especially close at the orders.


	59. Beginning of 42

**December 21, Unified Year 1941**

 **Charleston, Unified States of America**

After a bitter two month siege the city of Charleston in the state of South Carolina was fully liberated. This was not as heartening as it might have been. The communist negro forces had been cut off and subject to round the clock artillery barrages and aerial bombardment by both planes and aerial mages. Despite that they had held out and continued to fight. By the time the fighting stopped almost the entire city was in ruins. At the very end the rebels had refused to surrender. The final few hundred had chosen to go out in a suicidal charge rather than surrender.

Given how the US military handled rebels prisoners this was not shocking, it was happening more and more often. Rebels deliberately choosing to fight to the death rather than surrender. Worse, so far as the American public was concerned, the rebels did not hesitate to massacre civilians or use them as human shields. What was already an ugly war was only growing worse.

The only good news was that US production and recruitment meant they had over a million well-armed men attacking everywhere and making gains. There was talk of the south being liberated by July fourth.

Even the most sanguine optimists though could not deny there would be a heavy cost in civilian lives and destruction of property. There were also fears that guerilla bands could remain in the swamps of Florida, Alabama, and Mississippi for many years to come.

 **December 22, Unified Year 1941**

 **Colchester, Allied Kingdom**

At 8:22 a.m. there was a bombing within the police station of the town of Colchester. Twelve were killed, including the assailant, with twenty-six injured. Colchester was not a town in the Celtic Isle but one in Wales. The guerilla campaign being waged by the Celtic Republican Army had turned England, Scotland, and Wales into a battleground right along with the Celtic Isle. Bridges, police stations, newspapers, and banks were favorite targets. There were also mines and simple bombs left in seemingly random locations throughout the countryside. The English people felt death could come for them at any time and any place.

The British government had called two classes of reserves up but had resisted pressure to fully mobilize. The Celtic Isle was under military occupation with thousands of suspected terrorists or terrorist sympathizers held in isolated camps. Many farming villages had been completely emptied with women and children going into the camps alongside their husbands and fathers. In the coming year the countryside would not produce much food and there was likely to be a famine.

The roads, rails, and bridges between cities were regularly bombed. Army patrols were ambushed. The CRA would launch small scale hit and run attacks that would inflict losses on the occupiers, then vanish before air power could arrive. By far the worst ambushes were the ones led by Celtic aerial mages. So long as their computation gems and flight equipment remained in good working order they could deliver murderous strikes with nothing but rifles. The existence of these rebel aerial mages forced the British to commit many of their own as a counter and a deterrent against raiding the occupied cities or bases.

The CRA had proclaimed their independence as the Celtic Republic with Michael Collins as Prime Minister. The government in Londinium condemned them as nothing but a terrorist organization. Not surprisingly, not one foreign nation gave them diplomatic recognition. Prussia, like almost every other country, condemned them and called on Michael Collins to seek a diplomatic solution. The British had overwhelming military superiority and occupied every city on the Isle. Yet despite this the bombings, kidnappings, ambushes, and assassinations were constant both in the Celtic Isle and in the Home Islands. The Allied Kingdom was committed to continue the occupation until the CRA was eliminated and the Celtic people accepted their place within the British Empire.

Michael Collins and the men of the CRA were equally determined to fight on until the British were driven out and independence achieved. There was no end in sight.

Meanwhile, in Punjab, the rebellion there had only grown, attracting more and more supporters. The main reason for this was the withdrawal of so many aerial mage units. Punjab was a vast country with poor roads and limited rail lines. Some of the terrain was mountainous as well as desert and there were vast jungles. Regular infantry troops were simply incapable of moving fast enough to deal with all the small-scale attacks and ambushes taking place. Because of a lack of numbers there were entire provinces that were defacto independent.

Punjab was the jewel in the crown, the largest, most populous, and most valuable colony in the British Empire. The disruption in the production and trade of tea, cotton, sugar, and other goods was damaging the British economy at the worst possible time. The Allied Kingdom was determined to restore order to Punjab. However, security and political concerns made the Celtic Isle the priority. Until the Isle could be secured the British forces in country would perform a holding action. Once the Celtic Isle was peaceful the full might of the British military could be redeployed and the rebellion in Punjab put down.

 **December 25, Unified Year 1941**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

It was snowing on the Day of Sacred Nativity, the holiest day of the year. When believers celebrated the birth of the savior and exchanged gifts with each other. Despite the events of the past year many Apostolics attended mass, as did people of the different branches of the Reformist faith.

On this day a special ceremony was taking place within the Ever Victorious Cathedral. With a thousand diplomats, noblemen, officers, and others as witnesses Tanya Degurechaff, in a specially tailored white and gold uniform, placed a crown on the head of Duke Christian Schleswig. She proclaimed him to be king of the kingdom of Copenhagen. Those present applauded and a choir sang beneath marble angels.

Tanya felt ridiculous. She was an elected president, leader of a political party, and a field marshal, what authority did she have to make a duke in a different country a king? So far as she was concerned the entire ceremony was just for show. But when Schleswig stood back up he looked content which was the point of the exercise.

A few hours later he personally signed the documents that brought the Kingdom pf Copenhagen into the European Confederation and the Pact of Steel. Every successor state was now a member with the exception of Rhineland.

XXX

In many homes throughout Prussia and the successor states happy boys cried in delight as they unwrapped their brand-new Warrior Tanya action figures and began playing with them.

 **January 1, Unified Year 1942**

 **Madria, Kingdom of Iberia**

The remnants of the Legitimist government and their king fled across the Pyrenees and into exile in the Republic. Iberia was now in the hands of the Nationalists. They established a conservative religious state that was hostile to the Republic and pro Ildoan. Many Legitimist supporters were rounded up and quickly given military trials. Those not executed weren give long prison sentences.

In the Republic this was seen as Blum's final failure.

On the radio Cardinal Darbonne loudly rejoiced at the victory of supporters of the Apostolic Church and traditional values.

 **January 15, Unified Year 1942**

 **Bianjing, Akitsukushiman Empire**

Prussian Brigadier General Matheus Johan Weiss was meeting with the local commander General Tomoyuki Yamashita. They would decide what role his Dragon Legion would play in the upcoming battle.

Yamashita invited him to sit and drink tea with him. Weiss did so, though he would have preferred coffee. The tea was green and tasted a bit bitter. He took one quick sip for politeness sake.

"My government is very grateful to have you here, Weiss-san. Your country is the only one to give us real aid. Even if it is a small deployment we are most happy to have you here fighting side by side with us."

Weiss held a hand up. "About that, I just want to make something crystal clear. My soldiers and I are not acting as part of the Prussian military despite out uniforms and equipment. We are strictly here as volunteers. We have no affiliation whatsoever with the Prussian government or military."

Yamashita barked out a short laugh. "Well your government will have our thanks regardless. I understand the rules of war; you are volunteers acting independently under the guidance of the Akitsukushiman Empire and its forces."

"Exactly."

"A silly fiction, but we will honor it."

"My former and current commander always knew what the rules were and how to best exploit them. She could twist the spirit of the law into a corkscrew, but never break the letter of it."

"You're referring to your President Degurechaff?"

"I am."

"That's not the impression I have of her, from what I was told she was always aggressive and ferocious and acted without any regard for rules or decency in general."

"I'm guessing you've spoken to a lot of British and American officers."

Yamashita gave a long laugh and did not deny it. "Well, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of her now. She sent you and her tanks, we will not forget this."

Weiss nodded. Forty-eight combat mages and sixty old Mark-3 panzers weren't exactly a huge contribution to this war effort, but politically would have a big impact.

"While we will treat you as volunteers I wouldn't expect much from the Rus. They're savages. Prisoners don't receive much mercy regardless and I expect you will receive even less if you are captured by them."

"Well, one of the bonuses of being an aerial mage is we don't usually end up in prison camps. If you're shot down you usually don't survive."

"Very courageous," Yamashita said with approval. "Well then, my government has told me to offer you every courtesy. So, tell me Weiss-san what can I do for you?"

"You expect the Rus to launch an attack tomorrow?"

"That is what our intelligence believes. They have built up an army of half a million men and two thousand tanks. We expect them to begin the assault before dawn tomorrow."

"Then, with your permission general, I would like to take my brigade up to the frontlines tomorrow and act as a strike force against enemy air and ground units. I will act independently and strike at any targets of opportunity."

Yamashita frowned. "I would prefer to use your force as a mobile reserve. The Rus badly outnumber us in aerial mages."

"I understand, but I believe my battalion and I will have the greatest impact if we can choose our own fights. I fought the Rus in the last war. I know what they're like."

"Well, do them all the harm you can them. Fight as you see fit Weiss-san, we will give you all the logistical support we can."

"Thank you."

In contrast to the tea Weiss rather liked the rice wine the general shared with him. He returned to his unit and made sure they got plenty of rest. Tomorrow was likely to be a long day.


	60. Battle of Bianjing

**January 16, Unified Year 1942**

 **Bianjing, Akitsukushiman Empire**

The Russy artillery barrage commenced at 0400 hours. It was massive and even three miles behind the front it was loud enough to wake Weiss. Hearing the distant rumble felt oddly nostalgic. There hadn't been heavy sustained artillery fire while putting down the communists or fighting off the Republicans. This sound belonged to the Great War, to the Rhine and the Eastern Fronts. The memories that came to him were among both the best and worst of his life.

He pushed the blankets aside and got out of his cot. There was really nothing to be done until daylight, but he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyway. He would get some coffee, consult with the rear commanders on the situation, and maybe even go up and do a little pre-dawn scouting. He didn't feel nervous or afraid though well aware that he could die today. He'd served in the front lines of the greatest war in human history for seven years, and much of that under the direct command of the White Silver. Having survived that there wasn't much left that could scare him.

XXX

It was 0600 hours and the sky was only just beginning to lighten. The sound of thunder from the north had not let up. All forty-eight soldiers of his battalion were in uniform with computation orb and flying boot equipped. Their uniforms were black and at the collar of each was a silver pin in the form of a dragon.

"I know that for most of you this will be your first experience under live fire. I know that some of you are scared. That's nothing to be ashamed of, it's the most natural thing in the world. But a soldier does his duty no matter what. You have trained for this, you are ready for this, I have no doubt that every single one of you will follow orders and do what must be done."

Weiss looked into their faces and saw calm. He wondered if the 203rd had looked this ready when they'd deployed against the Dacians.

"We are more than ten thousand miles from home, but have no doubts that we are fighting for the Fatherland! All of you know what the reds tried to do to our country. You know what they still hope to do. Every enemy you put down today is one we won't ever have to fight again. Show them our power and let them fear it! Let them know what awaits if the day should ever come that they attack the Fatherland again."

Heads nodded.

"Every single one of you is a volunteer. You are here because this is where you chose to be. The only thing that was promised to you was the chance to win glory, well here it is. The rest of the world doesn't care about this battle, but know this, our Leader cares. Her eyes are on us, she created the Dragon Legion to be a special fighting force, to take on jobs no one else can. Prove to her she made the right decision! Make her proud!"

" **Sir!** " The battalion shouted in unison and saluted.

He returned the salute. "Now follow me into battle!"

He launched himself into the air and his battalion followed suit deploying into standard formation. Flying beside him was Captain Ernst Huntinger, he was only twenty-four, but had fought against the communist insurgents as well as against the Republicans. Weiss thought him to be a promising young officer.

"We'll take station at twenty-five thousand feet. The Type 97 might be a bit dated, but it's still a dual core computation gem. According to intelligence the Reds are still using Kozlov R's, the same mono cores they used in the last war. Their ceiling is eighteen thousand and their performance and efficiency are well below ours. We'll take full advantage of their weaknesses."

"Yes sir," Captain Huntinger said. "But why do the Rus have such bad gems? Their panzers are excellent, and they have plenty of industry."

"Computation orbs don't come off an assembly line like panzers or trucks. They require a lot of individual attention to detail and skill from a trained mage artisan. The Rus don't have many people like that anymore. They're probably lucky to be able to make enough single cores to meet their needs."

"That's what happens when you shoot everyone who's smart enough to think for themselves," Huntinger said with contempt.

Weiss nodded. "Be glad they purge everyone, or they'd be even more dangerous than they are."

XXX

The Dragon Legion took a position just behind the line. The sky was overcast so there was no sun, but it was bright enough to make things out. General Weiss took out a pair of binoculars to study the situation. The Akitsukushi had dug about fifteen miles of trenches in a concave pattern outside the city of Bianjing. There were three separate trench lines interspersed with machine gun nests and concrete pillboxes. In front of each line barbed wire was strung out and well behind the lines were the artillery battalions. The Rus had their own trench system of equal length and matching pattern, the no man's land in between was about five hundred yards.

The Akitsukushi lines were being pounded. The Akitsukushi guns were busy returning the favor, but they simply couldn't match the volume of fire the Rus could deliver. If the Rus were serious they could just overwhelm the Akitsukushi with sheer numbers. That summed up the Manchurian War in a single sentence. The Rus had spent the last few months building up for an offensive and had more soldiers, artillery, panzers, aerial mages, and planes than the Akitsukushiman Empire could produce. The quality of that equipment varied wildly.

Their T-34 panzers were universally considered the best heavy panzers in the world and were the pride of the Red Army. Their artillery and their Mosin Nagant rifles were considered to be as good as anything found in other modern armies. As Weiss had pointed out, their aerial mages were inferior, so were their aircraft. They also lagged behind other nations in the use of radar and other new technologies. Vorshilov seemed to be genuinely suspicious of innovation and new ideas. Panzer production and the Katyusha rockets seemed like the only exceptions. In general, the Red Army relied on older reliable designs and ignored potentially more effective new ones.

This also applied to tactics.

Through his binoculars he could see regiments of enemy aerial mages, units of twenty-four, spread out below him and behind the enemy line. As per standard doctrine they were to secure the air above their own lines until the assault, at which point they would provide direct support. Well above him were Yakovlev Yak-1s, the red army's standard fighter. Just like with their aerial mages their only responsibility was to maintain air supremacy until the bombardment was complete. The bombers would put in an appearance when the assault began.

"I'll say this for them, they're consistent," Weiss muttered to himself.

"Sir?" Huntinger asked.

"The Rus haven't changed a damn bit," Weiss lowered his binoculars. "The planes are a little faster and the panzers are better, but as far as tactics go it may as well be nineteen twenty-five all over again."

"Is that good?"

"For us, yes. For them not so much," he got on his comlink to speak to his entire battalion. "Follow me, we're advancing. Don't get into close combat range, keep a minimum distance of two hundred yards above the enemy. Don't throw away our advantage. I want an all-out attack. First priority are the mages, second artillery, third the panzers. Take as many down as you can in the first pass! Strike first! Strike hard!"

"Strike first! Strike hard!" They yelled in response. This had become the unit's unofficial battle cry. Given what their Leader expected of them it seemed fitting enough.

Following behind their general they dived towards the nearest enemy regiment. The flying equipment the red mages used was in the shape of a back pack with two metal wings sticking out. Weiss thought they looked ridiculous. He knew their performance lagged behind a modern flying boot. Whatever the deficiencies of their equipment, these men were veterans. The instant the Legion began its attack they spread out and opened fire. They knew they had no chance of matching his men's altitude or speed. They instead put space between themselves to be harder targets. Weiss was sure their commander was also on the radio screaming for support.

"Hold fire," Weiss ordered.

The Rus gun fire was accurate enough to hit several shields and light them up. At long range though they lacked the punch to do more than that. The Rus would want to close in to point blank range where the difference between their equipment would be minimized. Too bad for them they didn't get to decide the terms of engagement.

When they were at two hundred yards he yelled, "Fire!"

The entire battalion opened in a single volley. The results were devastating. Every member of the Legion had been drilled on the firing range and two thirds of them had qualified as marksmen. Every shot found a target. With the disparity in numbers many of the enemy were hit by two, three, or even four rounds. Those hit by three or more exploded into pieces. Many others had their substandard shields overwhelmed and were swatted out of the sky and sent plummeting to their deaths. After the initial volley only seven enemy mages remained.

Anyone with a lick of common sense would have run for it at that point. They were hopelessly outgunned, and their only hope was to dive for the ground as fast as they could. The reds didn't do that though. They remained where they were and shot back. Weiss knew this wasn't because of courage, but because of fear. In the Red Army retreating without orders was equated to desertion and earned you immediate death. The aerial mages he was facing were more afraid of their own army than they were of him and his legion.

 _Too bad for them_ , he thought. "Fire at will!"

More bullets rained down and the survivors were quickly exterminated. Weiss checked his situation to confirm no other enemy aerial mages were approaching even though he could see other regiments in plain sight. Again, this had nothing to do with courage. Following Vorshilov's purges all surviving officers clearly understood that initiative was much more fatal than charging a machine gun. Field officers did not deviate from orders no matter what. Even if those orders no longer fit the circumstances of the battlefield. You obeyed orders without question. The captains or majors in charge of those regiments were no doubt calling their division commander asking for new orders. That division commander would likely have to call his corps commander. And that corps commander would have to call the army commander, Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov who _might_ be able to give them new orders. Assuming his commissar agreed with them.

In the Red Army, every commanding officer of every unit company size and above had a commissar assigned to him. They were political officers who were there to assure the high moral of the troops and to make sure all orders were 'politically acceptable.' Commissars had no military rank and were specifically barred from issuing orders. What they could do was have anyone of any rank placed under arrest or even shot on sight. This meant that even if an officer had enough courage to do what obviously needed to be done, if he tried it he might be arrested by his own men or shot in the back of the head. The Red Army had no flexibility to it and was notoriously slow to respond to the unexpected.

 _Too damn bad._ "Artillery spells!" Weiss ordered. "Take out the artillery!"

Magical bullets rained down on the now defenseless artillery brigades below. The ground erupted in explosions.

"Switch targets to the panzers!"

The T-34s and KV-1s were parked back behind where the infantry waited. Artillery spells began to blow them apart. Secondary explosions went off as fuel and ammunition detonated and men scrambled to get clear. Weiss was well pleased; his unit was doing damn good work. The only shame was that there were _a lot_ of panzers and they were spread out all along the line.

He saw the other aerial mage regiments finally begin to head their way. "Climb back up to twenty-five thousand!"

His troops did so, rocketing straight up and reforming as they did so. The three months training had taught them how to form or split up with barely a second thought. They drew fire from the approaching regiments, but it was scattered and nowhere close to them. The enemy of course could not pursue them at their altitude.

Weiss took his binoculars back out and assessed the situation. It looked like the Rus commander had called six regiments to try and fight them. That would be the equivalent of three battalions.

"Comrade Zhukov has been nice enough to send us a whole lot of high priority targets. It would be rude of us not to accept them!"

The men gave a cheer as Weiss directed them to attack the extreme right of the enemy formation. The Rus regiments concentrated their fire and fought back as best they could. The fact the Legion would not close with them and remained above put them at a major disadvantage. Weiss's tactics were the ones he'd learned directly from his Leader while serving in the 203rd. They dived in fast, opened fire at the nearest targets of opportunity, then climbed back out of range to repeat the process. Given their limitations the Rus aerial mages could do little except be targets and shoot back as a group. Their fire was not completely ineffective. Two of Weiss's men were injured and had be taken to the rear by a fellow soldier. Shields were being hit and his men were being forced to expend their energy to maintain them. Aerial mages had incredible striking power, but their duration over the battlefield was limited. If a mage started to run low on mana they had to withdraw or risk running out completely in midflight.

After several passes his unit had wiped out about half the enemy. Weiss was checking their reserves and considering a tactical withdrawal.

"Fighters incoming! One o'clock!"

"Damn it," Weiss muttered, the Reds might have some common sense after all. He opened up the com link. "Back to our lines at full speed! Company one, rear guard with me!"

Three companies bolted for the Akitsukushi lines while one pulled back more slowly and got ready to fire at the approaching planes.

This was something that had changed since the Great War. Back then the planes were already faster than aerial mages, but they were also a lot flimsier and less maneuverable. Modern day fighters were now _much_ faster, sturdier, more maneuverable, and had lot more firepower than they used to. They also had a much higher ceiling, which meant these aircraft enjoyed the same advantage over his men that they'd enjoyed over the Rus aerial mages. Even though the Yak-1s were not considered high performance aircraft they were still a lethal threat.

Two squadrons, twenty-four planes, made strafing runs blazing away with machine gun fire. His aerial mages dodged and twisted as best they could and shot back with their rifles. Weiss had the very great satisfaction of nailing one and seeing it explode into a fireball. Two more fighters blew up as others scored hits, but the planes were too fast to hit easily.

One of his soldiers cried out as machine gun bullets raked into his shield and exhausted it. He was riddled with bullets and fell from the sky. There was no chance to catch him as every soldier in the rear guard was fighting to survive. This was the first death in the Dragon Legion. Weiss would have to write a letter to the man's parents explaining to them why their son had died. That was if he survived the encounter.

They were almost back over friendly lines when a squadron of silver planes came to the rescue. The Mitsubishi A6M was a fast and nimble fighter that could outperform the Yak-1 in every way. Three Yaks went down, and they immediately broke off their pursuit of Weiss and his men.

XXX

The Rus assault began at ten hundred hours. It was announced by flights of Katyusha rockets that tore up the front trenches even better than six hours of conventional shelling had. Red infantry soldiers poured out of their trenches with the panzers coming up behind them. The surviving aerial mages opened fire in support and tactical bombers joined in as well. The panzers were not concentrated but spread out to act as infantry support vehicles. Communist military doctrine was to deliver overwhelming pressure evenly over a broad front. The theory being this guaranteed that any weak points in the defense would be exposed and exploited.

Yamashita had held back his aerial mages for this moment and unleashed them. Weiss and the legion had had time to recover some strength and joined in, savaging the red mages. The aircraft that had also been held back were turned loose, inflicting heavy losses on red fighters and bombers. Despite being badly outnumbered the quality of their aircraft and skill of their pilots gave the Akitsukushi air parity with the enemy.

In the skies the battle was going fairly well, the Dragon Legion and Akitsukushi aerial mages were holding their own. But the fight in the skies meant they had nothing to spare for ground support. Weiss could only watch as the Red Army crossed no man's land and overran the first trench line. The T-34's laid waste to the machine gun nests and pill boxes and poured in cannon and machine gun fire in support of the infantry. The Akitsukushi only had about 600 panzers of their own, and all these would be considered light or medium models. They were just no match for the T-34s or KV-1s who badly outgunned them and had thicker armor.

It also didn't help that they weren't concentrated. Yamashita used them as infantry support weapons just like the enemy did. This allowed the Rus panzers to overwhelm them in small actions all along the battlefield. Weiss also saw the Mark-3s go into action. They lasted longer than their Akitsukushi counterparts and seemed to do more damage, but were no match either.

Weiss saw the Akitsukushi put up a hell of a fight, no one could question their courage or warrior spirit, but in the end the line broke and they were forced to retreat. The way the Red Army fought there was no chance they could surround them and win a decisive victory. That would have required actual initiative and risk taking. General Yamashita was able to pull out his badly mauled but intact army and retreat.

That evening Weiss wrote two letters of condolences and a long, detailed report to his Leader. It was clear to him that the Akitsukushi were going to lose this war. But it would not be quick, and it would not be easy for the reds.


	61. One of the great moments of her life

**May 15, Unified Year 1942**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Tanya was reviewing the latest report from Weiss and the Dragon Legion. They'd been deployed to Manchuria for three months now and been nothing but a success militarily, politically, and for publicity. Since the initial battle at Bianjing the Red Army had continued to slowly grind forward with the Akitsukushi fighting delaying actions as they tried to rebuild their numbers. In every area except aircraft they were becoming exhausted. The Dragon Legion had spent most of its time launching raids and surprise attacks on targets of opportunity and withdrawing before the Red Air Force could respond. They had over a hundred and fifty confirmed kills of enemy aerial mages, along with over a hundred panzers and artillery pieces. It was impossible to know the number of Rus soldiers killed but it was certainly in the thousands. This at a total cost of ten casualties for the legion.

Their combat record could not match up with the 203rd's, but Tanya knew that was an unfair standard for any unit not using the Type 95. Compared to anyone else though the Dragon Legion was certainly one of the most elite units in military history. Almost half its members were Aces and the majority were going to receive medals either posthumously or as soon as they returned from their deployment. Weiss was getting himself an Iron Cross First Class.

Their exploits had won the admiration and deep appreciation of the Akitsukushiman Empire. That pleased Tanya, not only because she was Japanese and wanted to help her original homeland, but for more immediate and tangible reasons. Her engineers had received more than a dozen T-34 hulks. Being able to confirm the weight and thickness of its armor as well as study its design and equipment was helping with the creation of the next generation panzer. The Akitsukushi had sent military missions to Prussia to study their tactics and training. They were not allowed to see the new weapon systems and equipment, but they were allowed to meet with the general staff and oversee training. Not too surprisingly they were most interested in how aerial mages were trained and deployed. The Akitsukushi were eager for closer political and military ties. When the time was right getting an alliance with them would be no problem at all.

The Rus were still committed to conquering Manchuria and possibly also Corea. Which meant they were not a threat to Europe for the foreseeable future. They were still doing terrible things, in Ukraine, the breadbasket of eastern Europe there was a famine going on that was causing millions to die of starvation. There was no shortage of food, the famine was the result of a deliberate policy by Vorshilov. The Ukrainians were one of the many ethnic minorities that made up the Russy Federation. At the end of the Great War, when the Rus had been defeated, they had proclaimed independence and tried to break away. If the Empire had won the war the Ukrainians would have been a puppet monarchy with a Horozollern on the throne. But the Empire had lost and Vorshilov had clung onto power. The Red Army had gone in and brutally suppressed the Ukrainians. Vorshilov never forgot 'treason' and this artificial famine was another way of keeping them 'loyal.' Almost all the crops being grown there were confiscated and shipped off to other parts of the Federation. The farmers who grew all that wheat were left with nothing but the chaff.

The only reason Ostland wasn't being flooded with millions of starving refugees was because of the Rus border units shooting anyone who tried. Despite the danger, there was still a trickle of people crossing the border. The Poles didn't exactly love the Ukrainians and weren't eager to care for thousands of refugees. Tanya though had sent relief aid and materials to establish some refugee camps. This was resented a bit, things were much better in Ostland now than they'd been before the establishment of the EC, but they were still a long way from perfect. Every reichsmark spent to take care of a foreign Ukrainian was one that couldn't be spent to help a decent hard-working Pole. Tanya was willing to accept this short-term cost for the sake of long-term potential benefits. Newspapers took photos of the dispossessed and wrote articles about their hardships. Tanya established a Ukrainian language radio station on the border and had it broadcast stories about everything the great philanthropist Tanya Degurechaff was doing to try and help. This led to more refugees and shootings along the border, and to Tanya being seen as an angel of mercy by most Ukrainian nationals.

In Rhineland the NUP was outlawed, but all the other political parties had formed a United Front and were encouraging Rhinelanders to vote for entry into the European Confederation. Throughout the Rhinish Free State there were rallies and speeches and parades in favor of a Yes vote in the coming plebiscite. About the only people in opposition were the Francois troops and officials that were still in the country. They were however scrupulously avoiding any interference with the referendum supporters. With the vote scheduled on Bastille Day and so many eyes watching events, the Republic did not want to be seen doing anything that blatantly undemocratic. When the referendum was complete and Rhineland a member of the EC, Tanya would apply pressure to remove foreign troops from Rhinish territory. It might take a few months, but with Ildoa and all the successor states supporting her she was sure she would get them out. At which point she could rightfully claim to have reunited the entire Empire into a single political entity.

At that point she could start working on the territories lost due to the Great War. Actually, very little territory had been directly annexed by the Allies. They'd been mostly satisfied with carving it up and impoverishing it. Except for the overseas colonies that had been divided up between the Allied Kingdom and the Republic, the only lands lost had been the Norden Region and a small slice of Alsace, Loraine, and Flanders. The Entente Alliance had originally started the entire war with their idiotic invasion of Norden. And somehow, they'd been _rewarded_ by getting all of it. The Republic had scraped away a few pieces of the Empire's western border with the excuse they were liberating nationals who'd been compelled to live under the Empire. Tanya and most other Imperials thought they'd done it out of pure fucking spite. To be able to say they'd actually taken something from the Empire that had crushed and occupied them.

Tanya didn't care about the overseas colonies. They'd cost more to garrison and administer than they'd ever brought back to the Fatherland. But she might make an issue out of them just to have a bargaining chip for the future. The majority of people living in Norden considered themselves Imperials. While the land itself was not especially valuable it was in Europe and as legitimately Imperial territory as say Silesia or Pomerania. It would be recovered one day. But it was a low priority, when the time came she could threaten the Entente Alliance into surrendering it or just take it from them if necessary.

The lost territories of Alsace, Loraine, and Flanders were the most valuable as they gave her a ready-made excuse for war with the Republic if she wanted it. The day was still a ways off, she and her people were still not ready yet economically, militarily, or even politically. But it was a fuse that she could light with nothing but a few speeches.

The Republic seemed to be in a state of slow collapse. Unemployment was growing worse with neither the government nor the private sector knowing what to do about it. The current Premiere, Marlowe, had proven to be completely impotent. Since coming to power he'd been unable to pass any legislation. The Francois papers liked to portray him as a literal straw man either lying face down on the ground or plopped unmoving in a chair thinking of all these grand schemes that would save the republic… if only he could do anything. It was painfully obvious that he could have been removed from office through a vote of no confidence at any point in the last three months. The only reason his government was allowed to continue limping along was that the opposition parties were afraid the communists would come to power if they forced new elections.

Over in the Francois Republic both the Left and Right were growing more extreme. On the left more and more poor workers and unemployed were turning to the communists. With the disaster Blum and the Socialists had made of things there was no longer trust in them or their policies. On the right the wealthy and business interests seemed to think everything since the French Revolution had been a mistake. They wanted to wind the clock all the way back to the eighteenth century. They wanted a strong authoritarian government that would protect property and the ability of the wealthy to conduct business as they saw fit. They wanted the rights of the working class scaled back and for society to become more stable.

There was some Cardinal who preached over the radio about faith and morality and how everything would be great if people would just pray more. He was developing quite a following. Many in the Republic thought he might be a savior. Tanya figured he was just a demagogue who was appealing to people wanting a return to the 'good old days.' She could certainly relate. Tanya expected he might well come to power soon, but that he would just end up being an ultra-conservative Premiere. It wasn't as if he'd be able to actually overthrow the Republic and establish a monarchy! What politicians promised and what they delivered were worlds apart.

By comparison things in Prussia and the other successor states were improving. Unemployment, the bane of the entire western world right now, was largely solved. A lot of the jobs were physical labor in state construction projects; roads, dams, railways, airports, etc. They were back breaking and didn't pay much, but everyone who wanted to work and was physically fit at least could. Conscription was also sucking up all the young men who would otherwise be looking for work. Unlike so much of the world, in Prussia and the other Successor States people had a genuine sense of optimism. They believed things were getting better and that there was a bright future ahead. Goebbels and the steady stream of propaganda he fed the public naturally helped with that, but there was also genuine belief that the worst was over.

After all, since coming to power she'd gotten the reparation payments suspended, suppressed a communist uprising, made money worth something again, gotten people working, restored the pensions of the veterans, begun rearmament, created the European Confederation, and effectively destroyed the Treaty of Orleans. (Technically it was still in effect, but she could break the articles as she pleased, and no one would intervene.) It was quite a list of accomplishments. It wasn't surprising people assumed she could do no wrong.

Well… most people.

She looked at some reports from Gunter and his people. There were still communist cells and guerilla bands in operation, but effectively she had the full support of the veterans the poor and the working class. Most of the middle class was on her side too. But there were a few stirrings of discontent coming from the wealthy. That didn't mean the corporations and manufacturing, they were thriving thanks to rearmament and all the new construction. It meant the nobility, especially the Junkers who had once dominated the old establishment. It meant the old money who didn't like radical change to society or all the taxes that had been placed on the top one percent. It meant the financiers and the bankers who'd lost a lot of their freedom to exploit the economy with eh creation of the Reichsbank. Many of the traditional economists also feared her policies would inevitably lead to another crash. They didn't believe in credit cards or internal financing or public work projects. It was the traditional elites who were against her now. Some of them saw her as being as much a revolutionary as Vorshilov. Ironic, as she was as far from a communist as you could get. But change scared people whether it was necessary or not.

Tanya looked at a report about the recent activities of one Mr. Karl Horozollern, current citizen of Prussia and former Imperial Crown Prince. He'd been busy travelling across the European Confederation skiing, hunting, visiting resorts, attending balls, and living the 'good life.' On the surface he was just acting as a wealthy celebrity. But as Gunter noted he was meeting a _lot_ of important people during his travels. Junkers who'd had their ancestral estates confiscated and broken up because they'd been unable to pay their property taxes. Noblemen who were angered by the loss of their privileges and at the fact no new knights were being created. Wealthy men who were offended by the brothels and drug dens and all the high taxes. Bankers who were upset by the strings tied to them and by the government's limitless spending. Mr. Horozollern was getting along very well with these people; you could almost say he was starting to develop a following.

He had not done anything blatant, like publicly speak against her or her policies. He wasn't even trying to restore his family's position as royalty. That was why he hadn't been arrested. It was possible he had no intentions beyond living the life of a wealthy socialite. If that was the case she would leave him be. But the Gestapo would continue to keep a very close eye on him.

Tanya looked at a different report with 'YOUR EYES ONLY' stamped across it in red. It was about Project Prometheus. They had designed and constructed a number of gas centrifuges that were performing a process called 'uranium enrichment.' About 99.7% of the world's uranium had an atomic weight of 238 and was non-fissionable. To build an atomic bomb required the uranium isotope 235. The centrifuges were a way to _slowly_ convert the U-238 they had into the usable U-235. So, after months of research and hundreds of millions of Reichsmarks they were at the point of figuring out how to acquire the basic material needed. Making a self-sustaining fissionable reaction? Building an atomic pile? Figuring out the specifics for an actual weapon? Those things were still years and many more hundreds of millions away.

 _Not like there's a choice_ , she thought. _We get the bomb we win, period end of story_. She would have to continue supporting the project no matter what it cost. At least she **knew** it would work. That made the cost bearable.

She took another report, this one from Project Eagle. Messerschmitt and Focke were complaining about adding a radar unit into the prototype airframe. It would have to be placed in the nose of the aircraft and by necessity would limit the amount of ammunition for the guns. They also complained that handling the radar screen would be too distracting for the pilot while in combat and would require a navigator to chare the cockpit. Tanya was going to tell them to make the changes, all the new jet aircraft were going to have radar. If it cut down the bullets they could carry and doubled the personnel, so be it. The advantages of radar visibility and air to air rockets more than made up for it.

A different report. Project Hummingbird was making good progress and they were ready to work with the prototypes. It was a nice change of pace to see one of her special projects actually going ahead of schedule for a change.

There was a knock on her office door. Tanya took a moment to slip all the EYES ONLY sheets into a folder before speaking.

"Come."

The door opened and the Foreign Minister entered.

"I've just received word from the Francois Republic," Viktoriya said. "There's been a vote of no confidence. Premiere Marlowe's government has been overthrown. New elections have been called for in one week's time."

"Huh. Well that's not shocking, the only surprising thing is the timing. Why now?"

Viktoriya shrugged. "I have no idea, but it was Cardinal Darbonne who called for the vote. He's already campaigning on the radio calling on the faithful to help him save the nation."

Tanya chuckled. "Good for him, he'll probably be the next Premiere."

"Uhm, isn't that bad? He's been very vicious about attacking you and everything you stand for."

"So? Are there any Francois politicians who don't hate my guts?"

Viktoriya gave a despondent sigh. "If there are I haven't heard of them."

"As far as the Republic goes it doesn't matter who is in charge. They'll call me the devil and scream about needing to uphold the Treaty of Orleans, but they won't actually do anything without the support of the Allied Kingdom and the Unified States. The cardinal will probably scream louder than most but that's all."

"I hope you're right."

"Anyway, tomorrow is a big day," Tanya said with a smile. "In fact, it might be the greatest moment in my life."

Viktoriya's eyebrow's jumped. "Really? Bigger than winning the Silver Wings Assault Badge or the Iron Cross First Class or beating Mary Sioux or becoming President? You think playing in a game is more important?"

"It all depends what your dreams are."

Viktoriya looked utterly confused.

XXX

 **May 16, Unified Year 1942**

 **Berun, Prussian Republic**

Leichtathletik-Wettkampfstadion was the main stadium in the heart of Berun. It was mostly used for futbol matches or for horse racing. Today though would be a historic event. The playing field had been converted and sections of the sod ripped up and replaced with dirt. Lines of chalk were laid down, and a mound of dirt set up. A temporary scoreboard with both English and Deutsche words was set up and the announcer would speak first in Deutsche but then repeat everything in English as a courtesy to the participants and a handful of foreign dignitaries.

Over fifty thousand local residents packed the stands to witness the first professional baseball game to ever be played in the continent of Europe. The mighty New York Yankees were having a spring training exhibition game with the host Berun Knights, a specially assembled 'team' consisting mostly of former minor leaguers with Imperial ancestry. It was a special event that had been set up with the American State Department and the Prussian foreign office.

Though most of the people in the stands had never seen a baseball game in their life and had no idea to the rules, they cheered loudly and enjoyed the odd spectacle. The game itself was a bit lopsided as the Yankees won twenty-two to nothing. Even so, the biggest cheer came in the seventh inning when none other than Tanya Degurechaff played at shortstop for the Yankees. Normally she would have been ineligible as she was 1) a woman 2) did not have a US work visa and 3) had a mechanical arm. However special rules were in place. So, for one half of an inning Tanya was a New York Yankee and a teammate on the field with Joe DiMaggio.

Though no one else could really understand why, to Tanya it was a dream come true and one of the great moments of her life.


End file.
